The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin
by Ares Peverell-Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter becomes a dark lord and goes back in time because he is no longer interested in his boring world anymore and has a slight bone to pick with a few people. Lots of Bashing, Dumbledore believes in 7th chances, Weasley's (most), Hermione and Dolores. ALTERNATE TIMELINE. NO PARADOXES.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown place**

 **2018**

The Dark Lord watched his realm with indifference to the affairs of men, having grown apathetic to others long ago.

At the age of thirty-eight, most men would be living up the last few years of their young adult life attempting to escape the inevitable boredom that awaited.

Emerald eyes glowed in the darkness as the man rose from his throne having finished fully contemplating what he planned to do.

Damn the consequences he could not live in this dreary dull world any longer.

With all the fighting between the muggles and the Wizards finished most of the world was barren land. The only surviving fertile ground having been protected by massive amounts of magic. Wizards and witches now outnumbered muggles and some kept their weaker counterparts as slaves.

Ares probably would have stopped them a long time ago but since then he had lost all he held dear and decided the world could look after itself.

No longer was the feared Dark Lord Potter, or even Ares Peverell-Slytherin.

Merely a man who had lived through too much and simply wanted to move on.

The Slytherin Lord would have killed himself years ago if not for the simple fact he could not. He had made the mistake of uniting the Deathly Hallows and in doing so had escaped the clutches of death. She would not take him until he was at peace with the world and carried no regrets.

If he was a normal wizard like all the other sheep of his world he would be destined to mope around for the next thousand years with no chance of redemption.

No one had ever believed Ares to be normal though even when he was Harry Potter the adventures and achievements would have been enough to secure himself a place in the same realm as Merlin.

Being a Dark Lord gave you a lot more freedom to learn what you wanted with no pesky Ministry restrictions.

Killing off anyone with any useful information and taking it for himself had ensured a huge build up in his repertoire of spells and magical knowledge.

Dark magic his balls half the stuff that had been classified by the ministry as Dark were simply spells and rituals too complicated for the average sheep. Rituals were dangerous sure but all you had to do was ensure you had the correct sacrifice and the results were achieved perfectly.

Ares had gone through several enhancing rituals to increase his endurance and stamina both physical and magical. He hadn't bothered with any other rituals since he could gain most results through hard work anyway.

When he reached magical maturity he had been slightly disappointed because it meant his core had reached its final size. However much to his surprise when immersing himself in the ocean of pure magic that was his core he had discovered magical influxes on an unnatural scale. The Horcrux had damaged his magical core heavily over the first seventeen years of his life and left a gap in his core that was best represented by a whirlpool.

This whirlpool was forever pulling magic towards it in an attempt to expand his already stable magical core even more.

If this had happened to anyone else they would have been killed by the massive influx of magic and drowned in it.

When he had gone back for the resurrection stone in the week after he vanquished Voldemort he had combined all of the Deathly Hallows and absorbed them into himself. In doing so he added a leech to his core that constantly needed feeding, he would normally have fed it on his normal magic and had to wait for his core to replenish constantly leaving him weaker than he should have been.

However, because this whirlpool was always drawing ambient magic into his core the Hallows had a constant route to feed on without affecting his own magic. Ares was able to use all of his normal magic as powerfully as ever, while all the ambient magic around fed the Hallows and allowed him to use their powers.

He could do extensive wandless magic through the elder wand, however, more complicated spells required him to call forth the death stick from his core and will it into physical being.

The cloak allowed him to turn invisible at will and avoid all tracking spells and curses attached to him through his blood. Normally bodily fluids of a magical being could be used to bind a long term curse to them or force their servitude, but the cloak stopped all threats of this permanently.

The stone allowed him to control and talk to Ghosts he summoned for a duration of time which was decided on by how much magic he put into the summoning.

It had taken him a decade and a bit to get used to all the powers but he felt sufficiently adept after years of practice.

This had all brought him to the decision to travel back in time or to a parallel dimension. There would be many consequences of such an action like the destruction of his current timeline and major differences created by his existence in whatever world he found himself in.

It had not taken him long to realise he didn't care about what happened to his current world and the idea of reliving his life how he wanted was well worth the risk.

So for the last year, he had been adapting an already existing time travel ritual to his needs. He had not managed to find a way to allow him to bring back items that were not recognised as a part of him so the only thing he would be bringing was his body, soul, mind and magic.

Finished surveying his realm for the last time he disappeared silently.

It was time for the ritual to begin.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Stonehenge**

 **Avalon**

The landscape surrounding the ancient stones was devoid of life, with no green left at all. A brown sludge wasteland all that remained of the once beautiful magical kingdom.

Eight people stood inside the ritual circle, all naked and positioned around the pentagon except for the one in the middle.

Six of them were fanatics who believed they were helping a living god reach ascendance and one of them was the unwilling sacrificial lamb.

Ares had spread religion far and wide proclaiming himself a god to ensure absolute obedience from his followers. His six most loyal followers stood arrayed around him ready to give their lives while Molly Weasley an old lady now struggled in her bonds.

"I always hated you subconsciously, you and Granger were just too bossy for my liking," Ares told the ginger matriarch of the now extinct Weasley line,

"Now I'm going to make you bleed!" A glint of insanity appeared in his glowing emerald eyes as he felt the magic around him growing.

Like a conductor, he moved his wand in time to the music killing each of his followers causing the magic to attempt to expand outwards and failing that compressing heavily in the air.

"I'm going to have fun killing your family all over again." The Dark Lord whispered just loud enough for her to hear before he killed her too.

'Sectumsempra'

Blood flowed from the traitorous woman's body flowing into the prepared creases in the ground.

With the magic reaching its pinnacle Ares began chanting in a deep voice that lacked any fundamental emotion.

'Magnificentiam gloriæ sanctitatis Desiderio meo' (Bow to my glorious desire)

Pushing all his will into this command Ares pictured second year, how he felt about Granger being petrified and everything memorable about it.

Finally magic reached its peak and with a great flash of light, the Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin ceased to exist in this timeline.

This signalled the implosion of the universe and destruction of all life that remained.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Rewrote the start to make it better.**

 **This story is based off all the countless Dark Lord fanfics I have read.**

 **I hope people like it, if not oh well.**

 **I obviously own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

 **I'm sorry if you wanted a fic were Harry kept his original name.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**27th May 1993**

Domineering, powerful and wise were but some of the words that had been used to describe Albus Dumbledore in the last century as he was acknowledged to be the most capable wizard of his generation.

As one of a select few wizards that had broken a certain boundary in his magical studies, he was incredibly sensitive to the balance of magic on the planet. He could sense fluctuations in Australia while sitting in his Hogwarts office if they were big enough.

So, when the equivalent of a natural disaster hit Britain, the magical kingdom he resided in, and the centre of the metaphorical storm was no more than a few hundred miles away, he felt it in every pore of his being.

Contrary to popular belief, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was not someone who waited until the last minute to act, as he immediately contacted some close friends of his and had them immediately investigate the source of the matter.

He would have to pull some strings to ensure the Ministry didn't send anyone and cause a mess.

After all, for the greater good of the wizarding world nothing could be allowed to interrupt Harry as he grew up and eventually learnt of his destiny.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

While the cunning sage plotted after sensing the arrival of the newest Dark Lord in Britain, said Dark Lord was plummeting towards the ground at an incredible speed. A human asteroid headed for Stonehenge.

Magic engulfed his brain, almost acting as a passive calming charm as he contemplated the best way to survive the fall, as his body was very much flesh and blood and death was still painful, even if it wasn't eternal.

The young man's plummet gradually turned into a slow descent as he gracefully landed in the centre of the ancient circle of stone. Feather light and floating charms had probably never been used to such a degree in this particular way, but they were certainly effective.

Tendrils of magic started to spread out from the new arrivals body as the wizard in question had his senses expanded to a range of one square mile. Taking a deep breath the wizard steadied himself and smiled fiendishly.

He was no longer surrounded by a wasteland, instead flora and fauna grew in abundance, magic permeating through them thanks to the latent magic given off my magical formations engraved in the stones by ancient druids.

Ares conjured some adequately comfortable clothes and dressed before taking in the landscape one last time and disappearing with nought but a silent ripple.

Not long after two Aurors appeared with a crack, having located the source of the disturbance to be Stonehenge, however with nothing there and no evidence other than a magical signature that was fading quickly they had hit a barricade in their investigation already.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Diagon Alley**

Ares appeared in the Leaky Cauldron silently in a booth hidden away in the corner. Standing up he noted the people bustling around the pub including Tom the owner before striding to the entrance to the Alley and summoning his wand tapping each brick correctly.

When the wall opened up he was greeted with a view of a busy shopping district with obvious life and joy. A rather stark contrast to the dark and decaying alley he had left behind where most people were still too afraid to walk because of the threat of a curse in the back.

Remembering his bearings well enough he strode through the crowd's past shops such as Eeylops owl emporium, Gambol and Japes and Flourish and Botts. He noticed the attention he was receiving from some of the women with his rather distinctive features. High cheekbones, ebony hair and emerald green eyes were hard to forget.

It brought a smile to his face, he did so like to be appreciated for his looks and power.

He stopped suddenly outside an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley.

The wizarding bank Gringotts, run by creatures fueled by greed and envy.

His kind of people, very predictable and easy to ensure the loyalty of.

A rather amusing play on their motto, 'Fortius Quo Fidelius' which meant strength through loyalty. If you remembered to pay them, they were very loyal.

Alas, he suffered a minor argument over a vault under his jurisdiction in his last universe and in the ensuing battle had wiped the Goblin race off the face of the Earth in a slight tantrum.

Walking purposefully through the entrance and up the white stairs he ignored the guards with their weird contraptions that some fool had names 'probity probes' and continued into the main hall.

Finding the closest booth with an available goblin he marched up to it, reading the name tag as he did so and asked,

"Where do I find the inheritance department Bank Teller Bogrod?"

The rather grotesque looking thing looked like it was about to spit on him before it pointed a gnarly finger in a general direction and went back to work.

Tempted to kill the creature for its insolence he decided restraint was the best choice in the situation and walked off in the direction of the private offices.

Knocking on the first one he came to he opened it and made his way just as the creature on the other side called for him to come in.

"What do you want wizard." The goblin said with a sneer as he looked up for a second.

"I'm here to claim my birthright. I don't have time for your pathetic attitude so have the blood ritual bowl brought in you miserable piece of shit." Ares said slowly as if talking to a child before reading the nameplate.

Chief Bank Teller Ricbert took a moment to process what he said.

The goblin actually looked ready to jump over the table and eviscerate him, instead it pressed a secret button and a smaller goblin came scuttling in with a runic bowl and dagger.

It placed them in front of the Dark Lord and retreated immediately into a smaller door in the side of the room.

"I, Ares Peverell-Slytherin, do hereby claim the lordships of the Houses Slytherin and Peverell, so mote it be." He intoned as he watched the goblin behind the desk waiting for the magic to kill him upon hearing him dare to claim such ancient and powerful bloodlines.

Slicing the palm of his hand he allowed his blood to flow into the bowl until it was almost full before casting a wandless spell and healing it.

With a creepy look in his eyes, the goblin took the bowl and started speaking gibberish until the bowl seemed to absorb his blood turning it into a scroll of paper.

Taking it out the goblin unscrolled it and handed it to Ares,

"Congratulations wizard, it seems you are actually related to other less stupid wizards." The creature congratulated.

He ignored it and began reading.

 **Ares Peverell-Slytherin**

 **Titles:**

 **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Lord Of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **The Dark Lord Potter/Peverell-Slytherin**

 **Vaults:**

 **Peverell Family Vault**

 **Contents: 678,896 Galleons, 43,245 Sickles, 387 Knuts**

 **Vault 465**

 **Contents: Books on Blood rituals**

 **Slytherin Family Vault**

 **Contents: 178,356 Galleons, 67,456 Sickles, 12 Knuts and books**

 **Vault 327**

 **Contents: Magical heirlooms and Parseltongue books**

 **Vault 653**

 **Contents: 203,456 Galleons, 457 Sickles, 20 Knuts**

 **Familiar Bloodline: Untraceable, 2 Fathers, 1 mother.**

 **Properties:**

 **Slytherin Fort, Scotland (reasonable living condition)**

 **Peverell Manor, Wales (Perfect living condition)**

 **Pontieux Cottage, Toulouse (Liveable condition)**

 **Chamber of Secrets (terrible condition)(houses basilisk)**

"The Slytherin vault is a little empty, I assume that is Tom Riddle's fault," Ares concluded.

"Indeed, as the only known surviving heir he was allowed access to the vault. I assume you wish for that to stop now?" Ricbert asked.

"Remove Tom's access and anyone else with permission. Are there any remaining members of my family?" Ares asked.

"Indeed, the most notable relation is Harry Potter," Ricbert admitted.

Ares nodded, he could already think of ways to use this information to his advantage.

"I need you to procure some items for me, a time turner and an ageing amulet," Ares asked.

"Quite easily, although it will take a while, was there anything else?" The goblin questioned.

"I'll need two sets of papers, some for me as just Lord Ares Peverell, Slytherin isn't a very welcome name, and some for my blood adopted son Ares Peverell junior. I plan to enrol myself in Hogwarts as my younger self. " The Slytherin lord explained to the goblin, attempting to go back on the bad first impression he made earlier.

"For a fee of course," Ricbert said with a smirk.

Ares nodded before taking out a list he had written in his mind and conjured.

"These are several companies and industries I want you to invest in, most of them are owned and run by muggles so you will have to be discreet but if you do well, and I know you will you can keep ten percent of profits." Ares offered the list to the greedy looking goblin.

"I'll be sure to do that Lord Peverell-Slytherin. The ministry will be informed of your station as Lord Peverell and nothing more, it will all be confidential until you wish and if your suggestions pay off, I will forgive your slight to me." Chief Bank Teller Ricbert declared.

"I am glad to have been of assistance and should you need me I shall be at Peverell Manor," Ares said before turning and making his way back to the door of the office, stopping and opening the door he left the old goblin with some parting words, "Should you or your associates betray me the anger and darkness I shall unleash on this bank and your kind will be the likes of which this world has never seen."

He closed the door behind him gently, yet the entire room shuddered in fear, as the Dark Lord's aura filled the room just as quickly as it disappeared.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **I have re-written chapter two as well as chapter one after someone pointed out to me it was a rather stark contrast in how good the writing was.**

 **I hope this is satisfactory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peverell Manor, 28th May 1993**

The Manor was not homely by any means, but Ares doubted whoever had built it was looking for that particular trait at the time.

On the other hand, it was grandiose and gave off an impression of power, in other words, a strong base for the Dark Lords soon to be growing operations.

Walking through the gates into the estate the young lord realised he had forgotten to acquire any house elves.

With an evil smile, Lord Peverell-Slytherin face brightened as he realised what Granger's reaction would have been to his easy acceptance of letting the poor creatures serve him.

"Stupid bitch loved reading but could never be bothered to actually find out why house elves served wizards when they were clearly powerful in their own right." Ares pondered something for a second then deciding upon it saved the punishment for a later date.

Exploring the Manor, he allowed his Peverell familial ring to give him a tour as he passed a study, two libraries, six bedrooms what he assumed was a kitchen and several other storage rooms.

All looked incredibly comfortable and more than adequate.

Noticing the third wing he walked down the hallway until he reached the end.

"Ah! The dining and sitting rooms." Making his way upstairs again he strode into the master bedroom and overcome with fatigue had enough time to kick his boots off before he hit the hay.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts, 29th May 1993**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were whispering suspiciously.

The boys had found a piece of paper with the name and description of a basilisk and the answer as to how it was getting around.

"Pipes! Of course, Ron! How did we not think of this!" Harry berated himself.

Ron, intelligent as usual replied,

"Because we're not Hermione? I mean she's crazy smart mate! I'd hate to be on her bad side."

It was breakfast time and Ron was stuffing himself while Harry thought of ways to use this new information.

Standing abruptly Ron declared,

"Well come on mate! You can think later...we have transfiguration and you know how McGonagall is when we're late!"

Harry nodded pushing his uneaten breakfast away and following closely behind the youngest Weasley boy.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor 29th May 1993**

Ares awoke with a serene smile on his face. That had been the best sleep he'd had in years!

His dreams had been full of torturing his old classmates and upper echelons of Wizarding Britain.

Groaning he realised the ritual must have taken a lot out of him as he had slept till mid-morning.

He was lucky Ginny was only being taken down to the chamber in the evening and not earlier.

With a wave of his hand, Ares got dressed and moved downstairs.

Eating a quick breakfast, he apparated to Diagon Alley.

Moving on to the floo terminal he called out,

"Hogwarts! McGonagall's office."

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

"Wow! The same password for 49 years!" The dark lord mumbled gliding past the empty chair and desk.

'To the chamber of secrets!' Ares declared to himself while twisting his Slytherin family ring.

The ring port keyed him to the chamber immediately.

Looking around he almost laughed.

The chamber looked like a cult room for snake enthusiasts.

"No wonder Tom likes the place so much!" Ares snorted.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_ " The Slytherin Lord hissed.

The hulking mass of the basilisk slipped out of Salazar's mouth.

"That looks so wrong!" Ares said out loud.

" _Master...? Is that you?_ "

The great beast hissed.

" _Yesss beast! It is I! Lord Slytherin, your true master._ "

The dark lord spoke.

" _Master I live to serve you! What is your wish?_ "

The suddenly submissive snake replied.

" _You will ignore the pretenders call from now on and only listen to the true lord, me. I will call you at a later date to serve me, now slumber!_ "

Ares ordered.

With that, the basilisk disappeared back into the statute.

"Well! Time for lunch, I think! A good afternoon work!" The Peverell Lord said to himself.

He apparated to the leaky cauldron for a classic English lunch.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ron, Lockhart, and Harry slid down the tunnel into the chamber.

Moving along slowly they came to a maze of corridors.

Lockhart suddenly fainted, and when Ron went to pick him up Lockhart snatched his wand and fired Obliviate.

Ron's broken wand backfired destroying a section of the floor and flung Gilderoy backwards.

The rockfall caused Ron and Harry to be separated.

Alone and nervous Harry took a while to gather his thoughts and ready himself for the challenge that lied ahead.

He then continued on until he came to a wall of stone snakes.

Hissing ' _open_ ' in Parseltongue the doors opened to reveal the actual chamber.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

"Well, I think it's time to head back to the chamber!" Ares declared finishing his lunch and dropping the required money on the table.

Focusing he port keyed straight to the chamber, on

"Oh... I see Ginny has arrived! It's really quite funny to watch when you're not the centre of attention!" The dark lord thought out loud before conjuring a chair out of nothing and sitting down to wait.

He was not kept waiting for long.

"And who might you be?" A young voice spoke from the corner of the chamber.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Please vote and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chamber of Secrets**

 **29th May 1993**

Ares turned around and had an almost overwhelming sense of Deja vu.

"Oh! You're Tom the half-blood! I've wanted to meet you for a while now." The Slytherin Lord said happily.

"You dare call me a half-blood! Who are you that dared to insult me! Tom Marvolo Riddle the greatest wizard to ever live." The grumpy teenager roared.

"Wow teenagers these days! So rude! Weren't you vanquished by a baby? Not exactly the most powerful wizard in the world." Ares said looking down at the sixteen-year-old.

Tom something or other started to turn a rather ugly shade of red.

"You're starting to look like my Uncle Vernon before he died tragically." The dark lord said with a snort and a giggle.

"I wonder if you'll pop too?" He continued.

The-one-who-was-grumpy fired an overpowered reducto at Ares head.

Flicking it away with the tip of his finger he berated Tom for being rude,

"You know in polite society you wait for someone to finish talking before attacking."

As Ares continued on a small green-eyed boy snuck in and hid behind a pillar.

Spotting Ginny he dropped his wand and ran over to her.

"Careful Harry... you shouldn't leave yourself open to attack!" Ares chided with a smile firing 'Incarcerous' at Tom Riddle.

Tom looked positively geeful when the spell failed to affect him.

"Shit! Forgot about that part. Harry be a dear and throw me the diary Ginny is holding!"

The Dark Lord called out to his younger self.

Ares started laughing at the cuss words the younger Voldemort was inventing when he realised Ares knew how to kill him.

Harry was really confused now, who was the bad guy? What was he going to tell Dumbledore?

Crawling over to Ginny he started trying to pull the book out of her hands.

"I see you have noticed the basilisk is no longer answering your call. What a pity that is... swear allegiance to me and I won't destroy you and the abomination that you have created!" The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin ordered Tom Riddle.

"Why would I ever serve you! You're a miserable bastard of a wizard!" Tom Riddle hissed.

Ares looked at him with a raised eyebrow before making a poking gesture with his finger and summoning the diary to him.

Harry jumped on top of Ginny and covered her from the spell only to be surprised when it was only the diary that went flying. A random stunner hit him knocking him out.

"Last chance to give up Tom!" Ares shouted.

Tom Riddle just looked at him with fear and anger.

"Well I'm bored of waiting for your answer, so I'll merely ask you another time. Say hello to death for me!" Ares told to the spectre.

"Goodbye Tommy! It was nice seeing you."

He couldn't help but smiling as he fired the killing curse at the diary.

Nothing seemed to change it just glowed for a second, and then Tom started screaming before he turned to ash and was blown away by an unseen wind.

Looking around he made sure nobody was hiding somewhere and it was all going according to plan, once sure they were alone, he enacted the next part of his plan.

Grabbing his younger self and Ginny he apparated back to the manor.

He didn't hold a grudge against Ginny yet, so he'd let her live for now although he would take some of her blood. For science of course! Throwing her to the side like a rag doll he turned to the real subject of his attention.

Picking Harry up he propped him in a chair and took out his wand.

"Rennervate" he intoned while pointing his wand at the boy.

"Where am I? Do you work for Voldemort? Are you going to kill me!" Harry exclaimed moving his head rapidly around his surroundings and relaxing when he saw Ginny was safe.

Ares started laughing.

"My manor, No, and no."

Harry took the time to look around said,

"Are you a pure blood? What are you going to do with me?"

Ares thought for a moment before saying,

"I am pure blood and I will be sending you back to Hogwarts as soon as we have covered the basics."

Harry looked pleased for a moment before he realised,

"What do you mean basics?" He said eyebrows raised.

'Obliviate!' Was the last coherent thing Harry remembered.

Rewriting Harry's memory of the night would have taken an extraordinarily long time, luckily Ares just had to make a few adjustments to his own memory of his second-year adventure and give it to Harry making the process a lot quicker. The sword of Gryffindor was taken back by the hat this time to cover all loose ends.

"Now to get you and the ginger back to Hogwarts, it's a pity you never got the chance to draw the sword of Gryffindor, but all's well that ends well for now." Ares mused.

Port keying back to the chamber of secrets, Ares animated Harry and Ginny's bodies and used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to float them out of the entrance into the girl's bathroom.

"Well, my work is done!" Ares declared, promptly disappearing with a near silent crack.

—

 **Hogwarts**

 **2 Hours later...**

Dumbledore was worried. Harry and Ginny had been found in the girls bathroom and neither had woken up.

He couldn't help but wonder what happened down in the chamber.

He sent a Patronus to Severus Snape, he was sure the spy could help him figure it out and at the worst they could use Legilimency on the two children to find out what happened.

He knew it was wrong, but it was for the greater good and Harry had to be trained.

—

Another chapter finished.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

 **31st May 1993**

Harry Potter woke up yet again in Madam Pomfrey's care.

As it slowly came back to him, he thought,

'What the hell was I thinking!'

Out loud.

"I don't know, what were you thinking? What happened Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked in with Dumbledore.

So, Harry told the tale of how he had been separated from Ron and found Ginny.

Then how Tom Riddle had appeared and summoned a basilisk and as it attacked one of its fangs came loose.

He told them how he picked up the fang and deducing the source of the ghost-like teenager, who turned out to be a young Voldemort better known as Tom Riddle.

Finally, he had stabbed the diary and Tom Riddle disappeared.

He wasn't sure what happened after he beat Voldemort, but he had appeared in the girl's bathroom with Ginny.

"Perhaps Hogwarts herself transported you to safety?" Professor Dumbledore mused.

"Maybe Professor... I'm just glad I'm safe!" Harry said truthfully.

"Very well! Good work I think it's best you get some rest, my boy!" Dumbledore praised him.

 **Peverell Manor**

 **1st June 1993**

Ares was pondering what to do about his younger self, with the Horcrux being destroyed in Harry so soon quite a lot of Ares's future knowledge would be useless.

"Oh well! I wanted to change the past and I have already." He said with a sigh.

Summoning his wand, he looked it over, the Elder Wand of legend, a thestral hair for a core and elder casing. He began to think of how he came to be here.

 **flashback**

 _Once he had all three deathly hallows Dumbledore's portrait had attempted to persuade him to destroy them, but Ares already annoyed with Dumbledore had kept the wand and found the stone in the forest._

 _He had combined them and gained the powers of the Deathly Hallows as well as gaining a change in mindset that allowed him to accept death as a part of life. He had found the ability to cast the killing curse a lot easier after that._

 _The Potter vault had been empty due to his parents funding the order and later on the headmaster borrowing (read as stealing) money for the muggleborn bursaries and the title had been banned for Harry as one of the requirements was to pureblood and thanks to his father and mother..._

 _The Black Vault was emptied by Narcissa Malfoy before he took his title as Lord Black and head of the family and put in a trust fund for Draco._

 _Ares has been infuriated and upon learning had tried to have them sued._

 _Alas, the wizarding world did not have any law courts working and by the time they did the Malfoy family had gotten away with it._

 _Ares has raged for months until he had gone back to Gringotts and claimed the Peverell line._

 _He had found out his claim because of the hallows._

 _He was shocked to find that Sirius had left enough blood behind to have Ares blood adopted into the Blacks. He was also pleasantly surprised that he now had money._

 _Ron and Granger had married almost immediately and then proceeded to take over the wizarding world in a much more effective way._

 _Granger became Minister of Magic and Weasley became head of the DMLE (Magical Law enforcement)._

 _As the most powerful couple in Britain, they curried influence and favour in the rest of the world while Ares sulked in Grimmauld place._

 _Eventually, they came back to England and consolidated their power by having Ron named Lord Weasley instead of Bill and he and Hermione were given a fortune as the prize for beating Voldemort._

 _When Ares found out he was livid as he was the one who actually fought and killed the Dark Lord._

 _However, any arguments he was about to start were completely derailed when Hermione and Ron declared him a Dark Lord now that Voldemort was gone. They had realised that Ares had the power to undo everything they had achieved and decided that they would ruin his public reputation and destroy his influence._

 _It was then that the idea got into his head to claim the Slytherin line, after all, if he had beaten the last heir, what was to stop him from claiming the line via conquest._

 _Apparently, he need not have worried, because like the Potters were the descendants of the Peverells the Blacks were descended from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin._

 _As the blood son of the last heir of Black, he could give up the Black lordship for the Slytherin Lordship._

 _He had done so and become Peverell-Slytherin, his father (Sirius) had said he never liked the name Harry and so the young lord picked something a bit more regal, and to serve as a reminder._

 _On the 24th June 2004, aged 23 Harry James Potter became Ares Sirius Peverell-Slytherin._

 _Ares first act as Lord Peverell-Slytherin was to declare a blood feud on Ron and Hermione Weasley-Granger._

 _Even though he had changed his name they insisted on calling him Dark Lord Potter, so taking a page out of Voldemort's book he put a curse on the name Potter, anyone who uttered it became very cold and if the witch or wizard was especially weak died of Pneumonia and sent a beacon to a ward at Grimmauld Place._

 _Morals were a thing of the past, Ares decided that the killing curse was too dull and delved into arithmancy in an effort to create a spell to suit his needs._

 _As he researched, he created a reputation for himself, killing left and right to get what he wanted._

 _Finally, at the age of 27 Ares had created several unique spells such as the iron spikes spell, it recreated the effects of the final stage of crucifixion giving the victim time to talk but not move._

 _But his true masterpiece had been the curse 'gehénnam' which recreated a person's hell in their mind leaving them defenceless._

 _Another personal favourite and one of his strongest branches of magic was torture magic._

 _Around that time, he met his darkness personified, a woman of immense beauty who revelled in death and torture even more than him._

 _If he wasn't a Dark Lord, he would have been awarded a mastery in the subject as his research had uncovered lots of ancient spells._

 _At the age of 28, Ares started the war for real, using the imperious curse he took control of ministry workers and had them riot, twenty-four people died not including the imperious victims._

 _Granger and Weasley declared him public enemy number 1 and put a 300,000 Galleon bounty on his head for his death._

 _It was only later that he would have an idea that would turn the tide in the feud._

 **flashback**

Ares shook himself out of his daze and proceeded to write a letter to a certain politician, and possibly soon to be ally.

—

 **I know it's not the best backstory but...**

 ** _gehénnam means Hell_**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ares**


	6. Chapter 6

**Malfoy Manor**

 **2nd June 1993**

Lucius Malfoy woke with a start, at the window was a regular wizarding post owl with a letter.

Climbing out of bed he called for Floppy his new house elf (he had been tricked into freeing Dobby by Potter) to bring him his silk dressing gown.

Once clothed adequately he strolled over to the window and took the letter from the owl sending it on its way.

Not recognising the seal on the letter he opened it and began to read.

 **Lord Malfoy,**

 **It is to my horror that we have not properly been introduced yet and I wanted to enquire as to whether I could meet with you on the 7th June at a time and place of your choosing.**

 **Most sincerely,**

 **Ares Peverell**

 **Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

Reading it again he mused to himself,

'A new lord on the Wizengamoat will be helpful if he's in my pocket.'

Deciding it at least a good idea to meet the man he penned a reply.

 **Lord Peverell,**

 **It would be a delight to meet you, allow me to invite you over for tea next week here at Malfoy Manor, so we may get to know each other better.**

 **Lucius Malfoy,**

 **Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy**

Satisfied with his reply he called for an envelope and sealed the letter with his ring.

Calling for Floppy again he ordered the elf to take the letter to the owl office as he did not know where Peverell Manor was.

—

 **Peverell Manor**

 **2nd June 1993**

Ares woke up with a purpose, he was going to acquire some house elves today.

He didn't really want to spend any money on an elf so he would be persuading (read stealing) some elves from Hogwarts to join him.

After all the school wouldn't miss a few elves.

Smiling to himself, Ares thought of where he should have breakfast.

Dismissing the thought he decided to get breakfast at the Hogwarts kitchens.

Happy with his idea he disapparated from his bedroom.

—

 **Hogwarts kitchens**

 **2nd June 1993**

Lord Slytherin appeared

in the kitchens with barely a crack and was immediately accosted by several house elves.

"Whose is youse being Master?" One of the older looking elves asked.

"I am Lord Slytherin. I am in need of some loyal house elves to serve me at my manors and properties!" Ares declared.

He didn't know why but one look at the elves was enough to send shivers down his spine as more than half immediately started begging, asking and grabbing with wide eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Roared the Dark Lord.

The elves seemed to back down after the outburst but that didn't stop the hopeful looks some of them were sending him.

"Who here is the youngest?" He inquired.

A really quite small elf walked forward and replied,

"Ise beese the youngest Master. My name is Twonky."

Ares looked him over with a critical eye before pushing the rest of the elves back with a wave of magic.

"Twonky do you swear to uphold my honour and serve me to the best of your abilities?" He asked.

"Ise does Master!" The small elf said with tears of happiness in its eyes.

Bringing his hand to rest on the elves forehead he allowed his magic out to form the bond.

Happy with the bond he looked around again before calling the one name he had always been able to depend on,

"Dobby!"

With a pop, his once dear friend appeared.

"Youse be calling Master?" The normally boisterous elf said.

"Dobby I wish for you to bond with me. I know you value your freedom, but I also know you can't survive without magic. I promise to be fair." Ares swore to the elf.

"Why's you want me to be youse house elf? Dobby is a bad elf!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Dobby you aren't bad you are one of the best elves I've ever met!" Ares told him.

"But youse don't know me!" Dobby said.

"Dobby I'm about to tell you something you can't tell anyone, ok?" The Lord of Slytherin said.

"Okays!" Dobby nodded.

"I'm Harry, it's me! I've come back from the future." He explained.

"Great Master Harry Potter sir! Youse wants to bond with me! Dobby would love to!" The previously calm elf became amazingly excited.

'Well...' Ares mused, 'he believed that a lot easier than I thought he would!'

Performing the same ceremony as he had with Twonky on Dobby and two more elves, Drippy and Pipsie.

Ordering Drippy and Pipsie to work on restoring all his properties he apparated back to his manor with Twonky and Dobby.

—

 **Peverell Manor**

 **2nd June 1993**

Upon arriving home Ares was greeted by a post owl at the gates attempting to get past the ward line.

Realising this was going to be a problem in the future he resolved to have a post box at Gringotts set up so that he only needed to allow Gringotts owls through.

Collecting the letter he walked inside and kicked off his shoes.

Walking into the lounge he sat down and put his legs up, calling for Dobby he ordered the elf to start stocking up the alcohol cupboard.

For the time being, he had the bottle of Firewhisky that the goblin Ricbert has sent over in congratulations of his new lordships.

Reading the letter he was pleased to note he had been invited to tea.

He would have to deal with Lucius first before he could take over the Wizengamoat and on the plus side, he wanted revenge against Narcissa Malfoy for stealing his money even if it was in the future.

Walking into the study he wrote another letter to the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

Soon he would be able to implement stage one of his master plan.

—

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry about the last chapter...**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gringotts**

 **6th June 1993**

Ares walked through the floo into Teller Ricbert's office with a purpose.

"Lord Peverell-Slytherin! Allow me to introduce your new bank manager, this is Bloodclaw, he will be overseeing all of your investments." Ricbert explained to the Dark Lord.

Nodding to the goblin he turned back to Ricbert.

"I need to go to vaults 327 and 465 immediately."

Ares told the goblin before continuing on his way towards the mine cart that would take him down to his vaults.

He only had to wait a few minutes before a young goblin came rushing over to operate the cart.

"326 first!" Lord Slytherin ordered the goblin.

With a whoosh they set off, passing levels of vaults and a dragon, a bloody dragon.

Before Ares could ask why they thought keeping a dragon captive was a good idea they arrived.

Stepping out with a steady step he made his way gracefully to the vault door, much to the disappointment of the goblin in the mine cart.

Placing his hand on the magical trace scanner in front of the door he steeped back as it opened outwards.

Stepping inside he viewed the rows of heirlooms with disinterest until he reached the back of the vault, where all the parseltongue books were kept.

Picking out two of the books,

 **Oaths Of fealty** by Priscilla Gaunt

And

 **Bonds of servitude** by SilvanusSlytherin

Happy he made his way along the rows of jewellery and artefacts searching for certain items.

First he picked up a necklace with an engraved silver snake on it that could be used as a portkey and would turn warm when someone was attempting **Legilimency** on him.

Next he picked up a bracelet that would suppress the magic of anyone who wore it and could only be taken off by the person who put it there.

Finally he picked up an emerald necklace that would allow him using his ringto see into the mind of whoever wore it even if they had occulmency shields up.

Satisfied he made his way back to the mine cart closing the vault behind him.

"Vault 465 now please." He asked the goblin now in a much better mood.

Once again in a whoosh they were off again, although this journey was considerably shorter as it was on the way back to the surface again.

Arriving at his second vault he opened the door in much the the same way as the last vault with the difference being that this vault required his blood.

Inside was a library, it was entirely dedicated to blood magic and Ares was sure he would be able to find several books that would suit his needs.

Looking through he picked out three books,

 **Blood wards** by Augustus Rookwood III

 **Lineage Protections** by Salazar Slytherin

 **Blood Rituals** by Antioch Peverell

Happy with his choices he made his way back to the mine cart.

They got back to the surface in record time where Ares took his leave and immediately apparated back the manor forgetting about Gringotts wards.

 **Peverell Manor**

 **3rd June 1993**

Lord Peverell sat down in his studyand began to read the first of the books he had acquired,

 **Oaths of fealty by** Priscilla Gaunt.

Reading it he learnt there were three oaths of fealty,

The first merely meant the swearerwould support the oath holder in times of need.

The second meant the sworn person would become a vassal of the house of whoever the sworn person was lord of or a member.

The third and final oath effectively made the sworn person a servant as everything they owned became the property of the oath holder, although the sworn person still had human rights and would be able to appeal to the law if mistreated.

Ares looked over this thinking of the current society.

Most light families were vassals of Albus Dumbledore, those being Weasley, Diggory, Lupin, Prince, Brown and McGonagall.

While the dark lord had been unable to make the dark families swear these oaths other than Lestrange, Rosier, Nott and Parkinson.

So he had resorted to the Dark mark which was effectively a branding that forced the rest to serve him.

The Longbottom family had been vessels to the Potter family while the Malfoy family were vessels to the Black family.

Although Draco Malfoy planned on becoming Lord Black and making the Malfoy family equal instanding.

That had one of the things he had been happy to stop in the previous time line.

Putting the book down he reaches for the second one,

 **Bonds of Servitude** by Silvanus Slytherin,

The book outlined that the easiest bond was similar to the third oath of fealty in **oaths of fealty but** the next one was different.

Upon using this bond the bonded was forced to obey the orders of their master by their magic or risk losing it.

The next bond took control of the bonded in mind and body meaning they were willing to serve their master and would have no thoughts of betrayal or freedom.

The fourth bond was the ultimate bond as the bonded became their masters in mind, body and soul effectively tying them together for eternity.

Ares looked over the requirements for each ritual mesmerising them before he Opened a secret compartment in his desk and put all fivebooks in together.

Closing the compartment he realised if he didn't get ready ahead of timehewas going to be late for his appointment with Lucius.

—

Thanks for reading!

I'll probably post another chapter by the end of the day, but after thatI have to go back to college so it will be slower...


	8. Chapter 8

**Malfoy Manor**

 **7th June 1993**

Ares apparated to just outside of Malfoy Manor ward line.

He only had to wait a minute before a house elf appeared and popped him into a study.

"Lord Peverell I presume?" Lucius Malfoy inquired from behind his desk looking out of the largeglass window onto the grounds.

'What the hell, did he plan on looking this cliche.'

"You would presume correctly Lord Malfoy."

Ares replied trying to keep his tone polite.

"Well I believe we have a few things to talk about, such as whose block you plan on joining in the Wizengamot." Malfoy said turning to face Ares.

It took all of his self control to stop Ares from saying "you'll be joining mine."

Instead he merely nodded and smiled.

"Lord Malfoy before we go any further I have something to ask you, what would you do if I told you I could release you from your vassal responsibilities to House Black?" Lord Slytherin asked with a hidden smirk.

"A curious question, but why would I want my house to be dishonoured by leaving as vassals to House Black?" Lucius Malfoy said looking interested.

Ares pretended to think it over,

"Well I was reading one of the books in my family vault about oaths of fealty and I learned if you swear a higher oath of fealty to another house you are no longer affected by any lesser oaths."

He replied.

Lucius looked at him curiously,

"That would require me to swear a very binding oath to another house. Why would I do that?" Lord Malfoy asked.

"I would of course swear a magical oath to release you shortly after binding you. In exchange I would like an alliance with your house of equal terms." Ares explained his conditions.

Lucius looked amazed, then an almost artificial look of coldness came over him.

"Very well but I will hear the oath now."

Ares nodded ashe had expected this.

" I, Ares, Lord Of House Peverell do hereby swear to releases Lord Malfoy Of his oath to Lord Peverell once he swears it and not a moment later. So mote it be." And with a flash the oath was sealed.

"Very well I agree, follow me to the ritual room." Lucius said as he walked away taking lead.

Arriving at the ritual chamber Ares looked around and spotted his favourite platinum haired brat.

"Father what are you doing with this man?" The brat (Draco) asked.

"This is Lord Peverell and he will be helping us become independent." Lord Malfoy told his son.

"A pleasure to meet you my Lord, I will take my leave now." Draco wisely said.

Ares nodded and watched him leave.

Telling Lord Malfoy to begin he stood in front of Lucius.

Malfoy knelt and began his oath.

"I, Lucius, Lord Of House Malfoy do hereby by swear the ultimate Oath of fealty to the Lord Ares Of House Peverell. So mote it be."

Ares smirked,

"I, Ares, Lord Of House Peverell accept Lord Lucius Malfoy as a oath sworn servant till I release him, So mote it be." And with another flash of magic it was done.

"My Lord Master, I serve you with all my will." Lucius said.

"It's bloody creepy hearing you say that, but I guess I have to release you from House Peverell's service now." Ares said although he wasn'tthat sad.

Lucius looked almost happy even though that shouldn't have been possible as he was an oath sworn servant.

"I, Ares, Lord Of House Peverell do release House Malfoy from the oath they swore to me and transfer their oath to Lord Slytherin and the House Slytherin. So mote it be." Ares said with a massive smirk.

Lucius looked like someone had killed his favourite puppy.

"My Lord, how are you Lord Slytherin as well!?"

He cried out.

Still smirking he said,

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Ares Peverell-Slytherin, true lord of Slytherin."

Lucius looked torn between being in awe and fear of his new master.

"NowI do believe you and I are going to have rather a lot to talk about Lucius, you don't mind if I call you Lucius, do you?" Ares said with a smile.

The previous Lord Malfoy could only shake his head in horror at what had occurred.

 **Another chapter albeit short, but I am currently at college so not a lot of time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Malfoy Manor**

 **7th June 1993**

Ares was elated, although the same could not be said for his new servant.

Lucius was still shocked by what had happened.

Smiling Ares gave his new servant their orders,

"Lucius, we have a lot to do in only a few months, I want to meet your wife and son properly tomorrow. You are not to mention anything of your situation other than you are no longer a vassal to House Black to Narcissa. Oh, and you are to give her this  
necklace as a gift and ask her to wear it tomorrow to meet me. Good night."

With that, he handed Lucius the necklace he had picked up from his vaults earlier.

Extremely happy with himself about completing phase one of his plan he apparated back to his manor for a well-deserved rest.

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed, confused and happy all at the same time.

He was annoyed because he was now an effective slave and because his allegiance to the Dark Lord would be complicated by this. He was happy because he was no longer a vassal to the house of Black and he could serve his new master. Most of all he was confused,  
about his very mixed feelings over the matter.

Now he had to convince his bloody bitch of a wife to ready herself to meet his new master tomorrow and wear a necklace she had never seen before.

Mind you now that he was no longer a vassal of her father and uncle it would be a lot easier. In fact, he was going to enjoy talking to her for the first time in almost 30 years.

Lucius readied himself for bed before making his way towards Narcissa's room.

(Narcissa had a separate room as Lucius didn't like sleeping in the same room as the bitch and she agreed.)

Knocking on her door he walked in to find her sitting in her bed in a dressing gown and lingerie.

Sitting down on the bed next to her he smiled.

"Hello darling, you will be pleased to hear that thanks to the efforts of Lord Peverell we are no longer vassals of the Black family." He told her relishing her expression.

Narcissa, to his regret, only had a look of horror for a second before her face turned into a mask.

"That is wonderful my dear, I am so glad today went well for you. Is there anything else you wish to tell me while you are?" She asked in a small respectful voice, a quite different tone to her usual arrogant tone.

"Why yes there is... tomorrow Lord Peverell is coming to meet you, and Draco properly. Make sure Draco is ready and behaves and you are to be dressed immaculately while wearing this necklace that I got for the occasion. After all, he is now a very dear  
family friend and we wouldn't want to disrespect him or lead him to believe we are anything but Pureblood." Lucius said with a nasty smirk on his face.

While Lucius had been released from his vassalship to Narcissa's family he had still sworn an unbreakable vow to only bed her with her consent to her father and as she hated him that was unlikely to happen ever, so he had been sleeping around for the  
past few years.

Leaving her alone in her room he made his way back to his bedroom for a well-deserved night of sleep.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was panicking, Lucius had no reason to keep her in his house any longer, and as she would never sleep willingly with him again after what caused Draco's conceivement he was likely to kick her out and bring one of his whores in to fill  
the place of Lady Malfoy.

Draco would be safe as heir to the estate, but she was dispensable now without Lucius under the thumb of her uncle and father's oaths and orders.

Slipping in between her covers she silently prayed that something good would happen tomorrow.

Draco was happy, his father had been released from his servitude and had become a lot nicer to be around and his mother had retired to bed early.

He couldn't wait to meet Lord Peverell as he was already beginning to see the man as his idol, swooping in saving pureblood lords, he couldn't wait to see what he did next.

 **Peverell Manor**

 **8th June 1993**

Ares woke with a yawn and began his meditation.

Looking into his magical core he was pleased to see the strand attaching Lucius Malfoy to him was there and healthy.

Pushing some more magic into the bond to change Lucius's mindset quicker he came out of his trance and called for Dobby and Twonky to help him get changed and prepare breakfast.

When finished he was in wizarding robes with the Peverell crest on them and some Jeans and a shirt on underneath them. He had the necklace he had gotten from his vaults under his shirt just in case.

Apparating downstairs he sat down at the dining room table.

As if by magic all the appropriate cutlery appeared along with a napkin.

Quickly followed by this was a full English breakfast.

 **Half an hour later…**

With a content sigh, Ares finished his breakfast feeling full and ready face the day.

He had a plan for Narcissa and had decided upon it because it caused her the most pain and humiliation because she was pureblood.

Ares made his way upstairs to his study and opened the secret compartment.

Taking out the books Lineage protections by Salazar Slytherin he closed the compartment again and strode down to the ritual room in the basement of the manor, space closest to the ley lines that powered the manors wards.

The problem he intended to sort out now was the fact his blood had no protections against line theft except for very old and ineffective ones.

The ritual he was intending would mean no blood even willingly given would be able to harm any member of his family permanently.

After that, he would perform another ritual that would allow him to track his blood using his ring no matter where it or the person that had it running through their veins went.

Finally, he would perform the ultimate ritual that would mean no person could remove these protections without first swearing an oath that it was for the best of the family to magic and wearing the lord rings of both the Slytherin and Peverell families  
which he intended to make impossible by separating the two families after writing a binding alliance for the two lines.

Readying himself he stripped and taking a ceremonial knife off the wall he slit his left arm and taking the blood made runes over his heart, jugular, and wrists.

Then he drew a ritual circle on the stone floor with the ingredients he had the house elves collect while he slept that night.

Happy with his circle he grabbed some gold stands with candles on them and place them on each corner of the star he had drawn in the circle.

Standing in the middle of the circle he began the first ritual,

" **chan eil mo fhuil, eadhon deònach a 'toirt cron sam bith dha mo theaghlach Agus do shliochd, mar sin bidh e mar sin**!" (My blood is not willing to give any harm to my family and descendants, so it will be like that.)

With a great flash of power almost ethereal chains seem to be absorbed into Ares's veins.

The ritual done Ares realised he was going to have to space the rituals out as they tired him greatly.

Another reason to stop was looking at the time he was expected by Lucius in an hour and a half at 2 o'clock.

'Well, I suppose it is time to meet Narcissa again and Draco I suppose. this should be fun." Ares thought with a smile to himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please comment!**

 **Who do you want him to meet next, Fleur or Daphne?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Malfoy Manor**

 **8th June 1993**

 **2pm**

Narcissa, Draco and Lucius Malfoy waited silently for the arrival of their guest.

Exactly as the grandfather clockstruck its last chime the floo lit up and Ares arrived in a flash of green flames.

His face lit up when he saw the necklace around Narcissas throat.

"My dear Lord and Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy it is a pleasure to be invited to your house again. I look forward to furthering the relationship between are two houses." Lord Peverell spoke.

Narcissa couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine as she saw his smile. Draco thought it was great that his father knew such a powerful looking pure blood.

Lucius was positively delighted, he had seen the reaction Narcissa had when she saw Ares and couldn't wait for what was to come.

"Lord Peverell the pleasureis ours, allow me to properly introduce my son Draco." Narcissa said politely, pushing Draco forward after a curtsy.

"Lord Peverell it is an honour to meet you." Draco said with a bow.

Ares would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching Narcissa and Draco bow and curtsyto him.

Deciding to give try out the necklace he whispered '

Legilimency' and into Narcissa's mind he went.

'Who is this man?' 'Why does he make me afraid?' 'Why has he turned up now?' 'What did Lucius promise him in return for helping him?'

Several very good questions, Ares only planned on answering some of them.

"Draco, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, I think you and my son will get on rather well. He is your age and will be entering Hogwarts next year, up until now he has been attending Durmstrang." Ares told the Malfoy scion.

"Of course my lord! It would be a pleasure to have another pure blood at Hogwarts. Especially one of such distinction, sadly the school is now full of mudbloods!" Draco said excitedly.

"Draco!" Narcissa said sternly, they didn't know what views Lord Peverell had on blood and it was best not to agitate him.

"It is fine Lady Malfoy, I like it when people are not afraid to speak their minds. Draco once again I say I am sure you and my son will get along swimmingly." Ares said, before once more invading Narcissa's mind.

'Legilimency'

Once again the same questions were there but this time she was now considering the possibilities of an alliance between the two houses, and possibly gaining his protection.

Draco was elated, a new friend who was on the same level as him! And they shared the same views.

"Draco why don't you go find something to do while we talk in your fathers study?" Narcissa suggested (ordered).

Draco nodded and with a final bow towards Ares left the room.

"Follow me my Lord." Lucius said leading the way with Narcissa and Ares trailing behind. As they arrived Lucius held the door open as they walked through.

Once they had sat down Narcissa spoke,

"My lordmay I ask what my husband promised you for your help?"

Ares mulled this over, he could effectively answer however he wanted but he thought he would have a little fun.

"Why of course my dear lady Malfoy, he promised me you." Ares replied with a smile.

'What.'

Was the only thought on her mind as she realised the implications of this. Lucius however had a smile so large his face looked like it was about to crack after seeing the expression on her face.

"So I am to become your wife and bear your children. Very well." Narcissa said, regaining her composure, at least this would be better than living with Lucius as Lord Peverell was handsome.

"Oh no, you will he becoming my concubine." Ares said with an evil smirk.

Narcissa was once again shocked.

"No!" She cried.

Lucius couldn't help himself and started laughing.

"Master, I truly thank you for this experience." Lucius said with tears of laughter and happinessin his eyes.

"Master!?" Narcissa said amazed.

"Oh yes, Lucius was quite desperate to get out from under the thumb of the House of Black. I don't care what Lucius does so long as he is loyal." Ares said explaining the situation to Narcissa.

Narcissa now understood why Ares has been using Lucius first name and all Lucius had done was call Ares my Lord.

While Narcissa pondered this Ares hadsummoned Dobby and asked for his ceremonial dagger.

When Narcissa turned around she saw something that nearly stopped her heart there and then. Lucius was staring at her with a face of the most smug satisfaction while Ares had a dagger in one hand and was motioning for her to come closer.

"Narcissa don't bother trying to run I have control of the manor wards, just come over here and except your fate." Ares told her sternly.

Narcissa was still considering running when suddenly her body started moving on its own.

Ares was controlling her mind now all subtlety gone as he made her walk over and kneel before him.

"Now to ensure no further interruptions we will be performing the ritual of the second bond ofservitude." Ares said.

Narcissa tried to speak but she couldn't, as if she had a silencing charm on her.

"I, Ares, Lord Of Houses Peverell and Slytherin do hereby claim Narcissa Malfoy as my property and my concubine in accordance of the second bond of servitude, So mote it be." Ares chanted, cutting his hand and forcing Narcissa to drink.

In her last moments of independence all Narcissa could think about was how could Ares be lord of Slytherin?

With a flash of magic Narcissa's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Master, I apologise for my past actions and I am ready to serve you." Narcissa said with an almost dreamy voice.

"This is good, but we will refrain from doing anything until your eyes are unglazed from the backlash of magic." Ares said, happy and looking forward to the future.

At that moment Lucius stood forward and slapped Narcissa as hard as he could.

She didn't make a sound.

"I am sorry for damaging your property master, but I couldn't help myself, she has ruined my life for more than a decade."

All Ares could do was shrug, he felt like the bitch deserved it.

Lucius then realised something, "my Lord, how are you Lord Of Slytherin?" He asked now very curious.

"Well my dear servant, I was a blood heir of the black family, before I gave up that right for the Slytherin Lordship as I fitted all the requirements. The Blacks are descended from Salazar through a cadet line." Ares explained.

Lucius was amazed, and also confused as how could this man be the blood heir to the Blacks? Sirius Black was heir to the House of Black.

"Don't trouble yourself Lucius, just be happy for your master, although you should know Tom aka Lord Voldemort was a fake and was never the real heir." Ares reassures Lucius.

Turning back to Narcissa he noticed her eyes were no longer glazed over, and instead held only love and devotion towards him.

Ares ordered Lucius to leave the room, once he had left Lord Peverell cast the strongest locking spell and silencing spells possible at the door and surrounding windows and room.

Turning towards his new pet he called for her, "let's get to know each other better cissy!"

Stripping she walked towards him.

Ares was going to enjoy this.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter but I had a funeral to attend, but it is nice to know people read my story.**

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling etc**


	11. Chapter 11

**Peverell Manor**

 **9th June 1993**

Ares sighed in pleasure as Narcissa woke him with her mouth.

After a full night of fun and debauchery he had apparated the two back to his manor and after giving her instructions on how to wake him had gone to sleep.

Finishing in her mouth, he got up to take a shower and called for Twonky. Putting on a dressing gown he made his way to the en suite bathroom while Narcissa waited patiently on the bed.

Ares finished quickly and made his way back to the bedroom, upon arriving he was met with the sight of Narcissa displaying herself to the world on his bed.

The rest of the morning flew by and Lord Peverell had to take another shower before he got changed and went down for breakfast.

After regaining his energy with a full English breakfast, he sat down to look at the letter he had received in reply of the letter he had sent to Durmstang.

He was rather unhappy with the reply. Igor Karkaroff has refused to create documents saying that Ares Peverell jr had attended Durmstrang.

The dark lord planned to deal with the piece of scum as soon as he had finished up his business for the day.

Narcissa came down shortly after with a contented smile on her face, clothed now in a silk gown and choker.

"Pet, I want your advice on something. I plan on creating a marriage contract between me and a pureblood girl, but I am not sure how to go about it." Ares confided in his loyal slave.

"Most Ancient families have their heads of house contact each other. Once done they meet and if the bride's lord agrees the arrangements are decided and the contract is drawn up." Cissy explained to her master.

Ares nodded and called for Twonky to bring a quill and paper.

Dictating the letter, he began,

 _ **Lord Stefan Greengrass,**_

 _ **I wish to arrange a marriage contract between your son Cygnus's daughter Lady Daphne Greengrass and my son Ares Peverell II. If you feel this arrangement would benefit you and your family please reply with a date and time at your earliest convenience.**_

 _ **Your sincerely,**_

 _ **Lord Ares Peverell, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell.**_

Satisfied he gave the letter to take to Dobby at the owl post office in Diagon Alley.

Turning around he looked at Narcissa with a smile and moved towards her.

 **The Greengrass Villa**

 **Spain**

 **10th June 1993**

Stefan Greengrass was a stubborn old man who had seen a lot in his time. He had survived two wizarding wars and had two sons and a long life. He loved his two granddaughters more than anything and was horrified to receive a letter from a new Pureblood lord asking for Daphne's hand in marriage.

If he was a Gryffindor he would have ripped the letter upon the spot and left it at that.

However, Lord Greengrass new better than that and he understood that it would not be wise to offend the newest lord in the Wizengamoat, especially the Lord of an ancient house.

Instead, he knew he would have to meet the man and learn more about him first.

As a Ravenclaw, he understood Knowledge was power and the more he knew about Lord Peverell the better chance he had of protecting Daphne and his family.

So instead he replied to Lord Peverell with a date, time and address.

He needed to find more about the newest lord before they met.

With that purpose in mind, he sent the owl on its way and strode back into the main villa to talk to his spy network.

 **Durmstrang**

 **Somewhere in northern Scandinavia**

 **11th June 1993**

With his other plans moving forward successfully Ares had decided to come to Durmstrang himself to sort out the problem of the uncooperative headmaster.

"Headmaster Karkaroff will see you know my Lord!" a pretty young girl of around 17 said leading him into the bastards office.

"thank you, Leticia, that will be all!" The ex-death eater said.

When she had left Ares couldn't help but comment,

"Most teachers view it as a bad idea to sleep with their students Headmaster Karkaroff."

The man looked up sharply with his piercing eyes and asked with a malicious tone to his voice,

"What would you be implying Lord Peverell?"

The Dark Lord smirked and instead of answering in a language the headmaster could understand whispered,

"pain!"

Before he knew what was happening the man was on the ground clutching forearm in a massive amount of pain.

"who are you!" he shouted in between his screams that were getting progressively louder.

"The father of one of your old students if you know what is good for you!" Ares said stopping the pain.

"Fine! Fine! I'll make the paperwork you bastard!" Igor said as he moved towards his desk.

The pain started again as soon as he made the first step towards his desk and wand.

Ares could not help but palm his head in frustration.

"I'm not an idiot! The paperwork is created through the school registry!" Ares said angrily.

Truthfully, he had no idea about Durmstrang but he did know that was how Hogwarts worked and he assumed it worked the same way.

He was, in fact, correct and Karkaroff this time made his way over to the bookshelf and took out a book writing Ares Peverell II, and then years 1,2 and 3 and then transfer student.

Moments later paperwork appeared on his desk in neat order with the sigil of the school.

Picking them up he deposited them in a waterproof pouch and smiling moved towards the other man in the room.

'Obliviate!'

He said with a finger now touching Igor's forehead.

He destroyed the memory of creating the paperwork and instead replaced it with a perfectly civil meeting between the two of them were Ares was telling him how his son was transferring to Hogwarts.

He then created several memories of earlier meetings and of his 'son' attending the school.

Then with a swift kick to the man's ribs for him to wonder about Ares left.

Stefan Greengrass was afraid, he couldn't find anything about Lord Peverell anywhere and all his spies could tell was that had been sighted having several meetings with Lord Malfoy.

They had yet to locate where Lord Peverell was staying and Stefan wasn't holding much hope out as it was probably a family mansion protected by old magic.

The fact that the lord had been sighted with Lord Malfoy was worrying and if Stefan wanted to get into the lords good books and keep Daphne safe he needed to do something quickly.

Giving up on the father, for now, he decided to research the son of this enigma and Daphne's potential fiancee and husband.

 **Another chapter completed!**

 **Leave a review/comment if you liked it.**

 **Tell me whether you want Stefan and Ares to get along or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Peverell Manor**

 **14th June 1993**

Ares was annoyed, after three days of tracking down teachers and ex-teachers who worked at Durmstrang and implanting memories of his 'son' into their minds he had thought for sure he would have had a relatively peaceful week.

His meeting with Lord Greengrass wasn't until next week, and he hadn't thought he would have to deal with family until then.

That was until Lucius had informed him of the agenda the Greengrass family were now pushing forward, all children who wished to attend any school in Britain including Hogwarts has to have lived in Britain for at least three years in Britain beforehand and be recognised by the ministry as a member of the British wizarding world.

Ares did have proof of either yet, the goblins had proof that he and his son were both British but they had no proof that they had lived in Britain for three years beforehand.

The simple answer would be to have the paper trail faked, but that would mean letting Lord Greengrass win and Ares knew the whole point of this law was to stop his 'son' attending Hogwarts so that he could not get to know Daphne and the rest of high society in Britain.

So, Lord Peverell would be making his debut at the summer solstice meeting on the 21st of June, the day before his meeting with Stefan.

In this meeting he would show the wizarding world he was not to be messed with, make possible inroads with new allies, meet Dumbledore and most importantly beat Stefan Greengrass at his own game!

Smiling at the thought of the old bastards face when he realised Ares had beaten him, the Dark lord flooed Lucius to finetune his plans for the meeting.

 **Elsewhere...**

Narcissa smiled contently as she lay on her master's bed thinking of how best to please him.

She knew he wanted a marriage contract with the eldest daughter of the Greengrass family, she assumed to gain the vote as she was the heir apparent, although she was rumoured to be beautiful so maybe her master had other plans.

The important thing was to come up with a way to thwart the spies of Stefan Greengrass.

She had told her master of the Greengrass spy network and how far it reached but she knew that you could only fully understand it from experience and the best way to stop them was to create false information.

The spies would never make into a Manor as ancient and protected as this, but ministry archives were a different matter.

Calling for Twonky she told the little thing to bring her a pen and paper, she had an idea about how to stop any future problems coming from the ministry in their steps.

 **Greengrass Estate**

 **15th June 1993**

Daphne had recently returned home for the holidays with her younger sister Astoria after an interesting year, a basilisk had been petrifying people and supposedly Potter had killed it.

Draco had left early for family reasons and she had been very thankful for that as she found the little shit abhorrent.

So far she had spent the holiday between Tracey Davis's house and her own just enjoying the weather, but she had a feeling that was about to stop as she had been called into her grandfather's study.

What worried her the most was the look of absolute seriousness of his face as she knocked and came in, curtsying.

"Daphne, dear, please sit down, we have a lot of things to discuss," Stefan said with a hard face.

Sitting down, she replied,

"How may I help you Grandfather?" Adopting her 'Ice queen persona.'

"I recently received an offer for your hand in marriage, and I wished to talk to you about it." He said carefully, knowing his granddaughter was prone to a rather scary, if he was being honest, seething anger and was quick to hold a grudge.

"Uhhh! who is it? It's not Malfoy, is it! Please tell me it's not! He's such an ugly brat with little to no manners." Daphne complained, feeling remarkably like Astoria as she sulked.

Stefan couldn't hold his straight face and started smiling as he viewed the pride of his life sulking with an adorable pout.

"No, it is the son of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Lord Ares Peverell has shown an interest in marrying you to his heir and son, Ares Peverell jr. They are as I can discover perfectly respectable and Ares jr went to Durmstrang for the last three years. He will be attempting to join Hogwarts this year, as an exchange student, probably joining the fourth year as he is doing his OWL's this summer. I plan to put forward an agenda that will make it harder for him to join Hogwarts, which will make the Peverells more dependent on us if they wish to join high society in Britain." He explained in detail.

Daphne had a look of contemplation on her face as she thought it over.

"What does he look like? Is he another Draco Malfoy? How come I've never heard of the Peverells before? and why does he want to marry me?" She asked several questions rapidly.

Lord Greengrass straightened his back, looking proudly at his granddaughter and her ability to ask the right questions.

"I don't know, I don't know, because they were thought to be extinct though obviously not and he probably wants to marry you because you are the heir apparent of the Greengrass family as my son, your father, has had no boys.

He may also somehow know of our intelligence network and want to make use of that." He answered in succession.

Daphne nodded and asked one final question,

"When do I get to meet him?"

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **15th June 1993**

Draco was confused, his mother had disappeared almost entirely since Lord Peverell had come to visit and his father seemed to be spending all his time either in his bedroom with strangers or in the floo talking to his allies preparing for the wizengamoat meeting coming up.

Draco knew his father cheated on his mother regularly but he figured it was fine as his mother didn't even want to sleep in the same room as his father for some reason, but why was his father so obviously cheating now as opposed to his discreet cheating previously.

Pondering that thought he walked right into the last person he was expecting.

Ares had dropped by in preparation for the coming Monday wizengamoat meeting and had been looking for his servant when he had bumped into Draco looking confused.

Reading his mind had been on a whim, but looking through it he realised he was staring at his biggest mistake if the Greengrasses or more likely Dumbledore read Draco's mind they would be able to tell in a minute something fishy was going on and it had all started when Ares had shown up.

That just wouldn't do! His plans unravelled because he forgot about the brat of the Malfoy's.

Entering Draco's mind was in the top 10 things easiest to do for a wizard, but it was only selectively powerful wizards like Ares, Dumbledore and perhaps Voldemort who could rewrite parts of a human's mind to suit their needs.

First Ares replaced the idea of Narcissa going missing with her going off on a world cruise, courtesy of himself. Next, he made it seem like it was perfectly natural for his father to be bedding other women, after all, he was a powerful pureblood lord! Finally, and what Ares was most proud of, he changed Draco's personality a little, now he was more inclined to be nicer, better mannered and loyal to his idol; Lord Ares Peverell.

He had a feeling he was going to enjoy the new and improved Draco more than he ever enjoyed the old one.

Finished with his work he moved on continuing his search for Lucius who he was almost certain was bedding another poor girl.

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **15th June 1993**

Dolores Umbridge was the least liked person in the ministry and that was saying something.

However, she could always be depended on to be a bigot, a massively biased bigot, about blood purity.

So when she got a letter from Lady Narcissa Malfoy, one of the most high-class pureblood ladies in Britain, she almost orgasmed, and that was not a pretty thing to imagine.

Madame Umbridge,

It has come to my attention that the Minister may not be aware that a new Pureblood lord has arrived in England and intends to claim his seat.

Naturally, he came to the Malfoys first as we are an ancient pureblood family, and has expressed his wishes to support the minister and his agendas, if and alas only if the Minister could seal his files in the archives and have them disposed off as he fears lesser classed people such as the 'muggle-borns' may wish to give him trouble. His Name is Lord Ares Peverell. I, of course, told him it was entirely possible as we have a superb Undersecretary doing her utmost to help people like us. Hope you are in touch soon.

Lady Narcissa Malfoy.

Dolores realised this was an obvious bribe but Lady Malfoy was obviously trying to show her support for their dear minister, so she would let it slide and have the archives bring all files regarding Lord Ares Peverell to her so they could be classified by the minister. Obviously, a meeting would need to be arranged between Cornelius and Lord Peverell, but there was plenty of time for that.

Smirking she unruffled her favourite pink cardigan and made her way to Cornelius's office.

 **Greengrass Estate**

 **20th June 1993**

Lord Stefan was steeling himself for the meeting tomorrow, he needed to be on top form to get the bill endorsed an passed.

He had, of course, made a small donation to the ministry cause of around 5,000 Galleons and was sure that would make sure everything passed smoothly on Fudge's end.

However, the Lords votes were another matter. He had a majority he was pretty certain as there were plenty of bigots who hated foreigners as well as his vassals and servants.

He had 35 of the 30 needed votes and was positive that he had planned for every eventuality. With Dumbledore presiding over this meeting he was sure he would win as the Headmaster may want more students but he preferred to have them in the country first where he had more influence, thank god for old bastards.

His spies had found out that Ares Peverells files were going to be sealed by the minister after the meeting, so during the meeting, one of his spies was going to sneak into the Undersecretary's office and make a copy of the file.

He would find out why it was being sealed and hopefully be able to use it over the new lord's head.

The Greengrasses were always prepared, and as they were classified as neutral both factions supported them, there was no way they were going to lose.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will include the wizengamoat meeting. This chapter was a little longer… After the meeting and Stefan and Ares meeting, it won't be long before we head off back to Hogwarts!**


	13. Q and A

Ok, some of you have asked me questions which I will now endeavour to answer.

Why did Harry ask Ares if he was Pureblood?

 **Because Harry thinks all Purebloods except for those working with Dumbledore are evil and work with Voldemort.**

Ron is a 6th son, watch Game of Thrones, to see how important they really are. He can't just all the sudden be a lord.

 **Yes, yes he can. Two reasons, one I'm the writer so I get to decide and in sorry if you don't like that. Two that is why Harry is annoyed, Ron doesn't deserve to be a lord but if you search up Wizengamoat on the internet it is the MINISTER who suggests new members and if GRANGER is the minister and she wants her husband to have power, of course, she's going to make him a lord!**

A response to the guest reviewer named Goose

 **Goose I was so delighted by your review I decided it was best to contemplate it for the next few weeks. Although I would appreciate it if you refrained from using the Lord's name in vain.**

 **Feel free to send me any more questions about why you are confused... By review or pm.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wizengamot Chamber**

 **21st June 1993**

Ares walked in with Lucius Malfoy behind him and made his way up to the balcony of the Ancient and Most Noble House's, it was opposite the Ancient and Noble houses, so he could see Lucius as he sat down.

Looking elsewhere he noticed the Parkinsons, Macmillans, Abbotts, Dowager Longbottom with her grandson, Avery, Burke, Crouch, Rosier, Rowle and finally Greengrass.

The old bastard was sitting next to his son Cygnus, Lord Stefan Greengrass, easily the sneakiest and most manipulative man in the room except for maybe Dumbledore.

Happy now that he had identified the enemy he leaned back in his chair and waited for the meeting to start.

Stefan couldn't help but shiver as he felt someone gazing at him. Looking around he noticed that directly opposite them in the balcony for Ancient and Most Noble houses that a man was apparently sleeping in one of the seats.

turning to his son he inquired,

"Who is the man sleeping in the chair over there?"

Cygnus turned, confused for a moment before he found the mentioned person, then replied,

"I do believe that may be the esteemed Lord Peverell, and what a fine impression the man makes, I mean people are known to nod off during the meetings, but not before them!" Chuckled Heir Greengrass.

Stefan just focused more on the man and was pleased to conclude he did not seem to be a threat, merely a young man returned with his son and eager to re-emerge himself within his own society.

Just as Stefan was about to get up and introduce himself Dumbledore appeared and the 713th Wizengamot meeting began.

"Lords and Ladies, I am pleased to announce that today is a special meeting as we will be welcoming an old family back into our society, our first order of business is to welcome back the ancient and most noble House of Peverell." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Ares stood up with a flourish, all signs of sleep gone and made a bow before opening his mouth and speaking,

"Good Morning honourable lords and ladies, I thank Chief Warlock Dumbledore for his kind words and I also wish to thank you all for accepting me back into your society, it is truly a privilege. I cannot wait for my son to attend school at Hogwarts as I wish I had the chance to!"

With that done he sat down.

As Albus caught the young Lord's eye he could have sworn they flashed with emerald flames for a second.

Ares couldn't help but feel angry when he saw the old bastard who dared to call himself a teacher.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Chief Warlock Dumbledore moved on with the days business.

After a gruelling few hours, Albus called a break for lunch.

Deciding it would be polite to invite the newest lord in the Wizengamot to have lunch with him the headmaster looked around for him.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw that the dear boy was conversing with Lucius Malfoy.

Moving quickly, he made to intercept them before he lost a possible pawn and ally.

Ares was chatting to Lucius about how they were going to win the upcoming vote when he saw the old man rushing at him as if half-crazed and made a motion for Lord Malfoy to leave.

He could almost see relief visible in the headmaster's eyes when he caught up to him.

Panting for barely a nanosecond Dumbledore immediately brought out his most grandfatherly smile and eyes twinkled.

Ares was almost sick with how fake it was.

"My dear boy, how would you like to come to lunch with me?" Albus asked somehow stretching his smile even more.

Ares was half tempted to just flat out turn him down just to see what the old man's face would be.

However, he politely accepted as he was curious as to what the manipulative old coot would try to persuade him with.

Overjoyed with the outcome of the encounter Albus proceeded to mentally go through a list of places to take the young lord.

"How long have you been back in England my boy? perhaps I should introduce to the best cuisine in Diagon Alley!" Albus asked seeming not concerned but in truth listening with eager ears.

"Not long, Chief Warlock, not long to get to know the place at least, you will, of course, endeavour to help me get to know the place better." Playing the headmasters game, for now, not giving anything away.

"Perfect! To the Leaky Cauldron, it is!" Albus said with a smile and a flourish as he threw powder into the floo and disappeared in a flash of green.

Ares followed him with little hesitation.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and made their way swiftly to the Leaky Cauldron as they only had an hour left for lunch.

"Tom we'll have a table for two please and if I may I'd like to order a pork roast now and my friend will have..." Albus began looking towards Ares,

"A lamb stew please." Ares finished.

Having ordered they made their way over to a table and sat down.

"Do you have any questions that you would like answered?" The headmaster asked Ares.

"Yes thank you, I would like to know what kinds of things you will be teaching my son, he has received a very good education from Durmstrang and I hope that it will go on to be very well rounded. Although between you and me I felt that Durmstrang was a little too dark when it came to magic." The Dark Lord pretended to confide in his old mentor.

The headmaster was beyond elated, the young man before him seemed to already be slightly averse to dark magic and with a little bit of pushing, Albus was certain he could be shown the benefit of being a part of the light faction.

"Of course, I entirely understand your doubts about Durmstrang, Igor is a wonderful headmaster but sometimes you can't escape your past. Your son will be educated on all the best light magic at Hogwarts and will be taught how to defend himself against any dark wizards in Defence against the Dark Arts. I'll let you in on a little secret, we have a very good new DADA teacher this year, his name is Remus Lupin." Albus told Ares with a large smile present on his face and eyes set at full twinkle.

Ares was having a hard time not laughing, Albus Dumbledore didn't realise it but he had just said some very important words, you can't escape your past and Ares was a Dark Lord, he very much doubted anything they taught him at Hogwarts would change that in the slightest.

Finishing up they said their goodbyes promising to talk soon and made their way back to the Wizengamot chamber.

Stefan Greengrass was intrigued, he had seen the Lord Peverell talking to both Dumbledore and Lord Malfoy, two men in completely different factions, obviously they were trying to persuade him to join them, but what made him confused was the way Lucius was treating him.

They acted as if they knew each other, how long exactly had Ares Peverell been here and what side was he planning on aligning himself with?

Stefan was still deep in his thoughts when the meeting began again, it was all mostly cases concerning rising needs for scholarships for the muggleborns and more rights, equality etc.

It was all over in under two hours as there weren't any real champions for the discussions that were pro-muggleborn.

Soon it arrived at the voting time allotted for bills to be passed through.

"My fellow lords and ladies!" Stefan called out as he stood, "I bring forward today a bill that effectively means no foreigners or people outside of our society who have not lived in Britain for three years beforehand are not allowed to attend our schools. I believe this will stop an incoming flow of immigrants from other countries wanting to merely take advantage of our education system while living in another country."

Ares could see quite a few of the lords nodding in agreement, including light and dark factions.

Stefan took that chance to look up at the young Peverell Lord, only to be met with a smirk.

Confused but not one to be put off by such a gesture he continued,

"All of you here know the importance of giving our children an education so that they can better wizarding Britain, what is the point of our schools if they only help other countries and supply them with well-educated wizards and witches?"

Now there were cries of agreement.

Lord Greengrass sat down, and Albus stood up, saying,

"Does anyone wish to disagree, or shall we proceed with the vote?"

Ares waited until all the noise had disappeared before calling out,

"I do."

Almost at once the entire chamber turned to look at him with surprise, shock, or confusion.

"Do you really all believe Lord Greengrass when he says that all the foreigners claiming education here return back to their own countries and forget Britain? I myself have just returned from living away and now wish for my son to attend Hogwarts, how will that be possible if this bill passes, would you stop ancient houses returning to their homeland because you are afraid of a few people from other countries? From what I know of my country and her men we are all proud and powerful, why should we need to cower behind new laws when we have no need, Chief Warlock Dumbledore himself told me ninety percent of Hogwarts graduates go on to work in Britains interests. Do not pass a bill that will only affect our country for the worse. Thank you." He spoke passionately and with a tempo that Lord Greengrass couldn't match.

In truth, there was no need for this as Ares was sure Lucius could stop the bill on his own but he wanted to make an impression and make one he had.

Albus was amazed and delighted, here was a man in a position of power who could talk like an Adonis and seemed to want to do the right thing. Albus need this mans child at his school, this bill couldn't be allowed to pass!

Making a signal towards Tiberius Ogden, one of his vassals, he made sure the light side was voting against it. Now he could only hope to make a difference.

"My Lords and Ladies, after such an inspirational speech like that from one of our newest members it is time to hold a vote." He declared putting emphasise on inspirational.

There was a burst of chatter before Dumbledore signalled for silence.

"All those in favour of passing this bill."

Just under a third of the Wizengamot lifted up lit wands.

"All those not in favour."

More than two-thirds of the Wizengamot voted, this was the Light and Dark faction both voting for the same thing, it was incredible.

Stefan Greengrass was lost for words, he had not thought that Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy would vote against him.

"He knew! That bastard knew that both of them would try and get him on their side. He played us all! A master!" Cygnus crowed.

Stefan could only nod in agreement.

Ares was smirking, he had not thought that Dumbledore would have such a change of heart, or had he? No matter he had proven to the Greengrass's that he was not someone to be laughed at.

Lucius was even more in awe of his master and how he had managed a feat no other wizard or witch had in known history, uniting both light and dark factions.

Albus was proud, even though he had not known this lord for long the man had already united both the dark and light factions for the greater good!

He couldn't wait to start moulding this man's son back at Hogwarts and create a saviour who could lead the wizarding world when Harry Potter died to kill Voldemort.

In a corner watching from a slight distance, Dolores Umbridge was wearing a smile most people would describe as terrifying.

She had found the man that would make her powerful, he was pureblood, rich and influential already, with her help there was no limit to what he could do.

Cornelius would need to be taught that it was best to go along with what Lord Peverell said, after all, he seemed to be able to control both the light and dark factions.

Rita Skeeter was sitting on a window ledge, watching everything unfold, this was going to make her career.

 **Another chapter... they will be longer now. At least 2,000 words. Leave a comment.**


	15. Chapter 14

**YOUNG LORD MAKES GRAND ENTRANCE**

 **There is a new Lord in the Wizengamoat and he made a spectacular entrance this solstice with an inspiring speech against a new anti-immigration law proposed by Lord Stefan Greengrass.**

 **Lord Ares Peverell, the youngest lord in 50 years, has made his views clear on the matter when he made an iron case expressing his displeasure about the thought of his son not being able to attend Hogwarts and why this new law would only damage the British wizarding world.**

 **What was Lord Greengrass thinking? And why did he attempt something like this? Perhaps he has a vendetta against the newest lord and doesn't want him around?**

 **What are Dumbledore's views in this?**

 **What do the rest of the honourable lords and ladies of the establishment think?**

 **Read on to find out.**

 **Rita Skeeter reporting for the Daily Prophet.**

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **22nd June 1993**

Cygnus slammed the copy of the paper onto the table in with a look of outrage on his face,

"Who does she think she is! It is illegal to spy on Wizengamoat when in session. She portrays you as an anti-immigrant fanatic! why not deal with her? we know she is hiding something, let's just find it and take control of her." he declared to the kitchen.

Stefan didn't even look up as he replied and continued to read the files his spies had acquired while Lord Peverell had been occupied with his speech.

"He had help, I'll admit his public speaking is very good but not good enough to get that kind of result, the vote was rigged."

Cygnus looked at his father thoughtfully for a second before nodding slowly, before finally inquiring,

"From who? he is far too new to British politics to have managed that on his own, and how would he have convinced Dumbledore AND Malfoy to agree?"

Stefan was slowly realising that there was a reason these files hadn't been protected more as they contained literally nothing relevant about the young Lord other than that he had lost his wife to a dark lord, possibly even Voldemort.

"I don't think he had Dumbledore's support until after lunch, they went out together and came back smiling and clasping hands, whatever Albus was told he thinks he has control of the young lord now," Stefan explained his hypothesis. "Lord Peverell and Lucius obviously knew each other previously and I can guess that a fair amount of money passed between hands to ensure the dark families voted with him. He obviously has a background in politics that isn't mentioned in any of these pointless files. Although I am reasonably sure he doesn't work with the dark lord."

Cygnus could only node as he heard the entire plot unravelled.

Daphne listened from the corner with a fascination, she was very keen on politics and anyone who could pull the wool over her grandfather's eyes was someone to be watched, respected and feared.

She knew that she liked powerful men and that she was drawn to them, especially if they could further her own influence and ambitions.

Other girls her age were just starting to be interested in boys, and while Daphne couldn't say she was any different she had been studying all the boys around her at Hogwarts looking for the ones who it would benefit her to get close to.

Her only persons of interest so far had been Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and admittedly Draco Malfoy, but only Draco because he was rich and had an influential father.

Although she secretly admitted to herself that Harry Potter could be an option if she was brave enough.

Then this mysterious Lord Peverell had come along and proven himself to be a serious player in their world, and not only that he had a son who he wanted her to marry.

To be honest, if Ares Peverell II was anything like her father appeared to be she would be happy to marry him. After all, he was from an ancient and powerful family and was more than likely rich. It all depended on how bratty he was.

 **Peverell Manor**

 **Same time**

Ares was lying in bed with Narcissa thinking, he would be visiting the Greengrass family soon and it was going to be the first time he had seen Daphne in a while, even if she was thirteen now he knew she would be planning who to marry already.

In his original timeline, she had tried to kill him a few times but he liked to think they had gotten over that rather quickly.

Just as he started to slip into his self-conscious Narcissa prodded him,

"Master if you plan on making it to the meeting on time with the time turner you'll need to hurry," she said meekly.

Ares had to admit he preferred this Narcissa to his own one even if he usually liked his girls to have a mind of their own.

Shaking himself awake he called for Twonky to dress him in acromantula silk robes with the Peverell crest on them.

Having already had breakfast in bed he made his way downstairs and apparated to Diagon Alley.

 **Diagon Alley**

 **An hour later...**

Ares was sitting in Bloodclaws office waiting for a junior goblin to fetch his purchases from a vault down in the catacombs.

"So... Bloodclaw I hear you are one of the pioneers in muggle trading here at Gringotts. Will you be investing my money in the muggle market?" Ares asked politely, bored.

"Only if that is your wish, Lord Peverell-Slytherin... But I would recommend it as a sure way to double your fortune in a relatively short time." The goblin said, suddenly growing rather nervous.

"Very well, if it will benefit us to invest in the muggles do it. You can have 5% of any profits made in the first year and 10% in further years if you succeed." Ares replied and before Bloodclaw could begin what looked like would be a rather long thank you the junior goblin rushed in.

On a cushion were two necklaces, one a time turner and the other an ageing amulet.

Ares looked them over with a critical eye, deciding they were adequate he looked to the goblin for permission to pick them up.

After being granted permission he put on the time turner and then the ageing amulet.

Turning the time turner once he disappeared, a minute later a teenage Ares Peverell walked out from behind one of the pillars.

"May I introduce you to Ares Peverell II, Heir to the prestigious Peverell family." Ares II declared with a vicious smile.

Bloodclaw could only return the smile.

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **Two Hours Later**

Lord Peverell and his son appeared outside the gates of the ancient manor home of his political rival.

Stefan watched on from a window in the house as his granddaughter's suitor appeared with his father.

Cygnus let himself get lost in his thoughts as he sat in the kitchen waiting for his visitor to arrive.

Daphne watched with apprehension from her bedroom with omnioculars trying to get a good view of their faces.

Lady Madeline Greengrass was waiting with her mother in law Lady Ophelia Greengrass in the parlour for fear that she would hex the boy who wanted to marry her daughter.

Ares waited five minutes before he lost his patience and was just about to blow the gates open and ruin the meeting before it had even started when a house elf appeared.

"Hello Sirs, my's name is Rhys and I will be taking youse to my Messrs. Follow me."

With that, she opened the gates and popped to the front door.

"Was it just me or were you expecting more too?" Ares said to his older self.

The only reply he received was a shrug and then a smirk as a girl of eleven opened the door.

Ares senior spoke suddenly,

"You must be Astoria! It is pleasure to meet you, My name is Mr Peverell and this is my son Ares."

Astoria looked up at them with big eyes, for eleven years old she was rather small and would be described as cute or adorable if anything.

"Hello sir, my father is in the kitchen, I'll take you to him now." Her voice was high, although it displayed no nervousness or tremors.

They both nodded at her and followed her into the manor stopping only for a second as the wards acknowledged them.

Daphne was sitting on the stairs and got a good view of them as they walked by headed towards her father.

At first glance, Daphne was pleased to see that they both looked incredibly handsome, and walked with a grace that most people she had met lacked.

She wanted to look into their eyes, as she believed that the saying eyes were the door to the soul was true.

Standing up she followed them to the kitchen with excitement for what was to come.

When Cygnus watched his visitors walk in he couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine. He knew immediately that there was something off about them, they both radiated power but it was the younger Peverell that scared him more, no boy should have that much power, especially before his magical maturity.

Greeting them with a smile he spoke,

"My lord Peverell, Heir Peverell it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances. I especially enjoyed your speech in the Wizengamoat yesterday."

Deliberately forgetting to mention the fact that Lord Peverell's speech had stopped a bill his family had been pushing for.

He spotted Daphne slip into the room and take a seat in the corner behind the two men, he refused to view Lord Peverell's son as a boy.

Ares Peverell Senior smiled as he felt Daphne's magical signature in the room as did his younger self,

Sitting down he sat up straight and looked Cygnus over,

He couldn't help but think the man was a little disappointing for someone supposedly at the pinnacle of Wizarding elite.

"Shall we begin? Please take a seat." the aforementioned man asked.

"Of course, but first you must accept my apologies over yesterday, I needed to make an entrance and demonstrate I was someone to be taken seriously, and alas your father's bill was rather troublesome for me," Ares spoke politely, and anyone unused to politics would have thought it was a genuine apology.

"Nothing to be said, completely understandable, now down to the point, why should I let your son marry my daughter?" The slightly older man waved it off and got straight to the point.

The Dark Lord grew a sudden, almost predatory smile, and explained his argument,

"Your family has an interest in the mines in Cornwall correct? I have reason to believe those mines are starting to run dry of minerals. You also have a company that specialises in trading and transporting magical goods that is worth around Ten million Galleons."

Cygnus nodded, hiding his alarm at the other man's knowledge about their mines.

"When your mines run dry you will lose around five hundred thousand Galleons in infrastructure alone, not to mention a loss of goods to supply your company with. I can offer you access to a massive supply of magical goods, animals and minerals, which would not only save your mining operations but double or even triple your profit." Ares declared with a satisfied smile on his face, he had found out that the black forest in Germany housed thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of magical plants and minerals such as moon silver and sun gold which were needed for any mid to high range ritual. He had bought up several hundred kilometres of the forest via Bloodclaw and had ordered the goblin to start work gathering and mining in the Schwarzwald as soon as possible.

He became rather alarmed when he saw that Cygnus didn't seem to have even been affected by the offer.

The other man looked him in the eyes and said, "That's a _wonderful_ proposition, but alas I am going to have to decline as we have already bought several mines in Alaska and North America in preparation for this eventuality. We have no need for your help in that respect."

Ares was amazed, he wasn't sure if the man was bluffing, but if he wasn't then his spy network needed work. He could also see the pleasure the man took in turning down his offer.

"Very well, I propose a political alliance, I'll pay for the honeymoon and pay you a bride price of two hundred thousand Galleons," Ares said opening himself to bargaining.

Cygnus actually stopped to think this time, the idea of a political alliance giving him food for thought.

Daphne had been sitting in the corner for the past ten minutes watching her father dance around Lord Peverell, finding reasons to up the ante, and she was amused, her father may not have been as good at politics but he was an expert businessman and knew how to bargain.

Two hundred thousand galleons was a lot, but not in comparison to the ten million Galleon company she would be inheriting a part of, but the talk of magical goods did interest her.

Although she was still thirteen and what interested her the most was the fact that Lord Peverell's son had merely watched on so far in silence.

It looked like he just didn't know what to contribute, but if she followed his eyes closely she could see him analysing her father.

Just as she was about to reveal herself and leave as the chat had grown boring and it looked like she wouldn't be getting married Ares II opened his mouth.

Ares watched his older self have a verbal battle with Mr Greengrass,

And then he realised something, Cygnus would never give his daughter away, but Stefan Greengrass might, not because he loved Daphne less but because he would see it as a necessary protection.

Smiling Ares spoke out,

"Would you please excuse me? I would like to go use your facilities."

He could sense the disappointment on Daphne's face as he was given permission and head to the loo.

Once there he took out the time turner and turned it twice.

 **The End…**

 **of the chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

**22nd June 1993**

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **Two hours before the meeting**

Ares appeared in the Greengrass Manor lavatory with as much grace as he could.

He was then rather painfully ejected from the house as he was not recognised by the wards, it being prior to the meeting later that day.

Appearing outside the ward line with considerably less grace than before he immediately aged himself up around twenty years and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

He needed to act quickly if he was going to secure the contract with Daphne, and to do so he had to make it look like it was in Cygnus and more importantly Daphne's best interests.

That was where Lucius came in, he was obviously dark, had connections to Voldemort and too dangerous for the Greengrass family to risk crossing.

"Lucius!" Roared Ares as he marched into said man's bedroom, where he was looking a little preoccupied with a rather attractive lady friend.

Ares banished her from the room with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Master!" the man replied quickly obviously annoyed but too afraid to say anything.

"Stop acting like a man-whore who just discovered sex and fix my problem. I need you to write a letter immediately to Stefan Greengrass with a blatant threat in it disguised with a thin veil asking for Daphne's hand in marriage for Draco. Now! Hurry man!" Ares ordered the ferret-like man.

This time Lucius didn't try to make any excuses he just summoned a house elf who brought him some parchment and a quill and got down to writing.

The letter read as follows,

 _Lord Stefan Greengrass,_

 _It has come to my attention that your lovely eldest pureblood grandchild is nearing her coming of age and as a certain select people agree with me, we think since she has yet to be engaged that it would be a wonderful idea for her to marry Draco, my son, as we also believe this would benefit you as well, allowing your businesses to continue uninterrupted._

 _Thinking of what's best,_

 _Lucius Malfoy,_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

The letter was incredibly unsubtle, and it hurt Lucius to write it, but he had his orders. Once he finished, he handed it to his Lord who looked it over,

"You certainly took the unsubtle advice to heart, if they still refuse to marry me to Daphne have people standing by to cause damage to Greengrass interests if this doesn't work their self-preservation will eventually kick in."

Ares concluded.

Happy with the letter he left strict instructions on how and when the letter was to be sent.

Looking at the time he still had an hour and fifteen minutes before he would be able to make it through the Greengrass wards.

Luckily, he was not without things to do, satisfied with this plan he went to make sure plan C would be implemented if plan B didn't work.

He arrived in London in a dark alley after stopping by his home to get some Muggle clothes.

Dressed in a three-piece charcoal grey suit he made his way to the telephone booth leading to the Ministry of Magic.

Picking up the phone he didn't even wait to hear what it said and merely said, "Here to see the Minister and his undersecretary."

Picking up the badge he put it on and arrived in the ministry, immediately setting off at a fast pace towards the lift.

Upon entering he told the on-duty Auror to take him to the Minister, the Auror looked at him incredibly sceptically until Ares flashed his signet ring at the obtuse woman and the expensive looking jewel reassured her.

Upon arriving on the seventh lower floor he ignored the Auror and once again flashed his ring at the Aurors in front of the two men, but to his surprise, they stopped him.

"Who are you?" the first man asked, Dawlish according to his name tag.

"Lord Ares Peverell. Get out of my way, now." Ares said, incredibly impatient.

As the other Auror started reaching for his wand and Ares started contemplating mass murder as tomorrows headlines Dolores Umbridge appeared.

"Oh! Lord Ares, to what do we owe this pleasure, dears let him through he is here to see the Minister, look at his badge." She said in a sickly-sweet tone.

Ares nodded at her and made his way into Fudge's office, knocking on the door he walked in.

"My dear minister! this is urgent, you don't know me, but I am very good friends with Lord Malfoy, and I see it as my duty to report this.

The Greengrasses are planning to cost hundreds of British wizarding citizens their jobs! If this happened on your watch it would be terrible for your polls!" Ares declared in his most urgent-sounding voice, which wasn't very hard.

Cornelius had been Minister for a while now but never had he heard of a plot on this scale, and it worried him, the young lord was correct if this happened in his term, he would never have a chance at being the minister again.

"Thank goodness Lucius sent you we must deal with this immediately, how do you propose we fix this?" Cornelius asked, thanking the lord for his allies and friends in high places.

"Send a letter with a court date to Lord Greengrass, scare him a little, I am meeting him this afternoon and I'll try to sort this out, in fact, if you endorse me I can provide hundreds of jobs for British citizens," Ares added the last part on quickly thinking of his business starting in Germany, it would need people in Britain and shop owners and transporters etc.

Cornelius nodded realising that today could break or make his career.

He ordered the letter to be sent immediately.

Ares thanked the man and took his leave as he needed to get to the meeting, his previous selves had just arrived at Greengrass manor and one of them would be headed to the bathroom in ten to twenty minutes.

Arriving back in the alley he had arrived in he changed his clothes and aged himself down again.

Ready he apparated himself back to Greengrass Manor, walking quickly he hid behind a corner and watched his past self walk into the bathroom.

Waiting five minutes he walked in flushed the loo, washed his hands and made his way back to the kitchen.

He couldn't help but let a gleam make its way into his eye as he walked back into the room.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **Present time**

Lord Stefan Greengrass was sitting at his study desk positive that Cygnus would find a reason to turn down any offer made, in some ways he felt sorry for his political opponent.

He was listening to the chat through a magical speakerphone in the kitchen that was connected to the study.

At exactly two-thirty, half an hour after his guests arrived, he received the first letter.

It was from Malfoy and it worried him,

 _Lord Stefan Greengrass,_

 _It has come to my attention that your lovely eldest pureblood grandchild is nearing her coming of age and as a certain select people agree with me, we think since she has yet to be engaged that it would be a wonderful idea for her to marry Draco, my son, as we also believe this would benefit you as well, allowing your businesses to continue uninterrupted._

 _Thinking of what's best,_

 _Lucius Malfoy,_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

This was disconcerting, the death eaters had taken an interest in Daphne. He was afraid of what this could mean, Daphne would now need protection.

That was then the next letter arrived.

 _Lord Stefan Greengrass,_

 _On behalf of the British Ministry of Magic, you are expected to arrive at a court hearing along with your son and heir on the 31st July before the full Wizengamoat, your charges are an intention to destroy jobs and put hundreds of good British citizens out of work._

 _If found guilty your properties in Britain will be liable to confiscation by the ministry and a fine of up to one million Galleons each, possibly with a short sentence in Azkaban._

 _Richard Burke,_

 _Head of the Sub-Department of financial crimes_

 _Signed off by the Minister of Magic_

Stefan started cursing with fervour,

How had he done this? The man had not even been aware of their plans until twenty minutes ago, and Stefan knew from experience that these kinds of letters usually took half an hour at least and that was with an express order from the Minister himself.

This could be crippling if not dealt with correctly, and so soon after Lord Malfoy's letter? Not a coincidence, obviously Lord Peverell was a master manipulator.

The man had sounded just like he would have expected of a pureblood lord, presumptuous and arrogant when talking to his son.

This was bad, he didn't know how to get out of this, at least not at that moment.

What he needed was something to blackmail the bastard with.

It would help if the man had appeared out of nowhere, speaking of which, who was the mother of his son?

That would be the perfect place to start.

Then Stefan realised, he would have to give in to Ares Peverell, at least for now.

With reluctance, he called for Rhys, telling the elf to relay his instructions to his son.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell

Meanwhile downstairs Ares the elder was waiting for whatever his older self had done to come to fruition and help him, as he desperately traded words and did verbal battle with Cygnus.

Ares the Younger was carefully counting down in his head waiting to see how long it would take the old man to act.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 'pop'

Rhys had appeared and was whispering in her master's ear.

Both Ares's couldn't help but smile at the grimace that crossed the younger Greengrass lords face.

The man was quiet for a while before he looked up, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Well Lord Peverell as much as I have enjoyed our little chat, I think it is time we talked about the contract properly. Daphne will come with a Dowry of 400,000 Galleons and a 12.5% stake in Greengrass Limited. In exchange, we expect a political alliance, a discount on all magical goods sold to us and our companies. We will pay for the wedding and you for the honeymoon. Finally, we want a magical oath from you and your house to help us in times of need." Cygnus listed the deal he had been told to give, adding the last part on knowing it would never be agreed to just to annoy the other man.

"Very well I accept all your conditions, all of them if you agree to make a similar magical oath," Ares said, he knew that most people would think he was insane agreeing to that last term but what the other man didn't know was he had a loophole out of any magical oath.

Cygnus was amazed and for the first time since meeting them pleasantly surprised.

Stefan, on the other hand, was incredibly concerned. Why would Lord Peverell agree to this, was his house in financial ruin and he needed help? no that wasn't it otherwise his spy in Gringotts would have told him when he demanded all the information on the Peverell accounts.

He was annoyed with Cygnus for disobeying his orders, but this might turn out to their advantage.

Rhys appeared again and gave Cygnus permission to accept.

Cygnus and Ares shook hands both with firm grips.

Daphne was staring in shock, her mouth hanging open as she watched her father go from whipping Lord Peverell to effectively handing her over and promising to swear an oath that would bind the two families together.

Then suddenly while the two older men were still talking the boy turned around and winked at her, winked at her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to curse him or soon, but it had become incredibly clear as to whose fault it was that her father had changed his mind so quickly.

What made it worse was the smile he had as he leaned back in his chair, what had he done in the few minutes he had been away that had changed the outcome of this meeting so drastically.

Cygnus and Ares agreed to sign the contract later that day at Gringotts so they could take the magically binding oath at the same time.

Happy with the outcome Ares was all but ready to go when Lady Madeline and Lady Ophelia Greengrass walked in and turned his afternoon plan on their head.

"My dears, what a pleasure it is to meet the both of you, such strapping young examples of what a Pureblood should be, why not stay for lunch, I guarantee you won't regret it." Ophelia declared, Ophelia was the pureblood supremacist of the family, albeit not on the level of the Blacks she could stand muggleborns but wouldn't talk about muggles.

Both Ares's looked at each other and accepted their fate.

Ares senior spoke first,

"You will have to excuse me as I have business to attend to, but I am sure my son would love to stay and get to know you."

With that, he smiled thanking them all and left as he needed to go back and become Ares junior.

The remaining Ares thought to himself contemplating whether it was ok to hate yourself if they weren't currently sharing the same memories and experiences.

Rallying himself mentally he turned around to face nearly the entire Greengrass family,

This was going to be a long lunch.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell

 **Just so we are clear this is the second part of the original chapter I just felt like separating them and posting them at different times.**

 **Comment any questions and I will answer them, although a little forewarning if you ask an incredibly stupid question my reply cannot be counted as abuse.**

 **Have a nice day, week, month, or even year.**

 **Anyone who has ever had to sit down for lunch with their girlfriend/ boyfriend or fiancé's family will know how awkward it can get, now just imagine that awkwardness times ten and then add in basically nobody in the family wants you to marry them… it's a recipe for something I sure as hell wouldn't want in real life.**


	17. Chapter 16

**22nd June 1993**

 **Greengrass Manor**

Ares would have rather been anywhere than at this dining table, everyone was eating silently other than Ophelia who would not stop asking him questions about his childhood.

Finally giving in he started answering her in the vain hope that the silence would end.

"I attended Durmstrang until the end of this academic year, my father decided that Germany was getting too restless and decided to come back to England." He replied covering his supposed education.

Ophelia nodded muttering about Germans being too violent and uncultured.

Cygnus spoke next, and Ares was incredibly grateful,

"Where are you living now if you moved from Germany?"

Ares thought for a moment before replying,

"Well technically we are still living in Germany, at least until the new Hogwarts school year starts, but we have plans to move into Peverell Manor."

Stefan who was sitting at the head of the table nodded his head, as this confirmed his thoughts about the family magic of the manor protecting the Peverells from spies.

Realising this could be a prime time to pump the younger boy for any information about his father and mother he began his offensive.

"Your father must have been very busy recently, meeting all these new people. Has he made any friends yet?" Stefan asked innocently.

Naughty thought Ares, trying to gather information from a child, very well then.

"Oh yes, well I wouldn't call them friends as they don't seem to be that kind of people but he has been meeting people like Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott as well as Mr Dumbledore and occasionally Tiberius Ogden," Ares said, not lying but holding back certain facts, like how long they had talked.

Stefan didn't like the answer but it was better to know than not.

"How about your mother, where is she?"

"Dead."

There was an even more awkward silence after that.

Daphne spoke up now for the first time,

"Do you have any hobbies? "

Ares contemplated the question before replying,

"I enjoy duelling, spell creation and fencing."

Of course, he also enjoyed torture, decapitation, evil world domination and petty arguments but he figured probably best not to mention that in front of the family.

Cygnus intersected again,

"I was quite the dueller in my younger days, fancy one after lunch? of course, if you need to get home that is fine."

It was a blatant challenge and Ares was happy to comply, he nodded with a smile finishing his food and standing up with an arrogance he had gained from years of experience.

All Cygnus saw was an overconfident spoiled brat who had been given a couple of lessons and thought he could take on the world, he was going to enjoy taking him down a peg or two.

Daphne was shaking her head in disappointment yet again, she had thought he was smart, but he was just another Draco Malfoy.

Everyone stood up to follow them to the duelling room.

The Greengrass Manor duelling room was state of the art with magic resistant walls on every side it was like being in a cube that didn't let magic out.

Ares and Cygnus took their places at opposite ends of the room,

Stefan explained the rules, no spells that could cause lasting damage and they had to be at least grey spells preferably light.

They bowed to each other and Ares fired off a spell immediately,

not entirely used to his current body he decided the best thing to do would be overpowering the other man as quickly as possible.

"Levicorpus" followed by "Densaugeo, Confundus" and finally to finish of the spell chain "Expelliarmus"

Cygnus was surprised by how fast the spells had been sent but he had seen Ares whisper the words, expected as he was only a child but still impressive.

He deflected the first spell shielded from the next two and batted the last one right back at Ares.

This was his first duel in a while, and Ares was loving it, he sidestepped the reflected spell and fired back a "Bombarda" followed by "Avis" and "Aguamenti"

Cygnus once again shielded from the 'Bombarda', transfigured the birds into a sand wall which absorbed the water before he banished it.

Suddenly a see-through spell came flying through the air followed by three more identical ones.

Cygnus reflected the first one, sidestepped the next one and shielded the third one and just as the fourth one hit his shield broke and he was hit by a violet coloured spell.

Cygnus fell to the ground and nobody moved as they waited for him to get up,

For good measure, Ares disarmed him of his wand and bowed.

Daphne was amazed and was already contemplating ways of using this to her advantage.

Stefan was impressed at the boy's skill and understood why he had been so arrogant before.

Ophelia just nodded saying it was expected of someone with such blood purity.

Madeline was more concerned with Cygnus having run over to his side.

"Stefan, Stefan! Come here!" Madeline said growing more frantic as time went on.

Cygnus was sitting up now muttering,

"I can't see anything, I can't see anything! I can't see ANYTHING!" growing louder every time he said it.

Stefan suddenly grew very rigid,

"Ares Peverell, what spell did you use on my son? There was a no lasting damage rule!" Stefan said the last part very quietly.

Ares shrugged, walking over to Cygnus,

"I don't see what the problem is, he's just blind."

Madeline Greengrass had to use all of her self-control to stop herself from killing the boy there and then.

"What spell did you use!" Stefan barked, starting to get worried, most sight loss spells barely lasted a few minutes.

"Oh, don't worry old man! Do you really think I'd cripple my future father-in-law so soon? I'm almost offended." Ares said with a roll of his eyes, he was just proving a point to Cygnus and getting a little revenge for his verbal abuse earlier that day.

"Aspectu" He intoned with an edge to his voice and Cygnus could see again.

Said man sighed in relief as he looked around, eyesight returned.

"What spells were those? I've never heard of them before."

Ares smiled and replied,

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

He was met with stony silence.

'sigh'

"Why does nobody ever get the jokes I make in the wizarding world?" He asked as he threw his arms into the air.

The Greengrass family just continued to stare until he gave in.

"I developed the second spell and my father developed the first, one for blinding, one for giving sight," Ares explained, of course, he had developed both of them but it wouldn't do to let the world know that a supposedly fourteen year old boy had developed two incredible spells.

Stefan was amazed, this boy, if he was to be believed had developed a cure for blindness, and his father a way to keep people indefinitely crippled.

He was beginning to work out the dynamic in the family.

When Ares had said he liked to develop spells Daphne had thought he meant a little arithmancy, but the fact he had developed a life-changing spell was amazing, although deep down she preferred the spell that caused blindness instead of took it away.

Ophelia just chalked it up to a proper pureblood upbringing.

Madeline was just thankful her husband wasn't blind and Astoria was more excited about the duel.

As the group made their way back upstairs Daphne couldn't help but keep exchanging smiles and winks with Ares.

The Dark Lord had omitted to mention the side effects that could be caused by the sight spell if used slightly differently, but once again now was not the time to tell them.

Two hours had passed and so it was time to go to Gringotts.

Everyone piled into the floo and made their way to Gringotts where they were met by an older looking Ares.

"Have fun? Didn't blow anything up did you?" The elder Ares said jokingly.

Ares just rolled his eyes in reply and continued walking towards Bloodclaw's office.

"Heir Peverell, Lord Peverell, Lord Greengrass, Heir Greengrass, the arrangements have been made, first, you will sign the contract and then you will take the oath," Bloodclaw explained as they walked in.

He directed them to a table with a massive pile of parchment on and handed Ares Sr, Cygnus and Stefan a blood Quill each showing them where to sign.

Ares signed first in the space allocated to the Heads of Houses and the Guardian, then Stefan signed as head of House Greengrass and Cygnus as the father of the bride.

The contract took almost immediate effect with a binding flash between the five of them.

"We will now move to the ritual room to take the oaths and do remember any attempt to ignore the Oath after swearing it will be punished by Magic herself." Bloodclaw reminded them as he opened the door.

This time only Stefan and Ares Senior followed him as they were the only ones required to swear the oath.

Upon reaching the ritual chamber both men shook hands and clasped the others right hand, an impartial judge came in and held their wand over the two hands as the two men made their Oaths.

"I do hereby vow to help and protect the Greengrass family in their times of need as long as they promise to do the same and never betray me."

Stefan accepted the vow.

A strand of light came out of the witness's wand and bound the two men.

"I do hereby vow to help and protect the Peverell family in their times of need so long as they are extended family, and never betray my family."

Ares accepted the vow.

The strands of light bound the two once again and the Unbreakable Vow was complete.

"Looks like you and I are going to need to learn to get on better, eh Lord Greengrass," Ares said with a cheeky smile.

Stefan looked back at him the hint of a smile on his lips,

"We will see Lord Peverell, we will see."

The two returned upstairs, and after saying their goodbyes split up.

Ares jr got out his time turner and turned it back four hours while Ares senior went home.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin

 **6th August 1993**

 **Number Four,**

 **Privet Drive,**

 **Little Whinging,**

 **Surrey,**

Harry Potter was livid, why was Marge such a bitch? he didn't regret blowing her up one bit as she clearly deserved it.

His fury kept him warm as he dragged his trunk towards the road.

It was very so dark so once he got to the road he cast 'Lumos' and looked around.

He suddenly saw a massive dog and nearly dropped his wand in panic, he ended up lifting his wand too high and had to put his other hand up to balance himself.

A massive purple bus appeared and nearly ran him over, getting on he was met by a curious looking man.

"The name's Stan Shunpike, where do you want to go?" The short dark haired man asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron please."

Stan nodded and held out his hand asking for two sickles.

Harry dug around in his pocket and handed the money over.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

Harry panicked and said the first name that came to mind.

"Neville Longbottom."

Stan smiled replying that it was nice to meet him and told him to pick a bed and listen for his stop.

Sitting down on a bed near the back he sighed with relief.

"You know it is illegal to impersonate a member of the wizarding aristocracy. One would think that the boy who lived would know better than to break the law."

Harry looked over to the speaker,

Ares smiled at him from the opposite bed and winked.

Harry made to get up quickly, but Ares held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't go, I won't bite, I promise. My name is Ares, and if you let me I want to help you."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, before sitting back down.

"Good, now listen carefully."

 **Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell- Peverell-Slytherin**

 **Hello Guys, I thought I would leave you with this little chapter,**

 **In answer to Yaw613 the reason Stefan is forced into agreeing to a contract is because Ares has convinced the Minister that the Greengrasses are conspiring to get him thrown out of office.**

 **Because of that Fudge is threatening Stefan and his son with massive fines and even time in Azkaban, as Ares said earlier, he would deal with the problem and so he can decide whether to press charges against them or not.**

 **Lucius is also threatening Stefan with a death threat or worse if his granddaughter doesn't get engaged to a pureblood or his son soon.**

 **There isn't much Stefan can do without driving his family into poverty without just giving in to Ares.**

 **I hope that explains it well enough.**

 **Oh, and to the kind Guest reviewer who deigned to bless me with his view,**

 **People like you feel safe saying things like that because you are hiding behind the guest façade which is just pitiful and if my title is a warning to stay away why did you bother to comment?**

 **I will openly admit to being lazy, but that just means I find more effective ways of accomplishing things such as college work.**


	18. Chapter 17

**6th August 1993**

 **On board the Knight Bus,**

"Before anything else you should know that I am related to you, you can call me cousin. I have only recently returned to the British wizarding world and only learnt of your existence as a member of my family a few months ago.

I would have contacted you earlier, but Dumbledore had made that nigh impossible with all those wards."

Harry sat there in shock, he had a family in the wizarding world, who was actually related to him.

Why had Dumbledore never told him? Did that mean he had to stay with the Dursleys? Would the man in front of him provide a home?

"I am sure you have lots of questions, and I will do my best to answer them, you may not know but the wizarding world is split into several classes and political factions. There is a wizard Aristocracy, which you and I are members of." Ares explained to Harry.

Harry felt like he was in a dream, not only was he being told that he had a family, he was also an aristocrat! He knew from listening to the Dursleys that they were important respected people.

"You are from the Potter family, which is an ancient and noble House, so not an unimportant house but is not at the top of the hierarchy. I am the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell which gives me a certain leeway in Britain with all its prejudiced laws." Ares said watching the boy in front of him nod in understanding.

Ares then explained how in simple terms the Wizengamoat which was the main government body for passing laws was split into three sides.

There were the Light families, the Grey families and the Dark families, and in the Light families there were two factions, Dumbledore and Dowager Longbottom but Dumbledore was basically in control of the entire block.

In the Grey families, there was only one faction of note which was the Greengrasses, who controlled all the other neutral families.

The Dark families had several factions as the Black family who had headed the Block had effectively become extinct, so the major factions were Malfoy, Nott and Carrow, although Malfoy usually had the most control.

The leaders of these blocks controlled them through blackmail and threats (Dark), Money and influence (Grey) and Manipulative tactics and a sense of justice (Light).

"The Potters are a light family who have never really taken an interest in politics for longer than the occasional generation, and the Peverell family have been in Germany for the last few decades so they haven't taken an interest in British politics." Ares finished his explanation.

Harry was amazed by all of this and was starting to realise how this explained the way people at Hogwarts acted and why Malfoy was so full of himself.

"So, does that mean half the people in my year are from prominent families? You mentioned a few names I recognise." Harry inquired.

Ares nodded and told Harry how the war had meant that all the heirs and members of the great families had been born around the same time.

"Harry, I would like to teach you a spell that I think you will find useful, don't worry it isn't dark," Ares asked, omitting that the only reason it wasn't dark was that the ministry didn't know about it.

Harry nodded and watched intently as Ares waved his wand with two downward swishes and said 'Vi gravitates' crushing the bed a few metres away.

"The spell increases the power of gravity on objects, and people, the stronger the force depending on the amount of power put in," Ares explained.

Harry picked up his wand, ignoring the fact he wasn't at Hogwarts and did two downward swishes and said 'Vi gravitates' forcefully.

The targeted bed moved and strained a little but was otherwise unaffected.

"It takes time to master, just keep practising." Ares consoled Harry.

The bus stopped and Ares stood up easily hefting Harry's case with him and beckoned Harry to follow.

They got out in front of the Leaky Cauldron and made their way inside.

They walked into a small parlour after greeting Tom, Harry covering his scar and sit down.

Barely seconds later Minister Fudge walks in and starts talking immediately,

"Ah, Harry my boy! Thank goodness Lord Peverell found you! Don't worry about that incident at Number 4, Marjorie Dursley has been punctured and memory changed. I suggest you stay here for the last three weeks of the holiday" Actually sighing in relief.

Harry was confused, he seemed to be getting off scot-free which was unusual as the Ministry had told him he would be expelled for underage magic next time it happened.

Just as he was about to ask Ares shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"Room 11 is free, so just be careful and don't go wandering too far and you should be fine!" Cornelius finished, bowing to Ares and shaking his hand as well as Harry's.

As soon as the Minister had left Harry turned to Ares and went,

"What the fucking hell was that? The Ministry hates me!"

Ares tutted before replying,

"Language! The minister is keen to keep you safe because a mass murderer has escaped on his watch who wants to kill you called Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, more than a little scared.

"That is why I taught you that spell, and if you allow me, I would like you to come back to my house and learn some basic self-defence, of course, this is entirely up to you." Ares might have felt bad about portraying Sirius as a bad guy if it didn't help him so much as he tried to convince Harry to come back to his Manor.

Harry nodded eagerly, anxious to learn more, but then he realised that he would be a little foolish to trust a stranger so quickly.

Ares sensing his hesitation and guessing the reason held up his wand and swore,

"I, Ares Peverell, do hereby swear on my magic that I mean no harm to the boy Harry Potter."

'Lumos' Ares lit up his wand point to prove he still had his magic.

Harry agreed to visit Ares, happy to do so now that he could trust the man.

"I'll pay for your room now and you can come and stay with me, it is far more important for you to stay somewhere safe right now behind magical defences." Ares declared calling for Tom and paying him fourteen Galleons for the room and his silence.

"Let's go," Ares said to Harry before motioning for him to grab on, at which point the two disapparated.

They appeared outside the Manor, whereupon Harry said,

"Cor blimey, how loaded are you?"

Ares just rolled his eyes and walked past the gates, Harry quickly followed, and as he passed through the gates he felt as if he was cocooned in familiar magic like he was home.

Ares called Dobby and told him to prepare a bed for Harry who upon hearing the elf had a happy reunion and Dobby set out to do his very best for the best wizard in the world.

Ares lead Harry on a quick tour showing him the Duelling room promising to teach him how to duel properly, his study which was protected by more wards the rest of the manor combined, six of the fourteen bedrooms.

Ares only showed him six of them as they were the main bedrooms and the biggest. Ares had ordered the house elves to set about renovating the house with useful modern Muggle appliances such as a Gym and a Home Cinema.

There was a fencing room and a gallery with pictures of Ares and Harry's ancestors, most of who looked far too serious to be thought of as real.

"I always thought that Pureblood families just have random portraits painted of serious looking people to make them look more ancient. It really is a silly tradition." Ares declared shaking his head.

The kitchens were now the house elves domain, as he had accepted a dozen more into his service whose job consisted of helping with cooking, rebuilding Slytherin Fort and keeping all his other properties in a liveable condition. The kitchen was reasonably modern with cookers and an AGA.

When Harry walked into the library his first thought was 'Hermione would love this place!' and his next thought was 'Why are there so many books?'

"Welcome to the pride of my family, we may not have taken an interest in politics but we have been accumulating knowledge for over six centuries, although most of this was collected by the Goblins who had orders to buy up any rare or useful books. There is, of course, another smaller private library for research and ancient and dangerous spells some invented by members of the family, as well as the family grimoire which consists of only powerful spells invented by the Peverell family." Ares declared with a flourish.

After letting Harry flip through a few books he led him upstairs to the prepared guest room opposite and told Harry to get some sleep.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **7th August 1993**

 **Peverell Manor**

Harry woke up early and was confused when he saw that he wasn't in his cupboard, but instead in a four-poster king sized bed.

Not used to being able to sleep in he rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs,

He walked into the kitchen, about to prepare some breakfast when Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry Potter sir! what is you doing here? you are in the wrong room!" Dobby scolded Harry.

Dobby grabbed him by his arm and popped him to an ornate Dining room where he pulled out a chair and motioned for Harry to sit in it before leaving.

Soon after plates and plates of food appeared at the table, pancakes and waffles, crepes and croissant. Every kind of pastry you could think of and more.

Harry piled his plate and several others before sitting down to eat.

As he made to start on his third plate he heard footsteps and looked up to see Ares walk in with a boy around his age.

"Harry, I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself! Allow me to introduce my son Ares Peverell II. I hope you two will learn to get on well." Ares greeted Harry jovially, introducing his younger self to his even younger self.

"You will have to excuse me as I have business to attend to, Ares don't forget that Daphne is coming over later today with her friends." With that, the elder Ares left.

Harry stared at his newest cousin with fascination, the way he ate was polite, the way he held himself was graceful and he exuded power.

"Who is Daphne?" Harry asked.

The other boy smiled and replied,

"Daphne is my fiancé of just over a month and I am surprised you don't know her as she is in your year," Ares explained.

Harry looked confused,

"You are engaged at fourteen! I don't know her, so I am assuming she is in Slytherin, Us Gryffindors and Slytherins tend to not mix." Harry explained.

Ares shook his head in disappointment but said nothing other than not to be rude when she arrived.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **An hour later...**

Daphne, Tracey and Pansy appeared through the floo in an explosion of green flame.

Ares greeted all of them with a kiss on their hand and a bow, which Harry decided to skip for fear of embarrassing himself.

The girls all curtsied to Ares and Harry before they all followed Ares to the duelling room.

"Now girls I thought that Harry and I would provide some entertainment for you if that is ok with you all?" Ares explained,

Before Harry even knew what was happening, he was standing opposite Ares with the girls watching from the side-lines as they began their duel.

"Bow Harry," Ares told the boy as he bowed himself.

Harry nodded and copied him.

"Now when Daphne says 'En Garde' we begin, any spell you know is ok to use, and I will not use any spells that cause permanent damage." Finished explaining the rules Ares took up his position, which Harry promptly copied, and they waited for a second before Daphne shouted "En Garde"

The duel began with a simple Augamenti charm from Ares which Harry dodged and replied with a 'Rictumsempra' or tickling curse.

Ares batted it away with the tip of his wand and aimed a 'glacius' at the water left by his previous charm.

The water turned to ice and Harry slipped on it barely managing to cushion his head, realising he was losing and badly he tried a last-ditch effort to beat Ares.

Channelling all his willpower Harry cast 'Vi gravitates' at the other boy, still on the ground.

Ares smiled when he saw the spell that was coming towards him, he let it hit him and was surprised by how strong it was.

'Finite'

No longer affected by Harry's spell he cast 'Expelliarmus' and then 'Incarcerous'

Harry was incredibly annoyed, he had been defeated easily.

If a fourteen-year-old boy had been able to beat him, what chance did he have against Voldemort and his followers?

Ares nodded respectfully at his younger self before taking a bow before the ladies.

Daphne was not the least bit surprised, having seen her betrothed take down her father relatively easy.

Tracey and Pansy, on the other hand, were staring in amazement at Ares never having seen such a display of power.

Daphne wasn't worried because they weren't interested in boys yet but she knew she had to get ready for when other girls started noticing him.

Ares had cancelled all his spells and helped Harry back up, congratulating him for successful use of the spell 'Vi gravitates'

Ares then showed him the correct posture for duelling and helped Harry correct his as well as recommending several books in the Peverell Library that would help.

"We will come back here when the girls are gone and work on your reactions and speed," Ares told Harry before he moved over to the girls and as he was about to suggest lunch Daphne gave a suggestion.

"Would you be willing to face all three of us girls in a duel vs you? If so may we do it before lunch."

Ares was a little shocked, did he really want to duel all three of them at the same time? Well, he could view it as practice in his younger body.

"Very well girls, it will allow Harry to gain some pointers, and Daphne to realise why I am deserving of her respect at the very least."

They all made their way into the middle of the duelling room, except Harry who made his way over to the side.

Pansy and Tracey spread out while Daphne faced Ares head on, they all bowed to each other and began.

Ares immediately ducked and rolled as several spells hit where he had been seconds earlier, Daphne wasn't going easy, she had sent a blasting curse at where his head had been.

'Immobulus!' Ares roared aiming the spell at Pansy, she was the weakest link.

This was followed by a silent 'Stupefy' which caught the unsuspecting girl by surprise, she fell down with a thud.

Tracey and Daphne used this chance to fire another barrage of spells at him.

Ares smirked at them as he swatted their spells away like fly's using the point of his elderberry wand.

'Confundus'

He felt the spell hit him in the back.

Daphne had woken Pansy up while he was distracted and the girl had managed to get a spell on him,

As the Master of Death, he had a little resistance to spells, so he was only confused for a few seconds but in that time the three girls managed to hit him with three 'Incarcerous' spells.

They all seemed very happy with themselves and let their wand arms relax,

it was in that instance that Ares jumped up and kicked Daphne's wand out of her hand and without a wand cast his only wandless spell.

'Integrum Inrita' the most powerful version of the finite incantem spell he knew.

The binding spells became null and his wand lit up with several 'stupefy' spells and binding curses.

When he was finished, he was surrounded by three unconscious and bound girls satisfied with his work he woke them up.

He received only death stares from the three girls when they noticed their predicament.

Releasing them he smiled, offered his apologies and suggested lunch.

Harry was amazed, Ares had been performing admirably, but when he was bound Harry had thought it was over, what had Ares done to free himself?

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

After lunch, Ares was giving his guests a proper tour around the manor.

Daphne the curious person that she was excused herself to go the loo and then once out of sight started looking for closed doors, preferably locked.

She walked right past the library and continued down the hallway, the house seemed to be of Victorian design but in surprisingly good shape.

After a few twists and turns, she came upon a hallway she hadn't seen yet.

She quickly applied a silencing spell to her feet and made her way down it, looking into the rooms as she went.

She was on the ground floor and making steady progress towards a stairway. There was a doorway seemingly built into the stairway, Daphne was certain it would contain something interesting.

Daphne had little luck when she tried to open it, so getting out her wand once again she cast the unlocking charm 'Alohomora'

A little click and the next time she tried the door it opened, there was as she suspected a stairway.

Being the little spy that she was she snuck down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom, which opened up into a beautiful library much like the one upstairs, except this one was considerably smaller, and just by looking at the book titles, held a much darker spell repertoire.

Suddenly she spotted some movement in the bookcases, Lord Peverell was drawing a chalk pentagram on the floor and smearing blood in the corners of the star.

It was obviously a ritual, but they were illegal.

He stripped and Daphne thought she was about to die, she wasn't aware it was possible to be that attractive, even though he was at least twenty years older.

Realising it was dangerous to be hiding there she made her way back upstairs and re-joined Ares and the rest of the group.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **15th August 1993**

The girls had left and since then Harry was back in the Duelling room practising with Ares.

He didn't have a wand and was attempting to dodge stinging hexes as they came flying at him,

Harry had been working out for the last eight days taking runs around the Peverell estate to build up stamina and endurance.

He was working on rolling, diving and weaving.

In a duel, it was best to dodge instead of shielding against spells to conserve energy and magical power.

He was also working on whispering his spells so as to not alert his targets and researching new useful spells in the main Peverell library.

Ares was not ready to start sewing doubt about Dumbledore in Harry's mind yet, so he was just avoiding talking about them.

The day was soon over, and Harry was depressed to learn that he had to return to Diagon Alley,

He consoled himself with the fact that the Weasley's would be returning from Egypt soon.

He had promised Ares to continue working out until the end of summer.

They exchanged goodbyes with Lord Peverell shaking his hand and inviting him to come back anytime.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

Wednesday 25 August 1993

The Weasley's had returned and upon learning that Harry was staying in the Leaky Cauldron had spent the evening eating with him and invited him back to the burrow every day.

Harry had a great time catching up with his friends, although he didn't like how Ron was bragging about his trip, so he kept his meeting with Ares and Lord Peverell a secret.

 **Tuesday 31 August 1993**

Harry was exploring Diagon alley with Ron and Hermione and generally just enjoying his freedom.

Both boys were captivated by the new Firebolt racing broom.

Hermione disappeared briefly before coming back to the boys and hitting them both over the head.

"Focus! Don't get distracted by a broom. I want to visit the Magical Menagerie, my parents gave me ten Galleons as an early birthday present and I want a pet!" Hermione told the boys.

Ron and Harry nodded meekly and followed her to the pet shop, as soon as they walked into the shop a ginger furball attacked Ron aiming for Scabbers.

Ron and Harry attempted to bat the now recognisable cat off of Ron and as soon as they did, they left the shop in a hurry without Hermione.

Hermione came out five minutes later with the orange cat who she named Crookshanks.

"Your bloody crazy Hermione! That stupid thing tried to kill Scabbers! Why did you buy it?" Ron shouted going ballistic.

Hermione just shook her head saying that Crookshanks was just misunderstood.

Harry spent the rest of the day listening to his friends' bicker, wondering what Ares was doing.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **Hey guys,**

 **Here is a list of all the spells I have created and included in the story so far.**

 **Back to Hogwarts, we go next chapter!**

 **Aspectu; Returns sight after the Caecus spell (A turquoise spell)**

 **Caecus; Blinds the target indefinitely until the counterspell (A violet colour)**

 **Glacius; A weak freezing spell (Light blue)**

 **Integrum Inrita; the ultimate version of the Finite incantem spell. (A dark purple spell)**

 **Ruptor; destroys magical shields, especially effective if used consecutively. (See through colour)**

 **Vi gravitates; Causes the force of Gravity to increase on the target. (A grey spell)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Wednesday 1 September - Hogwarts Express at 10:40 am.**

Ares arrived via the floo with the Malfoy family, Narcissa having returned for the occasion.

His trunk was in his pocket, having been shrunken a few minutes ago so as to prevent any unnecessary hassle.

Nodding goodbye to his two loyal servants he boarded the train, avoiding Draco after giving the vaguest introduction possible to the boy, as he wasn't interested in dealing with him.

Walking along the train he investigated the compartments, catching glimpses of couples, groups of friends and housemates.

"Ares!"

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of Pansy and Tracey.

"You absolutely have to sit with us! Doesn't he Tracey!" Pansy gushed, not even giving him a choice.

She practically dragged him to a compartment at the front of the train.

"Pansy it would be a pleasure to sit with you, but do you think you could let go of me..."

She nodded slowly as she realised, she was dragging basically a stranger along by his sleeves.

Letting go of him she opened an apartment to reveal Daphne and Draco staring at each other as if seeing the other was a crime against them.

They both turned to see who was at the door, and upon seeing Ares Daphne nodded and Draco gave him a confused look.

Somehow the obtuse platinum blond had yet to find out that they were engaged.

Ares could only sigh in desperation, it was going to take a lot of fiddling with Draco's mind to make him into a useful right-hand man.

Ares introduced himself once again, even though everyone knew who he was, and then he asked if anyone wanted to play chess.

He played Draco first and was disappointed to say that he came very close to losing.

Ares had never been very good at chess, still wasn't, probably never would be but he had learned to enjoy playing as he could learn a new way to play the game.

You could also learn a lot about a person by the way they played, taking Draco for example, he never let his King anywhere that could be trapped. he would rather sacrifice his entire board than let his King be caught out, that told Ares he believed in the absolute power of the King, he respected power and authority.

He played Pansy next, the watch was over quickly, she had let him win without a fight, this told him she was a follower who was feeling guilty for dragging him to the apartment and was afraid of what her parents would do if they found out.

It was an incredibly dull game and he was glad when it ended.

He played Tracey and was fascinated by how she played, obviously she had been playing for some time, she beat him easily, she was rigorous and hard-working, she had obviously practised a lot.

He thoroughly enjoyed playing against her and even had a rematch.

Finally, he played Daphne and he was blown away by how aggressive her style was, sacrificing anything if it increased her chances of winning, she was incredibly ambitious and was not afraid to show it.

The match was close, but she ended up winning due to her tactics.

They were about half an hour into their journey when Draco stood up and excused himself, opening the door and stepping out to greet Crabbe and Goyle.

Ares watched them leave before saying he was going to take his leave as well, get to know his own year mates.

He followed Draco further down a train until the blonde boy stopped in front of a compartment and opened the door with his two goons flanking him.

"Potter, oh you still have your pet Weasley and mudblood. I do hope their upkeep isn't too stressful on your wallet, but if its is don't forget you can still make friends with the right kind of people." Draco declared with a sneer.

Hermione fixed him with a death stare as Ron started to turn purple and said in her sweetest voice,

"Draco, may I suggest you fuck off, as you see there is a professor in the compartment, and should he wake up you would get into trouble before the term even started. So, to reiterate my point fuck off!"

which was followed by a 'Repello' that sent the door slamming into his face.

Ares couldn't help but find the encounter amusing, but it reminded him of something he needed to do.

Locating the trolley lady, he approached her,

"Anything from the trolley dear?" She asked,

Ares nodded and asked for all her chocolate, and anything with chocolate in it.

Placing it in a bag he shrank it all down to a moderate size and slung it over his back.

Wandering off he now decided to make an actual effort to find his year mates.

He knew only two names, Felix Rosier and Anastasia Avery both were in Slytherin and were a couple.

Lucius knew their parents and Ares had heard of Anastasia from Narcissa who had given the girl lessons in etiquette as a personal favour to the Avery family.

His main reason for wanting to find them specifically was because their families were two of Voldemort's biggest supporters and Ares didn't plan on letting the old dark lord resurrect, he would make sure to help Harry kill him off very soon.

He just didn't know how to go about telling Harry about Horcruxes without giving him the wrong idea.

It did amuse Ares that there was a copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art in Albus Dumbledore's office, and it terrified him that it was originally in the Hogwarts library where anyone could get it.

Deciding he had a little time to waste as he could find Felix and Anna at the feast he made his way back to Harry and disillusioned himself.

He snuck into the compartment as Harry left to visit the trolley lady.

He sat down in the corner closest to the door where nobody was and observed the compartment.

Hermione was reading a book and Ron was attempting to move chess pieces with his mind.

Ares moved a pawn forward using a little magic and his wand.

Ron looked incredibly confused before he turned to Hermione and said,

"Oi! Hermione, did you see that pawn move?"

Hermione looked up from her book and shook her head before going back to reading about magical creatures and their oppression.

Ron shrugged and moved the pawn back, whereupon a knight moved forward.

Ron picked up the piece and was inspecting it when it began to talk,

"Have at you cur! Who dares to lay a hand on me?"

Ron dropped the piece in shock,

"Hermione, there is something dodgy going on." He concluded.

"Really Ronald, that's nice." Hermione ignored him.

Picking the piece of the floor he waited for a second before placing it back on the board.

"Forward men, forward! On towards victory and fame! Let no peasant or village fool stop you!" Both kings cried suddenly brandishing rather real looking small swords,

A small battle proceeded to occur on Ron's chess board and all he could do was watch in fascination as chess pieces hacked each other to pieces.

It was finally over when only the White king was left standing who declared softly,

"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." before he fell on his own sword,

Ron now rather concerned turned to Hermione again,

"Hermione, I think someone has cursed my chess board."

Hermione looked up at Ron before replying,

"Why ever do you think that?"

Ron turned back to his chessboard which was back to normal now,

"No reason Hermione, no reason."

Professor Lupin had stayed asleep for the entire journey so far and did not seem inclined to wake up anytime soon, so Ares satisfied with Ron looked to Hermione.

Casting a copying charm, he held an exact copy of the book she was reading in his hand.

Next, he cast a protean charm connecting the two.

Now withdrawing a quill from his robes, he began to write, and the writing appeared in Hermione's book as well.

'The house elves were once wizards referred to as muggleborns or mudbloods, however, dark wizards looking for free labour unhappy with the blood purity of certain witches and wizards created rituals that turned witches and wizards into house elves. A key creator of this ritual was Abraxas Malfoy a prominent member of the wizarding world at the time.

The ritual has been banned except for special use by the ministry although it is believed that the Malfoy family has access to the ritual and uses it on unsuspecting muggleborns who they especially don't like.'

Hermione could feel her horror growing in her chest as she read this,

was Draco Malfoy going to turn her into a house elf? How was she going to stop him? she needed to do research immediately.

"We need to get to Hogwarts immediately! Malfoy is going to turn me into a house elf!" She shouted.

Harry walked in at that moment.

There was silence for a few moments before Ron started laughing,

"Oh Hermione, hear that mate, Malfoy can turn people into house-elves now!"

Hermione glowered at the laughing ginger,

"This is serious Ron! My life is in danger! nobody is going to let a house elf be a minister!"

Harry set down the sweets he had bought on the chair next to Ron and sighed.

"What makes you think that Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione quickly grabbed her book and shoved it in his face,

"Look it says it here! The Malfoys made house elves using muggleborns!"

Harry looked over the extremely dull text, which only mentioned house elf slavery and laws,

"No, it doesn't."

Hermione looked at him with an 'of course it does' look before reading the page again,

Her eyebrows started rising higher and higher as she read before she started declaring,

"It did, I swear! It's probably cursed by purebloods to only show muggleborns! yes, that has to be it!"

Harry nodded with a sigh before sitting back and relaxing.

Ares decided now was a good time to leave and exited quietly as Hermione started arguing with Ron.

He made his way back to Daphne and the others and talked with them.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **A few hours later...**

Ares was enjoying a nap when it occurred, the train started getting darker and colder, he couldn't help but feel a little depressed.

Draco looked scared, and everyone else a little concerned.

"Don't worry, it's only dementors."

Ares explained.

All four of the Slytherins turned to look at him with incredulity.

"Just Dementors you say, I guess you're right, they'll only suck out our SOULS!" Pansy said shouting at him.

Ares rolled his eyes casting at the same time,

'Expecto Patronum'

Prongs appeared, Harry had never been able to lose his love for the beast and it remained his Patronus.

The girls gasped at its silvery ethereal beauty.

Draco looked a lot happier now, feeling safe.

Ares set out with his Patronus directing it against any dementors he saw.

He had deliberately made his way to where the first years were keeping the dementors away. Looking around he asked if everyone was alright and offered them each some of the chocolate he had bought from the trolley lady, making sure each of them got a good look at him.

He told them it would make them feel better and encouraged them to eat some as soon as possible.

He made his way through the train handing out chocolate to anyone who looked shaken up and anyone in their first year.

The dementors appeared to be retreating to the front of the train back where he had originally scared them away,

turning around he made his way back to the front, casting cheering charms on everyone he passed.

He had a passing fancy to cast one on a dementor and see what happened.

Ares arrived at the compartment with Daphne and the others and was incredibly amused, a dementor was looking in and Draco was telling it off.

"When my father hears about this you won't be allowed to feed ever again!"

Prongs came charging down the hallway, headbutting the creature of darkness in the gut.

It went flying out a window, breaking it but it was nothing a repairing spell couldn't fix.

Daphne was looking at Draco with a critical eye,

"Are you SURE you shouldn't be in Gryffindor?" Tracey blurted.

Draco turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

Not long after Professor Lupin came along and asked if they were all doing fine,

"Who was he?" Pansy asked.

Draco explained to her that he was the new professor for DADA.

she nodded in acceptance before noting something,

"He was wearing rags!"

Draco looked at her for a second before nodding slowly,

"He was!"

The rest of the train journey was spent discussing theories about Hogwarts newest teacher and his fashion sense.

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Station**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station considerably less cheerful than when it started out.

The first years gathered around Hagrid quickly and got into boats, not even bothering to question how big the man was.

Ares knew he was probably meant to get in the boats as well, but he honestly couldn't be bothered as they were incredibly uncomfortable, and he had seen Hogwarts hundreds if not thousands of times before.

They arrived relatively quickly, and Ares spent the journey contemplating the futility of life as a wizard.

There were so many more things to do in the muggle world that the wizarding world had never even thought of.

Getting out he patted the thestrals and made his way into the chamber where all the first years were, Minerva McGonagall was explaining the basics of their schedule,

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Looking up she noticed Ares walk in,

"Mr Peverell, I assume?"

"Yes, ma'am I am indeed he!" he replied with a flourish and bow.

He flashed her a smile and pleasantly surprised to see the recognition in her eyes.

Minerva could have sworn she was staring at Sirius Black; his grin was almost identical and it scared her.

This boy was the son of a pureblood lord, and he looked like Sirius Black, what was going on.

She gathered her thoughts and led the entrants into the hall for sorting.

Ares ignored the names as they were read out, more concerned with looking at the Headmaster, who was staring at him intently as if trying to read his mind.

Just in case Ares looked away, not wanting the man to look at his thoughts.

He just studied the room while he waited until his name was called.

"Peverell!"

Ares strode forward making his way quickly towards the hat and stool.

"Who is he?"

"A transfer student."

"Oh cool!"

"He isn't bad looking."

Ares couldn't help but roll his eyes at the last comment.

He sat down and the hat invaded his mind.

"Hey! Invaded is a rather aggressive term! That isn't very nice Mr Peverell, or is it Mr Potter? Back so soon! And what house do you want to be in this time?"

Ares found the hat annoying, it could read your mind, yet it had the picked the worst sounding voice on the planet to do it with.

"Offensive."

"Shut up and pick."

"Sheesh, angsty, you'll fit right in with all these teenagers."

"Screw you."

"Very well, the house you will do the best in is..."

Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin-Peverell-Slytherin

 **Hey guys, send in comments and reviews about what house you want him to be in.**

 **I apologise about the fact that he is a lot older than Daphne, but I would like to remind you that there have been bigger age gaps than eighteen years in the past and in the present.**

 **Have a great day, the chapter is a little short I know...**


	20. Necessary Question

I've decided to postpone the next chapter until I have had at least twenty-five more votes on what house you want Ares to be in, if not I'll just put the four houses into a random generator at the end of the week and continue from there.

As you are probably aware, I need to know what house he is in to write the next chapter, I have a basic idea, but it will be easier to write when I know what house to create interactions with.

This is the end result of the poll,

Hufflepuff-8

Gryffindor- 11

Ravenclaw -32

Slytherin- 34

Thank you.

Stop voting, I've already written the chapter!


	21. Chapter 19

**Wednesday evening**

 **1st September**

 **Hogwarts**

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bit of a cliché isn't it? I mean, I am the Lord Slytherin, oh well, I'm not the talking hat with the weird voice."

Before the hat could reply Ares took it off and made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Tracey, Pansy and Draco greeted him with smiles and congratulations, Daphne merely nodded.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Dumbledore had to admit he was a little disappointed, he had been expecting the newest member of the Hogwarts family to be in Ravenclaw, however, this was no big failure as he could merely get to know the young man in private meetings and begin to influence him there.

Yes, Ares II would make a fine addition to the group of people Dumbledore was building around Harry.

When Voldemort returned the wizarding world would need brave people to kill the Dark Lord after Harry sacrificed himself.

Eyes twinkling, he watched the young boy integrate himself into what was in Dumbledore's opinion the most dangerous house at Hogwarts.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Minerva McGonagall had her full attention on the latest addition to the house of snakes, he reminded her far too much of Sirius Black, and with the man having escaped she was incredibly suspicious.

She knew about ageing amulets and wouldn't put it past the death eater to infiltrate the school, although the hat hadn't seemed to mind.

So, if he wasn't Sirius in disguise was he related? All Pureblood families tended to be related in some fashion.

She would have to wait and see.

After all, it would not do to make assumptions before she had proof, she was a respectable figure and respectable figures didn't make unnecessary accusations, although she might mention it to Albus in passing.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares was talking with Tracey about the benefits of Chess when Dumbledore began his start of term speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.

Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast.

First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Good luck, professor. Of course. Our Care of Magical Creatures instructor has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs.

Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.

Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.

The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds.

Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt

our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt

and the one who gets in their way.

Therefore, I must warn

each and every one of you to give them no reason

to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving.

But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Now let us all enjoy this wonderful feast!"

Ares could see that Malfoy wanted to shout something at Harry, but a quick glare from him was enough to stop him.

Dumbledore was going to be looking for Sirius this year so that gave Ares the chance to make a power base at Hogwarts before the manipulative old man found out.

Turning to look down the table he struck up a conversation with Felix Rosier, a rather average wizard who was the third child of his family.

He was a good conversationalist and seemed to be amicable enough, with no real feelings about blood purity, wanting only to spend time with Anastasia Avery.

Anastasia, however, was very keen on power, she had no love for pureblood or muggleborns only those who had power and influence, and since most people with power and influence were purebloods...

She was the niece of the ruling lord of the Avery house and was with Felix because he was pureblood and there was a chance, he would outlive his older brother.

Felix was a large boy, larger than Ares at least, with a rugged look about him, and a warm personality, at least with Anastasia.

Anastasia was a shoulder length brunette with brown eyes and lips which loved to laugh, although not always in an amicable way.

She was rather petite, around 5"2, whereas Felix was more like 5"9.

They would make good followers, all Ares had to do was convince Anastasia and Felix would fall in line.

So he preached to the choir, speaking of the power that could be gained by working for him, and how he would only accept the smartest and most cunning.

He flattered her and beseeched her, one by one destroying her defences and bringing her round to the way of thinking that he wanted her to have, urging her to view this as the opportunity of a lifetime.

She might have been dangerous to the average fourteen-year-old, but Ares was not fourteen and he was certainly not average.

It took him fifteen minutes to convince her he was her God.

Soon afterwards they were led back to their dormitories, with the password being "Wizard Supremacy",

'Creative' Ares thought.

The wall opened to reveal the Slytherin common room which was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. It had a soothing look, with the sound of the water in the Black lake reverberating off the walls. Snape stood up to give his speech which would no doubt be ridiculous, so Ares merely walked off not caring to dally around wasting time.

He made his way into the boy's corridor and found a room he liked, walking in he found that someone had already claimed it.

"Oi fuck off mate, we were already here!" The unknown boy shouted.

Ares didn't appreciate being talked to like that.

"Yeah listen to Cassius! Bloody get out of our room." Graham Montague encouraged.

Had Cassius Warrington and Graham Montague known who they were attempting strong arm they may have decided against it, alas they did not and so the following events occurred.

Ares cast three spells, at each of them in rapid succession, before they had even noticed he had drawn his wand.

"Furnunculus. Densaugeo. Rictumsempra."

The two boys were soon on the floor, covered in boils, teeth abnormally large and laughing their hearts out.

With a final swish and flick of his wand and a "Wingardium Leviosa!" they were sent flying out of the room along with all their belongings.

Satisfied Ares unshrank his trunk and began unpacking.

Banishing the other bed and began to design the room again, turning the remaining bed a dark green, and creating Slytherin and Peverell crests around the room to ensure it was obvious whose room it was. He created several cupboards that he filled with quills, ink, paper and textbooks.

He created silver snakes which wrapped around the posts on the King-sized bed and then warded them to warn him of anyone in close proximity while he was sleeping. When that was done, he unshrank his personal desk from his study back at the manor as well as silk green drapes for the windows that looked out into the lake. Then with a few flicks of his wand, he organised all the books he had brought on the bookshelves provided.

Finally, he conjured a sofa and a day bed to recline on when he was reading.

Happy with the look of the room he began warding the door and the entrances.

He cast several protective charms on the wood and the handle, and then a spell that hid the door from people who were not intentionally looking for it.

Lastly, he placed a warning spell in case someone tried to break or sneak in.

Finished he made his way back to the common room were Professor Snape had finished his speech and everyone was just relaxing.

Walking towards Felix and Anastasia he heard them muttering about what had happened to Warrington and Montague an hour ago.

Stopping at a standstill in front of Anastasia he handed her the magical contract they had discussed. He would give her a well-paying job straight out of Hogwarts for at least ten years so long as she remained a loyal follower to him and did everything (within reason) she was told.

There would be no orders that consisted of self-harm or sexual favours, Felix had made sure of that. He offered the same contract to Felix, who agreed to sign once Anastasia had.

With a few scratchings of the blood quill, the contract was done, and Ares felt a new bond attach itself to his magical core in recognition of the fact they both were loyal to him now.

Sitting down opposite them he decided to spend the rest of the evening chatting with them.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **2nd September 1993**

 **Breakfast, The Great hall**

Ares was sitting between Tracey and Felix who were both eating eagerly, although nothing like Weasley, and chatting amicably about last night.

Montague and Warrington were still in the Medical bay, the laughing and large teeth having worn off, but the boils refused to leave even after a Finite Incantem. They were having to wait for twenty-four hours while the poultice applied worked.

The two boys had been smart enough to keep quiet about who had done it, although it was obvious given Ares had taken up residency of their room.

At 9 am Ares walked to Advanced Arithmancy along with Anastasia and Felix, and were surprised when they walked in and Dumbledore was sitting at the desk.

"Come in, come in. I hope you don't mind but I will be taking these classes as Professor vector expressed a wish to focus more on the third years." The old man explained.

Sitting down at the front of the class with his new friends (servants) he watched as the old professor began the class.

"Please open your textbooks 'Numerology VI' and begin to look over the coursework for the year."

Ares did and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was not as dull and easy as he thought it would be, still easy, but not as easy as he would have suspected.

Dumbledore set them several questions and over the course of the class, it became quite apparent that Ares was by far the most adept there except maybe Dumbledore. The two began to banter as the rest of the class got on with their work and soon began debating theories about the difference in Arithmancy between Dark and Light spells.

"There is no difference in how they are made as spells cannot be classified by use only intent and what the Ministry deems dangerous. I could just as easily kill someone with laughing hex as a cutting curse. You simply have to overpower the laughing spell and they suffocate." Ares put forward.

"Yes, but most dark spells are not just intent, and power based, it entirely depends on whether emotions are needed to trigger the spell, the unforgivable 'Crucio' for example, you need to really hate someone to use it. Arithmancy is required to channel that emotion." Dumbledore countered.

"But the Cruciatus curse was devised using the same arithmancy as spells meant to rebuild nerve receptors, it was not the arithmancy that was different simply the intent and use. You said it yourself that intent is what defines a spell, the Cruciatus curse could be used in small amounts to restart the nervous system should it shut down. Emotion is just a side effect that corrupted the spell." Ares declared.

Dumbledore was smiling wide, eyes set to full twinkle as he had several verbal battles with the young man.

His views were interesting if not a little dangerous, however, Dumbledore chalked that up to the naivety of being young.

The class was soon over, and Dumbledore set homework, except for Ares, who he told to research the disintegration spell and come up with the arithmancy of it and how it could be used for good.

'uanescere' was its incantation and Ares was a little stumped on how disintegrating people could be used in a light spell context.

He had charms next which was rather boring as he knew all the syllabus off by heart but couldn't seem to convince the half-goblin to speed up his education, something about sticking as a team in their learning. Utter bullshit, but what could he do.

Ares had lunch with Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe.

Who told him about their days and Tracey talked about how fake Trelawney was and how she regretted taking the subject. She even mentioned Hermione and Professor Trelawney's fight, which then caused Daphne to mention that it was impossible as Hermione had been in Arithmancy with her.

This was the start of a long argument about how this was possible, which Ares didn't bother to tell them as that would cause suspicion.

He had advanced potions next, he hadn't bothered to sign up for normal potions as he would have fallen asleep and still been able to brew the potion better than anyone else in his class.

Snape seemed to come alive when he walked into the class, and after everyone had sat down launched the beginning of his tirade.

"All of you will believe that because you are in this class you are blessed with amazing potion brewing talent. You are wrong. You are merely not as inadequate as your fellow schoolmates. I have decided to bestow my valuable time on you and teach you as much as your little brains can comprehend. Let us begin with a simple potion, the antidote to Veritaserum. You have forty minutes starting now."

The time limit was utterly unfair, no competent or even talented potion brewer would have been able to brew the complex potion. Only very talented and master potion brewers would have been able to do it.

Snape was trying to destroy their egos before they had even come into existence.

So, Ares helped all his classmates complete the potion before the time limit, you know just to spite Snape, although he didn't obviously help the others.

He added extra potion ingredients here and there speeding up the process and ensuring that the potion would be finished in time.

However just as class finished Snape rushed off without checking them, which Ares knew was because Draco had been injured in the care of magical creatures' class.

Satisfied that he would receive an outstanding for his work he returned to the room and started researching the disintegration spell.

He went to supper but left rather quickly as he grew tired of Pansy's incessant whining about Draco.

Hours later when he was finally satisfied with all his homework he went to bed.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **2nd September 1993**

Ares had been having a ridiculously abnormal day, the only interesting thing being Professor Lupins Boggart class and the consequences of it.

He was having a lot of fun irritating Snape now that the man couldn't deduct points without punishing his favoured house, be it hair colour spells or musical farts.

So taking some initiative he moved to the room of requirement for a few hours and began researching and practising the building of golems.

After all, the ability to build an army out of non-living material was quite appealing.

His first few goes were pretty pathetic, but he reckoned with enough practice he could make some epic soldiers.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **15 October 1993**

Ares had managed to build a golem that worked at last.

It didn't work very well, but it moved.

It was like watching an overgrown snail, the runes and animation charms were not as effective as they should have been, but Ares put that down to his abysmal talent for Ancient runes and charms.

However, it was an interesting use of his time and whenever he hit a dead end, he could practise the disintegration spell 'uanescere' on the remains of the golem due to the magic dissolved in the material.

HIs golem consisted of clay infused with magic using runes, the disintegration spell worked off being fuelled by the magic in the target it was cast at.

The first Hogsmeade weekend had been announced for the end of the month and Ares had a lot of planning to do to make the best use of the time afforded to him. After all the wizarding world wasn't going to change itself while he went to school.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **16th October 1993**

Ares wrote a letter to Lucius before breakfast asking him to at Hogsmeade with a change of clothes and another wand for him to use.

Next, he compiled a list of all the people who he would need to meet.

Barty Crouch Jr. was a problem that needed to be dealt with, as was his father.

He had several plans ready to be implemented.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

 **31st October**

Harry was full of excitement, it was his first Hogsmeade weekend! The Dursely's had refused to sign his permission form but Lord Peverell had convinced the minister to sign it for him. He pulled Ron out of bed and poked his ginger friend until he stood up. They both took a shower and pulled on their clothes eager to investigate the local village.

Hermione was waiting for them at breakfast, just as eager as them as she wanted to buy quills and paper.

Draco and his goons were just as keen but trying not to show it, going on about how they thought it was such a trivial thing.

Ares was already heading out, having paid Filch a few Galleons to be signed in early. He moved quickly making his way towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade where he met Lucius who was waiting with a full-sized set of robes and a non-remarkable wand.

Ares aged himself up to his mid-thirties and changed clothes, giving Lucius the elder wand in exchange for the other one. Telling Lucius to meet him back here in four hours he disapparated.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **The Lovegood Residence**

 **31st October**

Xenophilius Lovegood was having a relatively normal day, investigating and researching obscure animals and conspiracies.

He was sitting in his office at the top of his rook shaped tower when he felt a pull on the wards, someone had entered his grounds.

Luna was at school so it had to be someone else. He stood up and made his way downstairs picking his wand up as he left the room. Half stumbling down the stairs, due to his low blood pressure from sitting down for so long.

He composed himself and opened the door to meet his visitor.

A flash of green was the last thing Xenophilius Lovegood saw.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Doge Manor**

 **31st October**

Elphias Doge was a prominent member of the Wizarding world and as such he was expected to be on call every day all day in case of emergencies.

So when he received a message from Lucius Malfoy mentioning a meeting regarding an upcoming vote he assumed it would be the normal, 'vote for me because..' meeting.

Preparing for the meeting was simple, all he had to do was ensure there were tea and biscuits. He would find the encounter tedious, he would always vote for whatever Dumbledore wanted so the result was a foregone conclusion. However, this did not seem to stop other Lord and Ladies from partitioning him.

Feeling someone walking through the gates he made his way into the sitting room. The door opened as the visitor walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable! Let's get on with it." Elphias said as he relaxed into his chair not bothering to see who had come in.

"I thank you for your hospitality Lord Doge."

Elphias immediately opened his eyes in alarm. That was not Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Lord Peverell! This is certainly an unexpected pleasure!" Elphias said recognising the man from his speech in the Wizengamoat.

Sitting down opposite him Ares smiled,

"I thank you for your kind words, sir, alas we cannot talk long."

Elphias raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why ever not? Surely you have lots of time."

Ares shook his head at that,

"I have plenty of time, you are the one who has run out of time."

Before the old man could fully contemplate what Ares had told him a flash of green light had hit him, causing him to slump into his chair.

Standing up Ares disapparated, smashing through the wards of the house, which were dissolving with the last member of House Doge dead.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Mad-Eye Moody Residence**

 **31st October**

The Moody residence was a testament to its owner's paranoia. The bins were warded to attack intruders, the property was riddled with anti-muggle charms, warning spells, locking charms and traps.

Mad-Eye Moody had just returned from a shift surveying a location suspected to be hiding dark wizards when he returned home.

He had been relaxing as much as was possible for a half-insane Auror when he heard his bins go off. Immediately he was alert and moved to the window careful to avoid being seen.

Peaking carefully out he saw a wizard garbed in black raising his wand and incanting something.

'Fiendfyre'

Mad-eye heard the incantation and went into action immediately, diving towards his fireplace hand flinging floo powder simultaneously.

Fire engulfed the house completely burning everything it came in contact with.

Lucius Malfoy took off his mask and admired his handiwork, it had been a long time since he had indulged himself in a little arson.

"That should have killed the old bastard! Master will be happy." Lucius said satisfied he had accomplished his orders.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogsmeade**

 **October 31st, 1993**

Ares appeared with a pop quickly followed by Lucius. Ares turned himself back to fourteen, changed his clothes and swapped his wand back.

After listening to Malfoy senior's report, he gave him further orders and quickly made his way back to Hogwarts for the evening feast.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **October 31st, 1993**

Sirius Black felt hunger, immense hunger and fatigue. After the Fat Lady had refused to allow him access to the tower, he had been angered more than anything he had ever felt before.

He had destroyed her painting and tried to force his way through, but he had been forced back for fear of being caught before he could capture the rat.

Running away he could not help but feel depressed at how his circumstances had turned out.

"Hello, Sirius, a friend of yours wants to talk."

A red flash and he was out cold.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Headmasters Office**

 **November 1st**

Dumbledore was incredibly annoyed, Sirius Black had snuck into his school without him noticing.

Now he was having to organise a search with the dementors in the vain hope they could find the man.

Just as he thought the day couldn't get any worse his longtime friend Mad-eye Moody came hurtling through his floo.

He was severely burned, and Albus had to get him to the med bay immediately for fear of his condition worsening.

This couldn't be a coincidence!

Turning to Severus and Minerva he expressed his solution,

"Call the order together, we may be facing a threat far worse than just Sirius Black!"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hey guys! I know Slytherin is a little cliché, but it was what you voted as you can see on my poll.**

 **I know some of you are confused so ill straighten this out.**

 **Ares jr is Ares senior, they are both Ares using a time turner and an amulet that lets you change your age. Ares will be paired with Narcissa, Daphne and Fleur, although Narcissa is more of a side interest. Harry will have his own pairing.**

 **If the story gets over 500 favourites ill hold a poll so you can choose who Harry ends up with. If not well... I know who I might be choosing.**

 **All reviews are appreciated, although negative reviews that aren't productive delay any updates by a week for each one!**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Two dead, one injured. Is our law enforcement incompetent?**

 **Two prominent members of the wizarding world were killed last night and found dead in their houses early this morning. Lord Elphias Doge, last of his family name, was killed in the middle of his manor only an hour after Mr Xenophilius Lovegood, Owner and proprietor of the Newspaper the Quibbler, was found dead next to his front door. Both men had influence with Lord Doge being a special advisor to the Wizengamoat and a close friend of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Mr Lovegood being a foremost magical zoologist researcher and owner of a popular newspaper.**

 **The injured man has been named as Alastor Moody after his house was burned down by the mysterious killer or killers. He managed to survive through sheer paranoia and an impressive web of wards and alarms on his property. He noticed the intruder and managed to escape to his good friend Albus Dumbledore. Could there be a pattern with friends of Headmaster Dumbledore being picked off? And where were Director Bones and her department of law enforcement? Surely the Aurors should have been aware of the obviously well-planned attack weeks before it happened. Or at least reacted well enough to catch the assassins. How will our esteemed Minister respond to this situation, will this be the last sticky situation he finds himself in before he gets kicked out? Or will he clutch on to power and stick around for what seems to be only the beginning of a new reign of terror?**

 **Lord Malfoy seems to think that the answer to the problem is to give more power to individual lords, maybe he is right, with Lord Peverell on the rise perhaps he would make a competent leader in the face of this growing new threat. Want to learn more? Turn to pages 4-7.**

 **Rita Skeeter.**

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **1st November 1993**

 **DMLE Director's office**

Amelia Bones was beyond livid, her Aurors had been blamed for the entire thing and the stupid hag had refrained from even suggesting that more funding for her department might help!

She planned to give Fudge a piece of her mind after this incident maybe he would be more willing to increase her budget.

She would also be having a word with Dumbledore as the man should have had an inkling of this and warned her, and at the very least he would be looking for solutions now that two of his closest allies had been attacked, one killed. Not to mention what was to be done about the Lovegood girl.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Same time**

Lucius was sitting up in bed reading the latest paper with glee. That had been the most fun he had experienced in years, and although he had failed to kill Moody fear had taken a grip of Britain just as his master had wanted.

Satisfied with his handiwork he turned to stare at his latest conquest, a witch of around her late twenties he had picked up in Knockturn Alley.

Yes, life was good serving his new master.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

 **Same time**

Narcissa was relaxing on her master's bed reading the Daily prophet with great amusement.

Her master had managed to pull of something that took Voldemort years, he had successfully angered Dumbledore.

She knew that the old man would be out for vengeance and might even give up on his forgiveness policy.

Wait never mind, he would never do that.

Rolling backwards she sunk into the bed eager for her master to get out of school and visit her.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Same time**

Dumbledore was worried, he had not expected Voldemort to rise so quickly and was fully unprepared for it. He was also sad because he had lost a good friend and powerful ally. The Order of the Phoenix was being called together, and they would all meet tonight in his office. He needed to sort out this Sirius Black mess first though and get rid of the bloody dementors which were not helping poor little Luna Lovegood who had been devastated to learn of her father's death.

He would find the culprits and give them a severe punishment. Then after they had served their time they could work for Luna's forgiveness.

After all, everyone deserved a second chance.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Same time**

 **Great Hall at Breakfast**

Ares watched from the Slytherin table as Luna Lovegood was led off to see the Headmaster, no doubt to ensure she learned of her father's death from him instead of the Daily Prophet.

He liked Luna, but her father was an unpredictable who knew too much about the Deathly Hallows.

They were a part of him, but it was easier to use them in their physical form.

The Elder wand was infused into his arm so he could do wandless magic but for complicated enchanting and spells, he required the manifestation of its physical form as a more solid conduit of his magic.

Looking down the table he noticed Daphne sitting with her friends Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.

He made his way over just as the morning papers came flying in via owl.

"Daphne, I take it you have seen the headlines, any thoughts on the matter?" Ares said with a smile, nodding at her two friends amicably.

Daphne looked up, her Occulmency shields tightening as if ready for an imminent attack.

"Ares, I apologise but I have not yet had time to familiarise myself with Rita Skeeters latest drivel, however when I do, I'll be sure to give you my thoughts on the matter," Daphne replied in her driest voice.

Ares smirked at her use of language, knowing full well that she had read the article in the time it had taken him to arrive and merely did not wish to comment on the views made about Lord Peverell. She also clearly felt that talking to him was a chore, one that was not looked forward to.

The Young Dark lord would need to do something about that, after all, he planned to marry her, especially if she grows up to be anything like her future self.

Blaise blatantly didn't like him, Ares could tell from the glare he was receiving, and Tracey was too scared of his duelling prowess to look at him.

"A pity, I had thought a witch of your calibre and a future heir of House Greengrass to be able to put aside petty views in order to analyse current affairs. To be expected, of course, you are merely a young girl, a child." Ares proclaimed with false remorse, deliberately digging at her maturity which he knew she felt strongly about.

With that, he turned on his heel and left.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Daphne was furious, how dare the bastard dare to question her maturity and talent for politics! After having to sleep on the floor of the great hall she was not ready for such a crass remark. The bastard had known she was lying and punished her for it.

He had so far kept his distance from her this term, nodding at her in the hallways, giving her the occasional advice for homework but never really interacting.

The first time they have a proper talk in months, and he has the gal to insult her!

She couldn't stop picturing his smirk as he made the dig about her biggest source of pride.

Daphne turned to Tracey and began to rant for the next ten minutes about how irritating she found him.

"You know, for a self-styled ice queen in the making, you're doing a pretty shit job of keeping your cool," Blaise said with a smile.

Daphne hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

She merely stuck out her tongue in response to his pout.

"Maybe Peverell was right about your maturity," Tracey said with a massive grin.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Outside Hogsmeade**

Ares had made use of the passage under the one-eyed witch and made his way out of the small village using the invisibility gifted by the cloak of death. He had headed straight to the shrieking shack, not wanting to use the passage through the whomping willow for fear of arousing suspicion.

It was not the ideal location for what he had planned but it would work.

Lucius had been to the shack last night setting the place up for what Ares wanted and leaving a gift.

"Hello, Sirius."

The aforementioned man looked up from where he tied to the bed with an almost animal fear in his eyes.

"Oops!" With a flick of his wand, the gag in his mouth disappeared.

"Who the fuck are you! Do you work for Voldemort? Why are you so young? Are you a mini death eater? Are you going to kill me?" The almost feral man launched in a tirade of questions.

"Uh... My name is Ares, I attend Hogwarts as a student, I am not a mini death eater and I might kill you if you don't stop acting so Sirius!" Ares said ending with a bad joke in an attempt to lift the mood.

"Really? Are you planning on killing me through the illustrious torture method of bad and overused jokes?" Sirius declared with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need to, you look like shit! You'll probably die in a day or two on your own. You're lucky I found you." Ares stated performing a few diagnostic charms on the man.

"Now I don't think that is fair, I survived on my own until now. Why are you even interested in me anyway?" Sirius replied with a frown.

"I'm here Mr Black because my cousin needs you, now more than ever. You'll be disappointed to hear that your Godson is utterly useless, I mean the boy doesn't even seem to know girls exist let alone what end of the wand to hold." Ares said, slightly over exaggerating things.

"How do you know Harry! He doesn't have any cousins!" Sirius seemed rather eager to stop struggling and listen now, "wait, I didn't father you, did I?"

Ares could see the horror looming on his face as he started to notice the Black family traits that Ares possessed.

Technically he was right, Sirius was one of his fathers, however, the man was still mentally unstable and not ready to hear that now.

"No, you idiot, my name is Ares Peverell II, heir to the ancient and most noble house of Peverell, Harry Potter is my cousin through blood, but not yours."

Sirius seemed to immediately feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Ares unbound the man, satisfied that he wouldn't run.

"What do you want me to do?" The scion of House Black asked.

"Recover so you can protect Harry." with those last words he knocked the man out with a stupefy and apparated them back to Peverell Manor.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

Felix and Anastasia had been spending the day covering their bosses tracks as he dealt with some business, it wasn't too hard as everyone was more concerned with the attack on Gryffindors Portrait and how Sir Cadogan had taken the Fat Lady's place.

Their biggest problem was the youngest Greengrass girl who seemed to have taken an interest in Ares and kept pestering them about where he was.

She had tried to get into his room but been unsuccessful, with the door repelling all unlocking charms and even banishers.

The two had led her on a merry goose chase around the entire grounds.

They just hoped he got back soon as she was a very persistent brat.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

Ares was in bed with Narcissa, having spent the last few hours catching up.

Sirius was safe in one of the guest rooms under Dobby's stern but loving care and he had already been given the first of a long line of potions designed to heal him.

The foremost expert on mental healing would be arriving in a couple of days after being sworn to secrecy. Ares wanted his Godfather back in tip-top shape.

He had asked Narcissa for advice on how to get closer to Daphne and had been told that gifts might be the answer.

So, he just had to find a gift for a girl who had literally everything she could want.

Stefan Greengrass had true to his word not tried to cause any outright trouble, although he had sent the occasional spy to try and bypass his wards.

Ares had sent him a letter suggesting better protection in case the new killer decided the Greengrasses would make a nice target.

Speaking of which he had gotten in touch with a few Hit wizards from other countries, specifically Bulgaria and asked them to start bringing him muggleborn.

Any kind would do as well as squibs.

He needed an army and what better place to find one than disgruntled walking weapons of magical mass destruction. Squibs had latent magic and could become brewers for his new companies which were exploiting the Schwarz forest. His bank balance was already increasing massively.

Writing a letter to an official in Bulgaria he sealed it and sent it off before redressing himself, much to Narcissa's disappointment and disapparating back to Hogsmeade.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Headmaster's office**

The Order had been reformed with new members, Albus Dumbledore watched with pride as they arrived one by one.

Alastor Moody was already in his office and was soon joined by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Sturgis Podmore, the three eldest males in the Weasley family, Molly Weasley, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks and himself.

There were once considerably more members but with dear Elphias having been murdered and his potential recruit of Xenophilius being killed as well so the order would have to make do for now.

Though with seventeen powerful witches and wizards they were not lacking for power.

The room was a little crowded, so he activated the inbuilt expansion charms giving his friends some space.

"Dear Friends and Allies we have gathered here today because of the recent attacks. My dear friend Elphias Doge was murdered in cold blood along with a potential recruit Xenophilius Lovegood leaving behind his now-orphaned daughter! I believe Voldemort has been resurrected or at least is growing in power and has recovered some of his followers, It is now a priority to capture Sirius before he re-joins with his master. Severus perhaps you could try getting in contact with Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by the panic caused by his declaration.

"Of course, Albus, I will try." Severus nodded and left planning to do just that.

"Kinglsey increase your search parameters, he may give up on young Harry if he believes his master alive. I also implore you to start looking for new loyal recruits. That goes for all of you." Dumbledore continued as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Finally, I want all of you on high alert in case any new attacks are tried on you, he appears to be targeting Order members."

Seeing everyone understood he dismissed them.

Sinking back into his comfy desk chair be noticed the report he had asked for on his desk.

Ares Peverell II was an enigma, he did exceptionally well in class but appeared to put no effort into his work at all, he was also rather charismatic but had few friends except for two in his year and his apparent Fiancée Daphne Greengrass.

Albus planned to invite him for a face to face meeting as soon as possible after all this stress had died down.

He had a feeling it would be an interesting conversation.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **7th November 1993**

Ares was eager to get out to the Quidditch pitch, he felt slightly giddy at the thought of watching himself play the game he had been banned from since his fifth year.

As the players came out, he couldn't stop himself from sending a tripping hex at Cho Chang for fun, and to make it fair he sent one at each of the three chasers for Gryffindor, after all that much hotness on one team had to be illegal.

As soon as Hooch blew the whistle both teams rushed into action, although the Dark Lord only had eyes for his younger self, eager to see if he played any differently to how he remembered.

Harry made a few feints and dodges before he spotted the golden globe seconds after Ares.

He set off and Cho followed close behind having spotted it herself.

As the snitch flew higher and higher clouds began to form heavily and a cold presence appeared.

Not happy with the idea of dementors ruining his latest experience, Ares aimed his hand upwards as if cheering and let loose a spell with as much power as possible, 'aetherius exilium!' with a whisper watching the see-through spell fly upwards and collide with Harry effectively turning him into an anti-Dementor charm.

They refused to get close, but Harry didn't seem concerned as he raced for the snitch, not realising that Cho had flown away in fear of the evil creatures a long time ago.

Harry grabbed the snitch, only to be surprised by how close the dementors were and fall off his broom.

He started hurtling down.

Ares felt his eye twitch.

Why was his past self so danger prone? did he have some kind of curse?

He didn't bother to try and save him as Dumbledore came to Harry's rescue.

Ares could not help but be irritated by how the game had gone, Fudge would need to do something about that.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Minister of Magic's Office**

 **9th November 1993**

Cornelius Fudge had thought it was bad when Dumbledore had stormed in here and made his displeasure known about the Dementor incident.

He was more like a cloud drifting along in the sky by itself compared to the storm that had arrived just now.

Lord Peverell had looked incredibly calm, so Fudge had known something was wrong as that meant he was using his Occulmency to keep himself in check, at least Dumbledore had expressed his anger.

"My dear Minister, you have truly and royally fucked up! I don't appreciate having my son nearly lose his soul and neither does Lucius. We have both decided that it would be for the best if we suspended any further donations to your re-election campaign until you deal with the menace that is dementors. If not dealt with by the end of the week I will be delivering a speech on the subject in the Wizengamoat, and I am afraid you won't come off well in it." Ares said with a voice that cut like a knife.

Fudge could only nod as the man in question turned around and began to leave.

"Please Lord Peverell, accept two tickets for your son and yourself to the Quidditch world cup in my box," Cornelius begged.

"That will not be necessary Cornelius, however, if you resolve this well, I might invite you to my box," Ares said with a small smile and left.

'His box?' The minister thought.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

 **11th November**

Albus had been amazed when Cornelius had decided to send the Dementors back to Azkaban and replace them all with highly trained Aurors until he heard about the incident with Lord Peverell from Kinglsey who had heard it from Amelia.

Albus was grateful to the man and would be sure to express his thanks next time they met.

Perhaps when they got to know each other better the man might like to join the order?

A passing thought but a good one.

With all the law enforcement around he was no longer afraid of Sirius and only hoped he was caught soon.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

 **Same time**

Sirius couldn't help but sneeze suddenly as if someone had been thinking about him.

He had been amazed when he had woken up and ben told he was in the mysterious Lord Peverell's manor. What had quickly followed was Dobby a house elf showing he was in charge by forcing the man to drink several disgusting potions.

He had then been told that he would be meeting a mind healer for regular sessions.

It had been a week since the daily meetings began and he could already feel the difference, not to mention he was looking a lot better, with his natural skin colour normal again, having returned. He looked a little on the skinny side, but a few large house elf cooked meals would fix that.

He was keen to see the boy who had saved him again, as well as his father but had been told that they were busy and were to return in a month.

He had waited thirteen years in jail, he could survive to wait a month in luxury.

After all, he was allowed out in public with glamour and looked forward to getting rid of thirteen years' worth of blue balls.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **11th December 1993**

Ares was heading back to his home for Christmas, as he wanted to get involved with the Wizarding world and catch up with the latest news after being secluded at Hogwarts.

He felt sorry for Harry but there wasn't much he could do and Ares was sure he would prefer staying with his friends.

He didn't feel like taking the eight-hour journey to Kings Cross so instead, he just walked to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and disapparated with a small pop.

He appeared in a comfy chair next to the fireplace in the sitting room of his manor, ageing himself up as he did so.

The crackle of the fire was incredibly soothing as Ares fell asleep.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **11th December 1993**

 **Peverell Manor**

 **Early Morning**

Sirius stumbled back into the manor with a beautiful witch on his arms, incredibly drunk and incredibly happy.

He walked through the sitting room completely ignoring the man in the chair and stumbling back to his room with the giggling witch.

Dobby shook his head in disappointment as he watched Sirius close the door behind him.

He then popped his master into his bed and watched happily as Narcissa snuggled up to him.

Knowing his work was done Dobby disappeared.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **11th December 1993**

 **Late Morning**

Ares sat at the table reading his paper as he waited for Dobby to finish preparing his breakfast.

The latest article of the Daily prophet was merely thoughts on who was behind the attacks and the Ministry response to Sirius Black by removing the dementors and sending in Aurors.

Minister Fudge was being praised for his idea to remove the disgusting creatures and replace them with witches and wizards.

Dumbledore himself had thanked the minister for his smart decision.

Apparently, Harry being attacked had been left out, no matter he was fine now and that was what mattered.

Folding the paper, he set it down as he watched his godfather practically fall down the stairs.

"You deserve that hangover if anything Dobby says is true, I get that you are happy with your newfound freedom but trying to kill yourself via alcohol consumption is a rather disappointing attempt at the celebration," Ares said with a smile on his face.

Sirius scowled at him before Ares cast a sobriety charm on him.

"Thank you, I assume you are my illustrious host. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sirius Black." Sirius declared looking a lot better already as the charm did its work.

"I know, how is your mind? The healer says you have been progressing well, that or you are so insane you can attempt a semblance of sanity in the hopes of fooling her. For now, we will assume you are sane and begin the process of getting you a trial." Ares mused as he looked the man up and down.

"Perhaps a wand too."

Sirius looked rather cheerful after hearing that.

"Why are you even helping me? I know you want to help Harry but why not just adopt him yourself?" Sirius said, suddenly suspicious.

Ares sighed before he conjured a chair for the other man.

After he had sat down Ares explained.

"I have a one-word answer for that, his name is Dumbledore. He won't let me adopt Harry because he doesn't trust me enough, I'm not even sure he is aware I am related to him beyond pureblood ancestry. You on the other hand, once cleared will be a returning light hero and you can adopt Harry and keep him safe from the abusive muggles the lord of light has placed him with. I want Harry to have a good life, away from his friends who constantly try to overshadow him. If I had my way he would not even be attending Hogwarts, after all, every year so far people have tried to kill him."

Sirius looked ready to object several times until he eventually gave in as he heard the last part.

"Dumbledore is trying his best, it's just all those bloody death eaters!"

Sirius complained as if he was a child.

"Sirius, I understand you don't want to believe me but think of it like this, why didn't Albus even get you a trial? With all his influence it would have been easy." Ares said and seeing the look on his face finished with, "I'll give you some time to think about it."

Sirius nodded slowly.

Breakfast soon appeared and they both tucked in enjoying the food.

Ares told Sirius that he would be quite busy over Christmas, but he was welcome to join the family as they attended the Malfoy Yule ball.

"You're kidding me right! Me! Go to Lucius Bloody Malfoys house! Narcissa would recognise me instantly." Sirius exclaimed.

"About that..." Ares said feeling a little embarrassed rubbing the back of his head.

"What's so wrong about that Mr Black!" Narcissa declared, standing behind Sirius along with Witch he hooked up with last night.

Sirius literally jumped out of his chair and whipped his head around going for the wand he didn't have.

"Lord Peverell! What is SHE doing here?" Sirius said suspiciously.

If possible, Ares actually flushed from embarrassment and started drumming his fingers on the table.

"Well, that's a long story. She is my lover shall we say. I am not married." Ares said sheepishly.

Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"You mean my prim and proper cousin, Cissy, is actually having an affair! The world really did go to shit while I was in jail. I thought it would be Andromeda or even Bellatrix! never Cissy."

Narcissa growled at him eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm going to leave now... you guys seem to have your own problems to deal with." Sirius's hook-up said as she made a bolt for the door.

Narcissa moved towards Sirius with the obvious intent of hurt on her face.

He quickly held up his hands in defeat, before asking the question that still perplexed him.

"What about Lucius, how did he feel about this? He doesn't seem like the type to give up anything of his willingly."

Narcissa shrugged and answered with a smile on her face,

"Lucius is now a vassal of Ares, and we never got on well, he would rather bed his whores since I refused him. He was only too happy to allow me to begin my relationship with Lord Peverell."

Sirius nodded, shocked that Lucius had allowed himself to end up with a vassal lord that could give orders.

"Still I would rather not attend the Malfoy ball, perhaps another event or time?" Sirius said, not truly comfortable with being in his long-time enemy's house.

"You know he is a Death Eater, right?"

"Not anymore, as his overlord I have absolved him of that responsibility, he no longer bears the mark."

"So, he's a good guy now?"

"No, but he is on my side."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. So, Narcissa, how are you?"

Narcissa looked surprised at the sudden question.

"I am doing better than you, I live in the lap of luxury, no mental illness, a nice warm bed and lover, not sure what more I could have."

Sirius nodded, happy that at least someone in the Black family had found happiness.

"You are right about Dumbledore, I realise that now."

Ares nodded, knowing that it had taken a lot for Sirius to admit that.

"Don't worry, we will save Harry."

"I know."

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **11th December 1993**

Sirius had gone shopping with Narcissa to find gifts to give Harry for

Christmas, under a magical disguise of course.

Ares was in the dungeons below the Manor, hidden from any prying eyes,

he had thirteen muggleborn in his cells.

The Hit wizards would not speak of their contract to anyone, guaranteed by their magical contract.

He would begin his experiments today.

Walking into the first cell, he looked the young man over, in his late twenties possibly, Asian origin, from Hong Kong. He had the largest magical core.

Bringing his head up to meet his eyes he invaded the man's mind.

He was not trying to be delicate, instead, he ripped through all the many memories destroying most of them completely.

When he was done, he was sweating, all the man had left was his knowledge of magic.

He lost all emotion on his face and his eyes glazed over, showing that the young man had lost all free will.

Next Ares began to plant suggestions into the man's mind, obedience, loyalty, and finally fanaticism.

Then he bound their magic to his in subservience with an incredible effort of will power, it was effectively like forcing the man into a magical contract of slavery.

Next, he had the man sign a magical contract completely binding him in servitude.

The muggleborn man was now completely subservient to Ares and could be completely trusted.

"Your name will be Basilisk 1. My first and greatest lieutenant."

The man stood up his body exerting itself.

"I live to destroy our enemies!" He declared.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **2 hours later...**

After Ares had recovered from using so much magic and managed to take a shower, he brought Basilisk 1 up to the ritual chamber.

The man right now was merely a reasonably powerful wizard who was incredibly loyal. After Ares performed several rituals on Basilisk 1 the man would be far more than that.

Gathering the necessary ingredients, he had his newest servant strand in the Pentagon and began chanting while going through the process.

 **An hour later...**

Basilisk 1 now had an impressive healing factor as well as increased senses. Over the next week, Ares would do several rituals that would increase his servant's magical core, the concentration of power in each spell and increased strength. He would do this for all of his thirteen minions, but Basilisk 1 would be given a special gift.

A ritual that would increase his fire magic resistance to incredible heights, and another one to give him mastery over flames.

Basilisk 1 would be the first man-made elemental in a century, the last natural one having died in the late nineteenth century.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **13th December 1993**

 **Hogwarts**

Albus was delightfully surprised to find Lord Peverell waiting for him in his office.

"How can I help you, Lord Peverell? Are you here to sample the fine Hogwarts cuisine? Or perhaps for a report on your son's education?" He asked eyes twinkling.

"Albus please! call me Ares, you are older than I. I am here to ask a favour, one that I hope you will agree to," Ares said with a sincere tone to his voice.

Albus looked him up and down and couldn't help but smile amicably, eyes at full twinkle.

"Of course, Ares, if it is in my power I promise to try, in the spirit of Christmas." Albus felt it was only fair to help the man after he had gotten rid of the dementors.

Ares immediately held his hands up in peace,

"It's nothing too hard! I just wondered if you have any spare Phoenix feathers and for you to give these gifts to their owners." Ares said rubbing the back of his head in fake embarrassment.

Dumbledore nodded happily, many people wanted phoenix feathers as they were very pretty and great gifts for Christmas. The Christmas gifts for his students didn't require favour he was always glad to help bring happiness to people.

"That seems fair, I have been meaning to express my gratitude over you getting rid of the Dementors and I feel this is a perfect way. Fawkes should be fine. Do you have a preference for how many feathers you want?" he asked.

"Nine would be appreciated. Lots of gifts to make, my son as well. I have complete trust in your ability to give him the direction he needs. He has had a little trouble connecting with people after his mother's death." Ares asked seemingly expressing his concerns.

Ares then unshrank the several packages he had in his pocket before placing them on the desk.

One was a Firebolt from Sirius who thought it would look less suspicious if Ares gave it, and the three others were from Ares as himself and his son.

Narcissa had picked the third one.

As if an afterthought Ares took out a final package from his robes and gave it to Dumbledore.

"For you Albus, I was given advice by several people that this was what you would like," Ares said happily.

Dumbledore couldn't help himself, he looked giddy as he took the package, he knew to contain socks from Ares.

"Thank you! I'll get the feathers now." Albus said eager to place the present under his personal tree.

Opening the desk drawer he pulled out a handful of the feathers counting them.

"That's nine!"

Ares thanked him and after wishing him a merry Christmas flooed away.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **24th December 1993**

 **Peverell Manor**

The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin stood tall as he directed Basilisk 1 to stand in the middle of the Pentagon for the ritual that would put him above all the dark lord's other servants.

A phoenix feather willingly given on each tip of the star, to be burnt with magical flames with the blood of a dragon leading from the feathers to Basilisk 1.

The moment the clock struck midnight the ritual would begin, and when it was finished Basilisk 1 would be resistant to all forms of fire and have the ability to manipulate and bend it to his will.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **24th December 1993**

 **Greengrass Manor**

Daphne had been curious when she received a gift from her betrothed, not sure what it would be.

She had been shocked when it was revealed that this was the first of many gifts, as by the end of it twenty-three owls had been and gone.

Her pile of presents under the tree had grown significantly.

Her father had merely raised her eyes at the obvious attempt to win her over, but her grandfather had laughed his head off.

"You have obviously captivated the young boy! For him to send these many gifts you must be playing incredibly hard to get." and with that, he had professed his pride in her.

Her sister Astoria had been sad when she saw how many gifts Daphne got until she heard her mother say,

"Perhaps you would like a betrothal then?" That had shut her up.

Her gift to him seemed woefully inadequate now, merely a silver locket with a promise to do better and try to get to know him.

She wouldn't know how much her gift meant to him for a long time.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **25th December 1993**

 **Peverell Manor**

Sirius, Narcissa, Ares and Ares as his son all stuffed themselves in an early morning Christmas lunch.

There was turkey, chicken, steak, Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes and everything you could possibly dream off.

The house elves had really gone all out for the day.

After lunch, they all moved to the tree and started opening gifts.

Sirius looked a little put out as he didn't have anyone to get him presents until Ares acting as his son grabbed one and threw it at his head.

Sirius's face broke open in a smile before he savagely unwrapped it, to find a portable dog bed.

"For when you are travelling!" Ares said with a smile.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and fired a stinging hex with his new wand at the boy. Said boy dodged it and gave him the rest of his gifts.

Several dog toys, some deodorant (To help with the girls), Cologne (To help with the girls), a dog puppet in the shape of his Animagus form and a closet worth of clothes, all chosen by Narcissa.

When Sirius complained about all the smelly stuff Ares told him he needed all the help he could get which sparked off a debate.

Narcissa meanwhile opened her gift and upon seeing the gold coated phoenix feather earrings promised to thank Ares properly later.

Instead, he was given a kiss for now and a few minor gifts.

Sirius gave Ares jr a book on pranks and Ares senior a promise for a duel sometime.

Later after all the presents had been opened and Ares had vowed to never take off Daphne gift till she married him they played some classic Christmas games.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **31st December 1993**

 **Peverell Manor**

"Hurry up! Stop being so slow!" Narcissa scolded her master, they were meant to be at the ball early but at this rate would arrive on time.

Ares grumbled unhappily, what was it with women in his life pestering him over clothes.

Putting them on he declared himself ready. Wrapping her arm around his Narcissa led them through the floo, tonight Lucius would announce their divorce and she would be free to be seen in public with her master.

She was wearing a tight dress that clung to her lithe hourglass form and an emerald choker gifted to her by Ares. As well as the gold phoenix feather earrings.

Ares himself wore dress robes with the Peverell crest on them and silver lining along the rims. His Peverell signet ring flashing.

They were ready.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **31st December 1993**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **The Ball**

Ares and Narcissa arrived before everyone else ready for the mingling. Lucius greeted them and suggested they separate until the speech at midnight, which they both reluctantly agreed to.

Ares turned up as his younger self fifteen minutes later and waited with Lucius and Draco to greet everyone as they arrived.

He greeted the Minister, the undersecretary, several heads of department and prominent lords and ladies before he saw Daphne.

Heading over he was pleased to see she was wearing the silver phoenix feather earrings he had bought her as well as the silver snake necklace with the inlaid emeralds.

He had sent her everything he thought she might like, as well as several pieces of jewellery from the Slytherin and Peverell vaults.

He wondered if she would like the necklace more if she knew it was a Slytherin family relic reserved for the lady of the house.

He greeted her with a bow and a kiss to her knuckles and repeated the gesture with her mother and younger sister, shaking her father's hand.

"I see your grandfather could not make it, a pity, but I reckon well manage without him. It is a pleasure to see you again, your gift was incredibly thoughtful." He said looking right into her eyes, being truly sincere.

She couldn't help but blush as she looked away.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass, I'll leave you to mingle. Daphne, would you care to come with me?" He asked politely.

After looking at her parents for permission she nodded and looped her arm in his as they walked off.

"Is it wrong that I want to wring the boy's neck? At least before he didn't have a chance with Daph." Cygnus said with a sigh.

"I always knew you would be a protective father." His wife replied, the hint of a smile playing on her lips as they walked off to talk to others and socialise.

Ares and Daphne were greeted by all the most important people in the room, with Ares introducing his betrothed to half of them.

Ares had fared no better, probably having spoken at least once with everyone in the room at least once.

"Minister Oblansk! I am glad you could attend! It is truly a pleasure to be speaking with you." The Dark Lord nodded at the man who was in charge of Bulgaria and Durmstrang by proxy.

"It has been a while my friend, no lovely lady on your arm? I have many cousins who would love to fill the position! You floo me later, I introduce you! Yes!" The man said with a great shout of laughter.

Ares genuinely found the man fun to be around, if he had a choice this was the kind of minister he would have had for Britain.

Powerful, strong, calm in stressful situations and loyal to a fault.

Oblansk was a sympathiser who worked with Ares, the two having met in the future. Ares had managed to convince him without death or magical contracts to work for him and the two had come up with a backstory for Ares in case anyone checked where he came from.

"Lord Peverell, Minister Oblansk! I was not informed of your attendance. Allow me to look after you!" Cornelius said as he rushed over.

Ivan rolled his eyes as he was led away by the over-pompous twit that Britain pretended led them.

Ares nodded at him before he headed off to find Narcissa.

She was standing with Lucius, who began to wring his champagne glass until everyone was silent.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for attending this small get together my wife arranged, I have some news for you all. Narcissa and I have decided to get divorced, we will remain dear friends, but we have lost the love that we once held. Thank you! Silence! It is nearing Midnight would all of you find a partner please." Lucius declared.

After silencing all the murmuring everyone began to find someone to kiss at new year's eve.

Ares made his way over to Narcissa who smiled at him, adoration in her eyes.

Ares jr turned to Daphne who was still looking on in shock at where Lucius had stood.

"Daphne, will you do me the honour of being my New Year's kiss?" He asked with a smile.

"I suppose it's either you or Draco and Pansy seems keen on Draco, so I guess that is a yes." she joked eyes full of mirth.

Pulling her closer he grinned.

Sirius Black stood disguised in a corner of the room talking to Amelia Bones, he knew the danger but couldn't help himself.

"Ma'am, would you do me the extreme honour of being my New year kiss?" He asked with his patented smirk.

She looked surprised before she figured why not and agreed.

Lucius found some random girl and Cornelius was left with Umbridge.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Everyone drew closer together.

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!"

Daphne moved slowly before Ares moved confidently and caught her lips in a kiss.

Sirius captured Amelia Bones in a passionate kiss.

Cornelius ran.

Umbridge followed.

Narcissa jumped on Ares kissing him with all the built-up love and devotion she had.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hey guys! My longest chapter yet? I reckon with how shit my grammar is I probably need a beta or am I ok? Remember 500 favourites for the poll!**

 **1994 is gonna be an exciting year for Ares and Harry.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Prominent Wizarding world members divorce!** **A saucy affair or innocent affection!**

 **Lord Malfoy has announced his decision to divorce his wife due to a loss of love between the two. Was this decided by both sides or did one of them have an affair? This reporter feels it is her duty to mention that Lord Peverell and the soon to be Ex-Lady Malfoy were seen kissing at their new year's party! Could this be the reason such a perfect marriage has fallen apart? We here at the Daily prophet wish both parties involved better luck next time.**

 **More theories on pages 4-6.**

 **Rita Skeeter**

 **January 10th, 1994**

Harry was talking to Oliver Wood about the Dementor incident, his broom had been broken and they needed solutions.

"I got a Firebolt! It came anonymously though so Hermione gave it McGonagall! She didn't even ask me! It probably wasn't even Sirius Black, I got gifts from loads of people." Harry said still angry with Hermione over the whole incident.

"Damn! You on a Firebolt would have guaranteed our victory in the Quidditch cup. I'll ask McGonagall about getting it back to you as soon as possible. With the Dementors gone you should be fine, but just in case you might want to find a solution for the future." Wood cursed, walking off while muttering to himself.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **January 11th, 1994**

Everyone had returned the night before, so the great hall was once again full as everyone began breakfast. Quite a lot of the Great Hall was chatting about the latest article written by Rita Skeeter. The Slytherin table was the exception, either out of respect or fear for Lord Malfoy.

Daphne was sitting with her group of friends telling them about her holiday.

"He gave me twenty-three presents! I have more things than I know what to do with. I have silver phoenix feather earrings, expensive perfumes, some amazing dresses that I didn't know existed and lots of ancient looking jewellery that is beautiful! It's not fair." She said with a scowl.

Both Blaise and Tracey lifted their eyebrows at that last declaration.

"Not fair!" Tracey crowed, before putting on her best Daphne impression, "Oh woe is me, who hath been given so many amazing presents I am at a loss!"

Daphne poked her friend in the stomach in annoyance before explaining,

"That's not the problem! I only got him a simple locket, with a promise to be nicer to him. I feel so outclassed."

As she sulked Blaise and Tracey shared a look before laughing, only Daphne Greengrass would find a problem with being wooed so well.

Seeing that her friends had no intention of stopping their laughing she stood up and left.

Ares watched all this with a happy smile, subconsciously touching the locket she had given him, which was next to the time turner and the ageing amulet.

Turning back to Felix and Anastasia he told them of his latest plan to get Granger and Weasley in trouble.

Since arriving back in 1993 Ares had been having great fun messing with the two traitors, sadly he had let a lot of time pass without incident while dealing with Sirius, but now that he a prank book from his godfather he would be sure to put it to good use.

Looking over the golden trio he decided to try something simple for the moment.

"Ducklifors" was cast twice and suddenly Harry was no longer sitting with his friends, there were ducks instead.

The duck with abnormally large teeth started quacking angrily as she pecked Harry in an attempt to make him change them back.

The other duck just kept eating.

Duckmione started changing colours randomly as she flapped about, making an incredible racket which eventually drew Professor McGonagall over.

After changing Granger and Weasley back, much to the disappointment of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and even some of Gryffindor she looked around angrily before settling her eyes on Fred and George Weasley.

"You two! To my office this instance, human transfiguration is not something to joke about! Fifty points from Gryffindor!" She was clearly not happy as she stalked her way back to her office to await the twins who themselves were positively furious.

"It wasn't us!" They shouted throwing up their arms at the same time.

Ironically Human transfiguration was taught at NEWT level and because Fred and George were in the fifth year, they shouldn't be able to do it anyway.

Obviously, Minerva was too used to the twins being the culprits.

Ares reckoned he would try the leek jinx on the two third years next.

Finished with his breakfast he saw that he had double Transfiguration next,

he should probably have waited to pull the prank because now he would have an angry teacher for two lessons.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Transfiguration Classroom**

Professor McGonagall strode between the desks as she watched her fourth-year students attempt Cross-Species Switches with slight amusement.

She was still annoyed about breakfast, but she believed the twins when they offered to take veritaserum to prove they were innocent.

Obviously, that meant it was probably Malfoy or another Slytherin. She had taken great satisfaction in rewarding the points along with more to make up for the false accusation.

The class were attempting to turn a mouse into a toad, and the results were very interesting.

Ms Barnes and her fellow housemates Ms Belmont, Mr Balsall and Mr Bhatt were all doing admirably, as expected. They were after all Gryffindors.

To her amazement Mr Peverell, Ms Carter and Mr Cowley all seemed to have accomplished the task.

"Incredible! this was meant to take you weeks! Please demonstrate it for the class." She was very suspicious.

Ms Carter came forward first and with a few flicks of her wand had done a reasonable job of turning the mouse into a toad, albeit and slightly white toad.

Professor McGonagall turned it back before gesturing for the next person to come forward.

Mr Cowley did the same, with a few more flicks to direct his magic and the mouse has turned into a toad again.

"Impressive, although you could both do with a little more work. You next Mr Peverell." She congratulated before transfiguring the toad back into a mouse.

Ares strode forward and with a simple half-hearted flick of his wand, the mouse was turned into a very convincing toad.

Minerva almost let her jaw drop; it had taken her years before she could do cross-species switches so easily.

It became quite clear who had taught the other two how to do it.

"Perhaps Mr Peverell you could enlighten us as to how you performed so well?" She asked curiously.

"No."

"What!"

"No thank you, Professor, I am not in the mood to do your job for you."

Minerva raised her eyebrows at that, no student had ever said no in a class before.

"Mr Peverell, let me rephrase that, tell us how you did that." Her voice gaining a hard edge.

He looked into her eyes and replied,

"No."

"Detention Mr Peverell, you will come by tomorrow night."

"No."

"Mr Peverell, you WILL come tomorrow, or I will deduct one hundred points from Slytherin. Is that clear?"

"Fine. I'll be going now then."

With that, he left and was soon followed by the rest of his housemates.

Minerva was annoyed, but more importantly, confused.

The boy was obviously a prodigy but had been hiding it for the last term, come to think of it he had never struggled with anything she had set him or the class. She would need to speak to Albus about what to do.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **First-floor corridor**

 **Hogwarts**

Ares was walking along talking to Cowley and Carter who were both thanking him for his help in Transfiguration and offering their apologies about his detention.

He had Advanced Arithmancy with Diane next, so they split from Cowley as he headed off to Ancient Runes.

Along the way, they had their path blocked, by none other than Draco and his goons and the Golden Trio.

"Malfoy, we know you turned Hermione and Ron into ducks! Admit it!" Harry shouted.

"Ha-ha Potter you idiot, I wish it was me, but Human transfiguration is only taught to the sixth years and above. It can't have been me unless you think I'm a prodigy? Maybe it was Black!" Draco said with his patented sneer.

Weasley was already turning red, and said loudly,

"Then you must have gotten one of the older slippery snakes to do it for you!"

Ares interrupted there, drawing their attention.

"Really Weasley! Do YOU order the older years about in Gryffindor, none of his elders would obey Draco! Now get out of my way before I turn you into a duck again!" Growing more irritated by the second.

When the six of them all continued to stare at him he got fed up.

Casting "Levicorpus" several times before they could even blink he banished them all out of the way before allowing all of them except Ron and Hermione to drop to the ground.

"Next time MOVE!" He said with a withering glare as he walked away with Diane leaving the Slytherins in awe and two of the Gryffindors still dangling by their ankles.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry called after him.

"Figure it out yourself, she's the brightest witch of her age!" Ares called back without turning around.

As he turned the corner, he could hear Draco and his goons laughing at their enemies predicament.

"You're going to get in even more trouble because of that you know," Diane said with a smile.

Ares shrugged and continued walking until he made it to Arithmancy.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Dumbledore greeted his class jovially. He then set some work for the class to do before making his way over to Ares.

"Now Mr Peverell, I think you should see me in my office this evening." Ares nodded, already having assumed this would happen.

"How has your research into the disintegration curse been going?" Dumbledore asked, trying to begin again on a cheery note.

Pulling out his essay Ares explained the main points of his analysis.

"It has a very interesting build as it could be used to rid yourself of rubbish and stop polluting the planet, or it could be used to turn someone to dust. However, there are many ways to kill someone and as I said before any spell can kill someone somehow. After consulting the numbers, I have realised it is just a waste of magic for anything other than waste disposal, and even then that is what the banishing charm is for." Ares explained, the spell was pretty useless as it required enough energy to breakdown the object it was directed at, so if you tried to disintegrate a large object it would take more power than a small object.

Albus nodded in understanding as he took the essay and filed it away for later marking.

"Mr Peverell, I have decided that you attending this class is rather pointless, you are clearly miles ahead of your classmates and so I have a proposition for you. You will be allowed to study separately for your Arithmancy OWL next year and will be tasked with creating a spell that you can prove benefits our modern-day society." Professor Dumbledore laid out his challenge.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, sir."

"You will, of course, report your progress to me weekly and if you need any advice or help you can find me in my office or during a lesson. "

"I accept, I will create a spell that is truly useful."

Albus looked the boy in the eyes, full twinkle activated and passively tried Legilimency.

Ares could feel Dumbledore's subtle probe and released a few emotions like hope and determination.

Satisfied Dumbledore spent the rest of the lesson debating the best household spells in history with Mr Peverell.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts later that night.**

 **Headmasters office**

Ares waited patiently in front of the gargoyle, wasting time naming every sweet possible.

"Acid pops, Cockroach Clusters, Fudge flies, Blood-flavoured lollipops, Liquorice Wands, Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Cauldrons."

Suddenly the Gargoyle retreated, and Ares gained entry to the door to Dumbledore's office.

On a random note, he wondered if the reason Goyle had his last name was that he was related to a Gargoyle?

"Come in Mr Peverell."

Yawning he made his way into the old man's lair. He noticed Fawkes, Snape and McGonagall sitting nearby as he strolled leisurely around the office, looking at book titles, poking trinkets and overall just ignoring the other people in the room.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, but perhaps you would like to sit down?" Dumbledore said slightly less jovial than usual.

"Very well sir, I will do my best to concentrate." Ares nodded, taking the seat opposite him.

A few awkward moments passed before Dumbledore spoke again.

"You seem to have gained a punishment on your first day back at school, that is most unusual." Subtlety was a rather boring approach.

"Yes Sir, it does seem that way," Ares replied.

"And why has that happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I am surprised you don't know Headmaster," Ares said eyebrow raised.

"For the sake of this conversation let us presume I don't know." Dumbledore nearly sighed.

"Maybe I would like us to presume that I don't know the answer," Ares replied snarkily. Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling for a second.

"Fine, why were you so rude to Professor McGonagall in class today." Dumbledore grew bored of their chat.

"I was bored sir," Ares said innocently.

"Bored? Why ever so?" Albus said leaning in closer, surprised.

"It was a boring lesson," Ares replied.

Minerva appeared affronted by that accusation while Snape had to hide a smirk.

"Now my dear boy, being bored is no excuse to refuse to answer a teacher's question." Dumbledore returned to his grandfather facade.

"I didn't want to tell her, that would have taken up time telling her something we both knew," Ares said plainly.

Dumbledore couldn't help but realise the logic of that argument.

"What do you know about Misters Potter and Weasley and Ms Granger? They seem to think you attacked them and were the one to turn them into ducks at breakfast." Albus let the bomb drop.

"They have no evidence. I am merely in the fourth year; how could I have taken down three third years and performed a subject that is not taught till our sixth year." Ares replied.

"We can view their memories, they claim you attacked them and Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They also say that when you attacked them you admitted to turning them into ducks and threatened to do so again." Dumbledore threatened.

Snape gave up, he was going to have to deduct points from Slytherin, something he hated doing.

"You still have no proof. Memories can be tampered with, and I merely asked them to move out of my way as I hurried to Arithmancy, you can ask Draco and his friends as well as Diane Carter they will all agree with me. Plus are you claiming I can perform to the standard of a sixth year? If so, why am I being kept in a fourth-year class?" Ares defended himself.

Minerva was getting angrier as she saw the young boy blatantly admitting to attacking her students but getting away with it because he was telling the truth, they had no concrete evidence.

He was obviously a Transfiguration prodigy and that was how he had managed the Human Transfiguration so well, and with regards to the fight he had four witnesses in his favour, five if you counted him, and only three claiming he attacked them. Once again, she cursed the Slytherin need to never give one of their own up.

Snape was feeling incredibly smug; his student may be able to get out of losing any points and get away with attacking the thorns in his side.

Even Dumbledore could tell he had done all the things he had been accused off; however, nobody had been seriously injured and Ares wasn't really required to answer every question he was asked.

"Very well, as Professor McGonagall has no proof for her accusations other than you are being disrespectful you will only have to serve detention," Albus said, clearly disappointed that Ares hadn't owned up in a way that would allow him to be punished.

"Minerva, Severus you are no longer needed, please leave us. Ares, we still have much to discuss." The Headmaster ordered.

Both Professors left reluctantly, leaving only Albus and Ares. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Ares grew bored enough to ask.

"Is there something else you wanted Headmaster? I regret to inform you that I have not begun my research since this morning." Ares drawled.

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile at that,

"My dear boy is there a reason you are being so rebellious? You were not this much trouble last term. Has something happened?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Maybe I have just settled in enough that I feel some semblance of confidence?" Ares said.

Dumbledore shook his head in sadness, Lord Peverell had been right, the death of a mother affects people deeply.

"What do you remember of your mother?" He asked kindly.

Ares almost laughed. The old man thought he was being 'rebellious' because of his 'mothers' death.

"She was kind, beautiful, and she loved me dearly. What of it?" Ares said, playing along, after all, if anything he was told about Lily Potter was correct, he wasn't lying.

"When did you lose her?" Albus asked.

"No offence, but this is a little weird. I mean you are my Headmaster..."

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"My boy, it has become clear to me that you are being adversely affected by your mother's death. You are a prodigy at magic in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Charms and possibly even potions. Yet you are letting this chance to learn something new escape you because of your grief." Dumbledore explained what he thought the situation was.

"Respectfully sir I have to disagree, my mother was killed by death eaters when I was two, I can't mourn someone I don't really remember, why do you think we moved to Germany," Ares said with a straight face.

Better to make him think it happened a year before Voldemort was vanquished in case any suspicion arose.

The Headmaster was surprised, he had thought that the boy had lost his mother more recently, and to a disease possibly. There were so many possibilities now that he knew about the Death eater's involvement.

Lord Peverell really was starting to look like a perfect choice for his order, he had a vendetta against the Dark Lord, a manor for them to meet secretly in and the money to help fund any operations as well.

If he could convince the Lord Peverell of Voldemort's imminent return, he would be able to secure a strong ally.

"Very well Ares, attend your detention tomorrow and that will be the end of it hopefully. Do try and behave better, or at least don't get caught." Albus said hopefully.

He knew he would forgive the boy anyway after everybody deserved second chances, especially the son of a future possible ally.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **January 12th, 1994**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

Harry was playing chess with Ron, both of them ignoring Hermione again, still peeved over the Firebolt incident when Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait.

Both boys stopped what they were doing as they noticed her coming their way.

"Mr Potter, what is your relationship with Mr Peverell?" she asked.

Harry himself was not entirely sure of that,

"He is my cousin Professor, although other than that not much." He replied.

Nodding the Professor seemed to ease up before she took an object out of her pocket and unshrank it.

Harry couldn't stop his smile when he saw his Firebolt, he was finally going to be able to fly on it.

"It appears Professor Dumbledore has no issues with you receiving a gift from Lord Peverell, so we no longer need to examine it. Other than that, we will also return the other gifts you received." Professor McGonagall said with a smile, now Gryffindor was certain to win the Quidditch House Cup.

Taking back his new broom he asked her,

"What other presents?"

His head of house looked a little sheepish when asked that,

"Your friends Hermione expressed concern when she saw how many presents you had received, especially from the Peverell Family. For your own safety, I confiscated them before you noticed them."

Harry felt even more betrayed, how could she do that to him, Hermione had snaked him out because he had too many presents!

What kind of excuse was that! She hadn't even asked if he knew Ares Peverell.

He didn't feel so bad about Hermione getting trapped with her skirt down in front of Malfoy now.

He regretted forgiving Hermione yesterday and letting her sit with them at breakfast, he had only gotten into a fight with his cousin and the Slytherins mainly because Ron had been pranked too.

"Where are they?"

Professor McGonagall reached into one of the pockets of her robes and pulled them out, and then unshrank them.

Harry nodded his thanks, scooped up the three other packages and hurried back to his dorm room.

Unwrapping the packages, he was pleasantly surprised to find clothes that fit him and a book.

Upon opening the book, he found it to be empty, there was no writing in it at all.

Just as he was about to close the book writing appeared.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **I know you have had bad experiences with talking books before, so I implore you to keep reading.**_

 _ **I have many secrets and spells to share with you, alas we do not have a lot of time so please return my message as soon as possible by writing under this.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Lord Peverell**_

Harry dropped the book in surprise, how did his cousin know about the diary? Realising he could ask the man himself Harry found a pen in his trunk and wrote back.

 _ **Lord Peverell,**_

 _ **How do you know about the diary? What kind of secrets and spells do you plan on sharing with me? Why don't we have a lot of time?**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

It did not take long for him to receive a response.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **Call me Ares, we are cousins after all. I know about the diary from research and a few chats with your Headmaster. You were once told there was no light or dark only power. That person was very close to the truth, there is no light or dark only intent. The simplest household charms can become dark when used with the wrong intent, for example, I could levitate someone out of the window of a tower and let them drop. As for secrets, I will require an oath first before I tell you more. Do hurry.**_

 _ **Your cousin Ares**_

The man was starting to sound dangerously dark, at least from what Hermione had told Harry about dark spells.

Screw Hermione! she hadn't wanted him to have the firebolt or gifts.

Dipping his quill in the ink again he wrote back.

 _ **Ares,**_

 _ **How would I swear an oath on paper? You claim all magic is intent based, what how can the killing curse be used for good?**_

 _ **Harry**_

Satisfied with his question he waited patiently for a reply.

Meanwhile, Ares was watching his younger selves reply from his room in the dungeons.

Applying his fountain pen to the page he decided on his answer.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **You can write your magical oath in the book and your inherent magic will accept it as binding.**_

 _ **The killing curse originated as a quick way for farmers to kill their livestock without unnecessary blood loss.**_

 _ **Ares.**_

Harry was surprised to learn that, but it did make sense in a weird sort of way.

Harry wrote down his magical oath, promising to tell no one of what he learned without Ares permission.

Satisfied with the oath the Dark Lord began to educate his younger self in ways most Hogwarts students had never dreamed of.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Detention**

 **Transfiguration Classroom**

Ares strode into McGonagall's detention without a care in the world, after all, what could this woman do to him, she was one of the fairest teachers in his timeline.

The Professor looked up from her desk and scowled upon seeing him.

"Mr Peverell, I know you attacked my students, even if they were in your way I find your behaviour unacceptable. You are to rewrite this textbook in a more concise and useful way." She ordered him with a sneer that would have made Snape proud on her face.

Ares almost laughed, even after he had assaulted her students, she was giving him lines. He stopped laughing when he saw the inside of the textbook. It was NEWT level and entirely in ye olde English which meant he was going to end up spending hours translating it, well at least until the detention was over and he could finish the translation using magic.

The now irritated Ares sat down and began to work.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **January 15th, 1994**

 **Bulgarian Ministry of Magic**

 **Magical district of Sofia**

Up until just over three weeks ago, Minister Oblansk had sat behind his desk sagging into his chair, the amount of paperwork he had needed to get through had been ridiculous. It had been all because he couldn't strip the ministry of its more useless departments and hire better-qualified people for his workforce.

Stupid pureblood laws had stopped him from hiring the clearly smarter and superior half-bloods and muggleborns. The amount of inbreeding in his country had been ridiculous, with so many families having ridiculously weak magic due to lack of fresh blood and a very small magical population anyway. Only Britain was on its way to becoming a close second in terms of magic loss caused by consistent intermarriage.

His biggest opposition to all the laws he wanted to pass had been the Vulchanov family, who claimed to be descended from the founder of Durmstrang herself.

However, their influence had waned now that the minister had the support of Lord Peverell-Slytherin. The man had contacted him barely a few months ago but since then his plans had moved forward at an incredible pace. He had already fired half the department of magical law enforcement who he knew to be corrupt after gaining the information from his ally. The ones who he had been unable to force to leave due to blackmail or such had been silently dealt with by a new group of enforcers directly under his control.

His new Auror office had much stricter standards, with their training program now among the best in the world after they had brought in some ex-muggle army squibs to train the Aurors.

All his new Aurors had sworn loyalty to the minister and Lord Slytherin through magical contracts, not that they had been informed.

Crime had suffered for it and now the only crime occurring was ministry sanctioned, such as smuggling of illegal products banned by the international confederation of wizards that the ministry still wanted. There was of course now a tax on such products.

With the new law enforcement securely under his thumb, he had turned his attention to his own administration, starting with his own senior undersecretary. A ghastly little man who thought himself the real leader of the country, he had built up a small personal army and was the biggest source of corruption. He was also the second son of the current head of the Vulchanov family. Ivalyo Vulchanov was not a man to be messed with lightly, he was as close to a mafia boss as you could get in the wizarding world and loved both his sons with a fervour few could match.

So, when Andrian Volchanov had been arrested there had been an immediate outcry from the still corrupt Wizengamoat members of the Bulgarian ministry to release him immediately.

It was on that day three weeks ago that Ivan Oblansk secured his position in the history books.

Nearly three-quarters of the Wizengamoat was arrested on corruption charges. The remaining members were only too happy to sentence their fellow members to jail or death.

That blow had delivered Ivan all the power he needed to push through the laws he wanted. Ivalyo had been captured after a long battle in which nearly his entire family had been killed and his empire destroyed. In a show of good faith, the man had been offered up to the I.C.W to be trialled. Unknown to the rest of the confederation the man had slow-acting poison in his system and even if the crime lord wasn't sentenced to death he would die.

With the Wizengamoat behind him, he fired or demoted several hundred employees and hired nearly a thousand well-qualified muggleborn and half-bloods. The purebloods who were good at their jobs were allowed to keep them; the rest were dealt with.

Several new members loyal to him had been appointed to the Wizengamoat and with a new civil service, he began the massive changes he had planned.

Nearly all laws favouring purebloods were revoked, he faced no opposition.

The entire magical district was being renovated and improved with brand new wards and shops. The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin had been given control of a significant portion of the district and nearly all apothecaries and potion brewers were buying their ingredients from Peverell Industries.

It was a fair reward for ridding Bulgaria of corruption, at least it was in his eyes.

With all the new trade and investment, Magical Bulgaria's previously stagnant economy was growing rapidly and with it his popularity.

The magical people of Bulgaria were willing to overlook the mysterious disappearances of corrupt individuals.

With Bulgaria becoming a rising power it now had more influence in the International Confederation of wizards than ever before.

The United States Wizarding Congress was looking to open talks about a potential alliance along with Magical China and Japan.

The Muggle government was pleased as well, with the magical market doing well some of the tax was going to it and inadvertently boosting the muggle Bulgarian economy, although not nearly as much.

He had already set several plans in motion to increase the magical population from 9,000 to at least double in half a decade by offering massive benefits to new parents especially muggleborns or as they were now going to be called 'first generations' which was a much nicer term.

He had already been planning for a change in the education system for a few years and had several new buildings built that would be dedicated to teaching certain levels of students depending on their capabilities.

Below average students would go to one kind of school, average students to another and above average students would be given the best facilities possible. He had run the ministry into debt preparing most of his plans, but it had all been dealt with when he used the family fortunes of all the wizards he imprisoned or had killed to repay the debt. He even had some cash left over to improve departments.

With all that he had accomplished in the past few months, Ivan was incredibly pleased with himself.

In front of him sat the self-styled 'Mr Chung' one of the most dangerous men currently in Bulgaria to the Ministers knowledge.

"The Dark Lord is very pleased with your results Minister and wishes for me to pass on his congratulations. I will be leaving soon for my latest mission but rest assured if you need to contact my lord Basilisk 6 will be in the office down the hall." Mr Chung informed Ivan in a light British accent.

Basilisk 6 had taken the position of Advisor to the Minister of Magic so that there could be constant communication between the two parties.

After Oblansk had shown his understanding the man stood up almost silently and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Ivan let out a sigh of relief and pulled open his bottom drawer taking out a bottle of Ogden's fire whisky.

Now that the meeting was over, he planned to finish the bottle.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **A half hour later...**

 **Slytherin Fort**

 **Great Britain**

Basilisk 1 better known as the mysterious Mr Chung appeared in a flash of flames.

In front of him were the twelve other members of the newest death squad in the wizarding underworld. All Muggleborn or half-bloods with ritual boosted magical cores they had gone through several rituals to give them healing factors, increased strength, dexterity, endurance, agility and magical concentration.

They came from all four corners of the world except for America, the American method of recording every witch and wizard alive in their jurisdiction had meant it was not safe to kidnap a member from the states.

The fort had become their base of operations although most of them spent their time in Bulgaria going through the new Auror program to better improve their teamwork.

The wizard Hit team had debuted by becoming the secret police in Bulgaria and killing several high-profile members that still opposed the Minister.

They had several plans to kill Death Eater threats and expand into new countries.

"Basilisk 9 step forward," Mr Chung ordered, immediately being obeyed, "You are to assume the identity of Mr Sirius Black and capture the rat Animagus, Peter Pettigrew."

The reason for his choosing was they were both English and built roughly the same allowing for more natural movement under the polyjuice potion.

It had been easy to acquire a few of Blacks hairs as he was staying at Peverell Manor.

The attempt would occur on February 6th in the early hours of Sunday.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **January 18th, 1994**

Quidditch Grounds

It was a week since the start of the new term and Ares was watching a quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

He wasn't really supporting either team although if he had to make a choice Ares would probably choose his house.

Their team was pretty terrible even with the brooms Draco had bought them, and Draco was only average when it came to being a seeker whereas Cho Chang was very good.

In his humble opinion, he was probably the best seeker in the school, or maybe Harry. Cho did, however, look a lot better than Draco.

Draco incredibly had managed to spot the snitch first and had gone diving for it, although it soon became clear just how inferior he was to Cho.

The snitch was doing a commendable job of dodging both seekers much to Ares enjoyment. However, he wanted to have a more active role in the game so raising a couple of his fingers and channelling his magic through them he took control of the snitch. The magical piece of equipment's innate magic tried to fight him but failed miserably.

Soon the snitch was running loops around the pitch weaving left and right through Claw and Snake causing mass confusion.

People narrowly avoided hitting each other and pretty soon the teachers started to become suspicious. Ares was having great fun and continued to cause chaos for another five minutes until he started to feel someone trying to wrestle control of the snitch from him magically.

They were weaker than him, so he wasn't going to lose but now they knew someone was sabotaging the match. Even more magical force was being applied to him as more teachers joined their colleagues in an attempt to take back control of the match.

Nearly half the staff box including McGonagall was openly holding their wands out pointed at the snitch and they were clearly losing.

Ares continued to cause trouble even though the match had practically stopped and instead began moving the snitch dangerously close to the staff box and occasionally zooming through their legs when they stood up for better concentration.

Growing bored as it became clear it would take someone like Dumbledore to wrestle control from him Ares made one final movement through Cho Chang's legs and letting the snitch drop into Malfoys hand. After all, it was a matter of house spirit.

He let out a short breath from the slight exertion as some of the weaker staff such as Professor Burbage of Muggle studies fell on the floor as if having run a marathon. McGonagall and Flitwick just looked annoyed, while Snape looked happy with the end result, which to Ares amusement gained him a few suspicious looks from some of the other professors.

It had been a fun match and Slytherin had won, he doubted the event would become anything and would just be forgotten and chalked up to pranks.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Friday, January 21st, 1994**

It was the end of the working week and Ares was thinking over his latest idea for Peverell Industries.

Looking at what had happened in Bulgaria with only a slight push he was beginning to realise just how many muggleborns had been forced back into the muggle world by lack of jobs provided to those who had a lack of 'pureblood' and connections.

With around 60,000 known witches and wizards currently residing in Britain to the 58 million muggles or non-magical people, it was important to keep track of all magic users to ensure security.

However, there must be around at least a few thousand muggleborn who had been forced out of the wizarding world.

Where better to find a cheap, malleable, and desperate workforce who could be trained to use their combined magical might to further his ambitions.

The only thing he needed was a way to find them that didn't include hiring Hit wizards to kidnap them. Of the thirty or so magical schools in Britain Hogwarts was by far the largest and most famous, and because of that most muggleborns that attended did manage to find jobs in the wizarding world. It was the other smaller schools that had to send muggleborn back into the non-magical world.

Dumbledore would be of little use in this endeavour, Cornelius though had access to every recorded use of accidental magic in Britain.

Using that and the list they kept of witches and wizards with wands he would be able to track them down rather easily. If they didn't accept willingly, he would just force them using threats, magical oaths and contracts.

People might mistake him for a champion of muggleborn rights but that was a price he was willing to pay for the extra labour and possibly soldiers.

He would need to set up a meeting with the minister or better yet send a representative, Lucius would be best.

Sending an owl with orders to his blonde subordinate he went back to thinking, this time about the Bulgarian Veela cheerleaders from his past timeline.

He effectively controlled Bulgaria now, indulging a few of his fantasies with the beautiful women wouldn't hurt.

Making a note in his mind to visit the Bulgarian Veela Enclave he drifted back into his thoughts.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **25th January 1994**

On a normal Tuesday morning, Lucius Malfoy would normally be in bed, alas his master had given him instructions and he would not fail him.

So instead Lord Malfoy was waiting outside the Minister's office as Cornelius hurriedly had the room tidied.

After a while a young woman came out and invited him inside, closing the door behind him as she made her way back to her desk.

Lucius sat down on the sofa next to the closest window away from Fudge.

"Lucius my friend! How can I help you? Perfect timing, I was going to invite you to the Quidditch world cup. Lord Peverell declined my invitation and I know you have a young son." The minister blathered on nervously.

"Cornelius please relax. I am merely here to deliver a message from our good friend Lord Peverell. He and I have decided to begin a business and we would appreciate your support." Lucius told the man in the least irritated tone he could muster.

Cornelius nearly fell over himself in excitement at being able to help and possibly secure more funding for his re-election campaign.

"Of course, two Lords such as yourselves are in contact, I will do whatever I can to help the two of you in this endeavour." He said with a pompous air.

Lucius smiled; he had expected as much.

"We need a list of every muggleborn or half-blood in the country that is still alive. We would also appreciate it if you leant a little on the shops in Diagon Alley so that they bought all their potion ingredients from Peverell Industries. On a completely different topic, we both feel you have been a brilliant minister and have decided that we would like to donate an amount of money to be specified at a later date to your Campaign funds."

Minister Fudge was a little conflicted, giving away that kind of information was very illegal, however, he wanted to keep the two lords happy and knew that the amount of money he received would depend on his cooperation.

So sucking up any fears he had and disposing of them he nodded and called Dolores into the room.

Not long after he called a small pink woman in a ghastly pink cardigan entered the office.

"You called Minister? Lord Malfoy a pleasure as always." She bowed showing her respect and looking at the minister.

"Ah yes Dolores, Lucius here needs a list of all living muggleborn and half-bloods in Britain, be a dear and fetch it," Cornelius ordered, relishing the power he had.

Umbridge failed to even bat an eye at the obviously illegal ends to which the list could be used and instead smiled sickeningly and after popping her head out the door to shout at the poor girl at the desk came in and sat down.

It took no longer than ten minutes before the girl appeared again, this time red in the face from running to fetch the records from the Wizengamoat Administration services.

They came in the form of a book with a record of where they were thought to be living age and qualifications.

"Perfect, we plan to hire all the Mudbloods and half-bloods at a pittance to work for our new company. Cheap labour is all they are good for. Thank you, Cornelius, you have been a great help, expect fifty thousand Galleons in the Campaign vault tomorrow morning." Lucius said as he stood up and vacated the premises as quickly as possible.

Dolores was delighted that the Mudbloods would finally be put in their rightful place and was even considering sending some of the ones in the ministry to work for the two prestigious Lords.

Cornelius was delighted with the fifty thousand Galleons he now had and the fact that he had managed to please two very powerful men at no cost to himself.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **3rd February 1994**

Ares was sitting at Breakfast when the owl post came in, no exciting daily prophet but he did get two letters, one from Gringotts and one from Lucius.

With Felix looking over his shoulder in curiosity Ares opened the letter from his servant first.

The mission has been completed.

Short and to the point it was all Ares wanted to read.

Moving onto his next letter he pried open the seal on the thick envelope carefully before looking inside.

"Best not to read this in the Great Hall, I'll see you in charms," Ares told Felix as he made his way back to the dorm missing Ron come in later complaining about his rat being missing.

Finding a nearby empty classroom he closed the door and raised some privacy wards before unfurling the pieces of parchment contained inside.

The letter was from Bloodclaw his account manager,

 _ **Lord Ares Peverell-Slytherin,**_

 _ **Included in this letter are your latest statements regarding both accounts.**_

 _ **The box you wished for at the upcoming World Quidditch Tournament is being built as I write and will be reserved and ready for you on the day.**_

 _ **Regarding your company account, we have started syphoning off 80% of profits and adding it to your personal account, the remaining 15% after Gringotts takes their fees will be kept in case of emergencies such as bankruptcy as requested in a separate account. Your slave Narcissa Black has been given access to vault 765 as requested and the vault will be refilled every year unless otherwise stated.**_

 _ **May your Gold flow and your enemies be crushed,**_

 _ **Accounts Manager Bloodclaw.**_

 _ **After reading the initial message he returned to his bank statement.**_

 **Ares Peverell-Slytherin**

 **Titles:**

 **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin**

 **Vaults:**

 **Peverell Family Vault**

 **Contents: 1,364,253 Galleons, 2,583 Sickles, 27 Knuts**

 **Peverell Industries Vault**

 **Contents: 4,654,675 Galleons, 3,752 Sickles, 12 Knuts**

 **Vault 465**

 **Contents: Books on Blood Rituals**

 **Vault 765**

 **Contents: 50,000 Galleons**

 **Slytherin Family Vault**

 **Contents: 381,812 Galleons, 67,913 Sickles, 32 Knuts and Slytherin Family books.**

 **Vault 327**

 **Contents: Magical heirlooms and Parseltongue books**

 **Properties:**

 **Slytherin Fort, Scotland (Reasonable living condition)**

 **Peverell Manor, Wales (Perfect living condition)**

 **Pontieux Cottage, Toulouse (Perfect living condition)**

 **Chamber of Secrets (Even worse than terrible condition) (houses Basilisk)**

 **Few kilometres of the Schwarzwald (Wild Condition)**

Looking over his statement he noticed all the money gained from basically taking over the Bulgarian Magical economy and his potion ingredient harvesting business. Once he found more muggleborns to hire he would start expanding the business from just Bulgaria.

He had many plans for his new workforce, such as his idea for the Basilisk hit team. Each suitable member of his group which he planned to expand would be given a number. The lower the number the more authority and perks, and to gain a lower number you had to beat the original owner of the number. That way if Basilisk 13 was a better fighter than Basilisk 5 they could duel and swap places.

This would ensure his best supporters would be in charge and he would know about them.

Talking about his private box gave Ares an idea, he would invite Harry to watch the game with him and his friends. Preferably without his friends but it wouldn't matter. The Dark Lord wasn't sure but for some reason, he loved to watch Quidditch, possibly because he had been banned since his fifth year at Hogwarts and had missed it so much.

He intended to enjoy the World Cup as a peaceful event, and if he got to sleep with the Veela Cheerleading team all the better!

In preparation for that, he was already researching several endurance and stamina rituals so that he wouldn't be caught off guard. If the veela didn't agree he would still be able to have his way with Narcissa anyway.

Head once again filled with dreams about a harem of veela he headed off to class, teenage hormones raging.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Later that evening...**

Ares had gotten out his book connected to Harry and invited him to the Quidditch World Cup, telling him he could bring any of his friends if he so wished. Mentioning that it was the box next to the Ministers, but without the Malfoy father and son immediately won the boy-who-hated-Malfoy over.

Realising he could use this as a chance to bond with Daphne he decided he would invite her and her family as well, actually just her.

Opening his door, he was a little creeped out to see Astoria Greengrass waiting outside it expectantly.

"What do you want?"

The small girl seemed to lean closer as her eyes took on the baby doe effect, "When are you going to take Daphy on a date?"

Ares was not proud to admit it but the next word to come out of his mouth wasn't exactly coherent.

"Eh?"

"When are you going to take my sister on a date?"

Ares just continued to look at her blankly, he had never met such a blunt little girl except maybe Luna.

Talking about Luna, she was still attending Hogwarts under the guardianship of Dumbledore, something Ares planned on changing as soon as possible.

"I'll go and see her now. We can talk some other time perhaps Ms Greengrass."

Pushing forward he made his way into the common room.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **5 minutes earlier...**

Daphne had been reading alone on one of the reclining sofas in the middle of the common room when two sixth years walked in looking tipsy.

Scratch that, they looked very drunk not just tipsy.

"Hey, Greengrass! You wanna come back to our room? We'll show you a good time." Cassius Warrington asked with a slur.

Graham Montague knew in the back of his subconscious that what they were doing was going to end badly, the fire whisky from Snape's office however overruled any sensible suggestions of just backing off when it became clear she wasn't interested.

"Fuck off Warrington, why would I ever want to be in a room with just you and Montague. Leave me alone." Daphne replied with a sneer.

The Warrington and Montague families were pureblood families, but they weren't aristocrats or particularly rich, so they usually were ignored by the more important families like Greengrass.

Cassius had issues with that, he had an inferiority complex that came from being born a non-noble pureblood. There wasn't anything special about him or his family and he resented that because it meant all the bloody aristocrats acted so uppity.

Daphne Greengrass was a prime example of that, and he hated her, and even though she was only thirteen he lusted after her.

She was everything he could never have and everything he wanted to be, if he married her, he would become nobility.

He was drunk so all the inhibitions and fear of the consequences of his actions disappeared.

When she refused him it only spurred him on and he grabbed her planning on dragging her back to his room if necessary.

Smacking her wand away he watched it as the piece of wood slid under a sofa.

Holding her by her hair he threw her off the sofa by her hair, most people were already in bed or weren't willing to pick a fight with the two sixth years.

"Bastard! Touch me again and I'll ruin your family, you too Montague!"

Graham slapped her hard for that, feeling what he thought was righteous anger swell up within him as she tried to threaten him.

"Shut up you pampered bitch, just come with us and we'll show you how to moan properly." He snarled.

Both boys reached for her this time, grabbing a leg each pulling off the skirt she was wearing.

Kicking at them she managed to get out of their grip, only for them to grab her again with renewed vigour now that they could see their goal in sight.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares had been having a nice day, he had seen how far his assets had come and he had ensured McGonagall was punished for irritating him.

She would learn later what he had done but it still felt good.

He had organised a trip to the world cup with his younger self one of the only people he cared about.

Ares had been planning to finish the day by convincing his fiancee to leave her family and attend the event with him as a bonding exercise.

He had it all planned out, she would agree to come, but only with family, he would mention the locket she had given him and how they were meant to be growing closer together. Daphne would feel guilty and come alone, where he would woo her, before or after he fucked the Veela cheerleaders was yet to be decided, and they would have another magical kiss like at the new year party.

So suffice to say when he walked into the common room it was only Daphne and a few naked Veela on his mind. Those were nice thoughts. Not like the ones he used to have. Still occasionally had. However, he knew she wouldn't like him if he had those thoughts so he contained them using Occulmency and forgot about them. They were a thing of the past. His past.

Perfectly calm and serene he left his daydreams and saw what was occurring. No more nice thoughts now, his mental barriers were failing and the two would be rapists were going to feel the full brunt force of those consequences.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **First I would like to say I do not condone anything done in my stories. Rape is one of the vilest crimes you can commit and should be punished heavily. Both boys will not be getting away with a light slap on the wrist just because they were drunk. They shouldn't have been drunk in school anyway and all it did was give them the courage to attempt something like this. I apologise to anyone who feels offended by the end to this chapter.**

 **Does anyone want to guess what those dark thoughts are? Has anyone been wondering why Ares has been such a nice guy even though he should be pretty messed up after being a Dark Lord?**

 **Bye! Also, I'm sorry the start of this story is so short, and kind of crap. I'll probably go back over them soon and fix them.**


	24. Chapter 22

**3rd February 1994**

 **Dungeons**

 **Very late at night**

Montague sensed it first, possibly because his subconscious had known something would happen. He would regret not listening to his subconscious. Warrington didn't notice anything was wrong until he realised, he was flying through the air.

'Crunch'

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares watched dispassionately as the older boy's body slumped to the ground limp from the overpowered blasting curse. Warrington's right arm was barely attached to his body anymore and would be unsavable unless treated immediately.

A dark cutting curse hit Montague in the small of his back-spreading outwards causing cuts to appear all over his body. Another overpowered banishing charm sent him colliding into the wall of the dungeon.

By now Ares was smiling, a glint of insanity in his eyes, promising pain to anyone and everyone in the near future. Except her.

Daphne was still on the floor, but she had retrieved her skirt and put it back on.

"I want to kill them." She said deadly serious.

"We will, but first they need to become an example, one that will ensure nothing like this happens again," Ares replied, already thinking of how he would have dealt with this in his past life.

Spikes through their limbs? Crucifixion? Death by Basilisk chew toy? Loss of all unnecessary body parts? So many ways to cause pain.

Coming out of his thoughts for a moment hiding them behind his Occulmency barriers he turned to Daphne.

"Are you all right? Is there anything I can do for you?" Ares asked, genuinely worried for her.

"You can leave me in a room with these two alone and make sure nobody enters." She replied with a malicious smile.

It was becoming so easy to remember why he had fallen for her in the future, she may have only been a little girl, but he could see her cruel streak coming out.

"I think I know the perfect place. Follow me." Ares decided.

Levitating the two bodies of the wold be rapists they exited the dungeons and made their way to the second-year girls bathroom.

"Now you have me worried," Daphne said realising where they were.

Ares just chuckled and walked in.

"Don't panic." He ordered her.

 _'open'_ he hissed.

The sinks disappeared and the familiar hole appeared, which Ares dropped both boys down.

 _'stairs'_

A set of stone stairs appeared out of the wall.

"You're a parselmouth!?" His companion exclaimed.

"Yes, did you think Potter and the Dark Lord were the only ones? That's a rather large assumption. Quite a large part of the Indian magical population are parselmouths." Ares said, a little disappointed in Daphne's narrow mindedness.

She merely scowled and walked down the stairs.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **February 4th, 1994**

 **Early morning**

Both Warrington and Montague had been strung up by their arms or arm in Warrington's case.

His other arm had fallen off from the impact of being dropped down the tunnel. He had woken up from the pain and been beaten unconscious again with his own arm by Ares.

Daphne had been a little unnerved by that but wasn't really in the mood to care about the bastards.

Staring up at them she considered all the spells in her repertoire that would cause them pain.

"I think this is a teaching moment." Ares declared happily, which made the two prisoners even more fearful.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked, curious.

"You obviously haven't been taught any curses or torture spells, so we can teach them to you using our two volunteers! Obviously, you can't use the Cruciatus curse as Dumbledore would realise but there are still so many to choose from." Ares explained.

Daphne couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that went down her spine upon hearing that she would be learning torture curses.

"What's first?" She asked eagerly.

Ares smiled, "We'll ease you in gently, let's try the body part twisting curse 'torqueo' and try it on our friend Graham, I have a special spell in mind for our friend Cassius."

He then proceeded to show her the wand movements, which were very basic, only a minute flick. It was all about the intent behind torture spells, Ares could do them without a wand when he had no barriers up in his mind, the dark thoughts powering the magic.

"torqueo," He said with a jab, relishing the way in which Montague's arms and legs moved unnaturally causing cracks and crunches as he screamed.

Daphne was ridiculously quick to learn the spell, sending a curse nearly as strong as his at her target.

She was gaining immense pleasure from watching his pain, fuelling the spell with her feelings over what had occurred last night.

Her legs started wobbling and she had to sit down in a chair Ares conjured, the feeling was amazing, but she only had so much magic.

Tired out she relaxed into the chair with a smile on her face as she watched Grahams scrunched up face and the way in which bone jutted out of his limbs.

Warrington was horrified if this was what they were doing to Graham what was the special spell!

"We're sorry! Please let us down! We won't tell anyone or doing anything wrong again!" Cassius begged.

"That is music to my ears, Warrington, but I'm not the one in charge," Ares

said, in a mock regretful tone.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Cassius felt all his hopes of surviving die when he looked at the blonde bitch who held his life in her hands.

"Please Lady Greengrass, we are both sorry! It was the drink that made us do it. You have to believe me!" He once again begged, feeling disgusted with himself as he did so.

Purebloods didn't beg unless they were in situations like this.

He could feel a headache from all the whisky he had drunk, but it was pulled down and squashed by the pain he felt from having his entire body weight help up by only one arm.

He had already lost one limb today; he didn't want to turn out like Montague.

Then he heard laughter, the Greengrass bitch was actually laughing!

"Of course, you are right! It was the drink that made you do it! I'll just let you down now. Please accept my apologies for harming your perfect pureblood body!" The sarcasm was gushing off her words in waves.

Cassius tried to stop himself, he really did, but he knew he was better than her and her words couldn't be allowed to go unpunished.

"Listen here, you stupid girl! I am a pureblood! you have no right to be torturing us if you don't stop, I'll take your entire family as my servants. I'll burn your father alive and keep you, your sister and your mother as my mistresses! You have two minutes to let me down." He screamed.

Wrong choice every fibre of his being screamed as he saw the uppity snob that was Daphne Greengrass turn to her insane fiancé.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

"What was that special spell you wanted to use on our dear friend Cassius?" Her voice sickly sweet as she stood up.

Ares was most definitely in love, or at least the dark part of him was, the other half wanted to save her innocence, keep her pure.

The dark part won.

"Transmogrifian Torture, a lovely combination of the killing and torture unforgivable curses." He explained to her.

He proceeded to show her the exact movements and explain the necessary intent to cast the curse.

He cast it on Montague, who suddenly started to have all his body parts painfully changed constantly not giving him any time to rest.

"It will keep going until he is dead, now you try."

Daphne nodded, but before casting the torture curse, she cast a spell that increased the nerve pain receptors on Warrington.

He would feel the pain of every single change as much as was humanly possible without killing him.

She cast the curse and once again felt the now familiar pleasure coursing through her veins.

Transmogrifian Torture was worse than the Cruciatus curse, however, it wasn't unforgivable because to cast it you had to have such a malicious intent that most wizards or witches capable of casting it had already been caught for using one of the unforgivable curses.

Both victims of the curse heard each other screams echo around the chamber, the walls unyielding, keeping the noise away from the rest of the school and with it any hopes of rescue.

Witch and Wizard let their wands drop, sweat on their brow before turning to face the other.

Before Ares knew what was happening Daphne was on him, kissing him with a passion he had only dreamt about.

Daphne brought out his dark side because she had been the one to bring it into the world.

Out of breath, they separated and fell back onto the conjured sofa, both too tired to realise Ares had accidentally done it without his wand.

"This wasn't how I imagined we would start our relationship," Daphne said with a smirk as she snuggled into the older boy's bigger form.

"Me neither, but it was great therapy. We can keep them here and come down whenever we want. I'll have the house elves keep them fed and watered." Ares said, rebuilding his barriers, imprisoning all dark thoughts.

Instead, he just enjoyed the feeling of having Daphne near him.

Most sane people would be devastated after ruining a young girl's innocence, but Ares had to admit to himself that he wasn't sane.

Daphne had a cruel streak a mile wide and she had needed this to get over any fears or trauma she might have suffered from being assaulted.

"Dobby! Twonky!" Ares called.

Both elves appeared almost immediately.

"How may we serve the amazing master!" They both called out, apparently Dobby was influencing Twonky.

"You are to feed and water these two prisoners and restore this chamber as best as possible." He ordered.

Both elves nodded happily and set to work.

Looking down he noticed that Daphne had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Dobby." He whispered.

The elf appeared again, this time silently.

"Pop Ms Greengrass back into her room and lay her to rest in her bed."

The elf nodded and with a pop elf and girl disappeared.

He wouldn't have minded falling asleep down here with her, but he didn't want to cause suspicion.

Standing up the sofa disappeared. He stretched and yawned before asking Twonky to pop him back into his room.

Stripping he practically dived into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **February 4th**

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **Breakfast**

Lord Stefan Greengrass was displeased, he had yet to find a way to move his business to North America without incurring a massive fine from the Ministry.

Richard Burke was a man that defined stick up the ass. He refused to take bribes, or do favours, had done nothing that he could be blackmailed with and still refused to let him move his business unless he could prove that there would not be a loss of hundreds of jobs. Hundreds of jobs were quite important to the ministry as there were only around 60,000 witches and wizards so every job counted.

This was all Lord Peverell's fault! If the man hadn't notified the minister something like this would have never happened.

At least his son was supposedly a prodigy according to Professor Burbage.

The muggle studies professor worked as one of his spies because she earned basically nothing from being a professor of a subject nobody took.

She had supplied him with all of the boy's school records, told him of all the trouble he had gotten into and anything suspicious that happened.

He obviously had a problem with figures of authority as the fight with McGonagall showed.

If his marks were anything to go by, he was years ahead of what he was being taught, Stefan wondered if he should have sent Cygnus to Durmstrang instead.

According to his latest report, from the Ministers secretary, Lucius Malfoy had been given a list of every muggleborn and half-blood in Britain.

That probably wasn't good. Lord Greengrass knew that Lucius had been a Death Eater and really didn't like muggles.

"Oh well! They aren't a part of the wizarding world." Stefan declared with a shrug; he didn't really care.

Cygnus didn't even bother looking up, used to his father talking out loud.

There wasn't much to do on days like these, something both men had come to appreciate.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Great Hall**

 **Same time**

Ares and Daphne walked into the hall at the same time before separating and moving to their respective groups.

"Where were you last night Daphne? You didn't get back until like three in the morning." Tracey questioned. The two girls shared a room.

Daphne put on her best smile and said,

"I was with my fiancé if you must know!"

Not a lie, but not a full truth either.

"Ooh! Having a late-night snog. Is he any good?" Tracey asked, falling hook line and sinker. She was obsessed with gossip.

"No snogging, just kissing there is a difference. A little snuggling too."

Better to let her friends think she had spent the night happily with Ares instead of torturing her would be rapists.

Tracey had a smile that would put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"Getting on well then." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are so weird," Blaise told Tracey.

Tracey scowled, before poking Blaise in the stomach.

"Leave me alone, I have yet to see you with anyone. Could it be you are in love with Pansy!" She said deliberately annoying him.

Blaise made a disgusted face before taking out his wand and casting a weak tickling curse at Tracey.

Tracey appeared to start vibrating as she tried to keep her laughter in.

"Fear me! I am the dreaded witch tickler!" Blaise decreed before going back to his breakfast.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares watched Daphne as she settled back into her normal routine, glad that she seemed to be fine.

"Finally get some did you, Ares?" Felix said taunting him.

"You know very well I've been getting 'some' before you even knew girls existed!" Ares declared snobbily.

Anastasia just snorted and said,

"He and Daphne definitely did something last night!"

Ares mock glared at her before tucking into his breakfast.

Soon everyone was in the Great Hall laughing and talking as if nothing had happened.

Ares finished his breakfast and headed off to charms.

They were doing the vermilion charm today, creating red sparks.

Ares had already cast the spell several times before Flitwick came over.

"Mr Peverell 10 points to Slytherin for a perfect charm on your first go."

"Thank you, Professor, but really it wasn't that hard a charm."

Ares told his professor as the rest of the class struggled to even cast a single red spark.

"Perhaps you were right about me giving you such easy work. I assume you can cast all the charms for the fourth-year curriculum." He asked.

"Non verbally. Must I really attend these classes Professor, you could do the same thing as the Headmaster and give me a separate task to do?" Ares said with a sigh, having asked the same thing already and been refused.

"Non verbally! Very impressive Mr Peverell, I'll consider it" The happy little half goblin reassured him.

Ares slept through the rest of the lesson.

He didn't bother turning up for DADA after all he wasn't going to learn anything he didn't know.

Instead, he returned to the chamber intent on looking through Salazar's personal Grimoire.

Ignoring the groaning fools who were still hanging from the ceiling he made his way to the giant statue of his ancestor's head.

 _'Open'_

The mouth disappeared.

 _'Come, my servant, I have need of you.'_

The giant Basilisk slithered out of the old statue's mouth.

 _'master! How can I help you?'_

 _'I need to get through to fetch my new Grimoire, look after my pets'_

Ares ordered the giant beast before walking through the giant hole.

Smearing his blood across the ward stone inside he entered the second room containing a single book. Grabbing it quickly he retreated.

 _'My servant, I require you to give me as much venom as possible.'_

Conjuring several barrels, he had the giant snake fill them, the venom would be very useful. It was great for killing people and potions so would sell on the market for a very high price. He would come back and do this once a week from now on.

After having spent the Christmas holidays with Sirius he had reignited the desire to become an Animagus and if he was going to be an Animagus he was going to be a Basilisk!

He found what he was looking for pretty quickly.

It was a slightly adapted version of the Animagus potion which used a basilisk venom infused mandrake leaf to ensure your form.

It had disappeared into obscurity because most people tended to die from the poison. Luckily thanks to the combination of Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom already in his bloodstream he was immune to Basilisk venom.

Acquiring the mandrake leaf would be easy, all he had to do was wait for the perfect time to enter one of the greenhouses and steal a leaf from one of the mandrake plants.

It was going to be a long month.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Sitting at lunch he was unpleasantly surprised when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students! I need to ask for your help in locating two sixth year Slytherin students. Their names are Cassius Warrington and Graham Montague.

They failed to attend morning lessons and appear to have run off with a bottle of Professor Snape's fire whisky! We feel it is safe to assume they are lying unconscious somewhere with a large hangover." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

Quite a few people laughed, some about the theft others about the fact that the two idiots had gotten drunk on a Friday.

"Obviously couldn't wait for the weekend!" One of the Weasley Twins called out.

"Indeed." Replied the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore sat down, and everyone went back to lunch temporarily ignoring the latest event. After all, they were only drunk.

Nobody noticed the look Daphne and Ares shared.

It was time to dispose of their victims.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

It was Friday evening so all the Professors were kicking back and relaxing, a little worried about the missing students but this was Hogwarts nothing bad would happen.

So, nobody thought it suspicious when Daphne and Ares snuck off back to the chamber.

Once in it they too relaxed.

Daphne looked over the two boys who looked pitiful,

"Let's just put them out of their misery." She said.

"Are you sure you want to kill them; it could change you deeply."

'Bombarda' With that spell Graham Montague ceased to exist.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Daphne said, although inside she was getting to grips with the fact that she had just killed someone.

Magic is a wonderful thing and is a fundamental part of every witch and wizard. The core of a magical being has a set of priorities the most important one being to protect the shell and the mind.

So, when Daphne began to panic inside her mind over the fact, she had just killed someone her magic reacted by cocooning all her regrets and fear over killing and extinguishing them, permanently.

Daphne didn't realise it, but her mindset was changing, adapting to her new circumstances, and taking away any concerns she might have felt about killing.

Ares could sense the magic as it completed its work, and to test it out gave her a suggestion.

"Kill Warrington."

She merely nodded and cast the blasting curse again blowing his head to bits.

"Dobby please dispose of the bodies in the ocean after burning them," Ares called out.

Both corpses disappeared leaving only a faint smell of burning hair.

"That was kind of anticlimactic," Daphne said.

Ares snorted, "Would you prefer we got caught?"

Daphne had the decency to flush at that.

"Well, we best hurry off back to lessons before anyone gets suspicious." The teenage Dark Lord suggested happily.

His fiancée nodded in agreement and grabbed hold of his arm as Dobby popped them away.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Great Hall**

 **Dinner**

Once again Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, this time looking a lot more serious.

"Students I regret to inform you that we have not found the missing students and so regrettably the Auror department is being called in. They will be interviewing all weekend and students will be asked to stay behind and not go to Hogsmeade. Please try to cooperate to the best of your abilities." The Headmaster said with a resigned tone.

Daphne schooled her features into a mask devoid of emotion while inside she was mentally panicking, however, she was reassured when he saw the calm smile on Ares' face.

She could almost hear him speaking in her mind telling her everything was going to be fine.

Now that she thought about it, she knew there were a couple of Aurors under Greengrass family control, if she could be interviewed by them, she would have nothing to worry about.

Although that remained to be seen, she would send a letter to her grandfather, as non-incriminating as possible just in case it was intercepted and ask for his help.

Meanwhile, Ares was cursing out loud now that he had realised this was going to interrupt his Hogsmeade weekend.

"Do you have a problem with that Mr Peverell." Professor McGonagall said with a voice dripping suspicion.

"Yes Ma'am, I don't like the idea of having my weekend ruined because of two idiots who got drunk." He shouted back.

The rest of the Great Hall seemed to agree as other students began shouting about how unfair it was.

"Quiet! There is nothing we or the Headmaster can do so you are all just going to have to live with it!" Minerva roared silencing the entire hall.

There were mumblings and a few words of dissatisfaction, but everyone had calmed down.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **February 5th, 1994**

 **Start of the investigation**

It began at breakfast with the appearance of Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and Aurors Gawain Robards, Nymphadora Tonks, Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish.

Six Aurors to interview over 280 students and teachers and search for two boys in a massive castle.

"I do hope they have more manpower than half a dozen otherwise this really is going to be a tedious waste of my weekend." Ares drawled to the Slytherin table. He was already getting used to having a mandrake leaf in the top of his mouth, in truth the venom it gave off was slightly refreshing because of his immunity to it.

A few people laughed, it was well known that Fudge was afraid of Amelia Bones taking his job and so refused to give any funding to the DMLE.

Without funding the department had a severe lack of personnel which was a running joke with those who knew.

"This is ridiculous! Wait till my father hears about this." Draco complained as he was led off to be 'interviewed' although from the look on Dawlish's face it was going to be an interrogation.

Ares knew for a fact that Dawlish was a very prejudiced man and couldn't help but feel a little pity for the blonde git.

The rest of the day passed normally with the occasional student being taken out of class.

When Aurors Proudfoot and Savage came looking for the young Peverell heir they were surprised to learn he was not attending any classes like his year mates and instead had to search half the bloody castle.

They finally found him in the restricted section of the library and already irritated they dispensed with the civilities.

"Oi Peverell! We need to talk to you about your friends Warrington and Montague."

"Sure."

Both men were pleasantly shocked having expected a lot more resistance.

"Where were you at 11 pm on February 3rd?" Savage asked.

"With my fiancée Daphne Greengrass." He answered immediately.

Both men looked at each other and started laughing.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Proudfoot asked with a smirk.

"Doing what sir?" Ares said with an innocent smile.

This just caused both Aurors to start laughing even more.

"We'll leave you alone now," Savage told him with a smirk.

Ares could only facepalm as they failed to even ask him all the required questions.

"Bloody illogical wizards." The Dark Lord muttered.

He had made sure to get his story straight with Daphne the moment they heard about the investigation.

He hadn't expected it to be so easy to convince the two professionals that he was entirely innocent.

"I despair for wizarding Britain." He declared with a sigh throwing his arms into the air.

Daphne had been interviewed earlier that day and found the same thing to be true, she hadn't even been questioned by Proudfoot and Savage, her grandfather's spies and she had still felt no panic at any time.

She was beginning to wonder if it might be a good idea to ask her Grandfather to ensure an increase in Auror competency at least.

Inside her mind, she was already coming up with plans on how to improve the department when she and Ares took over as the ruling power couple of Britain.

She knew they would have to contest with Potter and Granger when they got together like everyone knew they would but by then she was sure Lord Peverell would have the entire Wizengamoat wrapped around his finger as a wedding present for the two of them.

It scared her to see how easy it was to kill two people in the most heavily protected place in Britain but gave her a weird sense of pleasure as well.

Deep down Daphne could feel that she had been broken and changed by what had happened that night. She had always felt a small satisfaction that other people's pain gave her but now it was far more acute and immense.

Most of her life she had only had a fake sense of control and power, she had yearned for true control and coveted power. Something no normal thirteen-year-old girl should be thinking. Now she was the predator and everyone else was the prey. Everyone but Ares. What had happened that night would never happen again. He had unlocked this side of her and because of that, she would be eternally grateful.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Later that night two people met in the Chamber of Secrets. One blond-haired person and one raven-haired, both not entirely sane anymore.

"I never did ask you if you wanted to come to the Quidditch World cup with me..." Ares said with a smile as they cuddled in a conjured bed surrounded by warming charms.

"Will I be all on my own?" Daphne asked with an innocent little smile.

"A few veela maybe." She smacked him lightly on the arm for that.

In response, the Dark Lord pulled her closer nuzzling her hair with his chin.

"Is that a yes?"

Ares could practically feel her eye roll,

"I suppose."

"Good."

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **February 6th, 1994**

 **Early hours of an innocent Sunday Morning**

'Sirius Black' snuck through the wards of the ancient school undetected, no one was awake, and everyone was tired after a day of dealing with investigations.

Traversing quickly through the multitude of halls the man made his way to Gryffindor Tower guided by his subconscious. In a past life before his servitude to The Dark Lord, this man had been a Gryffindor and now that instinctual knowledge was helping him complete his mission.

He was not put off when confronted by Sir Cadogan and challenged to a duel, a quick confundus spell and the portrait was opened.

There wasn't a single soul in the common room and the stairs didn't care about your age so long as you were the correct gender.

It did not long to find the third-year dormitory, where he immediately sent a stunner at every occupant of the room.

Making his way over to the ginger-haired boy he opened the curtains with a slash of his wand. There was no rat. Anywhere. Just to make sure he searched the entire dormitory from top to bottom.

The rat had done a runner and was no longer in the custody of Ron Weasley.

Just to make sure the Dark Lord's servant sent a subtle mind probe at the young boy, the bloody rat had been eaten by a cat!

In his anger at failing his mission, he slashed the curtains of the closest bed.

"Ah!" Ron shouted as he woke up suddenly and saw Sirius Black standing over his bed.

"HELP! Black is here." He shouted, successfully shocking the intruder into action, who dashed out of the room and ran for his life.

The Aurors stationed in the school were alerted now and had started prowling the corridors.

A few sneaky stunners took out the stupid ones and a left hook to the jaw knocked another one out cold.

Remembering his briefing he navigated the halls heading for the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. All capable fighters were busy searching the dorms and guarding the main exit, so he managed to escape through the relatively unknown passage.

Once in Hogsmeade, he disappeared with a crack before the Aurors could think to search the village as well.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **February 6th, 1994**

The atmosphere at breakfast was rather gloomy, two boys were missing, now presumed dead and Sirius Black had just attacked a boy in his own dorm.

Another nasty article about the disappearances and attacks was written by Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet but life went on.

"Dear Lord, this is dull!" Ares called out with a groan.

That earned him a few glares from the Gryffindor table who were still recovering from the fact that their portrait had only needed to be confounded to let someone in.

Sir Cadogan had immediately been retired from his duty and replaced by the Fat Lady again. Along with a trio of security trolls.

"Has no one heard of a cheering charm!" Ares called out again.

Extremely unhappy with the mood because it was ruining the lovely night, he had spent he cast several powerful charms over each of the tables.

"He's right! It's not so bad, it's not like anything came of it." The Weasley twins chorused as the cheering charms went to work.

Soon enough the entirety of the Great Hall was laughing and chatting like normal.

"That reminds me! I need to do something." Ares said to no one in particular.

Nodding his goodbyes to Felix and Anastasia he practically pranced down the table.

When Tracey saw this, she elbowed Daphne and said,

"Here comes your Fiancé, he looks weirdly happy compared to everyone else. What did you do to him?" Finishing with a sly smile and look in blonde girls' direction.

"Nothing! It's not my fault Ares is insane." She replied with a pout.

"Did Daphne Greengrass just pout? Quick Blaise, she needs to see Madam Pomfrey immediately!" Tracey declared in genuine shock and then mock horror.

Just as the newly discovered pouter went to snap back at her friend Ares stopped next to them.

"Blaise, Tracey, I need but a moment of Daphne's time," Ares said with a smile. After receiving a nod, he turned to her and kissed her hand.

"My darling Daphy, will you make me the happiest boy at Hogwarts and go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked prostrating himself as a white rose appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

"Daphy? Did you really just butcher my name?" Daphy said with a glare.

"I think it's cute!" Tracey said before she burst out giggling.

"Shut up you slimy snakes!" Ron Weasley shouted.

Without warning, he turned into a Duck again.

"It seems even magic doesn't want to listen to you Mr Weasley," Ares said with a smirk.

Nobody had seen him draw a wand so obviously, he was innocent immediately everyone started searching Slytherin table for someone with a wand out.

Ignoring them the young Lord turned back to the subject of his affection.

"Is that a yes?" He asked again this time wiggling his eyebrows.

Sighing in exasperation she nodded in defeat.

"You make it look like spending time with me is a chore!" Ares said with mock offence.

Daphne just hit him on the shoulder and sent him on his way.

"I'll see you in the common room Daphy!" the now sprinting boy shouted narrowly avoiding a stinging hex.

As he reached the doors and made to finish his getaway he was stopped.

Looking up slightly he was met by twinkling blue eyes full of amusement.

"Hello, Headmaster!" Ares said happily as he dodged another hex from Daphy.

"It appears my boy that you should not have angered that lady friend of yours." The hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Now that the hexes had stopped Ares nodded sagely as if this was very wise advice.

"Indeed Headmaster. Daphne does not seem to like her nickname."

As they were talking Ron still in duck form waddled up to them.

"Must you insist on turning young Mr Weasley into a duck Mr Peverell!"

Dumbledore said with a disappointed sigh.

"Wasn't me Headmaster! You can ask everyone who saw me. I didn't even have my wand out." Ares defended himself.

Dumbledore looked at him sharply when he said that, and Ares could feel a light probe poking at his defences.

"Well, I best head off as I need to prepare for my Hogsmeade date with my darling Daphy duck!" The Peverell heir explained before dashing off.

'Curious. Who was the culprit then?' Albus thought as he changed Ronald back.

Perhaps he should hold a staff meeting to investigate this further.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares dressed in camo cargo pants with enchanted expanded pockets to help him carry everything and durability charms strong enough to stop a heavy rock along with a black inflammable and magically enhanced durable plain shirt. He wore a simple pair of Adidas trainers enchanted for extra comfort.

He met Daphne next to the exit who to his surprise was wearing jeans and a white blouse.

"Muggle clothes Daphy! I never knew you had it in you."

She glared at him before replying,

"I find them more comfortable, and you can't say anything you are wearing muggle clothes as well." She finished by sticking her tongue out.

"First of all, mine are enchanted so they are cooler than yours and magical clothing. Second you didn't tell me off or hex me for calling you Daphy! I'm going to call you that from now on." Ares declared looking smug until he received a stinging hex to the crotch.

Daphne stood over him as he rolled around on the floor in pain. Even with his slightly increased magical resistance that still hurt.

"You're right the name is kind of growing on me." She said with a small smile.

"Why did you hex me then?" Ares said managing to stand up and glare at her.

"You didn't compliment me and claimed you look better, congratulations you managed to fail the most basic part of a first date." Daphne drawled.

Ares just shook his head in amazement and offered her his arm.

Together they signed out with Filch and made their way into a carriage.

"I just realised we still know basically nothing about each other," Daphne said.

"Let's correct that then. My name is Ares, I am currently in the fourth year. I am the luckiest person at Hogwarts because I am currently on a date with you."

Ares told her in his sappiest voice.

Daphne preened a little at that praise.

"You've met my parents and Grandparents. I have an uncle in Azkaban who was a death eater. My little sister Astoria is obsessed with Princess stories and wants me to marry a prince. So, don't be surprised if she tries to change you or convince you to do things." Daphne rambled.

"You have an uncle in prison? Why not get him out? I know your grandfather could probably do it." Ares asked confused.

"My uncle Gerard refused. Something about being loyal to his dead master. My Grandfather has given up on him." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Let's talk about Tracey and Blaise. Are they interested in each other?" Ares asked.

The conversation continued until they reached Hogsmeade.

They spent the day going through the shops with Ares buying everything Daphne even looked at with the slightest bit of desire.

It ended up being a good thing he was wearing his cargo pants otherwise they would have drowned in bags.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

"Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoot's?" Ares asked dreading her answer.

"Is that your idea of a bad joke? The day I set foot in Madam Puddifoot's is the day I become an airless trophy wife." Daphne said with indignation.

Relieved he led her to the pub where they had lunch.

Ares gave Madam Rosmerta the once over and turned back to his date who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling back at her they resumed their earlier conversation.

"Bulgaria has effectively become a dictatorship. They no longer have a real Wizengamoat now that all the corrupt members have been replaced with loyal followers to the minister. Now that he has majority control he cannot be impeached. In truth, it was the perfect coup. Minister Oblansk now also has control of Durmstrang because there are no stale wizarding governments in Scandinavia and Germany is in a political civil war."

Daphne explained her reasoning, she respected power and cunning and obviously, Minister Oblansk had a lot of it.

"He also has the best Auror force in Europe. That is the main reason the I.C.W have done nothing. He also has very effective secret police to deal with opposition. Without these two factions, he would have been overturned by the confederation." Ares reminded her before continuing,

"Britain is slightly different, there is no one family the Minster would need to beat to take control like with Oblansk and the Vulchanov family. We have a much larger population by more than 50,000. With so many families there would be a constant rebellion if someone tried to be supreme ruler. Although if I do decide to try and succeed, I think I'll call myself King of Magical Britain, not something stupid like Mugwump. Of course, you would be my Queen."

Daphne didn't say it out loud, but she liked the idea of that very much, and all they would have to do is destroy or gain the absolute loyalty of the sacred Twenty-Eight. Together those families controlled two-thirds of the Wizengamoat although some like the Weasley and Prewett families no longer qualified for seats and were, therefore, undeserving of their places.

She reckoned that the Peverell family made up for one or even two families and really all she had to do was ensure six other families died out and they could make it the sacred twenty-one. From what she knew the Shafiq family was alive as there was a girl in the seventh year in Ravenclaw called Ariadne Shafiq.

Hannah Abbot was from the Abbot family and a close friend of Susan Bones. Both were in her year and both qualified for a place. Felix Rosier and Anastasia Avery were from families of the sacred Twenty-Eight. With both Avery Sr and Avery Junior in Azkaban whoever Anastasia married would become Lord Avery. Both were already loyal to Ares. If Felix's brothers were to die, he would also become Lord Rosier. The House of Black only had Sirius Black left and that meant Draco was going to inherit it, luckily Lord Peverell had strong relations with Lord Malfoy so hopefully, they would be able to control Draco and if not they could just kill him and wait for one of Lucius Bastards to be legitimised.

The Bulstrodes were half-bloods now so they would only be allowed to join if they swore loyalty. She didn't care about the purity of blood only power, but political clout could be affected in the current political climate by how pure of blood you were. The Burke family was too inbred and had no power, the Crouch family was without an heir since he had died. The two remaining Carrows were in Azkaban. Marcus Flint was a fool, but he might be useful. The Fawley family were reclusive and powerful just not politically. They were also Hufflepuffs so they would make good followers. The Gaunt family were extinct with Marvolo Gaunt having died in Azkaban recently. The Lestrange family were all in Azkaban. The Longbottom's were effectively Dumbledore's vassals and were allied with the Potters. Macmillan was a Hufflepuff he could be turned. Theodore Nott was in her year and a fellow Slytherin but also a massive bookworm and recluse.

His father and Uncle Theodore Nott Sr and Octavius Nott had both avoided Azkaban using the imperious curse excuse. He was a nice boy but a little shy. Maybe she should set Tracey on him. The Ollivanders had no interest in politics and the Parkinsons would follow the Malfoys. The Shacklebolts were vassals of Dumbledore, The Yaxely family were all Death Eaters as well as the Travers. The Rowle family were also Death eaters but they were opportunists first.

It was probably far too early, but she could see the group of powerful families controlling the whole of Britain with her at the head.

"What are you thinking about?" Ares asked.

"The future."

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **I hope this was a satisfying ending to last chapters cliff hanger, I apologise to anyone who was offended.**

 **Favourite and Follow, please!**

 **I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**


	25. Chapter 23

**(Saturday) February 13th, 1994**

Ares had been disappointed by the lack of rat Animagus's waiting for him when he arrived at Slytherin Fort, and upon learning Peter had been missing for a week at least Ares deduced that Pettigrew had given up on the Weasleys and had fast-tracked his decision to look for Voldemort in Albania.

That was fine as since the takeover of Bulgaria the Basilisk task force had been recruiting freely in Bulgaria with some people even volunteering.

Of the original thirteen men and woman on the hit team, there were now twenty-three each far above average in terms of magic power and abilities thanks to many rituals and all extremely loyal.

With the hierarchy based on power since the new members joining several of the original thirteen had been demoted as more powerful witches or wizards took their places.

Mr Chung, however, had stayed firmly in his top dog position with his already superior magical core and skill before being ritually enhanced and the fact that he was an elemental.

With all these new members he could easily afford to send a few of them to look out for the old dark lord in Albania while the rest kept Bulgaria running efficiently.

The Bulgarian secret police had five hundred trained Aurors who were always learning and the rest of the populace who were fit and able knew enough basics to volunteer should the need arise. Mr Chung was headed to Hong Kong soon to establish a power base for further recruitment.

Overall Ares was very pleased with how his plans were progressing, and thanks to Minister Oblansk he didn't have to do any paperwork.

Now all he had to do was convince Amelia Bones to do him a favour and his week would be perfect.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron had snuck out to Hogsmeade under his invisibility cloak and were in Honeydukes when two of the Aurors who had been investigating the disappearance of the Slytherin boys walked in.

"Did you hear about the boss? She's absolutely fuming! Almost arrested the newest member of the Wizengamoat on charges of harbouring a fugitive."

The other man asked.

"Lord Peverell is the first man I haven't seen cower in front of her after being given one of her patented 'I'm gonna kill you and hide the body' glares." Auror Proudfoot said with a laugh.

"Can you believe Sirius Black might be innocent? Apparently, he didn't even receive a trial!" Auror Savage asked suddenly looking quite shocked at the thought.

Not nearly as shocked as Harry who wasn't sure if he was delighted or horrified, maybe a little bit of both.

His Godfather could be innocent! He would never have to live with the Dursleys again! Then he began to have doubts, what if Sirius didn't want them to live together. Suddenly feeling very unsure of himself he looked at Ron who realised something was wrong and they made their way back to school where Harry spent the rest of the day alone thinking.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Wednesday) February 17th, 1994**

 **Wizengamoat chambers**

Sirius Black was dragged through the large imposing doors in chains by the rather over-aggressive jailer Dawlish.

He wasn't worried, Ares had spent many hours and even more Galleons ensuring Fudge made sure he was declared innocent. The man had been delighted when presented with the possibility to fix a mistake made by the last administration and show how much more competent, he was than Bagnold.

"Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you are accused of betraying Lord and Lady Potter to the Dark Lord. How do you plead?" Amelia Bones asked imposingly.

"I plead Not Guilty. I demand the right to veritaserum to prove my innocence. Auror Dawlish can testify that I have no bezoar." Sirius declared.

The man in question nodded reluctantly which was enough for the head of the DMLE who immediately motioned for the potion to be brought forward.

"Three drops for extra strength."

Sirius held out his tongue and immediately felt the effects set in.

"Did you, Sirius Orion Black betray the Potters to the Dark Lord?"

Sirius sat up straight and replied,

"No, I was not the secret keeper."

This was received by many gasps of surprise and shock by the members of the Wizengamoat.

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew, a rat Animagus who faked his death."

This caused uproar and lots of shouting as everyone expressed their opinions.

"ENOUGH!" Amelia roared.

"Thank you, Madam Bones. All those in favour of non-guilty?" Cornelius asked.

Nearly everyone voted in favour, those who didn't were dark families who were annoyed that the Dark Lord had been thwarted.

"Mr Black you have my administrations apologies and you will receive 120,000 Galleons in reparations and free sessions with a mind healer." Fudge declared intent on staying on top of the situation.

"Whatever! I'm free! Wait till I tell Harry! I wonder if he remembers me?"

Sirius started talking out loud.

Dumbledore looked on happy for his former student, even if he knew he was going to have to convince the man to let the Dursleys continue to look after young Harry for the greater good.

Everything was for the greater good.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Sunday) February 21st, 1994**

Harry had been called to the Headmasters office just after supper. He had been expecting this meeting ever since he had heard of Sirius Black's innocence and freedom.

"Fiddlesticks."

The gargoyle disappeared and allowed him entry to the door.

"Come in Harry!" Albus's cheerful voice called.

When he appeared, he immediately noticed the well-dressed slightly gaunt looking man sitting across from the headmaster.

"Hello Harry, my name is Sirius Black and I'm your godfather. I apologise for not being around for a while, I hope the firebolt can begin to make up for some of that time. If you'll have me, I would love to get to know you." The suave man now identifiable as Sirius Black said as he stood up to shake his hand.

While having a hard time processing all this he engaged selective hearing and only heard 'love' and 'you,' so Harry went straight in for a hug, one which was immediately returned with equal vigour.

"I've always wanted a real family." Harry sobbed as he lent into the warmth of the other man.

Years of neglect and having to watch the Dursleys love for each other had left Harry with a longing for familial affection, which had been partially filled by the Weasleys but never filled.

Now that he had someone who just cared about him, he felt extraordinarily happy.

Albus almost decided to let Harry live with Sirius after seeing their heart-warming greeting, keyword almost. Harry needed to be protected by the blood wards for his own safety and the greater good.

Before he could say anything, Sirius said something, he thought they had both agreed shouldn't be mentioned.

"Do you want to live with me? It's ok if you would rather live with your relatives though."

Harry almost exploded with happiness,

"Do you mean it? I would love that more than anything!" Harry exclaimed looking up at the man who seemed to be his guardian angel.

"My boy you should think about this! Your relatives love you! and the blood wards would protect you from any harm. Sirius, surely you can see the folly in this!" The now distraught Headmaster beseeched them.

"About that, Harry if you really do want to live with me then you should know I am currently staying at Peverell Manor while I have my family home stripped of all dark items and renovated.

Seeing something to latch onto Albus immediately said,

"Wouldn't it be for the best if Harry stayed with his relatives instead of encroaching on Lord Peverells hospitality?"

Sirius laughed out loud at that,

"Nonsense, Harry's cousins would be delighted to have him over! In fact, I reckon if I hadn't appeared Lord Peverell would have started fighting you for guardianship. It will do Harry some good to be around his magical family! In fact, we are all going to the world cup together!"

Harry could only nod in agreement as he internally felt confused because he felt guilty for not staying with his negligent relatives.

"Very well, it appears nothing I say will change your mind, so at the very least remember to invite your friends around." Albus gave in with a sigh.

As his two visitors disappeared, he began to contemplate everything he knew about the admittedly still mysterious Lord Peverell.

Lord Ares Peverell Senior was a powerful wizard in his mid to early thirties who had lived in Germany for what he assumed was the whole of his life and had attended Durmstrang possibly like his son. Obviously, he had spent time in Bulgaria as he was on good terms with the minister. He was very charismatic and rich enough to bribe those who couldn't be persuaded with just words. He obviously cared for his son which was why he had trusted Albus enough to speak his fears. His wife had been killed by Death Eaters in the war with Voldemort. He wanted to adopt Luna Lovegood, a girl in Ravenclaw who had lost her father to a murderer who had yet to be caught, so philanthropic. Most importantly he was not dark, at least obviously, if anything he was neutral and possibly a light wizard.

He was an ideal candidate for the Order of the Phoenix and if he did join it would be perfectly fine for both Sirius and Harry to live with him, under what Albus could only assume were incredibly heavy-duty wards.

Perhaps allowing him guardianship of the Lovegood girl as a gesture of goodwill? Yes, that was a good idea. The sooner he joined the order the better, for the greater good of course.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Gryffindor tower**

Harry had been so elated he had finally forgiven Hermione before telling both her and Ron all that had happened in the headmaster's office.

Hermione had almost told him he should have listened to Dumbledore but thought better of it when she remembered her precarious position.

Ron had been delighted for Harry and had already started making plans with him for the summer holidays. They had been roped in by Hagrid and Hermione into helping save Buckbeak after the animal had attacked Draco.

Together again they begin reading books studiously on wizarding law in order to save the poor animal.

Harry was glad he had made up with Hermione but doubted he would be able to fully trust her again or for at least a while.

 **April 3rd, 1994**

 **Hogwarts**

Ares strolled through the Great Hall with a tune on his lips and a basket full of eggs the size of a small paddling pool floating behind him almost swaying to the tune. Daphne was sitting with her friends surrounded by a few eggs and celebrating Easter on the early Sunday morning.

"Good morning my dear! The sun is nearly as radiant as you today!" Ares declared happily.

"So radiant it blocked your memory and you forget that you stood me up on valentine's day?" She said with a pout and a raised eyebrow.

"Your Grace you must forgive! I bring offerings!" Ares declared in mock humbleness.

With a flick of his finger, the basket was placed gently in front of her.

"I'm not sure that's going to be enough," Daphne replied arms crossed.

The basket began to expand going from the size of a paddling pool to covering nearly all of the table in their corner.

"Big enough love?" Ares said with a cheeky grin.

"It's only chocolate? I vaguely remember being promised something amazing." Daphne replied keeping her voice calm even as she started jumping around internally at the thought of eating all the chocolate, she could already feel the sugar rush coming on.

"You'll have to wait till we're alone for that," Ares said with a wink and if possible, his grin grew bigger.

Tracey looked between the two of them blinking rapidly before she burst out laughing.

"So, Daphne how far have you two gone?" She asked deliberately teasing her friend.

Ares walked away quickly.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Later that night Daphne was waiting in the common room when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tracey! What are you doing here?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing! I know you've been sneaking off at night and I want to know where." Tracey said indignantly.

"Don't worry Tracey! She's perfectly safe. After all, she had me! The most handsome powerful wizard the world has ever seen!" Ares declared loudly slipping from the shadows.

Daphne and Tracey both snorted.

"Are you sure you aren't meant to be in Gryffindor?" Tracey asked.

Ares just shook his head in amusement, grabbed Daphne and walked her out the dungeon.

Tracey only discovered the silent sticking charm when she made to follow them, she hadn't even seen him move his wand! It was then she discovered the silencing charm on her as well when she attempted to call after them.

By the time they wore of the couple were long gone.

"That wasn't very nice!" Daphne said with a smirk as she hit his arm gently.

"She was being mean!" Ares replied with a pout.

Sighing Daphne relaxed her head on his shoulder as he levitated the two of them along the hallways at high speeds.

"I still haven't been able to get over the fact you can endlessly levitate yourself! You can basically fly, it shouldn't be possible! the strain alone on your core." Daphne mumbled as she started thinking of ways it could be possible.

They soon arrived at the Astronomy tower, one of Harry's favourite places.

Conjuring several blankets and cushions the couple laid down and faced the sky. Ares placed his hand on the sky and whispered 'Lumina' and there was light.

Red, orange, blue, pink, purple all in devastating displays of beauty and power that went on for ten minutes as the two lay there watching.

As they drew to a close Ares began to draw in the air with his finger spelling out letters that appeared in silver and green writing in the sky.

"My breath-taking Queen, will you do me the honour of being mine forever?"

Daphne giggled as she read the sentence,

"Would you grant your queen one small favour?" Daphne whispered into his ear breathily.

"Anything, if it can be given it is yours." Ares declared lovingly, letting her emotions seep into his.

Instead of replying with words she kissed him forcefully as if trying to push her newfound devotion and feelings for him through her lips.

She had known him only a few months, days really if you counted how much they actually interacted but she knew he was her everything and her his.

They lost the need to breathe as the world around blurred into the background slowing to a snail's pace.

Both of them with emotions on their sleeves as vulnerable as the two emotionally damaged people could be.

"I love you!" Ares told her as he pulled away to finally catch a breath.

Staring into his eyes Daphne couldn't help but agree, he did love her, almost obsessively from the way his pupils were dilated.

She felt amazed that she could bring out this kind of reaction in the boy strong enough to take down grown wizards.

"I suppose I love you too." She replied with a teasing smile.

Ares pulled her closer as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Monday) April 22nd, 1994**

Daphne couldn't stop laughing, she was finding it physically impossible.

When she learned Granger had socked Malfoy in the face, she had been delighted but it wasn't until she actually saw him that she burst out uncontrollably.

"Really Greengrass! Laughing at my war wounds, are you? I would have thought one as pure of blood like you would know better." Draco told her with a sneer, but the way he had phrased it just sent Tracey into giggles too which made Pansy even angrier.

Honestly, Daphne wouldn't be surprised if someone had cast the tickling curse on her discreetly by the way she was laughing.

"Enough!" Professor Snape snapped, drawing Daphne and Tracey out of their laughter as he began their lesson.

The man wasn't in a good mood specifically because this week was the lead up to the final in the inter-house quidditch world cup.

Slytherin vs Gryffindor was always a big one and Professor Snape refused to lose the cup for the first time in years because of Potter.

You could feel the disgust practically rolling off him whenever he spoke of the boy.

In short, Daphne couldn't wait.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Sunday) 28th April 1994**

 **Quidditch pitch**

Slytherin and Gryffindor were roaring insults at each other as the game began with Lee Jordan commenting.

"What beautiful backsides the Gryffindor Vixens have! The Slytherins will find it tough to beat such fine booty when the person with the most feminine touch on their team is Malfoy!" He announced, only to be swiftly torn into by Professor McGonagall about the proper use of names and to please stop referring to the dream team chaser's behinds even if they were amazing.

To be honest, if Ares wasn't dating Daphne and so happy with her, he might have tried dating all three of them at the same time. Now that would have been interesting!

Alas, it was nothing but a dream, and he did have Daphne's permission to fuck a veela cheerleading team, so he thought that was fair. Even if she had only given him permission because the idea was ludicrous.

His dreams were now a possibility! At least the wet ones were.

There was another foul by the Slytherin team and Ares would have considered taking control of the snitch again if not for the fact Dumbledore was in the staff box and even, he wasn't arrogant enough to think he could face the old man as well as all the staff.

Something to try at a later date.

With a few well-placed shots by the red vixens and the Gryffindor team was in the lead. Not long after that Harry seemed to spot the snitch before Draco and went zipping through the other team towards the staff box.

He began steadily rising upwards before reaching a crescendo and falling downwards again with nothing in his hands. A groan went up in the Gryffindor stands as Slytherin cheered at that.

Not long after that Draco started hovering next to Harry and it became quite clear he was insulting the other boy.

Unintentionally or not Harry turned rapidly to the right smacking the blonde boy in the face with the bristles of his Firebolt.

Picking up speed Harry appeared to be incredibly focused as he held out his hand and suddenly cried out triumphantly.

In his hand, there was a golden speck.

Everyone but Slytherin erupted in cheers as someone other than Slytherin won the cup since Charlie Weasley was a seeker for Gryffindor.

There would be no party in the common room tonight.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **May 3rd, 1994**

Ares finally managed to steal a mandrake leaf and soak it in basilisk venom, and so began a month of slowly drinking venom and having his speech impaired by a leaf on the roof of his mouth.

Daphne unsurprisingly found his speech impairment incredibly amusing and continued to tease him for the entire duration of his humiliation.

She had quickly regretted that after a few punishments.

Let it not be said Ares Peverell took an insult lying down unless he was in bed with a beautiful woman.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Monday) June 3rd, 1994**

Ares was delighted to be able to take out the mandrake leaf out and dump it into the potion he had been brewing in the chamber of secrets for the last month with Dobby's help.

It would take four days for the potion to finish and afterwards a lightning storm would be needed to complete the process.

Luckily it didn't need to be a natural one.

When the four days were up Ares would sneak out of Hogwarts via Hogsmeade and summon a lightning storm somewhere remote and isolated.

Maybe he would bring Daphne after her exams, Ares didn't envy her.

 **(Friday) 7th June 1994**

While everyone slept in their beds peacefully Ares turned invisible and made his through the secret passage under the witch with one eye and into Hogsmeade. Making sure nobody was around he apparated to his manor in Wales and then after picking up the completed Animagus potion apparated to the top of Mt Snowdon.

Taking a moment to gather his breath he began to draw on the magic from the deepest part of his core, which had the deepest density and would give spells much more powerful reactions.

Ares summoned the Elder wand as he worked, requiring the concision and preciseness afforded by a wand for what he was doing.

As he bent mother nature to his will a slow rumbling began to occur as it grew louder and clouds swirled rapidly in the sky.

The once white clouds were now a dark black heavy with rain and flashes of bright light-struck all-around Ares as he stayed safe in the eye of the storm protected by his magic.

As the lightning storm raged on Ares popped the cap off the potion and downed it in one go, before having his last conscious thought in his human mind.

'Let the storm rage on!'

Then darkness took over and Ares felt something between pain and immense relaxation as his body shifted forcefully for the first time and his magic tried to dull the experience.

When Ares came down from his high, he felt wrong, as if he was in the wrong body, which made sense as his magic had not yet acclimatised to his new form.

He was still male thankfully, which meant he probably had a red plume on his head and looking around he reckoned he was well above the average of fifty ft as the peak of the mountain was covered by his body.

He needed to move now as he didn't want to get spotted and cause an international magical incident. After all, a massive Basilisk probably reckoned some investigation.

Forcing his magic to obey his will his body shifted inwards until his human body appeared again.

"Damn that's going to take a lot of practice!"

Promising himself to further investigate his new form later he apparated back to Hogwarts.

Later that day Remus Lupin would resign and continue the curse of the DADA position after his werewolf 'condition' was exposed to the school population.

Most students would be sad to see him go including some Slytherins even if they wouldn't admit it to anyone.

It put a dampener on the happy free spirit created by the end of exams for the third year.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Saturday) 8th June 1994**

With school ending tomorrow, Ares was in the chamber of secrets attempting to change back into his Animagus form, so far, he had been asking Salazar's Basilisk what it felt and about its mindset in an attempt to connect with his form.

All that was required was constant training and practice, something that the summer holidays would provide plenty of.

But first, a family vacation was in order.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Tuesday) 10th June 1994**

When Sirius had heard Ares planned to go on holiday with Narcissa and his 'son' the man had been devastated that he and Harry weren't invited.

So, he booked a last minute five-star holiday to Spain with Harry before the world cup for the two to bond together.

Narcissa who wanted a quiet romantic holiday with her beau on a sandy beach was horrified to learn their destination of Transylvania.

In fact, she had kicked up such a fuss about the journey Ares had ended up promising to take her to join Sirius and Harry after the first week.

With all these arrangements straightened out, Ares and Narcissa were catching an international portkey straight to Bucharest.

After checking into the muggle hotel Europa Royale, the two caught up on their sleep.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Castle Dracul**

In the darkest recesses of Romania, a creature sat on a throne made of human bone with a goblet full of a dark crimson liquid.

Three ethereally beautiful women sat around his legs squabbling over who got to occupy the space directly under him.

Count Vlad Dracula better known as the Impaler was a fearsome sight to behold, with blood red eyes, charcoal hair, and skin as pale as chalk, nails the length of knives and just as sharp.

It was his reputation however that caused people, vampires, witches, and wizards to cower in fear, he was the most powerful vampire in centuries and at the comparatively measly age of five hundred and sixty-three, he held much influence in the vampire community.

Which was why the most feared man in Romania was shocked when a wizard dared to just dance into his lair without a care in the world.

"Who are you wizard that you would dare irritate me with your presence!" The vampire hissed.

The three thralls at his feet stared at the newcomer with mild interest.

Emerald eyes blazed as the same wizard in question walked forward with grace and precision a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Vlad! May I call you Vlad? How are you? It must be quite boring sitting on your throne for decades at a time." The man's cheerful voice floated across the throne room.

The irate vampire lord gnashed his teeth and snarled at the visitor tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"What do you want?" Dracula sneered.

The wizard bowed with a flourish and introduced himself.

"My name is Lord Ares Peverell-Slytherin, supreme dark lord extraordinaire! and I am here to ask a boon of you."

The name was enough to cause the ancient creature to raise an eyebrow,

"Well wizard, what would you have of me?" hissed Dracula.

"I would have you turn my servant and lover into a vampire. Narcissa you may come in now." The dark lord called.

The stunning blonde woman glided into the hall with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Must I really become a vampire master? I'll have to apply all sorts of charms just to sunbathe and I'll never tan again." She whined.

"Cissy be quiet! You will only suffer a minor inconvenience in exchange for serving me better and gaining nigh immortality! Now, Vlad, would you be a dear and turn her." Ares scolded his lover.

Dracula's eye twitched as the wizard who was asking a boon of him so easily and without care dismissed his title.

"Surely you are aware if I turn her, she will become my thrall. What is the point of this?" The Count admonished the younger wizard.

"Yes, yes, I have already bound her to myself and I am sure that my bond will be stronger than yours." Ares hushed the centuries-old vampire.

"What will you give me in exchange? By having me turn her you know she will be a much stronger than average vampire, which is why you no doubt came here." Dracula began the bargaining.

"Human blood. Lots of it. I know you miss the taste and I can get you it without harming a single muggle and without drawing attention to yourself." Ares answered.

The vampire began to think, drinking from humans was taboo in their society now and if the Courts heard of any humans disappearing, they would immediately accuse him. So, he was very interested in the thought of the exquisite taste of human blood again. It was like sweet wine, some better than others but all good.

"Very well, but I will require at least a litre before I turn your woman."

Ares smiled, a litre was easy, a blood bank in a hospital would have more than enough.

"Any preference to blood type?"

The Count grinned an evil grin showing all his sharp teeth.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Friday) 13th June 1994**

It had taken two days to find a hospital with a big enough blood bank for a few missing blood banks to go unnoticed.

With a litre of good old 'O' Positive type blood, Narcissa and Ares had made their way back to Castle Dracul with Narcissa having accepted her fate.

Once again, they passed through the great doors and into the dark throne room with the creature on his throne and his thralls around him.

"You're back." It wasn't a question merely a statement.

"Indeed Vlad! Have a drink, won't you?" Ares replied in a remarkably more cheerful voice than the vampire as he threw the blood bag at the vampire.

The Count and his servants proceeded to act as if they were wine connoisseurs swirling the blood in their glasses and sniffing it before washing it around their mouths and finally swallowing it.

With a sigh, Dracula slumped into his throne contentedly.

"It has been far too long since I last drank human blood."

Ares did try to be polite, he waited at least a minute before coughing loudly and asking,

"Can you be a dear and turn Narcissa into a Vampiress now?"

Dracula looked almost amused as he beckoned the blonde woman over and had her expose her neck.

With an unimpressive movement of his head, the old vampire bit down on her flesh and instead of drinking imbued her flesh with the vampiric affliction.

Narcissa's body went limp as she went into a coma to begin the process of turning her body.

"She is very attractive isn't she wizard, maybe I'll keep her now that she belongs to me." Dracula decided.

Ares sighed in disappointment,

"I was really hoping we could be friends Vlad! You just had to go and ruin this for me!"

Dracula sneered at him and motioned for the women to attack.

"Aleera, Marishka, Verona deal with our trespasser!"

All three moved with incredibly unnatural speed and grace claws extended ready to gut him.

Ares waved his hand airily banishing all three of them into the nearest wall before he clicked his fingers and knocked all of them unconscious with the equivalent of a stunning charm.

Wandless magic really was a boon to his fighting prowess.

"Well, well, well I should have known you would have at least been able to defeat my girls. Very well let us do battle." The dark creature stood up before gently setting the unconscious Narcissa down.

In a flash of an eye, the Impaler was behind Ares and thrust his sword like nails into the wizard's chest.

Ares apparated to the other side of the room before spitting out blood and summoning pieces of debris and transfiguring them into animals to attack the vampire.

Dracula merely dodged them before eviscerating all them after blurring for a moment.

"Nasty."

Ares received a sneer at that.

Covering his wounds, he began to mutter healing spells and once he had staunched the bleeding, he let his healing factor do the rest.

"Damn I wish I had the sword of Gryffindor right now! Goblin silver would make this so much easier!" Ares shouted at nobody as he apparated around the room avoiding the faster vampires' attacks.

Then Ares realised something fundamental, "I can time travel bitch!"

Upon saying this a dozen of himself appeared surrounding the unnerved vampire.

"What sorcery is this? How is it you can time travel without help? No matter, I will kill all of you." Vlad snarled as he summoned a large stake.

"Really going for the whole Impaler thing aren't you Vlad!" Ares #4 said.

"You're going to need to do a whole lot better than that!" Ares #7 said with a smile.

As one of the twelve copies transfigured the stake into pure silver Ares #11 started laughing as the vampire Count started playing hot potato.

Suddenly Ares #1 disappeared,

"Hurry up now we don't have a lot of time!" Ares #12 called.

The remaining eleven wizards combined their power and started throwing curses at the vampire like candy while creating a magical shield to entrap their victim.

Vlad summoned another stake and threw it at the closest emerald eyed man he could see, only for another copy to stop it in mid-air and send it flying right back at him.

The vampire's body seemed to bend impossibly as he dodged the stake before banishing the seven others that followed.

"I am the Prince of Darkness wizard! You cannot kill what you cannot see!"

The now apparently mad vampire snarled before it smashed through the magical shield and started scuttling along the roof.

Ares #2 and #3 disappeared at that moment.

As Dracula turned more feral more of Ares copies started disappearing into the time continuum to return to their natural place.

Until only two were left.

"We really didn't want to do this but ok, you've forced our hand." Ares #11 and #12 said.

Both drew their copies of the elder wand and as Ares #12 began summoning spiked chains to attack the feral vampire Ares #11 transfigured them into pure silver and with each lashing Dracula took, the weaker he became until at last one of the chains wrapped around the creature's leg.

"Come to daddy!" Ares called as his final copy disappeared leaving him alone dragging the vampire closer with the chain.

As Vlad struggled his hair began to turn white and his face aged with every extra chain that bound him until he was on the floor in a submissive position covered in the heavy metal bindings.

"Evil wizard! I'll kill you and drain the blood from all you care about for this offence." The now much older looking vampire spat.

"There their gramps looks like the years are catching up to you. Maybe you should be quiet and save your energy." Ares cooed.

He was physically and mentally exhausted after expending so much power in twelve forms, but he needed to keep up a strong facade.

"Count Dracula for your crimes against humanity and your attempt to go back on our deal I do hereby sentence you to death, but first a taste of your own medicine." Ares declared.

Conjuring a silver knife, he slit the vampire's wrist and watched the blood flow into the chalice he had taken from beside the throne.

Bringing it up to his nose he sniffed it,

"Smells like eternal damnation! Cheers!" Ares raised the cup in a mock toast before sipping the foul liquid.

When he had finished, he asked a question that had been nagging at him,

"Do I have to eat your heart to kill you? No? I thought not."

Standing over the now pitiful creature he smirked and slashed its throat.

His eyes were drawn to Dracula's lifeblood as it flowed down onto the marble floor.

Refilling the chalice, he took another sip before crushing it and letting it crumble to the floor.

"Time to leave I think Cissy; we may well have just outstayed our welcome."

Ares told her unconscious form as he picked her up bridal style and apparated away leaving the castle with the dead Dracula and the destroyed roof.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Saturday) 14th June 1994**

 **Majorca, Spain**

Narcissa woke up in a king-sized bed feeling incredibly woozy. She felt hungover and disoriented. She spotted Ares on the balcony and made to walk out to him, but when she was touched by sunlight her skin started to blister and turn red.

"I suggest you either apply some charms to protect yourself from the sun my dear or stay inside." She heard her master say as she retreated into the darkness of the cool room.

Finding her wand next to the bed she applied several charms before tentatively walking outside.

"I suppose that means it worked then, how do I look?" She asked nervously.

Ares gave her a once over before replying,

"All of your natural beauty has been exaggerated, my eyes are drawn to all your assets more readily, you look ten years younger and other than possibly being slightly taller your eyes are silver."

Narcissa nodded happily, she would have to rely on his observations as she was invisible to the mirror inside the villa.

She started to glide about incredibly quickly, testing out her new strength and speed.

"You will find that all your senses, strength, agility and endurance have increased massively," Ares commented as he watched her.

"Endurance you say?" Narcissa asked with a smirk on her lips before she grabbed her master and took them over to the bed to explore her new vampiric body.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Sunday) 15th June 1994**

"I do not plan to attend the Wizengamoat meeting on the 21st if I am needed Lucius will act as my proxy and notify me if necessary," Ares told his lover and vampiric mistress as they cuddled in bed together, Narcissa's naturally cool body a welcome reprise from the heat outside.

"What of the ICW meeting? Will you attend it?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it is being held in the new international magical cooperation building in magical Sofia. Minister Oblansk has invited me personally for his announcement." Ares explained.

Narcissa couldn't help but giggle at that thinking of the faces the old men would have when they were told the news.

"Let's forget about that for the next two weeks, all I want to do is spend some time with my beautiful supernatural lover." Ares declared as snuggled with her.

"Your wish is my desire darling!" Cissy whispered to him.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Tuesday) 28th June 1994**

 **Magical district of Sofia**

 **New international magical cooperation building**

Ares arrived through the floo with a great flash of green flames and was greeted by a rather flustered looking woman surrounded by members of the basilisk unit.

"My lord, we are honoured by your presence and Minister Oblansk wishes to extend his apologies about not being here, but he has to greet the delegates from MACUSA." The now recognisable Penelope Clearwater explained.

"Clearwater? Aren't you English? Why are you working for the Bulgarian ministry of magic?" Ares asked curiously as they began walking through the enormous hall.

"Well sir, you see, the Bulgarian Ministry was offering much better pay and perks than the British one and it was either here or joining your company and I've always been one for helping the government." The embarrassed young girl said.

If Ares remembered correctly, she had only just left Hogwarts.

"Very well, take me to my accommodations."

As the procession exited onto the street Ares was bombarded by the new sights. The entire street had been renovated with wizards, witches, and magical creatures everywhere.

He even caught sight of a few werewolves, either working in shops or just walking around happily.

Penelope upon seeing his line of vision explained,

"Ever since the Minister took control Bulgaria has been a very welcoming place for all magical creatures and people, and with the wolfsbane potion being given out freely and the werewolves vetted before they enter the country people can afford to feel safe around them."

Ares was fascinated, he had helped the minister with his coup, but he had not realised how far the man had planned ahead.

Magical Sofia was a literal utopia with no crime and all arguments being resolved by the Basilisk task force and Aurors.

With his four guards walking closely behind and Ms Clearwater right beside him, Ares began to peruse the shops leisurely.

Some shops were quite like Diagon Alleys and others were quite obscure like a magical typewriter shop.

However, it was the shop selling enchanted socks that caught his attention, not because of its wares but its customers or more accurately customer.

Walking in he called out to the man,

"Hello, Albus! Enjoying the sights?"

The Supreme Mugwump looked up with his customary sparkle in his eyes showing a slight sign of surprise.

"Ares my boy! What are you doing here?" The old man asked as he made his way over.

"You too Ms Clearwater! I wasn't aware you were working in Bulgaria."

Before the blonde girl could answer Ares cut in,

"Well after seeing Magical Sofia can you really blame her. There is no visible crime, lots of jobs and money and prejudice is at an all-time low."

The headmaster took this time to nod sagely,

"Indeed, I have been taking the time to ask the local inhabitants about what they think of this new change in regime and they all seem delighted, more so than even the widespread cheering charms in the air should be able to make them. Have you heard of their school system?"

The man really was a teacher at heart, as he began to describe in detail and give his opinions on all the reforms and how amazing it was that all the schools were free to attend so long as a certain set of grades were achieved for each type. He was a little put out by the obvious division between the powerful and weak in terms of magical power but agreed it was best that they were around people of similar power, so they didn't stunt in their growth or grow arrogant.

The group of seven left the shop with Albus having bought several pairs of new socks enchanted for extra warm toes and comfort.

They walked out of the shopping district into the most unique and newest part of the magical district.

Having a housing district was not unusual what was however unusual was having near identical houses next to each other all with gardens and easily affordable.

This meant that a lot of the magical population of Bulgaria no longer lived secluded in family manors or in the muggle world and could freely practice magic without worry.

It was like walking into a magical suburb, where the houses got grander and grander as you walked further.

"I am impressed by how much has been built and renovated in such a short time," Ares admitted.

Dumbledore nodded,

"Obviously the minister had been planning his coup for quite some time."

Ares looked at the man for a moment before asking,

"Surely you could call it a liberation instead of a coup after all everyone here now realises how oppressed they were under the previous rule, a regime even, as purebloods were incredibly power greedy."

"I suppose." The headmaster agreed with a nod, "I will have to leave you now Ares as these are my accommodations. I hope to see you tomorrow."

After exchanging their goodbyes Ares continued on his way passing larger detached houses until they came to a palace made of white marble and gold leaf surrounded by white marble walls and gates.

"The minister will meet you inside," Penelope told the Lord before making to leave.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ares asked.

"I don't have a high enough clearance, I wish you an enjoyable stay," Penelope explained before disappearing.

Ares and his four Basilisk team guards strolled into the pleasantly lit palace where they were ushered by staff into a drawing room.

"What do you think of your palace?" Minister Oblansk asked motioning for Ares to join him sitting down.

Sitting down in the luxurious leather chair next to the fireplace he accepted a glass of champagne from a maid.

"Using squibs for staff I see."

Ivan smiled at him before replying,

"Easy to bind to magical contracts so they don't mention anything they see in here and willing to work as servants alongside house elves."

Nodding Ares couldn't help but sigh,

"When you offered to make me royalty in Bulgaria, I didn't realise you were actually going to build me a palace!"

Oblansk chuckled,

"I told you before people feel more patriotic when they have someone to stand behind. I am merely Minister they know me; you will be an unreachable power who can protect them from anything and unite them."

There went Ares plans to become Overlord, maybe it would be fun to act like royalty.

"I have always wanted to play the spoiled child. It could work."

Both men laughed at that.

"Now how are we going to deal with the fallout from tomorrow, especially Dumbledore?"

Ares was almost tempted to suggest killing them all, almost.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Wednesday) 29th June 1994**

The Magical Congress of the United States of America delegation was led by a young new diplomat called Samuel G. Quahog.

With an up and coming career, he was currently the American representative to the rest of the wizarding world.

He was positively fascinated by how life worked in the city, with everyone being happy and productive he wondered why there was such a large Auror force with no visible crime. Maybe that was why they had such a large Auror force compared to the population. The idea of magical only communities was an exciting prospect that was proven effective by the housing district in the city with more than half the magical population living there.

There was very little prejudice against anyone except those who were prejudiced.

It seemed impossible so Samuel was not surprised to learn about the background activity going on.

The secret police dealt with anyone who would cause trouble before they could and instead of killing them or sending them to jail rehabilitated them through mind magic.

It was in the grey area regarding morality and illegal magic, turning criminals into upstanding citizens wasn't exactly wrong, but changing their personalities so dramatically and messing with their minds and free will was.

It put a slight dampener on his mood, but it was out of his jurisdiction, so he consoled himself.

Everything would be explained at the ICW meeting later that day.

Albus Dumbledore did not have a secret service or police force working for him so he had yet to discover the reason for lack of crime and it annoyed him.

If a country like Bulgaria could live happily without crime, why couldn't a more advanced country like Britain do the same?

Sure, Britain had lots of corruption and prejudice in its governing body, but they were better! Perhaps if Harry survived, they could attempt to do the same as Bulgaria and dispose of everyone in the Wizengamoat who would oppose new laws for the betterment of wizarding Britain.

For the greater good, they could accuse them of being death eaters and ship them off to Azkaban.

He had become incensed and not slept well that night even in the extremely comfortable bed provided.

The Headmaster had woken up early and been provided with a full English breakfast before he made his way to the building of international cooperation.

Albus realised upon seeing it again that it looked very much like the Roman senate building from ancient times.

He was directed to the chair for the Supreme Mugwump which was rather more comfortable than his ones in the previous meetings.

As he sat down the delegates from the other countries came pouring in.

China, India, Liechtenstein, Germany, America, France, Britain, North Africa (Eygpt and Libya), South Africa, Brazil, Argentina and of course Bulgaria.

Other delegates came in, but it was these twelve magical nations who had the most influence and strength.

He also noticed Lord Peverell walk in with Minister Oblansk chatting happily, to be expected as they were obviously friends.

Ares smirked at Dumbledore when he saw the old man staring and made his way to the non-delegate section.

When everyone had arrived Albus began,

"Welcome my friends, on today's agenda we will be discussing the task force in Tibet overseeing the yetis, the Russian wizards causing a ruckus in Siberia, the economic crisis in Italy specifically the magical one, the Tri-wizard tournament and where it is to be held, the increasing numbers of muggleborns migrating and finally an announcement from Bulgaria."

Ares was very interested in the fourth event on the agenda, the Tri-wizard tournament had not been decided upon. Ares had always wanted to go to another magical school. Durmstrang was out of the question as that would create too many questions about his past, Hogwarts was dull so that left Beauxbatons. Signalling an official standing by the wall to come closer he gave the woman a message to tell the Minister.

Ivan couldn't help but feel anxious for the meeting to hurry up so that he could make his announcement, so it was a welcome relief when he received a message from his friend.

'Could you attempt to have the Tri-wizard tournament held at Beauxbatons, I really want to go!'

He nearly laughed out loud when he read that, no cunning plans or hidden agendas, he just wanted to go to school in France.

The Yeti task force was voted to remain for, yet another year and they moved on to the Russian wizard ring attempting to take over Siberia.

"There is no real government for magic users in Siberia, allow them to take over and set up one so long as they join the ICW and allow certified investigators and advisers from us to remain in the country." The Chinese delegate proposed.

The Russian delegate immediately agreed, and a vote was held, with it being passed upon the amendment a few Aurors would be sent to uphold the statue of Secrecy.

This had taken half an hour which was incredibly quick for the normally argumentative men.

It was the economic crisis in Italy that dragged on for two hours, with Italy demanding and later making pleas for help. Some countries such as Germany and France were keen to lend their support while others such as North Africa and Britain believed the Italians should fix the crisis themselves.

The rest of the delegates decided on a compromise, several financial advisors from Gringotts would be sent to Italy and depending on how dire the situation was an amount of gold would be given and possibly import and export tax exemption.

The vote still barely passed, as some countries were unwilling to send aid.

Everyone took a break for lunch in the large dining room in the adjacent room.

Minister Oblansk used this time to socialise and build up support for the idea of holding the tournament in France. The French delegate was easy to persuade, as were the Germans, who knew it was a competition between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Britain would of course vote for Hogwarts, as would India who were good friends with Dumbledore. America did not care and would follow the majority, as would Brazil. North Africa would vote in favour of Beauxbatons and the rest could not be relied upon. There would be at least four votes in favour of Beauxbatons. In reality, only Germany, France, Britain, and Bulgaria had a say in the vote as they were the ones in charge of the schools.

Germany was supposed to have the most jurisdiction but until recently Bulgaria had been sending the most students to Durmstrang and so the school had fallen under the Bulgarian Ministries jurisdiction.

Now that Bulgaria had its own schools that would stop, and Germany would become the sole power over Durmstrang again.

With lunch over Ares and the delegates made their way back into the chamber and began the debate where the Tri-wizard tournament would be held.

Unsurprisingly Britain immediately pushed for Hogwarts, and if Bulgaria hadn't thrown their support behind France, they would have won uncontestably. However, with France sure of their support pushed for Beauxbatons with the agreement of Bulgaria and Germany. Just as Dumbledore looked like he was about to put it to a vote in the hope that Britain would win the American and Brazil delegates agreed with Beauxbatons and asked to move on.

With a defeated look Dumbledore declared the matter over and moved on.

"There has been an incredible amount of migration from some of the larger magical communities with nearly all immigrants moving to Bulgaria. The larger magical communities are losing the people who usually go on to work certain jobs." Britain's delegate Barty Crouch declared.

Minister Oblansk stood up and fired back,

"What you mean to say is all your underappreciated muggleborns and half-bloods are sensing better opportunities in my country and giving up the ridiculously humiliating jobs prejudiced countries force on them to earn better pay and live better lives!"

Crouch started to turn puce,

"Britain is the leading country in the Wizarding world, there is little to no prejudice in our country and we are insulted you would suggest so. You are merely poaching our workers because your own are too incompetent!"

Minister Oblansk laughed at the man,

"The Bulgarian population is barely ten thousand now and yet we have a superior economy to Britain, better living conditions and a superior Auror force. Of course, that is probably due to the lack of your precious purebloods having special exemptions from the law."

Samuel G. Quahog did not like what Bulgaria was doing to its criminals, but he couldn't help but clap at the minister's words.

"I agree with the minister! Bulgaria is attracting people fair and square from Britain with superior policies, perhaps Britain could learn something?"

Crouch very nearly caused an international incident at that, he looked ready to attack the two men but instead made his demand,

"We demand that all muggleborn and half-bloods who have moved to Bulgaria return or they will lose citizenship!"

The minister shrugged and accepted his conditions nonplussed.

"Very well, it appears we will have to revisit this issue later. Let us move on for now to Bulgaria's announcement." The Supreme Mugwump declared.

Once again Ivan Oblansk, Minister of Bulgaria, stood up and strode into the middle of the chamber.

"As you all know Bulgaria recently went through a coup in which I took over as the only power over the country until we re-introduced the new Wizengamoat. In that time, we have achieved more than in the last century, we are already working on ways to adapt muggle technology to magic. However, none of this would have been possible without our new head of state. For the first time in a thousand years, Bulgaria is proclaiming the introduction of a magical royal house!" He paused to let it sink in, somewhere shocked but most were unfazed, "They will not be known as Kings, at least not yet, but as of now House Slytherin is the ruling royal house of magical Bulgaria!"

An uproar immediately commenced, with Dumbledore looking on with wide eyes and a mixture of fear, anger, and apprehension as if expecting an attack.

"Calm down my friends! We are not led by Lord Voldemort," There were a few gasps at the mention of the dark lord's name, "He was a product of the union between a squib and a muggle! Unworthy of Slytherins Lordship, which was why he never gained the title, Lord Slytherin! Gringotts can confirm we have found the true heir and lord of Slytherin, and he will hold the title of Prince until such a time as he comes of age." Ivan reassured the delegates.

Many were immediately put at ease upon hearing the new prince was a minor after all, Voldemort was over half a century old.

People started quieting down until one stupid pureblood called out,

"The dark lord was a pureblood though!"

Albus cursed, he had not wanted that piece of information to come to light, and now it was inevitable.

"My dear friend, Lord Voldemort, better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, was the son of Merope Gaunt, a squib, and Tom Riddle, a muggle, and claimed to be the heir of Slytherin through his mother's line, who were loosely descended from the great man." The minister explained.

"It is true! He attended Hogwarts!" Dumbledore agreed.

Samuel G. Quahog was horrified,

"Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore! You knew this and told nobody!"

The old man had the decency to look sheepish,

"I did not think it important."

Amazingly enough, people actually seemed to buy it.

"Minister Oblansk, how old is the Prince exactly?" The Austrian delegate asked.

"He is fifteen and will eligible to take the crown when he turns twenty-one."

Dumbledore immediately became interested, something both the minister and Ares noticed.

"How is he being educated?" Dumbledore almost demanded.

"The Prince is being taught by the best teachers in Europe. Under an assumed name of course." Ivan chose his words carefully.

Just as everyone seemed ready to answer more questions, they were all shut down when Oblansk declared himself tired for the day and would be retiring.

After all, there was only such much world-changing information you could give out before you felt tired of being questioned.

Dumbledore was forced to declare the Conference at an end for the day and everyone left with far more questions than answers.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **(Thursday) 30th June 1994**

All over the magical world newspapers were blowing up with news of magical royalty existing once again. This had not happened since the Pendragon family had ruled Albion and was an important event in the history of the wizarding world.

Whether it be Britain with their prejudice against Slytherin or Germany with their love for the family everyone was reeling from shock.

Lord Stefan Greengrass read about it in the daily prophet along with the rest of Britain to his great amusement.

 **Evil Dark Lord becomes royalty in a wizarding nation! What next?**

Was perhaps one of the most ridiculous titles he had read in years, alas some if not all the sheep would believe the rag and become terrified.

Although the news that Voldemort had been a half-blood was interesting.

Not that it affected him or his family but still it was an interesting start to the day.

Sebastian Delacour read about the event in La Belle the French version of the Daily prophet with slightly better facts.

 **House Slytherin rises to prominence once again! Young Prince to become King of Magical Bulgaria on his twenty-first birthday!**

Sebastien had always wanted to marry into the mainline of Royalty and being a member of House Slytherin wouldn't hurt either. He would endeavour to ensure he was invited to meet the boy at the Quidditch world cup if possible.

Ginevra Weasley sighed dreamily when she read about the new wizarding royalty, maybe Harry could become King of magical Britain and make her his queen?

Sirius Black read with interest as he knew Voldemort claimed to be the heir of Slytherin and the fact that he had been outed as a half-blood was amazing and hilarious at the same time, so much so he couldn't help but share the paper with Harry who was rather enjoying the Spanish sun and girls.

Gellert Grindelwald clutched the paper closely as he read about the latest news his warden had given him. The man was ridiculously easy to manipulate and Gellert had taken over the man's mind years ago.

But reading now about the revival of wizarding royalty and the increase in magical beings working together in Bulgaria had reminded him of the prophecy that had set him on his path for the greater good.

 _'The sacrifice of a Universe,_

 _Signals the beginning of the reverse,_

 _and the rebirth of the end of all,_

 _Beware the fall_

 _Of the one born not of this reality,_

 _For they are the key'_

Gellert had always feared the prophecy, he had decided at a young age that he would unite the magical world to face the threat mentioned, the ending of all. However his own people had fought back, even his lover had been unwilling to help him save the world.

So, what if he had no proof the prophecy was even real? If magical monarchs were returning then so could he!

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Slytherin Palace**

Ares couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something or someone, who could be important to the world he was attempting to build.

He was currently in his younger form dressed as Prince Achillios 'Ares' Slytherin, a joke as Achillios was Greek for unknown and he was an unknown entity to the world at the moment.

He was about to have an interview with teen witch weekly and had spent the last hour having stylists and makeup artists preparing him.

After all, it was expected for royalty to look amazing, and Ares was not one to disappoint.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **No.13 Grimmauld Place**

 **Order of the Phoenix meeting**

Albus had been delighted when Sirius had re-joined the Order and offered the house as a base of operations after deciding to stay at Peverell Manor for Harry's sake as much as his.

Apparently being surrounded by family was exactly what the boy needed, and he was already set to meet Hermione and Ron at the Manor in a couple of days after Sirius and Harry returned from Spain.

With the order gathered except for Sirius, the Headmaster began to relay the situation to his followers,

"As I'm sure you all know House Slytherin had become royalty in Bulgaria, luckily the only member appears to be a fifteen-year-old boy and since his father has not claimed the throne that means either his parents are dead or he is a Slytherin through his mother's side. If that is so then Voldemort if he really is alive and I have good reason to believe he is will attempt to kill or turn the boy."

Molly Weasley looked horrified at the prospect of a child being hunted by the dark lord.

"Both he and Harry will the dark lord's first targets, now we can protect Harry, but the Prince will be another matter. We need to learn more about him and how his life works. Nymphadora I have it on good authority he enjoys Quidditch and will be at the world cup, you will need to find him and attempt to question him. Do whatever is necessary to find out the assumed name is having his education under; we will speak later. I want all of you to keep your ears open for any mention of the dark lord or his followers." Dumbledore ordered.

The rest of the order gave their reports and left until it was only Minerva and Nymphadora left.

"Ms Tonks for the greater good and a greater chance of reaching the prince I think it would be for the best if you turned into an attractive fifteen-year-old and gained his attention that way, young boys in love are far more likely to spill their tongues than interviewees." The headmaster advised.

The young woman agreed and left for her shift at the Auror office.

Minerva turned to Albus,

"It's wrong to play with people's hearts. I hope you know what you are doing Albus."

With that, she left.

But not before she heard him whisper,

"It's all for the greater good."

and couldn't help but think 'the greater good of who?'

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Next chapter the new Prince of Magical Bulgaria meets his mascots and attends the World cup.


	26. Chapter 24

**3rd July 1994**

 **Hogwarts**

Luna Lovegood was an odd girl, in her two years at Hogwarts she had been bullied mercilessly by older girls for it.

At first, she had come to terms with it, after all, it was only for a few months of the year and then she could go home to Daddy and together they would go Snorkack hunting.

Then her father was killed mysteriously, and she was taken in by the Headmaster. She was stuck at Hogwarts permanently.

Luna had left Hogwarts in over eight months, the longest she had ever stayed at school and she was lonely and sad.

The house elves tried to cheer her up, but she just couldn't bring herself to smile, why should she? Her parents were both dead, one murdered mysteriously. Cho Chang and her friends bullied Luna whenever they saw her, stealing her clothes and books for days on end and some of the older boys were starting to notice her. They did not see a potential girlfriend or someone to get to know, instead, they saw a weak vulnerable girl with no protection, and she was sure that as soon as she hit adolescence properly, they would descend on her like starving hounds.

It was safe to say she was not in a good place.

So, when she was called into the Headmaster's office in early July, she was not sure what to expect. Indeed, she did not particularly care what happened anyway, her life could only get worse and she was starting to come to terms with that realisation.

"Ah, Luna my dear! How have your holidays been so far?" The jovial Headmaster asked her.

She tried to perk up, she really did, before she replied in a rather monotone voice,

"Delightful Professor Dumbledore."

"Wonderful! Now I have someone who dearly wants to meet you. Would you consent to meet him?" Professor Dumbledore asked in his best grandfatherly voice.

Luna was tempted to tell him to go to hell and leave it at that but instead, she merely nodded and for the first time noticed a man walk out of the shadows.

"Hello, Ms Lovegood."

Ares spoke for the first time since she had entered the room, and for the first time in twenty years, he felt guilty. It was like a blow to his gut seeing the defeated look in the normally peppy girl.

It made him want to tear the world down and rebuild it in the perfect image just for her, she was truly the best the wizarding world had to offer in terms of innocence.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" She asked with an emotionless voice.

He could physically feel the pain growing in his stomach as he watched her act as if she was not entirely there.

It wouldn't do at all, he needed to do something.

"I was wondering how you feel about living at Hogwarts?" He asked gently.

"The Headmaster and teachers are very kind, but I miss Daddy." It was the first time he felt the emotion in her voice, sadness drowned her tone.

"I am incredibly sorry for your loss," Ares replied truthfully, he genuinely regretted killing her father now and if possible, he would go back in time and stop himself.

"That's nice. Thank you." Luna continued still looking down.

"Luna this is Lord Peverell, he wants to adopt you." Albus interrupted, eager to get on with the talk.

The Dark Lord nearly killed Albus Dumbledore there and then for being so blunt and insensitive.

She looked up at that,

"Are you sure Lord Peverell, lots of people say I'm odd and that nobody likes me. You might not want me after you get to know me." She replied meekly.

'Those people deserve to burn!' Ares thought subconsciously flaring his magical aura angrily.

Luna was surprised by this, unused to people caring, studying the man closely.

She could see the guilt and anger burning away behind his eyes, but she didn't know why. He had couldn't have killed Daddy, why would he? It didn't benefit him and if he just wanted to kill someone, he could have chosen a random muggle!

"I would be honoured if you would allow me to care for you and would swear a promise to you that you would never be harmed again while in my care." He replied forcefully.

Albus wasn't sure why Lord Peverell seemed so affected by the young girl but it could only be a good thing.

"Will I live with you?" She asked quietly.

"For as long as you want. Will you let me adopt you?" Ares asked softly.

"Ok, it should be interesting," Luna said with a shrug.

"Wonderful! Here are the papers." Albus informed them bringing out an already partially signed stack of papers from his desk.

Conjuring a quill inside his sleeve and letting it slide out Ares signed in the place of new guardian/parent.

It was rather anticlimactic as there was no flash of magic due to it being a purely legal contract.

"Come, Luna, I think it best we get you settled in before the end of the day. Thank you, Albus, we will speak later." Ares spoke standing up and motioning for Luna to follow.

She followed obediently head still in the clouds, waving goodbye to the Headmaster as the flames flashed green and then she was gone.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

With a flash of green flames, Luna Lovegood and Ares Peverell-Slytherin appeared in the main hallway of his manor.

Narcissa was there waiting to usher them into the dining room for lunch.

It was a quiet lunch at first, Luna absorbed in her grief, Ares in his guilt before Narcissa decided she had gone long enough and attempted to start a conversation with the small girl.

"Luna dear, I hear you like interesting and exotic animals, care to name a few?"

The small girl perked up at the mention of animals, her Scamander blood shining through.

"Well, there are nargles and wrackspurts, which I have been suffering a rather large infestation of recently, then there are different kinds of Plimpy, but my all-time favourite has to be the Crumple-horned Snorkack." She explained with the first smile Ares had seen on her since the Headmaster's office.

Narcissa true to her upbringing did not show any surprise and immediately latched onto the conversation like the socialite she was.

"Where would you find this creature? the Crumple-horned Snorkack that is."

"Well it very much depends on how crumpled you want their horns to be, Sweden has my favourite kind, their horns are nearly perfect with only slight crumpling." Luna decided.

"Sweden also has tall, beautiful blondes," Ares said with a smile.

Luna looked confused while Narcissa smacked her lover with an irritated look in her eyes.

"You must show us one day Luna, I'm sure Ares would love to come with you on a camping trip to see them," Narcissa said with a smug smile.

"Really?!" She asked, voice full of hope.

Ares tried to say no, he really did, but he couldn't so he did the next best thing.

"Of course, Luna! It can be our very first trip together, all three of us." He said sweetly, while pointedly looking at Narcissa, who he knew for a fact hated camping.

"That sounds great! When can we go?" Luna asked excitedly, it seemed, for now, she had partially forgotten her grief, and hopefully, by the time the summer holidays were over, she would be back to herself.

"Well, we have the rest of the month till the world cup so reasonably soon I suppose. I'll book an international portkey to Stockholm for a couple of weeks from now." Ares decided.

Sirius walked in as Ares finished talking,

"What's this I hear about Sweden? planning on going on holiday without Harry and me again already!" He mumbled as he sat down, still half asleep and began eating almost automatically.

Luna couldn't help giggling at the sight of the man who seemed to be in his own little world, something she could relate to.

Looking up he noticed her for the first time,

"Who would this lovely little girl be?" He asked, flashing her a smile as he noticed they had guests and his incessant need to make good first impressions on women no matter how old or young kicked in as he sat up straight.

Luna giggled again as she saw Narcissa roll her eyes.

"Good afternoon Sirius." The pureblood lady greeted him, emphasizing 'afternoon'

This flew over the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black's head as he suddenly looked around before asking,

"Where is Harry?"

Ares shrugged looking to Narcissa, he hadn't been in the manor for the last couple of hours.

"In the library trying to read, he is very excited to see his friends again, the poor boy can't seem to sit still." She told them.

"Hello, Mr Stubby Boardman! I recognised you from the paper! My name is Luna." Luna addressed Sirius.

"Uh hello, I'm sorry to tell you but I'm Sirius I'm not Stubby Boardman."

Narcissa actually threw a fork at Sirius for the bad pun.

"Please ignore him, Luna, he's more like a dog we found on the streets than my cousin." She explained to the young girl.

This seemed to make sense to Luna as she nodded seriously at the claim.

"That reminds me, perhaps it would be for the best if you took Luna shopping while Harry's friends are here Cissy. I'm not sure I like the idea of people like Ron Weasley being near you or Luna, he seems to be rather blunt with his opinions and Luna is in no condition to listen to him." Ares ordered as much as he suggested to Narcissa.

They had about half an hour before Ron and Granger appeared and knowing the bushy-haired bitch he should probably raise the protections on his libraries. Didn't want her taking a couple of books without his permission, not that he would ever give it.

"Come Luna darling, we must buy you some new clothes and anything else you want, I'm sure Flourish and Botts have a large magical creature' section for us to purchase." Narcissa declared turning to leave.

There was a flash of flames and it became quite clear that they had gone.

"Sirius, do me a favour, don't burn my Manor down while I'm away."

The Black Heir nodded with a wave of his hand motioning for Ares to leave already.

Sighing he disapparated from his seat leaving Sirius alone at the table.

"Dobby I'll have a bottle of whisky now!"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione! His holiday in Spain with Sirius had been amazing, he couldn't wait to tell them all about it.

He had met a few really pretty girls who had seemed to like him, and the potions Sirius had given him were turning him into a healthy size and weight. Harry was vain enough to say he knew his eyes were his best feature so before they left, he had procured some contact lenses from the muggle world.

They had run out, but he had bought new glasses now with much nicer frames and felt he looked much better now.

Sirius told him that they were the only people in the manner, Luna, a new member of the household had gone shopping with Narcissa and could be expected to be gone for at least four hours.

Lord Peverell and Ares were nowhere to be seen, Harry assumed they had their own things to do so he didn't pry and merely waited in the hall for his friends.

For the third time that day the fireplace flashed with green flames and Hermione and Ron came tumbling out.

The youngest son of the Weasley family was immediately uncomfortable, surrounded by the obvious luxury and wealth his friend was now living in.

"Bloody hell mate! This is seriously Malfoyesque. Who owns this place again?" He swore loudly seeing an art piece worth more than his entire house alone.

"Ron! Weren't you listening! This is Lord Ares Peverell Senior's family Manor, the newest member of the Wizengamoat, owner of Peverell Industries, promoter of muggleborn rights and special advisor to Ministers Oblansk of Magical Bulgaria and Fudge! He is everything purebloods should be. I heard he plans to open magical Universities in Magical Bulgaria with the help of the royal family that will teach advanced magic for masteries and require you to have a basic understanding of muggle science, maths, and English. I've already started saving up to attend! Can you imagine it? Muggle subjects combined with Magic! Bigoted purebloods will blow their tops. Apparently, there isn't any prejudice in Magical Bulgaria and their school system is already being prized highly by the educational community. If I wasn't so sure Hogwarts was the best I would go, there!" Hermione exclaimed, not even stopping to breathe.

"Wow, Hermione! You really have done your research! I guess Cousin Ares really is amazing." Harry said with a smile and a shrug.

"Would you like a tour?" He continued.

Both teenagers nodded, following him as he described everything he could passing through bedrooms and living rooms before eventually reaching the library.

Harry dramatically pushed open the double doors to the library with great exertion of force.

He heard Hermione gasp, which while he was expecting was still incredibly amusing.

"Harry this is incredible! It's nearly as big as Hogwarts library and most of these books must be older than Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, almost appearing to multiply as she moved with the speed of the gods examining anything that caught her fancy.

"Some of these books aren't even in the restricted section! Take this one, for example, Ye olde charms for books." Hermione said holding up an old tome,

"Or this one about specialised light curses! This much knowledge shouldn't be hoarded by a select few! Although I'm pretty sure at least a third of these books are illegal in Britain."

Harry just shook his head in amusement before replying,

"This is nothing, most ancient families like the Peverells have much smaller libraries full of family magic and a grimoire with spells invented by family members or thought to be particularly useful over the years." Instead of amazing Hermione as he expected it seemed to horrify her even more.

"You mean to tell me there are hundreds of spells that have been invented that only specific families ever even have the chance to learn!" She nearly screeched.

"Uh... yes?" Harry replied meekly.

"Show me!" She ordered before dragging him out of the library until he took charge and lead her to the mysterious door seemingly built into the stairway.

"In here but it's locked." He explained hoping to discourage his friend.

"A pity, what should we do now?" She asked.

Ron who had been oddly quiet until now and Harry looked at each other and after having a sort of mental conversation both cried out "QUIDDITCH!"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Diagon Alley**

Luna and Narcissa had finished buying half the Alley when Narcissa decided it would be nice to go out for supper in Muggle London.

"Come dear!" Narcissa took the time to look Luna over, who looked a lot better with new clothes and a slight spring in her step as she patted the pocket with the whole of Flourish and Bott's shrunken magical creatures' section.

Walking down one of the shadier streets to find a restaurant quicker they were stopped by a group of young men, all looking rather thuggish as they walked out of an unlit alleyway.

"Ello, love! fancy a bit of a tumble?" The lead thug asked with a dangerous smile.

"I don't think so, we'll be on our way now," Narcissa said with a sneer before moving forward.

The young man pushed her back roughly.

"I don't think so lady, my mates and I would love a quick kiss before you leave." He growled.

Conducting herself Narcissa turned to Luna,

"Cover your ears and don't look. If we must you thug, let's go back into that alley of yours." She said with a smile that didn't match her tone of voice.

Luna did as she was told and covered her ears and turned away, worried for the woman who had been so nice to her unlike everyone else.

A few screams later and some almost visibly loud cracking later and Narcissa walked out of the alley looking none the worse for wear except for licking her lips, her fangs weirdly elongated.

"Come, Luna let us go home, I am suddenly no longer hungry." She said with a smirk, entwining her arm in the young girls and disapparating them back to the manor.

It would be a couple of hours before the bodies were found, one man survived barely, although he was unable to answer any of the police's questions as all he could mutter was,

"Only her master touches her, only her master touches her, only her master touches her."

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Four hours ago, just after Ares left the manor.

He appeared with silent ripple in the air in the depths of the Scottish Highlands. Dobby had been perhaps the biggest help in discovering everything he could about his Animagus form.

He was a whopping eight five foot of predator and his eyes could kill up to twenty foot. He was more than four times the size of Salazar Slytherin's basilisk which was incredible.

He was already thinking of ways to use his new form to his advantage, his main priority is to learn how to partially transform his eyes so he could kill with a look alone. Now that would be cool!

The problem was until he learned how to control his abilities, he couldn't be around the people he cared about.

So, he had taken to practising in Fort Slytherin where his basilisk task force was based. Thirty-five members strong now they were each in charge of a group of Aurors from Bulgaria that they were to train and search for any talent that could be scouted for the hit team.

Each group was five strong with a healer in each and altogether that meant there were a hundred and seventy-five men and women milling around the fort.

The one hundred and forty hit team members have still sworn their loyalty to Prince Slytherin, but they were not brainwashed and could not be trusted to be completely loyal.

They were very helpful in capturing Dark and Light wizards for Ares to test his killing gaze on. Only the weak ones of course, after all, why would he waste perfectly good powerful candidates for his army?

Neither Minister Oblansk nor Narcissa knew the scale on which he was recruiting. The minister ran the day to day operations of Bulgaria, but magical law enforcement was directly in the hands of Mr Chung who reported only to Ares.

For example, while the public was focusing on House Slytherin becoming the ruling family of Bulgaria Lord Peverell had orchestrated the takeover of Magical Romania. The larger country hadn't stood a chance against the vastly superior Aurors trained and led by Ares and his loyal followers.

The government had been toppled and Magical Bucharest was suffering an upheaval as Bulgaria took over the running of the magical side of the country.

The magical population of twenty thousand was twice the size of Bulgaria and already had a reasonably stable system with purebloods at the top, although half-bloods were included in the nepotism of the ruling class.

Much to the Dark Lord's amusement much of the ruling class were connected to vampires in some way and had been badly shaken when Count Dracula had been killed mysteriously and his mistresses had disappeared.

That last part concerned Ares, but it was worth the trouble as the head of the vampire conclave in Romania, Adrian Ivashkov, had sworn loyalty to the Dark lord's cause when he learnt of how Ares had eliminated the much more powerful Count.

Roughly a thousand pureblood vampires resided in Transylvania and many were not happy that they were now following a wizard, but they had to obey their sires who had bent the knee.

They were a powerful fighting force, especially at night and Ares was already considering adding a few to his hit team.

He had a few plans and fantasises but those could wait.

The remaining defenders were holed up in Satu Mare blending in with the muggles fighting a guerrilla war. Ares planned to hand over the reins of the country to Ivan the moment they were gone.

Mr Chung already had plans to implement a city-wide anti-apparation and anti-portkey ward field and send in two thousand Aurors to hunt down and systematically kill off the hundred or so remaining fighters.

Currently, the magical Romanian population hated their invaders but a

Ares hoped Ivan could change that with his pro-people policies.

Focusing his magic around his eyes he opened them before looking at the first prisoner. Nothing happened.

"Well fuck, I was sure that would work," Ares swore.

"Te rog, nu mă omorî!" (Please don't kill me!) The prisoner cried out in fear.

"What are you saying? I really need to ensure English is taught in all the countries under my rule!" Ares said with a shrug.

'Let's try magic in my eyes instead of around them.'

Channelling his magic again he felt the process of morphing begin again and directed the feeling to only his eyes.

The next thing he heard was a scream as the prisoner in front of him died releasing their bowels.

"Disgusting."

Finished he disapparated back to his manor.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

Ron and Harry were still playing Quidditch, but Hermione wasn't interested. She couldn't get the idea of the grimoire out of her mind! She had to see it! Read it! It was her right as a witch and member of the British wizarding community. Lord Peverell would understand, not that she planned for him to find out.

She had memorized the way back to the mysterious locked door in the stairway and made it there in record time.

Obviously, it was locked but she felt confident she could get in, she was the brightest witch of her generation.

A quick unlocking charm that she had used in her first year at Hogwarts and she was faced with another set of steps. She crept quietly down the stairs making no sound as she looked warily around.

When she opened the door at the bottom of the steps she gasped loudly, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a library with books that looked older than the manor itself.

At the very back of the room was a pedestal with a book that seemed to be begging to be opened.

She read the gold embossed letters on the front with something akin to awe, 'PEVERELL GRIMOIRE'

The pull on her mind to grab it and read was growing with every step she took towards it.

"STOP!" Came a squeaky voice out of nowhere.

Hermione jumped in shock, snapped out of the trance by the loud voice.

"Who's there? Stay back!" She cried out.

"Missy Hermie you shouldn't be back here! Is no's allowed by Master." Dobby called out again appearing from behind a bookcase.

"Dobby! What are you doing here? I thought you were free after the Lucius Malfoy debacle!" Hermione shouted in surprise.

"I will be good house elf now! Have a proper master!" The little creature exclaimed happily before turning serious and snapping his fingers.

Hermione found herself outside again just as the boys were landing.

"Hello Hermione, enjoy watching?" Ron asked, puffing up his chest.

"Yes..." She answered head in the clouds wondering what had just happened.

"We better go before mum goes ballistic! We'll see you later Harry!" Ron said grabbing Hermione and pulling her along.

Together they made it back to the floo with Ron rushing through calling out Number 13 Grimmauld place.

Just as Hermione was about to do the same, she was stopped by a cool almost arrogant voice.

"You're lucky Granger, I could have had you killed for that." Ares Peverell junior spoke out from the stairs.

Hermione turned read in shame before replying, "You can't kill me for being curious."

"No, I don't suppose I can, but breaking and entering is a whole other ballpark in the wizarding world, and conspiracy to commit theft! I saw how the Weasley was looking at things if he took anything, he would find himself missing a house and his family jobs. Watch yourself, Granger." He said with a sneer before the flames in the furnace turned green and Hermione was shoved through by some unseen force.

"Good riddance. Dobby next time you see her in there knock her out and leave her to stew in the dungeons at the Fort for a while. If it continues, I'll kill her myself." Ares sneered again.

"Yes, master Harry Potter sir." Came the squeaky voice in reply.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **7th July 1994**

 **Satu Mare**

Mr Chung was standing in a street waiting, of the hundred defenders, now classified as rebels due to the Romanian Government now being fully absorbed by the Bulgarian Ministry, only twenty or so were still alive.

His wand was holstered, to any who looked at him, it was the perfect time to attack, as he held an umbrella up against the rain while sipping Earl Grey tea.

"Mori Invadator!" **(Die, Invader!)**

"Pentru București!" **(For Bucharest!)**

reverberated the cries of the rebels as they all lunged out at the leader of the invasion that had taken their country.

Time seemed to slow as Mr Chung finished his tea and banished the mug before pulling his umbrella closed.

A trigger appeared and the close combat wizards that had managed to get close with knives and wands lost their lives to the first couple of bullets taking the numerous curses meant for him in their backs.

The Umbrella gun now empty Basilisk 1 drew his wand and began his dance of death, with simple efficient spells taking out any who were hit.

An overpowered blasting curse at the building on which some Romanian wizards were purchased sent them flying.

Killing curses at anyone who looked over their defensive positions and transfigured animals from the debris jumping into the way of any oncoming curses or hexes.

He was in his element; nothing could hit him as he danced around the street into an alley killing any who dared show themselves, he laughed an insane laugh of killing glee.

Spotting a head of hair of a boy not much younger than eighteen he snuck up behind him as he was searching for Mr Chung and cried out "BOO!"

The boy managed to get off a spell, a disarming charm.

That disappointed the professional hitman immensely, so letting the teenager keep the wand he summoned his elemental powers and roasted the boy alive listening happily to his screams.

"Predă-te și îți voi acorda o moarte rapidă." **(Surrender and I will grant you a quick death.)**

Basilisk 1 roared for all remaining survivors to hear him as he dusted off his suit.

As expected, he received no reply although a couple of the rebels tried to disapparate and were thrown violently back by the citywide wards.

They gave away their positions by doing so and it was easy to eliminate their splinched bodies.

"Aurors move in! Eliminate all living creatures within a mile radius." He called into his communication mirror, a design that had been taken from Sirius Black and improved by the Bulgarian Ministry's research and Development department.

By the time his men were done, there would be no life within the mile-wide exclusion zone which had been cleared of muggles with a fake bomb threat earlier that day.

The rebels would be dead soon, now he could focus on building up his Lord's army. Twenty thousand more viable recruits sounded good.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Magical Sofia**

 **9th July 1994**

Minister Oblansk sat nursing a glass of whisky behind his desk and stacks of paperwork. He wished Prince Slytherin had deemed fit to tell him of his plans to invade Romania.

Not only did he now have to run a much larger country as well as his own, but the paperwork was immense. He was already having to hire hundreds of more muggleborns straight out of school just to keep up with the administrative power required to keep the new Government working.

Not to mention it was the world cup soon and Bulgaria had made it to the finals thanks to his nephew Victor.

It was at that moment that Penelope Clearwater walked in, his Undersecretary now after a letter of reference from Ares.

Reflecting now on his decision to appoint her as his second in command he was not disappointed, not only was she an incredibly hard worker, but she was also immensely attractive. Two very important traits, although if he had to choose, he would rather her diligent work than her beautiful behind.

Alas, she was already dating a young man in the Research and Development department and they seemed to be very interested in each other.

Just as well as sexual harassment was not something he needed to deal with, even more, paperwork!

To play it safe he was merely implementing the first stage of his plans for Bulgaria in Romania. All prejudice would be torn down and the entire ministry would be overturned with people suited to their jobs in positions of power. The school systems would also be changed to fit his new bill and with the new income on exports and imports, he would be able to start setting up his Universities.

He already had several wizards, witches and squibs on muggle teaching courses and had sent out letters to the magical guilds asking for volunteers to teach masteries in certain subjects for a generous salary.

Ivan Oblansk would be remembered as the man who changed magical society for the better, even though he knew his plans were only working so well because the Royal secret police eliminated threats before they could even crop up.

Perhaps this was a chance to rebuild the Austro-Hungarian Empire with Bulgaria at the helm. Serbia and North Macedonia were even smaller than Bulgaria with seven thousand and two thousand magical populations respectively.

All he was certain of was that it had been the best decision he had ever made when he agreed to his friend's deal.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **14th August 1994**

 **Dartmoor, Devon**

Sweden had been... an interesting holiday. Luna was a lovely girl, but both Ares and Narcissa had decided it would be for the best if they found someone else to go on expeditions with her.

They both really disliked camping, and apparently, Snorkack hunting involved lots and lots of camping.

The Prince of Bulgaria was wondering if he could form a magical Royal society for Zoology and expeditions that Luna could join. It would be worth it to keep her happy and to ensure he never went camping ever again.

He was a wizard for goodness sake! He could create a house out of nothing given enough time and he would not sleep in a goddamn tent!

It looked undignified and everyone could see what everyone else was doing so there was no privacy.

Talking of privacy, he really needed to improve the defences on his personal library and laboratory. A fourteen-year-old girl had been able to sneak in! It was an insult to his ability.

The Dark Lord had hatched a cunning plan to keep Luna occupied for the rest of June and August. Bulgaria was lovely currently of year! So, he had sent her off to live in Slytherin Palace with all the squib servants to look after her. If he thought about it, she was basically a princess, he was a prince, soon to be a King and she was his adopted daughter.

Princess Luna Slytherin-Lovegood had a nice ring to it, she would, of course, want to keep her family name but that was to be expected. How to pass her off as a princess without giving away who he was. Something to think on another time.

He had to admit the World cup stadium was impressive and riddled with charms and spells to keep muggles out.

Of course, the most interesting thing about the stadium was the blatant power play made by different families and governments using boxes. The Ministry box was meant to be the best seats in the house, so Ares had done his very best to build a box exactly opposite it.

Unlike the ministry, his box was completely private, and he could invite whoever he wanted. He was to be graced with Daphne's presence later that day and some veela cheerleaders that night.

Oh, that was going to be a night to remember, 'never going to happen', surreeeeeee Daphne, sure.

Former Death Eaters would attack in the early morning and Bulgaria would show its power to the international community by quickly neutralising the threat.

He was also going to make a lot of money in the form of bets and stalls selling good luck charms and pointless plastic and magical gifts.

It was fun scamming people! There were already thousands of people in the fields surrounding the stadium and he was pretty sure the muggles in charge of the camping grounds were going to have serious brain damage by the end of the Cup judging by how regularly they had to be obliviated.

True to his promise Ares was never going to camp again, he had brought some Bulgarians over to England just to build him a house for the world cup, nothing too big, just twice the size of the burrow with a large enough bed for him and all the veela cheerleaders.

Ares felt like a small child waiting for Christmas and the house elves could feel it as they were in an even more energetic mood than usual.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **17th August 1994**

Daphne stepped out of the floo in Ares's temporary abode gracefully before she was enveloped in a hug by the boy.

Twirling her around he placed her down on the ground with a smirk,

"How is my darling queen?" He asked jovially.

Daphne smacked him on the back of his head,

"Most people would consider it impolite to be picked up without their permission!" She told him off with an indignant look on her face.

"Most people aren't betrothed." He replied with a smirk, before picking her up bridal style and twirling her around again.

"Don't be such a buzzkill! You'll age thirty hears over night!" He warned.

She sighed and pouted cutely at his childishness before leaning into his chest and kissing him.

"You are so lucky I think I love you." Daphne moaned.

"You only think, I will have to endeavour to make sure you know that you love me!" Ares declared.

"Pansy is going to be so disappointed that Draco didn't invite her to sit with him in the Minister's box," Daphne told him with a giggle.

The teenage Dark lord couldn't care less about the irritating Slytherin girl if she so much as irritated him again, he would have her kidnapped and married off to a centaur.

He told Daphne as much.

"You shouldn't be so mean! She is pureblood like us, and the heir to a reasonably powerful family if her older brothers die." She scolded him although she admitted to herself, she wouldn't mind the pug-faced girl being taught a lesson or two in respect.

"Fuck being pureblood! You're either powerful or you're a sheep to be herded and controlled." Ares scowled.

"Shush, I want to see the stalls now." Daphne quietened him and led him out of the house towards the stadium where thousands of people were milling around buying items of no use.

They walked around buying sweets and chocolates for Daphne's sweet tooth before they acquired two sets of omnioculars.

"Are Tracey and her family here?" The Peverell Lord asked.

"No, her brothers are attending separately with their girlfriend's families and the rest of the Davis family aren't interested," Daphne replied.

His mirror started buzzing, indicating someone wanted to talk.

"Excuse me, Daphne, you go on ahead," Ares said as he pulled out the small pocket-sized mirror before holding his finger down and accepting the call.

Sirius Black's ugly mug appeared and started babbling.

Ares continued walking again as he half listened to the vague babble that was Sirius Black talking.

"Look Sirius I'm delighted that you are so excited for the Quidditch World cup but what exactly do you need from me?" He asked with a sigh.

The man stopped rambling and spoke coherently and slowly for the first time.

"Harry and I are with the Weasleys and we were wondering if we could invite them back to the Manor for a couple of days. I think it would be good for Harry and I can't get your father to give permission because he doesn't have a mirror that I'm allowed to connect to." He said the last part with a pout.

Ares hadn't wanted the man to be able to contact him while he was working so had refused to allow the other man to connect their mirrors. He had a personal mirror and one for work, a bit like muggle phones.

He pondered whether he wanted the blood traitors in his house, well actually he was thinking of how best to say no without offending Harry.

"Oof!" came a feminine cry as he crashed into someone.

Dropping his mirror, he was forced to use his arms to balance himself.

"Oh shit! Sorry." Ares said looking down, into deep blue eyes of a young woman lying on the floor where he had knocked her down of such breath-taking beauty that his immediate surroundings seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow.

It was Fleur Delacour, the French Triwizard champion from his past.

"Allow me to help you up, I am terribly sorry that I was distracted." He spoke first offering his hand.

She refused his hand sneering at him,

" _Watch where you are going, leetle boy_!"

Ares laughed out loud.

" _Why are you laughing_?" She ordered with a thick French accent.

That just set him off even harder, the fact that this girl had the gall to call him small when billions had died before him, it was just so unlikely it was hilarious.

" **YOU** are calling me small!" He replied with a smile.

Moving closer he towered over her 5"8 at his current height of 5"11, something that only increased to 6"1 as he grew older.

She, however, was stuck at her height and although tall could not call him little.

"If I am little, I assume that makes you not even worth the space you occupy, **petite** **fille**." He continued emphasizing small girl in her native language.

Obviously, it had been a while since a boy had spoken back to her like this, and it seemed to irritate her immensely as her ethereally beautiful face scrunched up in a scowl and suddenly Ares felt something attacking his mental defences.

She was attempting to turn him into a blubbering twit with her allure, something that the Prince of House Slytherin really couldn't ignore.

So, he flared his magical aura and there was visible light. A red shadow of bloodlust fell over the two of them and the few people surrounding them shivered in horror.

" **You would do well to keep your allure to yourself, petite fille.** " He said menacingly before pulling back his aura.

Fleur could only nod in response as she tried to ride out the haze created by the all-consuming power; she had just felt affecting her veela instincts.

Ares strode off quickly to catch up with Daphne, annoyed with himself for using such a blood lustful aura, usually, it only formed as pure magic, a testament to his strength. Never had he been able to express emotion through it. It was something to investigate.

Forgetting the French girl and the incident, for now, he put on a smile on and continued touring the grounds with Daphne.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **18th August 1994**

It was the day of the 422nd Quidditch world cup and everyone was buzzing with excitement, the Weasley's were practically bouncing as they made their way up to the top box to sit with the minister.

Harry and Sirius were close behind them, but they stopped to greet Minister Fudge, his undersecretary and Minister Oblansk.

"Good morning Minister! We are looking forward to the match, thank you for inviting us to watch it with you. We got the feeling Lord Peverell wanted the box to himself." Sirius informed the Minister in an almost conspirational manner.

"Ah, I believe I know the answer to that. Prince Slytherin showed interest in watching our fair country play Ireland and his Uncle was kind enough to oblige. Of course, for safety reasons, it is for the best that as few people as possible know what the Prince looks like." Came the accented voice of Minister Oblansk.

"Oh, I thought it was so Ares and Daphne could get it on," Sirius admitted.

Cornelius liked to think he was clued in on the movements of important people and if he could a spy agency would be dedicated entirely to telling him where important people were. It was vital he knew where he needed to be to best suck up to people and the Prince of Bulgaria was an important person.

"The Prince is here!" Cornelius cried out in shock a full minute after being told, the information had taken time to process.

"I must see him at once!" The minister decided before motioning for Madam Umbridge to follow him.

Sirius looked to the Bulgarian Minister expecting him to attempt to stop the moronic British Minister.

Instead, Ivan shrugged and sat down in his comfortable chair content to wait for the game to start, pulling out a set of omnioculars and aiming them at the box exactly opposite them.

He was of course also looking forward to seeing Fudge get rebuffed heavily, there was a chance he wouldn't even make it as far as the box itself with the number of guards stationed around the Bulgarian Royal box.

The Minister bustled along quickly, slowly gathering a retinue of some of the upstanding Lords and Ladies of Britain, although Lord Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, having wisely chosen to remain in the Ministry box with his son.

Lords Flint and Rosier were the two most prominent members of Wizarding society joining Cornelius the three together enough to give anyone in Britain pause as they represented a large amount of power in Britain.

The Bulgarian Aurors didn't care.

The moment the group tried to climb the steps leading up to the box they were stopped by five Aurors.

"Let me through this instant! I am the Minister of Magic!" Minister Fudge declared.

"No, you are not. Unless, could it be, Minister Oblansk you have put on a lot of weight since you left Bulgaria this morning." One of the Aurors joked.

Cornelius turned red in his anger, not approaching Vernon Dursely levels but coming close.

"I am the British Minister of Magic and I demand you let me see the Prince this instant." He roared.

There was silence for a moment before a shout was heard from the box above.

"Someone makes that idiot stop shouting! Arrest him for all I care!" Came a remarkably young voice.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave or at the very least stop shouting otherwise I will be forced to arrest you." Came the voice of the lead Auror, a young woman with a Basilisk task force sigil on her chest.

"The Minister is a good friend of the Prince's Uncle, perhaps we could see him?" Madam Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Yes, Yes I am! Get Lord Peverell! You'll pay for your disrespect." Cornelius ordered the now rather irritated looking Aurors.

The other Lords and Ladies with the Minister voiced their support and how Lord Peverell was a good friend of theirs and the Aurors would regret impeding them.

Until the next sentence came out of the Aurors mouth in a clipped voice.

"Sir, Madam, Ladies and Gentlemen, Lord Peverell is not here. He is not even at the World cup so you will have a hard time finding him. If you wish to have an audience with the Prince, you will have to arrange an appointment through his senior undersecretary."

The Minister looked very surprised at this,

"You mean the Clearwater girl?" Dolores Umbridge asked impatiently.

"No that is Minister Oblansk's undersecretary, I am talking about Lady Black, the Prince Slytherin's Senior Undersecretary." The Auror explained now visibly on her last threads of patience.

"Lucius's Ex-wife? She's the Royal Undersecretary! I will be back!" Cornelius decided, realising the match was about to start.

"I should hope not." Came the quiet reply of nearly all five Aurors.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Daphne and Ares were seated comfortably alone at the top of the stadium when Ludo Bagman's voice signalled the beginning of the final.

"Took his bloody time, have to deal with raving lunatics shouting downstairs and a commentator who refuses to start on time, really Quidditch is the only thing worth being here for," Ares moaned, Daphne raised her eyebrow dangerously and Ares quickly backtracked, "And you of course Daphne! but I thought that was so obvious it didn't need to be said."

"Nice save Mr Peverell," Daphne replied with a dangerous smirk on her face.

They both quietened down as Ludo began properly,

"Ladies and gentlemen … welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" came his voice of the roaring of the crowds.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce … the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"Who do you think they have chosen as mascots?" Daphne asked.

"Veela," Ares replied with a grin.

At that, a hundred Veela were glided out onto the pitch, and the male audience voiced their approval. Veela were women … the most beautiful women most men had ever seen … except that they weren't, Veela were magical creatures with human sentience. Ares didn't know what he liked most it was either their skin that shined moon-bright or their white-gold hair fanning out behind them without wind.

"You and your bloody fantasies!" Daphne scowled playfully before turning back.

The Veela had started to dance, and most male minds had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that they kept watching the Veela because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen …

And as the Veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through most dazed minds. Some hormonal teenagers wanted to do something very impressive, right now. Jumping from the box into the stadium seemed a good idea … but would it be good enough?

The music stopped suddenly and the Veela began to vacate centre stage.

Both Daphne and Ares found it incredibly amusing especially when the youngest Weasley boy tried to throw himself off the wall of the Ministry box and had to be restrained. Secretly Daphne was awed by Ares's mental strength to be able to ignore the massive allure of a hundred full-blooded Veela.

She made a mental note to ask him about it after the match.

Angry yells started filling the stadium as the Veela stopped, lots of hot-blooded men eager to continue watching.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your hands in the air … for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet had come zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling towards the goalposts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the pitch, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd 'ooohed' and 'aaaaahed,' as though at a firework display. Now the rainbow faded, and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Magical gold coins falling from it, they would disappear soon, but some unfortunate souls didn't know that.

"Bloody leprechauns, deceitful little creatures," Ares mumbled.

While the box was decked out in Slytherin green Ares was very clearly sporting Bulgarian colours in support of his national team as their head of state.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!"

Ares clapped and cheered as a scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the pitch from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vichenov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand – Krum!"

All of the team members wore their scarlet robes proudly with gold writing showing their sponsorship by Peverell Industries.

Viktor Krum was the nephew of Minister Oblansk and a very interesting young man. Ares had been introduced to him as Prince Slytherin a few days ago and had given out several autographs to his fan, the Quidditch player had been greatly surprised to learn he had a Royal fan.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the pitch and were met with boos and hisses from the red section of the stadium.

When Ares saw that they were sponsored by Firebolt he resolved to make a deal with the company for the Bulgarian team.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache to rival Vernon Dursley's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the pitch. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. He climbed gracefully onto his broom and ascended into the air kicking the crate open and releasing four balls that burst into the air with him: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers and (Ares had to use the omnioculars he had bought yesterday to see it) the minuscule, winged, Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, the referee began the game.

'Theeeeeeeey're OFF!' screamed Bagman. 'And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!'

It was Quidditch as Ares had rarely ever seen it played before. The speed of the players was incredible – the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to each other so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Ares spun the 'slow' dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the 'play by play' button on the top and he was immediately watching in slow motion while the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums.

'Hawkshead Attacking Formation' he said out loud, as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the centre, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. 'Porskoff Ploy' he thought next, as Troy made as though to dart upwards with the Quaffle, drawing away from the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova, and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it but was intercepted Connolly who passed to Troy and-

"TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers from the green side of the stadium and boos and hisses from the red. "Ten–zero to Ireland!" Hissed Ares.

"You're acting like a hobgoblin, Ares! It's undignified." Daphne scolded, ever the proper lady.

Ares stuck his tongue out at her, he was a Dark Lord, he didn't have to listen to unnecessary advice!

Ares knew lots about Quidditch so much as he was loath to, he had to admit the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, appearing to read each other's minds by the way they positioned themselves, and within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty–zero, and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vichenov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were managing to start to prevent them using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks, dodge the Keeper, Ryan, and score Bulgaria's first goal.

The Veela danced in victory as half the male population were entranced for the short time, they were on the field again.

Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova – oh, I say!" roared Bagman.

One hundred thousand wizards and witches gasped as the two Seekers, Krum, and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from aeroplanes without parachutes. Ares followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was –

'They're going to crash!' screamed Granger from the opposite box.

She was half-right – at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Ha! In your face Ireland! He was fucking feinting like a saint!" Ares crowed to his audience of one.

"If I'd known you were such a Quidditch nerd and fanatic I would never have agreed to come," Daphne said jokingly.

"You know you love me," Ares responded with a grin.

'It's time out!' yelled Bagman's voice. 'As trained mediwizards hurry onto the pitch to examine Aidan Lynch!'

'He'll be OK, he only got ploughed!' Ares said reassuringly to Daphne, who was sitting back in her chair, looking slightly concerned. 'Which is what Krum was after, of course …' Ares thought to himself.

Ares loved the way Krum played, the Wronski feint was an all-time favourite of his and if he had his way the recording, he had taken of it would be playing in the manor for the next century.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, and Ares's immense disappointment and mounted his Firebolt and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland a new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything anyone had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot towards the goalposts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. What happened was over so quickly Ares barely saw it, a nasty elbow to the face, and a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, reinforced his knowledge it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing – excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And – yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words 'HA HA HA!' The Veela on the other side of the pitch leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily and started to dance again.

Ares looked down at the pitch. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing Veela and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his moustache excitedly. It was very amusing, even Daphne was giggling.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Would somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the pitch, his fingers stuffed in his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard on the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Ares, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed, and was shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian Team Mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before … oh, this could turn nasty …"

It did: the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vichenov, had landed either side of Mostafa, and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating towards the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words 'HEE HEE HEE.' Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused gave two more whistles indicating two penalties for Ireland.

The Prince of Bulgaria wouldn't stand for this, calling for the closest Auror he whispered into their ear and they disappeared.

"What's this, it appears Mostafa is reconsidering, a man appears to be talking to him on behalf of the Bulgarian team, he looks rather pale now, doesn't he? Ah now he is revoking the second penalty, I wonder what happened there." Ludo Bagman commented.

Ares looked incredibly smug with himself as Daphne stared at him disapprovingly,

"I don't know what you had that man say to the poor referee but that isn't to happen again! Do you hear me!" She ordered.

"I don't see why you care Daphne! Just let me have my fun and stop acting old," Ares replied with a scowl before turning back to the game.

"Volkov and Vichenov have gotten back on their brooms … yes … there they go … and Troy takes the Quaffle …'

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vichenov, in particular, seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human, as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

'Foul!' roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

'Foul!' echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. 'Dimitrov skins Moran – deliberately flying to collide there – and it's got to be another penalty – yes, there's the whistle!'

The leprechauns had risen into the air again and, this time, they formed a giant hand, in the sign of a middle finger across the pitch towards the Veela. Just as the Veela were about to lose control all the leprechauns stopped and seemed to fall down paralyzed.

"Ares!" Daphne shouted as young boy tucked away his wand, barely registering how much magical power it must have taken to paralyze all of those magically resistant leprechauns at once from such a great distance.

"I was just stopping a fight from breaking out!" He said with a grin.

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to check the leprechauns as the Veela laughed at their unfortunate fate. Ares turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffle changed hands with the speed of a bullet –

'Levski – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!'

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the Veela, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov –

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger and hit it as hard as possible towards Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. Just as it was about to hit him hard in the face it started flying away in the wrong direction right back at Quigley sending him flying off his broom, luckily there were floating charms in place, and he was back on his broom quickly.

Ares ignored the glare Daphne sent him.

"Look at Lynch!" Someone yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and whoever had shouted was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing …

"He's seen the Snitch!" The person Ares now identified as Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Half the crowd seemed to have realised what was happening, the Irish supporters rose in a great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on … but Krum was on his tail. He was drawing level with Lynch now, as the pair of them hurtled towards the ground again –

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Granger again!

Her friends replied but they were too quiet for Ares to hear.

For the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed someone, across the stadium.

"He's got it – Krum's got it – it's all over!" shouted Bagman.

Krum, his red robes shining, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY, IRELAND: ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realised what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet was revving up, the rumbling from the Bulgarian supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"BULGARIA WIN!" shouted Bagman, who, like the Irish, seemed to have been taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – AND BULGARIA WIN – good Lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Krum landed swiftly grinning. His team-mates were around him, shaking their heads and looking amazed; a short way away, the Irish players were looking depressed as the Veela began their dance again. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Bulgarian national anthem blared from all sides.

"And as the Bulgarian team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Ministry Box!" roared Bagman.

The Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting towards the entrance, using his omnioculars Ares saw two panting wizards carrying into the box a vast golden cup, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that Ireland had lost.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Ireland!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Irish players. The crowd below were applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omnioculars lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Irish filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with Ministers Fudge and Oblansk. Lynch, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding his broom.

And then came the Bulgarian team. Krum was still grinning happily as Vichenov and Dimitrov lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered their approval. Ares's hands were soon numb with clapping.

At last, when the Bulgarian team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms, Bagman seemed to shut up finally.

Ares kissed Daphne goodnight and escorted her back to the floo, ensuring she was safe at home before returning to his temporary abode, still in his teenage form, where he was met with five stunning Veela all laying on his bed stark naked.

"Your Grace, we look forward to serving you." All of them said in equally sultry voices.

"So, do I, so do I," Ares replied with a grin as he stripped off and moved over to the bed engaging the closest Veela in a searing kiss and massaging her breasts. As one they converged on him.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

It was late at night and Ares was deep asleep surrounded by naked sexually satisfied Veela when his magic awoke him.

"Oh shit! I forgot about these lunatics." Whispered, taking care to not wake any of the older women as he extracted himself from within them.

Dressing quickly in his royal Slytherin robes and donning a half mask that matched his silver and green colour scheme he strode out of the temporary abode the Aurors flanking him increasing as he moved.

"Time to show the world we're better at fighting as well as Quidditch!" Ares muttered.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Any and all questions should be asked in reviews and I will do my best to answer them whether it be separately or in the next chapter. I updated this chapter recently because Ares was seeming a little too whipped by Daphne for my liking.**

 **All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.**


	27. Chapter 25

**18th August 1994**

 **Camping grounds**

Fleur was running as quickly as her legs could carry her, several voices following swiftly behind her. Gabrielle had been so eager to stay up and watch the celebrations, no one had expected to be attacked.

Screams had been the first indication of everything not being alright, Fleur had been sitting next to the fire with her little sister thinking over her encounter with the boy, no man, from earlier. His aura had given off a yearning for blood, insatiable and unstoppable, but it had been the sheer power that had stunned the quarter veela.

Her instincts had been warring, human ones wanting to escape the obvious predator, veela ones wanting to bed him right there and then, damn the consequences.

Before she knew what was happening the sounds had started and her father and his guards had left to investigate. Then the men came, wearing infamous masks and robes even for the French, and with undiluted lust in their eyes. Somehow, they had known she would be there, luckily, they were overconfident and the first one cast a stunning spell which she dodged before picking up Gabrielle and sprinting into the woods. The rest of her their retinue scattered, girls from Beauxbatons who had come at her invitation.

The rapidly approaching woods were the perfect place to hide. She jumped over a root avoided a thorn bush and held onto Gabby as tightly as she could.

Spotting a large tree, she hid behind it before setting her sister down and drawing her wand, breathing deeply, she motioned for Gabby to climb the tree and hide.

Gabby did so reluctantly, eyes wide with fear.

"Come out half-breed! We want some fun!" A deep, gravelly voice called out sending shivers down her spine. Fleur knew how to duel but she had never fought properly before.

Dashing out from behind her tree she used the light spell already cast by one of her attackers to aim and release a couple of stunners sending them down before hiding behind another tree.

She grinned to herself, proud of her accuracy and precision.

Then she heard them be woken up by their companions.

Seven men were stalking the woods for her, all armed and willing to use lethal spells. Dark wizards, or as her father called them, Death Eaters.

Hopefully, her father would come back soon and realise she was missing, he could then use the tracking charm on her to find them and eliminate the filthy pigs.

She just needed to hold out, scrunching her eyes she jumped out again and sent a blasting curse in the men's general direction.

She heard a yelp as she hid again and allowed herself an imaginary pat on the back. One of them was injured now.

That was still seven experienced wizards against an inexperienced witch not even out of school.

"Find the half-breed slut! She's an insult to everything we hold dear!" Another man roared in a heavy Scottish accent.

Closing her eyes Fleur started counting, suddenly the tree she was hiding behind was blown apart. She was too shocked to move and was hit by several stunners.

She woke up with her feet and arms bound and slung over a rather pungent man's back. Fleur tried screaming almost immediately but found nothing came out.

"Silencing spell, can't have you giving us away. Your little tracking spell is gone as well." The man carrying her, the one with the heavy accent spoke.

She started struggling which only made him chuckle maliciously.

Then she saw something that caused her heart to stop, her little sister was bound as well, on another man's back like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah yes, when we took you, she decided to try and be valiant. Stupid of her." The wizard carrying her explained with a sneer.

The group was nearing the edge of the woods now. More and more wizards and witches fleeing the campsite were making their way into the woods, occasionally a few spotted the group of nine but moved on quickly when confronted.

Fleur knew her friends from Beauxbatons would be looking for her if only they weren't probably in the woods now and not here.

"You should have stayed in the woods." A cheerful voice floated over them.

Looking around the group couldn't find anyone, warily they drew their wands and made to advance.

'crack'

Six figures appeared in front of them, five of them wearing a dark green uniform, which looked very similar to army officers.

The final member was decked out in the same uniform except for the silver snakes in place of where his rank badges and jacket buttons would be and the green and silver robes he wore over the uniform.

They matched his striking green eyes as he watched the group with a lazy smile his mask hiding the rest of his face.

Fleur renewed her efforts to escape before she was dropped by the man carrying her, unable to move due to her bonds.

"Make sure no one interrupts me," The lone man ordered.

With a nod, all of them disappeared again, leaving only the now recognisable boy.

"Ha! We outnumber you now boy! You look like a pureblood, so we'll let you live if you let us through." One of the men declared.

"Die."

Emerald eyes flashed and great spikes of earth ripped through the bodies of the three closest Death Eaters, leaving them alive but bleeding heavily and unable to move. Fleur watched him closely, she felt like she knew the man.

The four remaining dark wizards stood shocked at the blatant display of power before they began releasing hexes and curses.

Sidestepping the first killing curse the Dark Lord flicked the next one back at its caster. The man hastily summoned a rock into the way.

"Pathetic," Ares said with a sneer before launching himself forward, ducking under the first Death Eater's arm and punching him in the throat.

Unused to close combat fighting, a muggle tactic, the Wizard was slow to react and died of a broken neck.

Grabbing the dead man by his collar Ares threw him at his closest former companion knocking him to the floor. He cast a blasting curse at the downed Death Eater, blowing his head to bits.

Turning to the girls he found the two remaining dark wizards holding them with wands to their throats.

"Don't come any closer, you freak!" The man with the heavy Scottish accent shouted frantically.

"Freak? I have no physical abnormalities, and I am not obsessed with any particular activity. No, it is people like you who insist on terrifying others for no apparent reason that are the freaks." Ares replied calmly.

With a royal wave, everyone in his vicinity found themselves kneeling under incredible pressure. The Death Eaters who had been impaled had it the worst as they were forced to slide further down the spike to get into the correct position. Both the quarter veela and their captives found themselves following the motion, the Death Eaters wands forgotten as they tried to fight back against the force.

"It is considered polite to kneel before royalty," The Prince of Bulgaria said with a piercing gaze, "You should be honoured, many have died before they even had the chance." He continued, referring to his time as overlord of Earth in his previous universe.

The remaining members of the group's eyes lit up in recognition as they realised who was in front of them.

"Please your Majesty! We're sorry for getting in your way! Just let us go, we beg of you." The second Death Eater begged.

Before Fleur knew what was happening the whining man was a head shorter.

"I don't have time for cowards and weaklings. What is your name?" Ares asked imperiously. The last remaining Death Eater looked defiant as he spoke.

"I am Lord Corban Yaxley, you cannot kill me, I am an upstanding member of British society." He declared with a sneer, still unable to stop kneeling.

"Fuck British society."

A second later the later Lord Yaxley was missing a head on his shoulders.

Ares took the time to ponder just how many upstanding members of wizarding society he had just killed and who they were.

Fleur exchanged a look with her sister as she tried to contemplate what had just happened. What she had just seen wasn't a battle or even a massacre, it was an execution. It was over now, she was safe, Gabby was safe. Surely the Prince wouldn't do anything to them?

She found herself being hoisted up; her limbs now free, ready to collapse from disuse. Gabrielle didn't look any better.

"Bring them back to their father," Ares ordered his Auror retinue, "I'm off to help with the clean-up."

As the last word left his mouth a cry rose up from the woods as something appeared in the sky, a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As the Delacour sisters and Ares watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

"phhht!" Ares snorted, what a stupid mark, how was it that this shitty piece of art struck fear into the hearts of full-grown witches and wizards.

"Ridiculous! Bloody ridiculous." He murmured.

Fleur watched curiously as the Prince seemed to find the Dark Mark amusing, something her father had told her was a warning to all of the evil done by the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a good thing he was dead.

"Somebody finds the idiot who cast that!" The Dark Lord called out to another group of Aurors.

"Well misses Delacour, perhaps I will take you back to your father after all."

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Harry had been dreaming of himself in robes that had his name on the back, and imagining the sensation of hearing a hundred-thousand-strong crowd roar, as Ludo Bagman's voice echoed throughout the stadium, 'I give you … Potter!' when suddenly Mr Weasley's voice was shouting at him.

Sitting up quickly he hit his head on the canvas roof before looking around, Ron was already awake and getting dressed. Grabbing his clothes, he put them on quickly before hurrying after Mr Weasley who was wearing only jeans over his pyjamas.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light, and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter and drunken yells were drifting towards them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them … they didn't seem to have faces … then he realised that their heads were hooded, and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in mid-air, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing, and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent, and Harry recognised one of them – Mr Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs Roberts upside-down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers; she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick …"

Hermione and Ginny came hurrying towards them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

Mr Weasley looked like he was about to say something when a large contingent of men and women wearing a sort of army uniform appeared and began firing spells on the gathered group of Dark Wizards.

"Cor blimey! Who are they, dad?" Ron asked watching, closely as the obviously well-trained witches and wizards started taking down their opponents in droves.

"The ministry, we better go help!" Mr Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot – get into the woods and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away towards the oncoming marchers and Aurors; Mr Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction towards the source of the trouble joining with the uniformed fighters. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was now no longer advancing, too focused on fighting back.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her towards the wood. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was gradually getting smaller; they could see the Ministry wizards and uniformed Aurors trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the centre, but they were having great difficulty. The normal ministry wizards looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall. The uniformed fighters had no such reservations and were firing blindly into the mass of dark wizards.

Harry heard Hermione gasp as one of the floating figures fell.

The coloured lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Harry felt himself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces he could not see. Then he heard Ron yell with pain.

"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid – Lumos!"

She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree-root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby them, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene on the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Ron swore at Malfoy and told him to do something that Harry knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs Weasley.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, some should be able to get past the Bulgarian Aurors, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled, realising that it was the Bulgarian Aurors who were in uniform.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Everybody present knew that 'Mudblood' was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage.

"Never mind, Ron, we're safe with the Aurors fighting back," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step towards Malfoy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed.

Malfoy chuckled softly. "Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide. What's he up to – trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling. "Well … my mother is probably not even in the country, and my father is helping the ministry put down the muggle hunters sadly."

"Oh, come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, clearly not believing him, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron off up the path again.

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" said Ron hotly.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh, I can't believe this, where have the others got to?"

"Or the Bulgarians will kill him." Ron murmured and Harry nodded in response.

Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all of them looking nervously over their shoulders towards the commotion back at the campsite.

A huddle of teenagers in pyjamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, a girl with thick, curly hair turned and said quickly, "Où est Fleur et Gabrielle? Nous l'avons perdue –"

"Er – what?" said Ron.

"Oh …" The girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on, they distinctly heard her say,"' Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.

"Sorry?" said Harry.

"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know … Beauxbatons Academy of Magic … I read about it in An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe."

"Oh … yeah … right," said Harry.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione, and squinting up the path. Harry dug in the pockets of his jacket for his own wand – but it wasn't there. The only things he could find were his Omnioculars.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it … I've lost my wand!"

"You're kidding?"

Ron and Hermione raised their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light further on the ground; Harry looked all around him, but his wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe …"

He usually kept his wand with him at all times in the wizarding world and finding himself without it in the midst of a scene like this made him feel very vulnerable.

A rustling noise made all three of them jump. A house-elf was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it was as though someone invisible was trying to hold her back.

"There are bad wizards about!" she squeaked distractedly, as she leant forward and laboured to keep running. "People high – high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her.

"What's up with her?" said Ron, looking curiously after the creature. "Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry. He was thinking of Dobby: every time he had tried to do something the Malfoys wouldn't like; he had been forced to start beating himself up.

"You know, house-elves get a very raw deal!" said Hermione indignantly. "It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr Crouch made one go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?' Ron said. 'You heard old that one back at the match … "House-elves is not supposed to have fun" … that's what she likes, being bossed around …"

'It's people like you, Ron,' Hermione began hotly, 'who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to –'

Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.

'Let's just keep moving, shall we?' said Ron, and Harry saw him glance edgily at Hermione. Perhaps there was truth in what Malfoy had said; perhaps Hermione was in more danger than they were. They set off again, Harry still searching his pockets, even though he knew his wand wasn't there.

They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins, who were cackling over a sack of gold they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble on the campsite. Further still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful Veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year," one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not," yelled his friend, "you're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron … but I'm a Vampire Hunter, I've killed about ninety so far –"

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the Veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister for Magic, I am."

Harry snorted with laughter. He recognised the pimply wizard; his name was Stan Shunpike, and he was, in fact, a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus.

He turned to tell Ron this, but Ron's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

'Honestly!' said Hermione again, and she and Harry grabbed Ron firmly by the arms, wheeled him around and marched him away. Harry heard the Veela mutter something about how they should have taken joined their friends with the Prince. By the time the sounds of the Veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.

Harry looked around. "I reckon we can just wait here; you know, we'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.

Even by the feeble light of the two wands, Harry could see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy faced; there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained as if he had died and become a ghost.

"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"

They looked at each other, surprised.

"Well – there's a sort of riot going on," said Ron.

Bagman stared at him. "What?"

"On the campsite … some people have got hold of a family of Muggles …"

Bagman swore loudly. "Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small pop.

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimborne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

He took his small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground and watched it walk around for a while. Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick. Harry was listening out for noise from the campsite. Everything still seemed quiet; perhaps the riot was over. "I hope the others are OK," said Hermione after a while.

"They'll be fine," said Ron.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Harry, sitting down next to Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fallen leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron.

"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down? One of them already fell. Don't forget Draco's father might actually be helping the Aurors."

"They will," said Ron reassuringly, "they'll find away. Plus, there is no way Malfoy's dad isn't one of those dark wizards!"

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just –"

But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Harry and Ron looked quickly around, too. It sounded as though someone was staggering towards their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" called Harry.

There was silence. Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.

"Who's there?" he said.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

'What the –?' gasped Ron, as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.

For a split second, Harry thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realised that it was a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with cries of fear. Harry didn't understand why, but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood, like some grisly neon sign. He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" he called again.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the back of his jacket and was tugging him backwards.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's –?"

"Harry, come on!"

Harry turned – Ron was hurriedly scooping up his miniature Krum – the three of them started across the clearing – but before they had taken more than a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.

Harry whirled around, and in a split second, he registered one fact: each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at himself, Ron, and Hermione. Without pausing to think, he yelled, "DUCK!" He seized the other two and pulled them down onto the ground.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices – there was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head, a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing each other, bouncing off tree-trunks, rebounding into the darkness –

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognised. "STOP! That's my son!"

Harry's hair stopped blowing about. He raised his head a little higher. The wizard in front of him had lowered his wand. He rolled over and saw Mr Weasley striding towards them, looking terrified.

"Ron – Harry –" his voice sounded shaky, "– Hermione – are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.

It was Mr Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got to his feet to face them. Mr Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow, and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping – he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

A red light slammed into him sending him to the floor unconscious as five men and women appeared, all in the Bulgarian Auror uniform.

"Barty!" shouted a witch in a long woollen dressing-gown, before turning to the attackers, "I know he was being rude but was that really necessary?"

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr Weasley quickly.

"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice, "there was someone behind the trees … they shouted words – an incantation –"

Immediately all of the wizards and witches had raised all their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

The Bulgarian Aurors set off in the direction Hermione had pointed out wands ready.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woollen dressing-gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees … there's a good chance we got them …"

The Bulgarian Aurors were visible as they searched the wood for the perpetrator. In that time Mr Crouch was woken up and Mr Weasley explained the situation.

A few seconds later, they heard one of them shout.

"Yes! We got them! Unconscious! A most unusual suspect!"

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as one of the Aurors re-emerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognised the tea-towel at once. It was Winky.

Mr Crouch did not move or speak as the burly Auror deposited Mr Crouch's elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr Crouch. For a few seconds, Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This – cannot – be," he said jerkily. "No –"

He moved quickly around Mr Diggory and the Auror before he strode off towards the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr Crouch," Mr Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there." Quickly backed up by the Auror.

But Mr Crouch did not seem prepared to take their word for it. They could hear him moving around, the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf … I mean to say …"

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yes," interjected the Auror, "and she had a wand."

Before handing a piece of wood to Mr Diggory.

"What?" said Mr Weasley.

"Here, look." Mr Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Just then there was another pop and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upwards at the emerald green skull.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned enquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Mr Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush moustache were both twitching sporadically.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat, too – Gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been Stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean. But why –?"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky and then at Mr Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know-how! She'd need a wand for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr Diggory. "The Auror found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr Diggory, but Mr Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky and said, "Rennervate!"

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened, and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught sight of Mr Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Harry could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Mr Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backwards and forwards on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. Harry was reminded forcibly of Dobby in his moments of terrified disobedience.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I – I – I am not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I am not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Harry recognised it.

"Hey – that's mine!" he said.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him.

"Excuse me?" said Mr Diggory, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

The Bulgarian Auror visibly facepalmed at that, only sticking around so he could give a report later.

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr Weasley, very angrily. "Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er – of course not,' mumbled Mr Diggory. 'Sorry … carried away …"

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, jerking his thumb towards the trees beneath the skull. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Mr Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I am not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I am… I am… I am just picking it up, sir! I am not making the Dark Mark, sir, I am not knowing how!"

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr Diggory raised his wand again, and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

'Prior Incantato!' roared Mr Diggory.

Harry heard Hermione gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them, it looked as though it was made of thick grey smoke: the ghost of a spell.

"Deletrius!" Mr Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Mr Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

"I am not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I am not, I am not, I am not knowing how! I am a good elf, I am not using wands, I am not knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos," said Mr Weasley loudly, "think about it … precious few wizards know how to do that spell … where would she have learnt it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

There was a deeply unpleasant silence.

Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr Crouch … not … not at all …

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr Crouch. "Harry Potter – and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

"Of course – everyone knows –" muttered Mr Diggory, looking highly discomfited.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practise them?" Mr Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.

"Mr Crouch, I – I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" muttered Amos Diggory, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr Crouch. "Where else would she have learnt to conjure it?"

"She-shehe might've picked it up anywhere –"

This gave Mr Weasley the chance to defend her, the wand could have been picked up anywhere. Sadly, she had not seen who had committed the offence.

Mr Crouch took her away soon after with promises of punishment.

Harry retrieved his wand from Mr Diggory and followed the others back to the tent, relieved to find Sirius there, he had been involved in putting down the Dark Wizards torturing the muggles.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Sebastian was livid, his daughters were missing! Where could they have gone? He knew he should have left them a few guards.

As he was organising a search party there was an almost silent crack and both his daughters appeared on the bench next to the fire as if they had never been missing. A man wearing a uniform similar to the Bulgarian Aurors with silver and green robes and a mask was standing behind them, a hand on either shoulder. Nodding at Sebastian he disapparated again leaving his two daughters asleep next to the fire.

"Bring them into their tent! Gently!" He ordered.

They could answer his questions in the morning.

Ares appeared back in his bed stripped of all clothing, his lovers still asleep thanks to the silencing and privacy wards.

He needed a few hours of sleep.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **19th August 1994**

Ares woke up in the late hours of the morning, he was greeted by the sight of several naked Veela vying for his affections.

A couple of hours later he moved downstairs and had a large brunch before unfolding his version of the Daily Prophet and reading the headline:

 **SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP** , complete with a twinkling, black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

'British Ministry of blunders … culprits killed by Bulgarian Aurors … not enough security … Dark wizards running unchecked … national disgrace … Who wrote this? Ah … of course … Rita Skeeter.'

Ares did love a good gossip mag if only he could buy the bloody thing! Alas, it was held by the Gideon Flatworthy Trust, it would take a majority of the board members to agree to even sell some of the shares.

Better to eliminate the most dangerous members such as Skeeter, or perhaps he should open his own newspaper? He had enough capital. Come to think of it Luna was the heiress of The Quibbler, perhaps a renovation would do it some good, he was her magical guardian.

An Auror walked in and gave his report for the previous night,

"Have Crouch thrown of the committee dealing with the Triwizard tournament response using this incident as an excuse, apply some pressure to Diggory for allowing this to slide, have him ban his son from entering the tournament, he'll be devastated and Cedric Diggory will not be chosen leaving open a space for me to fill," Ares ordered, they made his job far too easy, the obvious corruption and possibility of blackmail was almost laughable. Really if Weasely wanted to bring his family out of poverty he could probably just use all of the dirty little secrets he had accumulated over the years and blackmail some poor wizards and witches into giving him some money. Stupid 'light' wizards.

One hundred Bulgarian Aurors had enforced the peace last night, twenty members of the Basilisk task force and their teams, they had done admirably and shown the wizarding world that Magical Bulgaria was not to be trifled with. With Romania now under the control of Minister Oblansk and him, Ares planned to start conscription and brainwashing. Free will was useless in a Dark Lord run republic. Obviously, some serious investment and cheering charms would be required to make the Romanian witches and wizards more agreeable, but that was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

The dragon reserves were now under his control, the only ones in magical Europe. A perfect farm for dragonhide armour, something that would soon be made available first for his task force and then the general Auror population free of charge. He had an army of one hundred and seventy-five fanatically loyal soldiers and another five hundred average Aurors.

Ares had never really understood why Wizarding countries didn't have a standing army, surely, they had conflicts regularly enough?

Perhaps an offer to Minister Fudge to allow him to train his Aurors with the Bulgarians, for Bulgaria's sake of course.

A few spies in the British Auror department would be nice. Oh, how he loved brainwashing! Best thing ever invented by dark wizards.

Come September Dumbledore would be sending letters to all the parents asking for permission to take their children to France and Beauxbatons, fourth year and upward. Harry Potter would, of course, be permitted by his magical guardian Dumbledore.

Supposedly the Palace of Beauxbatons was a beautiful chateau surrounded by majestic gardens and fountains magically created out of the surrounding mountains and it has stood for over seven hundred years.

There were rumours Nicolas Flamel was going to be one of the judges! Ares couldn't wait to meet the man; he was one of the most intelligent wizards to have ever lived. The Dark Lord would take great pleasure succeeding where many of his predecessors had failed and learning the old man's secrets, and hopefully, to top it all off he would get Flamel to do so well willingly.

Plus, there would be French girls, he did like Daphne, but she could be a little bossy which annoyed him, and she knew that Lords of several Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses were expected to marry twice. He should probably tell her he was a Prince soon. Maybe when they went to Beauxbatons.

The Delacour's were an interesting family, Monsieur Sebastien Delacour was a special advisor to the French Minister of Magic and a politician in the equivalent of their Wizengamoat. His wife was half-Veela and had strong ties to the French conclave. The French Veela conclave was nearly a thousand strong, with a lot of influence in the surrounding communities as their powers allowed them to control powerful Ministry members.

Then there was Fleur Delacour, dedicated student and older sister, up and coming duellist and someone with the most powerful allure for a quarter Veela ever recorded. It was nearly on par with a full-blooded Veela.

Her younger sister was rather irrelevant. Possibly a good hostage to have later on.

Ares planned to win the Tri-wizard tournament for fun, let the world know he was superior, and if he got the chance he would eliminate or subjugate Voldemort. Fleur didn't stand a chance; Viktor would stand down when he learnt who was competing and Harry Potter would barely get by.

The world would see his power and his enemies would cower in fear.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **French tent district**

She woke up with a start, a weight on her chest, looking down she saw Gabrielle's silver-blonde hair splayed across her chest.

The events of the night before made themselves known soon after, causing her to shiver as she realised how close to a fate worse than death she had come. Snuggling closer to her younger sister she lost herself in her thoughts.

The man who saved her and Gabby had been eerily familiar, yet she had never met the Prince of Bulgaria before, had she? Could she have seen him while walking around the stadium? As far as she was aware, he had stayed in his box for the entire duration. The boy! She had called someone a little boy, the one with the aura that was so powerful, yet bloodthirsty. He had emerald eyes as well, had she insulted a prince?

Her father would not be happy when he learned about that, had the Prince recognised her? Maybe. It was like a fairy tale, the prince saved the damsel in distress, now all they needed to do was get married.

"Fleur? Are you awake?" Her father's gentle voice drifted across the confines of the magically enlarged tent.

"Oui papa." She replied sitting up.

"What happened? Are you alright? Who hurt you?" Monsieur Delacour cried as he checked her over for bruises.

"I'm fine papa, the men who attacked and chased us are dead. The Prince Slytherin saved Gabby and me." She explained, absentmindedly stroking Gabrielle's hair.

Sebastian was delighted, his daughters had been saved by royalty! An excuse to talk and rub elbows with the creme da la creme of society.

"Did you talk to him? What did he say, how did he look?" He questioned.

"Tall, black hair possibly a few shades lighter in places, slim build and captivating emerald eyes. Aristocratic face, handsome, although it was hard to tell with the mask. He was rather sarcastic." Fleur remembered him from both of their encounters.

Monsieur Delacour started brainstorming ways to introduce himself,

"Hello, your grace, you saved my daughters, want to marry one of them?"

Probably wouldn't work, if only it was that easy.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **No.12 Grimmauld Place**

Albus was horrified, the events of last night and early this morning still running through his mind.

"Kingsley, who allowed the Bulgarian Aurors to use such lethal force? Not a single Death Eater survived! There are rumours that the Prince himself killed some. Miss Tonks never even got the chance to meet him. I cannot condone the mindless killing of these witches and wizards, they could, no should have been given another chance." He whispered, his voice rising in volume as the impacts of the killing hit him.

Auror Shacklebolt knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but think it was the right decision, countless muggleborn lives had been saved thanks to the quick and brutal response of the foreign Aurors.

"It was an order directly from the Minister of Bulgaria, who is being praised by the international community for his quick thinking. Albus, I don't think there is anything we can do about this." He answered truthfully.

"Is Harry safe at least?" The Headmaster asked.

"Currently he is on the way back to Peverell Manor with the Weasley family and Miss Granger in tow. There is no safer place for him." Minerva interjected.

"Very well, we must step up our plans and alertness, the Death Eater crowd is getting riled up again." The ancient wizard declared.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **20th August 1994**

 **Slytherin Palace**

 **Bulgaria**

"My house is infested with Weasleys! I have a right mind to kill them all now and get it over with." Ares moaned as he sat back in one of the more comfortable chairs in the sitting room, a file of papers in his hand.

In his original form, he sat waiting for the fool called Fudge, who had agreed to meet him at the Royal Palace.

"Lord Peverell! A pleasure to see you again!" Came the snotty voice of British Minister of Magic, "You had something to discuss with me."

The man was keeping the incident at the world cup out of mind as he fought to forget the embarrassment.

"Why yes Cornelius, you know you can call me Ares, I was in contact with Ivan, you remember him from the World Cup I assume, and we thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a joint training session for Aurors who have recently qualified or are still in training." The Dark Lord explained slowly as if to a child.

Being the man that he was Cornelius didn't notice the deliberate insult and instead asked,

"What benefit does this give me?"

"International Magical Co-operation, of course, it will be seen as the more advanced Britain giving advice and help to fledgling Bulgaria. You will be praised internationally. There will be thirty Aurors from Magical Sofia, how many can we expect from Magical London?"

There were around forty-five Aurors in each major city in Bulgaria not counting the men working directly under the Basilisk force.

Minister Fudge started to have a cold sweat, due to years of cutting the budget for the DMLE and only recently having given it back there were very few Aurors, in training or otherwise. Hit Wizards! He would temporarily allow the requirements to join the Aurors be lowered to the Hit Wizard requirements. Hit Wizards only knew how to fight, unlike Aurors who investigated and learned all sorts of other stuff.

He would tell Amelia immediately to begin accepting any willing recruits.

"We will send twenty, as you know we are a larger and more developed country, so we have less need to train new Aurors, we'll send them to Magical Sofia on the 1st of September." Fudge declared. That gave Amelia ten days to find suitable candidates who wouldn't embarrass them.

"Let us drink to it." Ares motioned for one of the squib maids to bring a bottle of fire whisky.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

The Manor was noisier than it had been ever before, with a massive hustle and bustle as Mrs Weasley cooked much to the horror of the house-elves. Bill, the eldest, was away working in Egypt as a curse-breaker. Charlie was home though, he had fled after signs of unrest had appeared in Romania, now that it had settled down, he planned to return after term started. Percy was actually with his family because he was looking for a job. His girlfriend Penelope Clearwater was already assistant to the Minister of Bulgaria! It was all because Lord Peverell had recognised her from Hogwarts and recommended her. He was determined to get a recommendation from the Lord for himself. He wanted to work in the British Ministry though and he feared that would mean losing his relationship with Penny due to long distances. He also felt rather pompous when surrounded by all the extravagant wealth and rich tapestries.

Fred and George were considering stealing a few items to help them kickstart their new joke shop until Molly gave them a strong warning.

Sirius Black had then found some of their items and offered to give them a loan of two thousand galleons. He had a lot of money because he hadn't had to renovate Grimmauld Place, wasn't paying living expenses, and got free meals every day.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had spent the entire time playing Quidditch while Hermione immersed herself in the books that could be found in the Peverell library. She was still put out because of the Grimoire but knew she would need a better plan before she tried again.

Recurring holidays appeared to be becoming a thing for Narcissa as she once again evacuated the Manor to France, Pontieux Cottage in Toulouse to be precise. Luna had accompanied her and together they were vacationing ten days before the start of term on a beach.

Ares would be working on assimilating Romania into Bulgaria for the rest of the holidays.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **1st September 1994**

"Hogwarts! Boring! I want to go to France." Ares moaned to Luna.

They were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting to set off.

A knock was heard at the door and Daphne made her way in.

"Hello, Ares, who is this?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Daphne allow me to introduce Her Royal Highness Princess Luna Slytherin-Lovegood, adopted sister of His Majesty the Prince of Bulgaria and Romania."

Daphne immediately curtsied, before looking Ares in the eye and scowling,

"You're being rather impolite in front of a princess Ares."

In response, the Dark Lord merely shrugged and with a wave of his hand locked the compartment.

Luna looked up from her book, the convenient tool she had been using to ignore Ares and his moaning and smiled at Daphne.

"It's nice to meet you, Daphne, I'm sorry to say I've heard very little about you from Ares."

Ares grinned and set up some muffling charms to avoid anyone listening in on their conversation.

"Daphne, I realise it might be a bit late to be telling you this but I'm going to need you to listen until the end."

"I'm listening."

"How would you like to be a princess?"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Magical Sofia**

She arrived in a group of five in the training grounds of the Auror Institute in the Magical Capital of Bulgaria.

Three other groups were spread across the open space.

"Welcome honoured guests, we are delighted to be hosting this joint training and hope everyone can learn from this." Minister Oblansk himself spoke from a raised pedestal on the steps leading into the actual building.

Tonks forced her hair to stay a natural brown as they were led into the extravagant hallway and told to climb several staircases to their rooms for the duration of their stay.

She had her orders from Dumbledore, investigate and learn anything useful, like how was the country operating so well.

Each Auror trainee was given a map of places not to go, which Tonks decided where exactly the places she needed to investigate.

They were very quickly settled in for the night and told to get some rest, it was going to be an early morning after all.

Tonks waited nearly an hour until she was sure nobody would be around, silently making her way down the first set of stairs and into the work area where each team of five, the favoured team size for the Bulgarian Aurors, had a workroom with a board consisting of their latest investigations. Each room had its blinds down so she would have to unlock each door individually. The young spy took the time to look in each room in case anything relevant appeared, other than a few descriptions of rather nasty rapists or murderers there was nothing that seemed particularly out of the ordinary for a law enforcement department. Her best choice was to try the Head Auror's office in the department.

It was even darker at the end of the corridor that seemed to grow ever longer, 'Lumos'

The journey suddenly didn't seem so bad as the reassuring brightness followed her.

'Alohomora' followed by a 'click' and the door was open.

Tonks remembered Mad eye telling her to always check the bottom drawer of the desk first, everything else later.

She sat in the chair and opened up the previously locked bottom drawer with shaking hands, not wanting to be in such a compromising situation for too long.

There was a file of papers which she tried to copy, but there was an anti-copying charm on the file itself, so she was forced to take the papers out and read them herself.

It terrified her.

There was something wrong in the basement of the building she was meant to stay in for a week. Too much of the document was censored for her to be sure of exactly what but it mentioned experiments on humans, not even muggles like she expected from most dark wizards, actual wizards, and witches from places like Albania and anyone who misbehaved or broke the law.

She needed to report this to Dumbledore, forget Voldemort there was a real crime against humanity happening barely a few hundred metres below her. Real concrete evidence was needed before she started an international incident. Muggleborns from around the wizarding world were flocking to Bulgaria to potentially become experiments.

It was starting to turn morning and she needed to get back to bed and consider her next move.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Calmzone1: You're right, sorry I missed that, if you could point out the chapter with the mistake, I'll fix it.**

 **Another chapter, it's been a while I guess, hope you haven't lost interest.**

 **Looking for a possible beta for help, cause as you can see, I'm making mistakes that I don't notice.**

 **I own nothing, all rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Ares**


	28. Chapter 26

**1st September 1994**

 **Hogwarts Express**

"Why am I not surprised?" Daphne muttered to herself as she sat across from not one, but two members of wizarding royalty.

She was going to be a princess! Every little girl's dream, and she had done it. All she needed to do was marry him in five years and she would be a Princess and then a Queen. Queen Daphne of Magical Bulgaria and Romania had a nice ring to it.

King Ares the biggest liar and omitter of information to have ever lived.

Bastard! She should have known when he invited her to the private box at the Quidditch World cup.

It was ridiculous, but once she thought about it, not an unwelcome piece of information. She was marrying into a royal family, that had to gain masses of influence in the political world! Not to mention Ares and his father already dominated the politics of two other up and coming wizarding nations.

Daphne realised she had been thinking too small, forget ruling Britain behind the scenes, she could become Queen of Europe!

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Daphne seemed to be taking the news rather well, much to Ares relief.

If she decided to get annoyed at him and tried to tell the world he wasn't sure if he would be able to bring himself to memory charm her.

The train would be arriving soon, the journey had been a little awkward as Daphne had sat in silence ever since the start.

Luna was entirely unaffected by it and continued to read her latest version of the Quibbler.

Ares had started it up again using his own capital as a base and already the offices were nicer, the information more interesting and of better quality, and overall more trustworthy than the Daily Prophet.

There were, of course, a couple of pages dedicated to odd magical animals after Luna and therefore Narcissa had insisted it keep some of its previous themes.

Narcissa had grown even more attached to the young girl and it was becoming increasingly hard to tell whether Luna was adopted or not.

Ducking out of the carriage while Luna and Daphne changed, he headed to the bathroom and turned on his mirror.

He was met by the sight of Basilisk 3 who immediately saluted and began his report.

"Sir, the target has taken the bait, if all goes well the Basilisk team will have a new member. We have already increased our intake of members and we achieved forty-five successful entries this morning. The failures were dedicated to the research department for further tests."

That was eighty Basilisk members now, nowhere near enough to fill Slytherin Fort, but a substantial army was now under his direct jurisdiction.

"The remaining three hundred and twenty Aurors have begun their induction into your deepest trust when they finish training you will have four hundred magical soldiers directly under your command."

Ares was delighted, while Voldemort had at most a hundred Death Eaters if he called on all of them, he had quadruple that number.

That wasn't even mentioning the vast Auror department of the combined Ministry of Magic for Bulgaria and Romania.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Hogsmeade Station was rather dull, Ares was eager to head off to Beauxbatons, the weather was sure to be better and he wanted a challenge for the year.

It would be entertaining to see what reason Dumbledore gave for bringing Ron Weasely on the trip, considering his grades were far below average.

Finding a carriage with Daphne and Luna he sat down and relaxed into his inner thoughts.

The carriages trundled through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Ares could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle; Ares, Daphne and Luna jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit Entrance Hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

As they entered the Great hall Ares heard the youngest Weasely son.

'Blimey,' said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, 'if that keeps up, the lake's going to overflow. I'm soaked– ARGH!'

Ares didn't want to stick around, in case whatever had attacked Ron aimed for the wrong target, they would regret it and Ares would have his day ruined even more.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house, went dashing out of the Great Hall.

Ares was even more grateful that he was already warm and dry at the Slytherin table, slipping in between Felix and Anastasia, welcoming their familiar bickering. They were rather absent from his life, but it was nice to see they remained the same.

Ares scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. A rather attractive woman, one Ares was eager to get to know better. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the greasy-haired Potions master. On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Ares knew was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very centre of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, his sweeping silver hair, and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep-green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together, and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought.

"Oh, hurry up," Felix groaned, beside Ares. "I could eat a Dragon."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened, and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall.

It wasn't a very interesting sorting, no one of importance appeared and before long Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

Ares took this time to give a heavily edited version of his holidays to Felix and Stasia. He filled his belly and waited for Dumbledore to begin his notices.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. 'Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

Ares could only sigh in amazement at what the old man found amusing, probably due to a career as a teacher.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Ares was already watching his past self with a small grin as he saw Harry's reaction.

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, quite a few members of the House Quidditch teams will not be on campus– but I am sure you will all enjoy watching it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Beauxbatons –'

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up towards the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Someone gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any most had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words the students couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some enquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages towards him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Ares had already been expecting him, whether this was the real Mad-eye or not remained to be seen, and it would be amusing to see how he entered Harry into the tournament now that it was in France.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "This year, I, and a select group of students, will be going to France. It is with delight that I inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Beauxbatons this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley," he said, "Twelve students from every year will be attending the tournament, three from every house and all to have grades equivalent or higher than an acceptable."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"We will depart in October and the champions will be selected on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed from the Gryffindor table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualising themselves as Hogwarts champion. At every house table, people could be seen either gazing raptly at Dumbledore or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quietened once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministries of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. While at Beauxbatons I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. We will be arriving in October and remaining at Beauxbatons for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign hosts while we are with them and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed towards the double doors into the Entrance Hall.

Ares was already giddy with excitement; he was determined to bring Daphne along and to have a good time. He would, of course, enter the tournament, no age line could stop him.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **2nd September 1994**

 **Magical Sofia**

Tonks was exhausted, their first day of training had been brutal, for the last eight hours she had duelled with at least thirty people and had lost far more times than she had won. Then there was the thirty-kilometre run followed by lunch. Then more duelling, stretching, learning the basics of interrogation techniques. Tonks now understood why the Bulgarian Auror force was so good if they trained like that every day!

Steeling herself she remembered what she had to do tonight.

Pushing down her fatigue she applied a disillusionment charm and a silencing charm to her shoes, navigating the long corridors and down the flights of steps, once more surprised by the lack of guards.

The dark wizards were overconfident.

She reached the basement and was greeted by a burst of lights turning on and revealing a room the size of Hogwarts Great Hall.

Glass cages were lining the walls with what she assumes were protective charms applied to them. There were surgery tables and the floor had bloodstains that looked frighteningly fresh.

Pressing her face against one of the glass cages she was greeted by the sight of a comatose woman. She looked brain dead and she was wearing a simple patients uniform. Looking in a few others Tonks was horrified, there were hundreds of wizards and witches all brain dead in the cages.

That combined with the surgery tables caused Tonks to think again, what were they creating? This many wizards and witches were enough to form a small nation, what could the Bulgarians be doing to them?

"Researching the soul."

Tonks twisted round drawing her wand as she did so.

She was greeted by a single man, he stood casually in a muggle business suit, hands in pockets.

"I assume you are wondering what we are doing. We are investigating the connection between the soul and the magical core." He explained.

Tonks nodded slowly.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Can you imagine a way to give muggles magic? That is our ultimate goal, an artificial magical core, but for now, it is merely research for our military. We have to conquer the current wizarding world before we can expand it." He replied, a glint of madness appearing in his eyes.

"All of these people for military purposes! Bulgaria plans to invade Britain!" Tonks realised. She knew about Romania, but nobody really cared, it was a politically weak country, mostly vampires and dragons that were scorned by the ICW.

The world was another matter.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Basilisk 3, retainer to His Majesty, Prince Ares Peverell-Slytherin, chief magical researcher and brainwasher." The unimposing man declared.

"Ares PEVERELL! Dumbledore needs to know!" Tonks began mumbling.

At that moment when she relaxed, the man opposite her moved with inhumane speed grabbing her wand and throwing it across the room.

Before she could even register anything else a fist knocked the consciousness out of her.

"I do so love to monologue." Was the last thing she heard before the abyss welcomed her.

Nymphadora Tonks died that night, and the newest and perhaps most fanatical member of the Basilisk hit squad was born.

True to her family history the Black madness encouraged her darker traits to grow exponentially.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **30th October 1994**

Ares was waiting outside Hogwarts with the rest of the Slytherin delegation. Felix and Anastasia had bullied their way onto the trip, helped by their good grades and Daphne was an obvious choice.

Draco for the first time in his school career would be attending school without his lackeys, instead, Blaise Zabini had taken third place.

His respect for Dumbledore increased when without a hint of shame, the Golden trio remarkably all suddenly had the required grades to join the trip.

They didn't have to wait long as Dumbledore and surprise, surprise Moody led them to Hogsmeade station.

A remarkably smaller Hogwarts Express awaited them, and once boarded it was clear it had been magically expanded because all of the carriages had been turned into dorms.

Ares promptly in a rather showy burst of magic expanded his apartment again until it was the size of two bedrooms, half for the Felix and half for him. He then transfigured some larger beds until both were twice their original size.

He wasn't surprised when Anastasia dumped all of her stuff in the same room, looked like the couple was already having pre-marital relations. Ares didn't care so long as the silencing charms on the curtains separating the rooms worked.

The sound of a horn came rumbling throughout the carriages and the train was off at 6 o'clock in the morning. He went straight back to bed.

Hogwarts Express soon showed itself to have as many secrets as the school itself as it started rising slowly into the air. At first, it was almost negligible, but as more and more time passed the train grew higher and started to move faster. Luckily for all the muggles below, it was covered in see-me-not charms and anti-detection wards.

A flying train moving faster than a plane was sure to give at least one person a heart attack.

It was a long and uneventful journey to the south of France.

At around one o'clock Dumbledore sent a Patronus informing everyone that they would be arriving in half an hour and that he thought it might be a good idea to get changed into their robes.

Specifically, for the tournament, all students had bought a set of school robes with the Hogwarts crest instead of their respective houses.

They touched down in a lush valley of grass and flowers where they were greeted by a sea of blue uniforms.

Compared to the approximate thousand students at Hogwarts, nearly all British, there was a variety of nationalities and over two and a half thousand students at Beauxbatons.

Ares had never been to the school personally, but he had been given descriptions and from what he knew the word chateau failed to describe the elegant and graceful palace that spread out at the opposite end of the valley. It looked as if the valley had been built specifically for it.

Professor Dumbledore strode along with a great smile as he moved to shake hands with the half-giant headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime, in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"Indeed, in excellent form, thank you, so are my students! I have always enjoyed my visits to your bastion of learning!" Dumbledore replied almost giddily.

He was looking rather spry suddenly.

With a wave, he introduced his pupils and Ares took this time to focus on the closest foreign students.

It seemed that the ratio of boys to girls was 1:3 with many more witches than wizards at the school.

"Has Headmaster Karkaroff arrived yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oui, he is waiting for us in the dining chamber." Madam Olympe replied, motioning for the Hogwarts contingent to follow her up the path towards the palace.

A beautiful song was coming from the entrance to a dazzlingly white dining chamber full of birchwood tables with enforcement charms.

Lanterns dangled from the pillars lining the walls and the roof had a spectacular mosaic of the entire valley.

Picking a table Ares sat down and was joined by Daphne and the rest of Slytherin. The other houses mingled with other tables and students.

Ron Weasely had attempted to sit with Viktor Krum and had succeeded.

Until the quidditch star in question moved tables to sit with Ares, his prince, not that anyone else knew that.

"Your Grace, it is an honour to see you again, my uncle continues to do nothing but sing your praises." whispered the seeker.

Daphne heard him and was surprised, it was one thing to know she was marrying a prince it was quite another thing to see it be proven true.

"Please, Viktor, for now, call me Ares." The Dark Lord said amicably as he enjoyed the envy of at least half the room.

"I shall enjoy competing with you." Ares continued.

Viktor was not surprised by this information, having already known of the prince's plans to compete since talking to his uncle Ivan.

On a table not too far away, Ron was talking to Harry,

"Do you think your cousin will introduce me? How does he even know Krum? Bloody hell mate, where did I go wrong?"

"You were born Weasely," Draco said from another table.

Ron scowled heavily before turning back to Harry.

"So... want to blatantly misuse your relationship with your cousin to meet Viktor Krum and bring your best mate along too?" Ron asked with a grin, Malfoy was forgotten.

"Fine," Harry agreed, not entirely against the idea of meeting a famous Quidditch seeker.

Finishing his plate of funny little snacks Harry stood up and walked over to join Ares, and as he did so he couldn't help but feel he was watching court take place.

Ares sitting in the centre as King, Daphne his Queen, and the rest of the group courtiers eager for their favour.

How right he was.

"Hello, Cousin!" Ares greeted warmly, "Weasley." he continued notably less welcoming.

"Viktor Krum! Can I call you Viktor? I watched you at the World Cup! You were bloody amazing! Managed to win the game for Bulgaria singlehandedly." Ron started gushing, and everyone, even Harry moved almost unconsciously away from him.

"Viktor, this is my cousin Harry Potter, and his friend Weasely." Ares introduced the two, adding on the ginger as an afterthought.

"It is a pleasure to meet anyone related to Ares! I hear you are a seeker yourself. Perhaps we will play a match while we are here?" Viktor suggested to Harry.

Ares sat back into the chair he nonchalantly conjured to replace his bench, pulling Daphne into his lap, and making circles on her hands.

"Is there something you want, your grace?" She asked amused, whispering the last part into his ear.

"The world, but this will do just fine for now," Ares whispered back, snuggling against her, blatantly in the dining hall of a foreign school.

They would have been caught and punished if not for the fact that Ares was a Dark Lord and master of magic. A notice-me-not charm was one of the most invaluable spells in a wizard's arsenal.

Settling in for a relaxing lunch the magical prince, destroyer of worlds, a murderer of millions decided to take the rest of the day off. After all world domination was tiring stuff and he deserved a break.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **31st October 1994**

 **An unknown location**

"Well, Wormtail? Have you recovered my father's bones?" Came a hissing voice.

"Yes, master! All we require now is the blood of your enemy and the ritual can be completed." The quivering rat replied.

"Perfect! Harry Potter shall be the one who causes me to be reborn! Such wonderful karma. Have you positioned the necessary agents to ensure the success of the plan?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course! Tonight, the Goblet of Fire shall speak Harry Potter's name and you will be one step closer to being resurrected."

The creepy baby gave its best version of an evil laugh.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **31st October 1994**

 **Beauxbatons**

"Would you care to go for a walk in Beauxbatons park with me?" Ares asked Daphne.

"It would be my pleasure."

Together they strolled along the path between devastatingly beautiful flowers and serene trees. Before long they found themselves in the centre of the park in front of an incredible crystal fountain.

"The Flamel Fountain. Nicholas and Perenelle met at Beauxbatons, clearly, they did something right, with 600 years of marriage under the belt." Daphne noted.

"He'll teach me alchemy himself! After I win the tournament, I'll give up the prizes in exchange for being his pupil." Ares declared, with the Alchemist acting as a judge there was a serious chance of succeeding in his desire.

"You plan to make yourself immortal," Daphne stated.

'I already am, it's you I want to make immortal.' Ares thought.

Instead, he merely nodded and led her out of the park.

Madame Olympe had not wasted time last night and had unveiled the Goblet of Fire and explained the rules of choosing the champions. An age line was put up by Madame Olympe after Dumbledore was rebuffed. If Professor Dumbledore was another man, he would have been insulted but he was perfectly fine with slight.

It had been rather amusing to watch the Weasely twins once again attempt to use an ageing potion to enter the tournament.

Angelica Johnson from Gryffindor entered her name as well or at least tried to, as she attempted to enter Ares used wandless magic to banish the slip of paper with her name on it.

After all, he needed the best odds he could get to be chosen by the Goblet, although if a sneaky suspicion he had was correct it only mattered how large your magical core was.

The Goblet of Fire was not a benevolent artefact, Ares was reasonably sure that it picked wizards and witches with the largest amount of magic in the hopes they would die while trying to complete the contract or wimp out. It would then absorb that magic into itself in an attempt to further evolve itself.

Rather similar to the Sorting Hat, although that particular artefact had achieved sentience through absorbing the magic of the founders and Hogwarts.

Ares was rather proud to be able to boast that his magical core was on par with the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

So, in open view of the foreign delegations, Ares drew his wand and began to weave his wand in an elaborate display of magic.

Not that any of it was needed as he was mentally and physically older than 17 even if he disguised himself as a sixteen-year-old.

The magic was to delude everyone into not looking into the possibility that he was older than he let on.

Walking unimpeded over the age line he added his name to the Goblet.

"What! How did you do that?" Came the cry of nearly everyone in the chamber.

"I'm superior clearly," Ares said with his signature smirk.

This caused many of the listening students to scowl deeply.

Daphne and the rest of Ares's group only sighed in acceptance.

There were just some things that didn't make sense when it came to their friend.

"Well, this was fun! I have things to do now so don't mind me." He disappeared rather quickly before anyone could pester him.

Ares had recently received a notification via his mirror that his second plan had started to come to fruition.

Earlier in the year, Ares had realised just how many squibs and muggleborns had been driven away by Britain and the wizarding world as a whole.

Since then Lucius, with help from the records, he had obtained from the ministry, had been tracking down these outcasts.

The magical researchers in Bulgaria and Romania had figured out a way to use the latent magical core within squibs.

Squibs had stunted magical cores which were why they couldn't use magic outwardly and be recognised as wizards and witches.

The researchers had developed a surgery that redirected the magical roots of the squibs towards vastly improving their physical prowess.

So far two hundred volunteers had been a success and all of them had joined muggle armies.

They were infiltrating and spreading all around the muggle world with orders to rise through ranks in preparation for when the Dark Lord turned his attention away from the magical world.

Best use of his available resources, especially if the other more dubious experimentation was successful.

All he needed now was some dedicated assassins and he'd have the makings of an army to shake the entire world.

Ares had been lazing around since lunch, reading books in the Flamel library, and learning random titbits of information about the Great Magic war.

The start of the Halloween feast was signalled by the virtuous singing of the Wood nymphs and the pumpkin lanterns appearing out of nowhere.

The Goblet of Fire took centre stage surrounded by bouquets of red and blue flowers.

Ice statues of magical creatures were crafted by the professors of the Beauxbatons and lavish delicacies appeared on the tables.

The crowds of students rushed in and began eating and chatting happily, some of the different schools even intermingling.

It progressed slowly but everyone was enthusiastically enjoying themselves until Madam Olympe silenced everyone with a great thump of the head table.

"We will now begin! Monsieurs and Madames the Goblet will now make its choice."

The lanterns were extinguished with a wave of her hand as the flames of the Goblet grew stronger and brighter until it reached an almost blue-white colour.

The flames turned red again and started to spit until a charred piece of paper came flying out of it – the whole room gasped.

Madam Olympe caught the piece of parchment in one of her massive hands and held it out so that she could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"Ze champion for Durmstrang," she read, in a strong, but an accented voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Weasely, as a storm of applause and cheering swept the chamber. Ares congratulated Viktor as he rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up towards the half-giant headmistress; Once there she seemed to tell him something in her version of a hushed voice until he stood to one side and waited.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chanting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. The second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"Ze champion for Beauxbatons," said Olympe, "is Fleur Delacour!"

'It's her again,' Ares thought, as the girl from the World cup and his past life proceeded confidently to her headmistress from her rather lonely table in the corner of the chamber.

'I see she still isn't popular,' Ares thought, noticing two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

Fleur took her place next to the grumpy seeker as everyone once again waited for the Goblet to turn red.

Sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip, Olympe grasped the third piece of parchment.

"Ze Hogwarts champion," she called, "is Ares Peverell!"

There was complete silence across the hall, an underage wizard had snuck into the tournament even with the age line restricting him.

Then Viktor started laughing,

"Ja, Ja! Zis vill be fun!" and then began clapping and was soon joined by the rest of Durmstrang and Hogwarts.

Ares walked up to the other champions and lined up with them.

"Tres Bon!" Olympe called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our Trois champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real –"

Olympe stopped talking as the flames of the Goblet turned red again, much to everyone's shock and another piece of parchment was shot out.

The French half-giant struggled to catch the parchment and barely succeeded, it would have been almost amusing if not for the next two words she read.

"Harry Potter."

Chaos broke loose.

Ares felt sorry for Harry, it was one thing to be an underage contestant, quite another to be the fourth contestant.

It was called the Tri-Wizard tournament for a reason.

Harry was quickly ushered along with the other champions into Madame Olympe's office.

When they had all arrived Fleur Delacour went hysterical,

"Vhy is zis leetle boy a champion?"

Ares was really starting to hate the french girl's personality, or at least the one she put up around people she didn't know.

"Oui, what is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Olympe said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me a school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "' Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"I am sorry Madame, Igor, but I was under the impression that your age line would keep my younger students out!" The old man retorted.

"Why I never!" Madame Olympe cried.

"He has a point!" Karkaroff replied.

"How did both of you get in?" Dumbledore questioned them.

"I simply disrupted the age line with some magic of a similar frequency and walked through." Ares gave a possible option, not that he needed it.

"I didn't do it! Nor did I have someone else do it for me!" Harry shouted.

Ares believed him and that was only because he had experienced the exact same thing himself.

"Look clearly I didn't want to participate, and there is nothing anyone can do now that the Goblet has gone out," Harry continued.

"This is a disgrace! I shall be taking my leave, with my champion too!" Karkaroff declared.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's a magical contract," Dumbledore said.

"See an empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore, just said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped towards the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Everyone could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime from where she was sitting at her desk.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards –"

"If anyone's got a reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but … funny thing … I don't hear him saying a word …"

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Came Ares's laugh.

Fleur looked extremely indignant; her cheeks flushed red.

"What is zo funny Monsieur Peverell!"

Ares stopped chuckling for a second before looking up,

"Do you know how much money Harry has? Or I do for that matter? If all you want is fame and glory, I'll happily hand over a measly thousand galleons now and make you famous throughout the wizarding world using my father's newspaper and influence if you drop out now!" Ares offered with a condescending tone.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Everyone seemed to ignore his words apart from Fleur who turned a crimson red.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently, he is now teaching his students to fear assassination, too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet …"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the Tournament … I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category …"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is – though, of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realising it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously …"

"Look we aren't getting anywhere, so when is Mr Flamel coming? I want to win and become his disciple." Ares interrupted.

"Yes, yes, Nicholas Flamel will be arriving for the first task. As for the actual tasks, well we will allow Monsieur Pickard from the French Ministry to explain them." Dumbledore said, catching on.

A rather stick-like man with a long, pointed moustache came forward from the shadows and introduced himself.

"Bonjour Madames et Monsieurs, I am Jaquez Pickard and I will be explaining the tasks. There will be five of them, each to test one of the five elements. The person who accumulates the most points overall will be awarded the Tournament cup. Of wood, fire, earth, metal, and water the first event will be fire. We suggest you polish up your water magic. The first event will be held in two weeks."

With that, he slipped back into the shadows.

Everyone left quickly, Harry and Ares returning to the Hogwarts Express, they were met with a party as everyone celebrated Hogwarts having two champions.

"Just ignore them, Harry," Ares advised.

Ignoring everyone he returned to his apartment, eager for his warm bed.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Magical Sofia**

 **1st November 1994**

It was early morning around the Minister's residence with several Aurors patrolling the walls and grounds.

Three shadows moved silently and swiftly, their objective clear as they raced towards the barred windows of the master bedroom.

With a swipe of their hand, the bars were cut out and quietly placed on the roof.

The three of them snuck in and replaced the bars behind them.

Keeping close to the walls they moved towards the private study at the end of the hall.

Opening the door, they were greeted by the sight of a slightly overweight man hidden behind a stack of paperwork.

"Can I help you, fine ladies?" He asked calmly.

Verona lept over the table sending forms and sheets flying before grabbing him by the throat.

"Where is he? The bastard who killed our master?" She hissed, vampiric hypnosis power emanating from her eyes.

The other two pulled back their hoods to reveal Marishka and Aleera, both licking their lips at the sight of the blood trickling down the Minister's throat.

"May I ask how you got past my guards? They have been trained against assassination attempts." Ivan asked, more curious about getting his answer than giving her one. His will power fighting back.

She slapped him hard before asking him again,

"Where is the man who claims to be the ruler of Romania? The other vampires may be happy to lie down and serve but we shall get our revenge."

The Minister grinned,

"I'm starting to piece together who you are now, Lord Ares believes you unimportant, dead even. If you want to find him, how about reading a newspaper." He was still fighting strongly against her hypnosis.

All three vampiresses scowled at that, not sure what he meant.

"Haven't you heard, His Grace did introduce himself to you and your master did he not? Lord Ares Peverell-Slytherin, I do believe someone of that name attends Hogwarts and has been picked to be the newest champion of the Tri wizard tournament in Beauxbatons just last night."

Verona nodded before tightening her grip on the man's neck,

"Good, we know everything now, you may die."

Ivan smiled,

"I think I'll take a rain check on that. Slytherin!"

With a great flash of light, he disappeared from the room, whisked away by a portkey.

"We must go now Verona before he sends anyone to catch us," Marishka warned.

Together they fled into the domain of night headed at breakneck speeds for Beauxbatons.

In a bunker not too far away from his office, the Royal Minister of Bulgaria and Romania made a mirror call early in the morning.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Peverell Manor**

 **Same time.**

Sirius Black rather liked living in the manor, it was rather more cheerful than Grimmauld Place and usually had a warm feeling when in use.

There were also times when he had the place all to himself which was delightful, a perfect balance between spending time with family and having time for sex and booze.

All three of his favourite things.

With Narcissa having gone off to France, Lord Peverell in Bulgaria and the kids having been at school for months already meant Sirius was ready to kick back and relax.

Of course, that was a short-lived time as he almost immediately received a mirror call from his charming Godson.

"Sirius," Harry began, "You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes – I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Ares, you know the one whose house you're being a bum in."

Sirius listened in shock, this was a pre-recorded message from last night and Harry certainly didn't sound confident.

"Well fuck, there goes my week of doing nothing! Off to France, we go." Sirius muttered.

Stretching he stood up and with a crack disapparated for the international portkey station.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Beauxbatons**

 **1st November 1994**

Ares woke up early and headed for the library, he was eager to find some more history books about the great war with Grindelwald.

Meanwhile, Harry had begun attending his lessons in French. He was truly thankful for translation spells as he would have completely blanked everything the teachers said if not for it.

Professor Dumbledore was acting as a guest professor and was teaching transfiguration with the actual professor happily taking notes in the back.

It was certainly an interesting experience, and Harry had to admit he was as good if not better than McGonagall.

They were learning the amusing 'Dracnifors' spell that created small dragons out of materials.

After the first lesson, Harry realised that maybe it wasn't that bad being a champion, after all, he just had to forfeit every challenge.

Ron had finally stopped being a git, he had refused to believe that Harry hadn't entered himself, although, after a night of shouting at him the ginger had finally given in and apologized, and Gryffindor was just being rowdy and obnoxious.

He almost understood what Slytherins saw when they looked at his house.

Potions with the French professor was quite possibly the best lesson regarding the subject he had ever had.

Professor Marie Beauvais was gorgeous, everything a teenage boy could dream of. She was a dark auburn of perfect proportions, a kind personality and immense knowledge.

Harry was starting to contemplate moving to Beauxbatons more permanently, after all, they had a hot, kind potion mistress and a rather large lack of Dark wizards trying to kill him.

"Hey, Ron," Harry whispered,

The ginger nodded slowly, in a half comatose state as he watched the professor's swaying ass.

"Wanna transfer to Beauxbatons?" He asked with a grin.

"Mate, are you asking me if I want to transfer the school full of hotties?" Ron asked dreamily, almost Luna like.

"Yep, who do you reckon the top babes are?"

"Obviously Professor Beauvais is up there, the veela chick as well, from the dining chamber, her friend and a few of the older girls."

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Harry concurred.

Hermione, who until now had been silent, blew her top at these comments and hit both of them over the head.

She started to lay into them about their inappropriate attitudes regarding women, especially their current Professor.

"Oui, I agree with my like-minded classmates Miss. Our new potions professor is indeed a beauty to watch." Called out a boy from Beauxbatons, "I am Jean-Pierre, Professor Beauvais only joined this year, but her classes are already a hit with the boys."

Hermione looked over in horror as she noticed all of the boys sharing the class were also staring at the Professor's breasts.

Knock Knock.

"Bonjour Madame Beauvais, Monsieur Pickard wishes for Harry Potter to come upstairs. The wand weighing ceremony is about to begin." A small blonde-haired girl, who looked remarkably similar to the veela champion, had entered.

"Very well! Mr Potter, it appears our time has come to end for today, I hope to see you soon." Professor Beauvais said with a large smile.

Harry could feel the looks of envy directed at him by every boy in the class, including Ron.

It was with a heavy heart that he packed up his belongings and headed for the reception room of the chateau.

Ares had been relaxing with a nice book in the library when a tall buxom black-haired girl of around sixteen came to fetch him for the ceremony.

"Bonjour Monsieur Peverell," She greeted coquettishly, "I have been told to bring you to the reception hall. However, I think perhaps we have a little time for anything else you might like to do."

Ares wasn't sure what to say, he did have Narcissa, Daphne and a harem of Veela.

"Ah fuck it, I'm promoting international relations!"

Meanwhile, Fleur Delacour was waiting in the reception room deep in thought.

'Is he the prince? Maybe they are just related? How do I get closer to him? He saved me, and he is very attractive. I did see him with a blonde girl, but I doubt it's a serious relationship.'

Viktor Krum was watching her in amusement, he knew that she had suspicions about Ares true identity and had heard about him saving her.

It was rather obvious what she wanted, not that he particularly cared, from what his uncle had said the Prince was a rather promiscuous person.

A fact that was proven by the strong smell of sex that followed his Grace as he entered the room, waving goodbye to his dazzled looking guide.

Viktor let out a deep rumbling laugh at the shock on Fleur's face.

Stretching Ares muttered something about incredible flexibility and sat down on one of the ornamental looking sofas.

Harry entered not long after, with a dejected face much to the confusion of all the teachers, not sure why he was sad to miss lessons and the knowing smirks of the other champions sans Fleur who was still staring open-mouthed at Ares.

"Ah, Champion number four! Just in time, Monsieur Potter, in you come … nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –"

"Wand Weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Pickard. "Ze expert's upstairs now with Madame Olympe and Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter and Franz St John," he added, gesturing towards the witch in magenta robes and a wizard in a deep blue suit, "Madame Skeeter is from England and the Daily Prophet while Monsieur St John is from La Nouvelle de Magie, both are doing a small piece on the Tournament for their respective papers…"

"Maybe not that small, Monsieur Pickard," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to the French Official, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know … to add a bit of colour?"

The man merely twirled his moustache and shrugged.

"Er –" said Harry.

"This way my dear!" said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him into the corner of the well-lit room.

"We don't want to be near all that noise," she said.

Rita went to begin her questioning, but she had given Harry enough time to recover from his surprise and immediately Sirius teaching on how to deal with reporters came to mind.

"Miss Skeeter, I have no wish to speak with you, you dragged me over here against my will and I would appreciate it if you refrained from talking to me without a legal magical guardian with me."

As Rita went to argue he turned on his heel and left her in the corner, returning to the safety of the other Champions.

Viktor Krum was looking considerably gloomier and had been ever since the arrival of the press.

Madame Olympe, Professor Dumbledore, and a rather portly man in lavish robes walked through the doors.

The champions were now sitting on the sofas near the large, well-lit windows the three latest entrees made for the centre of the room, where they sat at the velvet-covered table, four of the five judges were now sitting – Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Monsieur Pickard and Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr Laurence Durand?" said Olympe. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

Ares looked around, and with sudden interest watched the overweight man closely. No one from other countries had met Mr Durand before – he was the exclusive wand-maker for the nobility of France and the Netherlands, it was only the fame gained from participating in the tournament that had caused him to agree. He wanted to become the private wandmaker for the future King of Bulgaria, someone who would truly appreciate his skill.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?" sighed Mr Durand, stepping into the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr Durand and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm …" he said.

He swished the wand in his surprisingly delicate fingers like a baton and it emitted several pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes,'" he said quietly, "nine and a half inches … inflexible … rosewood … and containing …oh my …"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmother's."

'No surprise there,' Ares muttered.

"Yes," said Mr Durand, "yes, I've only used Veela hair occasionally myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands … however, to each his own, and if this suits you …"

Mr Durand ran his fingers across the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, 'Orchideous!' and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," he declared,

scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr Peverell, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Ares as he passed her.

Ares grinned back at her, releasing some of his aura at her deliberately, watching in delight as her knees quivered a little in response.

"Ah, a peculiar specimen indeed, isn't it?" said Mr Durand, with much more enthusiasm, as Ares handed over his wand. "Yes, I have never seen one like this before. Containing a single hair from the tail of a thestral … must have been a powerful one. Thirteen inches … elder … most unusual. It's in fine condition … why did you choose it?"

"A family tradition, every firstborn in my family has a similar one," said Ares, calmly staring back.

The wandmaker nodded and muttered something about the three brothers and their odd traditions.

Harry looked down at his wand. He could see finger marks all over it. He gathered a fistful of his robe from his knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously. Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave him a very patronising look, and he desisted.

Mr Durand sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Ares's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered, and duck-footed, towards Mr Durand. He thrust his wand out and stood, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr Durand, "this is a Gregorovitch creation unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is not as good as mine…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes … hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and several small, twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr Durand, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves Mr Potter."

Harry's took the least time; he received a patronising look from the plump man when he noticed the finger marks and that was it.

Not long after Rita Skeeter called for photographs which took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually, she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger while each champion reacted individually. In the end, everyone was glad to get out of the room and return to their normal days.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Beauxbatons**

 **A week later...**

Sirius had arrived as fast as he could and Harry had been delighted, with someone to support him and the rest of Hogwarts gathering behind him after some encouragement by Ares and the Headmaster much to Draco's chagrin.

Hermione was still furious with both Harry and Ron and her anger only seemed to increase every potion lesson.

Ron had made the incredibly stupid mistake of saying that she was just jealous of Professor Beauvais. That had earned him a painful hexing.

Harry thought it was nice that they were getting along again.

Narcissa had appeared as well, she was currently staying in one of the guest rooms near Sirius in the chateau and Harry loved holding over Draco that his mother had left his father even with money while Ron's were still together.

Apparently, it was a tradition to try and cheat by learning about the first task beforehand but so far Harry had received no clues, so he was stuck learning water magic in the Flamel library.

Ares, on the other hand, had been enjoying his time with Narcissa every night in her room and was lounging around doing nothing.

His coursework in Arithmancy was coming along nicely, in fact, he was developing a spell that he planned to use in the first event, somehow.

'Sea Dragon's roar' had a nice ring to it.

Now he just needed to work out how to turn it autonomous and he would be done.

He had a few things to clear up before the first event in a week, another factor that had made it hard to cheat.

A trio of vampiresses seemed to have survived.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

The moon shone down on the valley illuminating the small lake in the park as shadows danced and swayed, a trio moving towards the train parked in an empty field.

Originally muggle women, chosen for their extraordinary beauty instead of power, they failed to properly notice magic being weaved around them.

"Aleera!" Verona hissed as they found themselves running across the glowing ground, a magic circle appearing faster than they could escape.

Splitting in three directions, before they made it ten metres a flash of bright light signalled their disappearance.

When they came too they found themselves in a humongous cavern surprisingly lit my moonlight falling from a crevice in the rock.

"Dracula was powerful, he even fought against my magic, a universal weakness for all vampires. You three, on the other hand, are merely bugs. Muggles who were given power they cannot hope to comprehend, with no magical ability to speak of. Glorified mistresses with no use."

Emerald eyes appeared in the darkness.

Verona launched herself at him without thinking.

An invisible force smacked her down.

"Pitiful, to be expected, I mean you were sleeping with that bag of bones. It is quite clear his fight with Van Helsing took its toll, I thought vampires were meant to be eternally young?" Ares monologued as Verona's sisters ran to help her.

"You will pay for this wizard!" Aleera and Marishka cried, fangs extending as they attempted to decapitate him.

"Slow," Ares whispered into their ears, smacking them on the arse and sending them flying.

"This is why I prefer Narcissa, at least she has capability and potential. I was considering taking you as mistresses, but you bore me. Plus, I'm not one for seconds belonging to a five-hundred-year-old nutsack." Ares continued.

Daphne and even Fleur interested him, they were tormented darkness and naive innocent light.

Eyes glaring Ares found humour in the situation as Verona reached out towards her sisters, skin turning to stone as he petrified her with his gaze.

"What have you done to her!" Aleera screeched.

"All three of you will make nice statues for my palace." Ares declared, turning towards the two remaining vampiresses as they realised the futility of the situation and embraced each other, forever trapped in stone with the other as company.

"Pathetic, I do hope the first task is more challenging than this was. I am disgusted that they got past my guards, clearly, they all need remedial training." Ares muttered with a sneer.

He disapparated back to Beauxbatons, taking his place in Narcissa's bed beside her.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

It was the day of the first task and Ares was interested to see that a massive stand had been set up, with four screens in front of it, one bigger than the other three. He presumed this was to show them while they engaged in whatever the challenge was. Which meant they were going off-campus.

"Bonjour Champions! It is with great pleasure that I introduce Monsieur Nicolas Flamel, one of the greatest Frenchmen living." Monsieur Pickard greeted with a bow.

The greatest alchemist in history wore simple clothes, nothing to indicate his great wealth or unthinkable knowledge. He looked old, no doubt due to discovering the Elixir of Life in his later years, but when considering he was nearly 700 years old, he looked positively spry.

"I thought he was meant to be dead after the stone was destroyed?" Harry voiced loudly.

Everyone except Ares, Dumbledore and Flamel himself looked horrified at the idea.

"Indeed young Potter, alas I did not feel quite ready to give up on life so I created another one and have decided to wait until I have passed on all my knowledge whether it be by books or word of mouth before I truly let death claim me." Came the soothing and melodic voice of the French Alchemist, with fluent English.

Harry nodded in understanding while Ares marched over and shook the man's hand.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to do me an enormous favour?"

Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at his young student, albeit curious as to what he could want.

"So long as it is not about me telling you how to make unlimited gold," Flamel replied with a sigh.

"If I win the tournament you will take me on as your apprentice if I lose I will give you a copy of the Peverell Grimoire." Ares proposed.

Albus noticed the interest that appeared in his mentor's eyes at the idea.

"The Peverell Grimoire you say, yes, I would like that," The Alchemist muttered, "Very well, I accept your terms, I hope you put on a good show."

Ares grinned from ear to ear as he nodded, he was going to become the apprentice of Nicolas Flamel!

The remainder of the group looked astonished at the deal.

Hermione who had been following to give Harry support couldn't help but think,

'If even Nicolas Flamel wants it, just what is in that book?'

She recalled her attempt to open it before being stopped by Dobby.

'I need to become stronger so that I can read it!'

Unknown to Hermione, Albus Dumbledore was having very similar thoughts.

'I must see the inside of that Grimoire for the Greater good! It could help stop Voldemort.'

Before anything else could be said Monsieur, Pickard started speaking again.

"The first task will take place deep in the Pyrenees, in Salamander territory to be specific! You must aim to kill as many Salamanders as possible within two hours, they are starting to overpopulate and may draw attention from the muggles, so after you finish an ICW unit will be sent in to completely cleanse the caves."

'Salamanders!'

Hermione recited everything she knew from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Propelled by four thickly muscled legs and a powerful tail, Salamanders are swift-moving creatures whether on land or in magma. Salamanders are voracious hunters, and their favoured method of catching prey is to swiftly close the distance, moving through underbrush or even submerged in magma. Once within range, they launch a burst of highly corrosive liquid from their gullets, a substance so volatile that it bursts into flames upon contact with the air.

The burning pitch-like substance sticks to victims, burning them alive, whilst already beginning the digestive process. The creature's neck-frills and back sails provide a cooling mechanism, ensuring the cold-blooded creature does not expire from the heat generated within its habitat.

On average they are around twenty-foot and are often found in packs.

Their favourite habitat is deep in mountain lairs where they bask in the heat of lava and magma.

"You want them to kill Salamanders!" Sirius shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry sir, they shall be accompanied at all times by a floating communication mirror provided by Peverell Industries, this will show the entire thing to the screens hovering over there and if the champion can no longer fight it acts as an emergency portkey." Mr Pickard tried to calm the enraged wizard.

"Can we start? Everyone has gathered and I'm eager to win." Ares complained.

"You will all be taken to different places in the caves cordoned off as safety points by Aurors. The moment you leave that area your challenge begins!"

With that Ares clasped the length of rope held out to him, disappearing in a swirl.

The other champions soon followed.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Ares location**

It was swelteringly hot in the cave, unbearably so.

Immediately the Dark Lord applied several cooling charms and a bubblehead charm in case of lack of air.

He set off at a run, channelling magical power into his legs and propelling himself to inhuman speeds.

The tunnel opened out into a cavern even larger than the one where he petrified the vampire bitches, almost seven miles in length. This one had several lava pools and magma geysers dotted around it each one hosting a full-grown Salamander with a nest of eggs, the dead remains of their male partners half eaten next to them.

It was an invigorating sight.

Taking stock of the situation Ares circled the smaller clusters after disillusioning himself and headed straight for the largest group of protective mothers.

There were over four hundred eggs that glowed orange, aiming with the elder wand he released a quarter of his entire magical power and began weaving his spell.

All the moisture in the air gathered at the tip of his wand and started to expand, the water molecules dividing to create even more.

 _"SEA DRAGON'S ROAR!"_ Ares shouted at the top of his lungs; he hadn't practised enough with the spell yet to be confident in casting it non-verbally.

A pillar of water with a dragon's head open as if roaring shot through the air decimating the unprotected eggs leaving a gorge behind where nests once stood.

Ares swore loudly as he had just revealed his vague location to over twenty grieving Salamander mothers.

Flames engulfed the entire area that Ares was occupying, within a split second he summoned a wall of water with the remaining moisture left behind by his Sea Dragon's roar.

Steam expanded rapidly outwards, hot enough to cause level 2 burns if you came into contact with it.

"Airwave!"

All the steam was pushed towards the tunnels furthest from him.

More comfortable now, Ares began his offensive of elemental spells.

The earth emerged in great spikes to impale the slower Salamanders heavily wounding some, grazing others.

The closest Salamander came charging at Ares intent on eating him, he was reminded of his second year when he was Harry Potter and he encountered the Basilisk.

'Bombarda Maxima!'

The remains of the corpse fell to the ground headless.

Ares began a tactical retreat back to the tunnels; he had attracted the attention of the smaller groups of Salamanders and even he couldn't fight hundreds of Salamanders and win without using dark magic.

The other champions had already begun battling the smaller beasts in their respective corners of the cavern.

Using a concentrated floating charm, he started jumping over the lava and magma, using his magically enhanced legs to move at extreme speeds.

The Salamanders couldn't keep up, they turned back to the other champions to vent their frustration.

Hiding in one of the smaller tunnels in the cavern wall he recovered his magic by absorbing the ambient power being given off by the other champions and Salamanders fighting.

In about ten minutes he was recovered, and the first Champion fell.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Harry had been transported to a super-hot cave and he was lying on the boiling rock floor melting.

Finally, he was forced to remember that he knew the cooling charm and immediately applied it, sighing in relief.

Sneaking towards the opening of the tunnel he was greeted by a ginormous cavern that seemed to house uncountable numbers of fire lizards.

'Shit!'

At least there are smaller ones near me, the judges had considered his age and given him the easiest starting area.

Sirius had begun teaching him to fight over the summer, so he did know the basics, calming himself as best as possible he cast his second spell.

"Partum Gladio!"

His wand grew longer and hardened into magically enhanced steel; a rapier took form in place of his wand.

The main focus of his lessons with Sirius had been on spell casting with a sword. With the rapier in hand, he felt more confident and began his dance. Thanks to his phoenix core his rapier had a natural fire element, but that wasn't much help against creatures that lived in magma.

"Fulmen!" He roared; sword pointed at the closest overgrown lizard.

A great light erupted from the end of the sword and struck the Salamander in the chest, penetrating it and the Salamander behind it.

Panting Harry recovered a little before grinning, although it had taken a ridiculous amount of his power, he had successfully killed the formidable creatures.

This was the beginning of his path to glory! He would stand shoulder to shoulder with the other champions.

And then the entire cavern shook as the centre of the nest exploded, a dragon made of water blasting through the eggs and leaving a massive gorge behind.

Harry had never seen magic like that before, it looked like the kind of thing Dumbledore would do.

'That's what I get for being too hopeful.' He thought, once again reminded of how far he had to go if someone who was his age could do that.

He saw Fleur Delacour lulling some of the Salamanders into a trance before blowing their heads off with a blasting curse. She had already killed three, but the magical fatigue was getting to her.

Viktor Krum was doing slightly better; he had already killed four and was battling two at once.

Ares was running from a horde of massive thirty to forty-foot Salamanders whose eggs he had crushed. Harry was vaguely worried for him before remembering the water dragon the other boy had just summoned.

Recovered he launched another tirade of attacks, remembering Moody's advice to add a little tinge of water-based magic to every blasting curse for twice the effect. The old Auror had been very helpful when he was learning new spells.

Dispatching another small Salamander, barely twenty-foot, yeah who was he kidding the motherfucking lizards were all massive, he was interrupted by a stampede.

All of the massive Salamanders previously chasing Ares were now headed for them, Harry wasn't sure if that meant Ares was eliminated or not, but he did now it was time to run.

Launching himself forward he ran as fast as he could for the tunnels, unfortunately, he didn't know physical enhancement magic and was a lot slower than the now sprinting lizards.

Swearing loudly for all to hear via the mirror he turned back towards the incoming wizards and summoned all of his remaining magic into the tip of his rapier.

"Fulmen Maxima!"

The three-metre wide spear of light went flying straight into the horde of Salamanders causing three to fall dead and the others to trip and stumble over the bodies.

With his magic completely depleted the portkey in the mirror transported him back to the original stage.

"Congratulations! You successfully killed six Salamanders, a commendable number for someone as young as yourself, the medic-witch will see you now. " Came a voice through the blur of unconsciousness taking Harry into its depths.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Fleur had been reasonably sure of herself, lulling the beasts into a trance was easy enough, killing them with blasting curses took considerably more of her magical power.

Four Salamanders lay dead around her, but she knew there was very little chance of continuing.

Then Harry Potter used up his magic and managed to kill two of the larger Salamanders that made up the stampede caused by Ares Peverell. Just thinking of Ares annoyed and confused her.

'What is wrong with that boy? He slept with Alicia even though he is dating that blonde girl!' The black-haired girl in the year below had been rather proud of herself, making spectacular claims about how good the Hogwarts champion was in bed.

 _'It's not fair! If he doesn't care about his relationship, why doesn't he date me?'_

She ran quickly towards a group of smaller Salamanders, keeping well away from the larger ones.

"Liquifiet!"

The smaller salamander turned to liquid and melted away.

It was a very effective spell against any opponent, but it required an equal amount of energy in proportion to body weight, magical resistance and if used on a wizard or witch you had to overpower their core.

She was exhausted, collapsing onto the floor she attempted to catch her breath. The other Salamanders were too close and started to attack, she gave in and fired the spell that signalled her surrender. Five Salamanders was a respectable score, especially against creatures where her natural fire affinity didn't work.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Viktor was proud of himself; he had managed to last until it was only him and Prince Ares. He was starting to realise the true power of royalty as he watched the young man begin attacking again, taking down another overgrown fire-lizard every three or four spells.

The young royal seemed to be making up for his lost time as he savagely killed as many creatures as possible, bringing up his total to seven.

The Bulgarian seeker had killed the same number himself, but whereas he was running low on energy Ares seemed to be fresh and ready for a fight.

Ducking under a stream of flames and getting in close with a blasting curse, obliterating the lizard's skull.

It was the most effective method of exterminating the creatures quickly, especially since his earlier attacks had crippled and heavily wounded a large number of the creatures.

Impaling the dumb creatures while they shot flames he ducked behind a rocky outcrop and moved back towards the tunnels.

Ares reckoned he could kill every lizard in the cavern if he continued the process of attacking and then hiding in the tunnels, recovering, and repeating the process.

Sadly, the time limit was coming up so he began his final spell of the day, taking inspiration from Harry and his lightning magic.

"Tempestas fulgar!"

Slowly clouds gathered above the centre of the cave in the most densely populated areas sacrificing size for power as they darkened and started to crackle with electricity.

Ares used this chance to show his limited Alchemy prowess and turned the ground beneath the Salamander's feet to steel, silently the lightning came flashing down, dealing devastating damage to everything in sight.

The Salamanders were packed closely together so they had no chance to escape as the concentrated sky-fire tore through skin and muscle.

"With that, I believe I've won!" The Dark Lord commented to the mirror floating next to him.

Both Viktor and Ares were transported back to the original stage in the valley of Beauxbatons, were the other champions who were recovering greeted them.

The five judges announced the beginning of their judgement,

"We will be judging each champion on their use of magic, the number of Salamanders killed and how long they survived." Monsieur Pickard began,

"Mr Potter, you were the first to leave the cavern, you fought diligently with your sword casting and managed to kill six of the beasts, we award you forty points out of fifty."

Hogwarts cheered loudly upon hearing the high score.

"Miss Delacour, you were second to leave the cavern, you used your attributes commendably and managed to kill five of the creatures, we award you thirty-seven points out of fifty."

Beauxbatons was noticeably quiet apart from a few select groups who were friendly with Fleur and the boys who were her fan club.

"Mister Krum, you survived for the entire two hours and managed to eliminate seven salamanders. You used efficient and effective magic.

We award you forty points out of fifty."

Durmstrang cheered loudly, although Karkaroff looked unhappy at drawing with Hogwarts.

"Mr Peverell, you also survived for the entire two hours and killed nineteen salamanders with incredible displays of magic. From what Headmaster Dumbledore claims you developed two of the spells yourself. We award you 50 points."

Hogwarts went wild, cheering and screaming as they celebrated their victory.

Albus Dumbledore was amazed at his student's progress with the sea dragon spell, they had been talking about it in their monthly meetings, but he hadn't realised how powerful it was.

Nicolas Flamel was curious about Ares use of alchemy, albeit incredibly amateurish. He would make an interesting apprentice indeed.

Many other people were celebrating, others were angry, their hard-earned money lost in bets or carefully laid plans interrupted.

The Triwizard Tournament had truly begun.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **I got the idea of the train flying from 'A Grindelwald's Tale' by NewName1500 and I have to say it is quite a good OC character fanfic to read.**

 **This latest chapter was rather late, sorry about that, I've been focusing on my 'No Morals: a Video game fanfiction' story about Harry Potter gaining game powers and later on traversing the multiverse.**

 **I'm going to be alternating between those stories, after this I'll write another chapter that is considerably less canon for the 'No Morals' story and then I'll write another chapter for this story.**

 **I also might look back on past chapters and try and make them better, like how I changed the first chapter of this fanfic after cringing when I reread it. Don't worry no information changed, I just think it is slightly better.**

 **Thank you to everyone who pointed out the karkaroff mistake...**

 **I own nothing, all rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Ares Peverell-Slytherin**


	29. Chapter 27

**30th November 1994**

 **Beauxbatons**

The rumour mill was a formidable creature, weeks later and all the population of over two thousand students could talk or think about was what the next task might be, there were even betting pools.

While the wizarding world giggled and gossiped about the Tri-wizard tournament there were fundamental changes in the shadows.

As a whole, the wizarding world was very small, barely even seventy million wizards occupied the vast plains of Planet Earth.

With seven million wizards in Europe, nobody noticed the swift downfall of Serbia, Macedonia and their combined population of ten thousand becoming a part of the Magical Bulgarian Empire. News did not spread quickly in a dictatorship, especially to the outside world, when most of the population was being brainwashed. As the magical empire grew, so did its army and operations. The current population was around 42,000 people. Fifteen thousand of those wizards and witches were either too young or too old to fight. A further fifteen thousand or so were already well into their middle ages, they were trained as reserve soldiers by the Bulgarian Aurors, up to the standards of the average British Auror. Seven thousand Imperial Aurors.

The current standing army of the Bulgarian nation, 1,400 of which were Basilisk task force commanders. If you wanted to be a commander in the army you had to join the Basilisk task force. The army worked in teams of five, two Aurors for attacking, one for defending, one for healing and the commander who could give orders and help where necessary.

All Bulgarian Aurors had been through hell and back, they were professional, co-ordinated and powerful individually. A testament to what superior brainwashing techniques could achieve in soldiers. The woefully unprepared bureaucrats that claimed to be wizards were easy pickings for the army and there was currently no official magical army in any other country. Currently, the only forces ready for war were Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Both sides were completely unaware of the third opponent and hadn't even properly mobilised their fighters yet. Voldemort was still a baby and Dumbledore was still holding onto the hope that no war would occur.

It amazed Ares that no-one else had noticed this power vacuum, waiting for someone to gather power in the shadows and pick up the ashes when the two sides stopped fighting.

However, Britain wasn't the only power in the world and America was a whole other cauldron of issues. Ares wasn't even sure there weren't other races with magical abilities in America. Other magical species might have existed after all.

A prime example of this was the next task, it corresponded to the metal element and the dwarven race had been invited to build the stadium for the event, one that was sure to be full of tricks and traps. It was currently being built on the grounds and would be ready by the first week of December.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Somewhere in the dark recesses of Siberia**

The dark wizard ring 'Crow's Eye' had successfully taken control of the Siberian wasteland over a year and a half ago. They had killed all the rowdy and non-obedient natives before recruiting the remainder. The founders of Crow's Eye were originally members of a dark syndicate based all over Europe, until twenty years ago Dumbledore had unwittingly forced them into hiding.

Two hundred Eastern European's had moved East and slowly gathered power, recruiting from Asia's massive population and gathering the weakest and lowest of the low until they had nearly ten thousand official members. Darius Sejiovich was ex-Ukrainian special forces and a dark wizard. Unlike prejudiced and mediocre wizards, magically weak wizards had to adapt and quite a few had joined muggle armies to get training. The average wizard did not focus on physical fitness and strength, this gave wizards like Darius the chance to kill them, through physical superiority before magical power even came into the equation. He and his band of mercenaries had just finished massacring a local rebel village who had refused to pay tax when they received a message.

One of the ten leaders of the organisation and the older brother of Darius always gave his allies the best missions he could, after all, nepotism was a necessity for dark organisations. The latest request he had received was from their agents in Ukraine. The most western outpost they currently had. It was a request for support in the face of the growing threat caused by Bulgaria's expansionist foreign policy. Crow's Eye had known for a while that Bulgaria was going through a massive upheaval, Romania, Serbia and Macedonia existed only in name now. They were well and truly part of Bulgaria's influence and sooner or later would probably just be absorbed into the conquering country's borders. The dark wizard mercenaries were always happy to kill Light wizards, many individual groups within the organisation signed up to move west and join the imminent battle.

The ominous castle stood at the foot of one of the many mountains, overlooking the lake as hundreds of dark wizards and witches appeared by broom and flight. There were even muggle vehicles.

A veritable army of dark wizards that would make Voldemort jealous was gathering, not to protect something they believed in, but for pure profit.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Beauxbatons**

 **Dumbledore's temporary office,**

Sirius had been kind enough to share the mirror communication technology with the Order, even if he had yet to fully re-join.

He had the unexpected pleasure of a call from Andromeda Tonks late at night, Minerva had lent the woman the mirror to reach him as a favour.

"Albus I don't know what you are doing to my daughter, but it will stop, or I'll come over and cause a bloody international incident!" Snapped the scowling woman.

Albus looked back at her puzzled,

Of course, he made Tonks do many things, he had even wanted her to seduce the Royal prince of Bulgaria, but the guards hadn't let her through.

There were many things Andromeda could be talking about, but he wasn't going to admit to anything until he knew just how much he had to tell her.

"Whatever do you mean Andromeda? Last I heard Miss Nymphadora had set off for Bulgaria in a generous outreach plan to help train the less fortunate Aurors of our counterpart in Eastern Europe." Albus replied, eyes twinkling.

"You're a dodgy old bastard, she's back now, and even if she's trying to hide it, she has changed. Not necessarily for the better either! I'm her mother and I know she never had the look she does now in her eyes. It reminds me of Bellatrix after she joined Voldemort. You better give me a good explanation! She's leaving in a couple of days on a mission for Britain with an unknown time limit!" She snarled.

Albus had a moment of realisation, 'all the time she has spent with me has turned her into my fanatic'

Alas, it was one of the woes he faced from being so powerful and respected.

"Andromeda you are looking too deeply into this; she just has a dedication to the safety of the light and the greater good. There is nothing wrong with her, I'm sure of it." The Headmaster replied.

The mirror suddenly turned off; Andromeda had quit the call in her anger.

Satisfied with his dealing with her, Albus turned back to the latest letter he had received, at first to his dismay and then to his great pleasure.

Gellert Grindelwald had been his best friend and lover in the 1930s and Albus would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't regret banishing him to Nuremberg.

The letter he had received was from the Dark Wizard himself, after having escaped his prison Gellert claimed he had turned over a new leaf and had given Albus news that changed everything.

Forget Voldemort, if what Gellert said was true, Holy Relics had returned to Earth. Each relic was equivalent to one of the Deathly Hallows. The ones he knew of all possessed remarkable abilities, for example, the Holy Grail, it was the ultimate Philosophers stone, created with the son of God's blood. The Holy Sceptre of St Peter was able to send all undead, ghosts and spirits to the afterlife without fail and if Albus could get his hands on it then Voldemort's soul pieces could be banished all at once. If the Dark Lord learned of its return, he would no doubt reveal his return immediately in a desperate attempt to conceive a body that could protect his remaining soul from the relic's power. The chains of St Peter could bind anyone unless they had divine power equivalent to a God. The Crown of Thorns could cure someone of all illness and weakness both spiritually and physically. So many others existed as well, not all as powerful, but the world was sure to suffer an upheaval.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore procures Holy relics to save Britain!

What a wonderful newspaper title.

The biggest downside was the creation of demons, after all, you can't have Holy relics without a balance. As only people who believed they were righteous and just could use the relics, so too could people who were selfish and possessed at least one of the seven sins use demonic artefacts. The most powerful ones being the sigils of the Seven sins.

If a normal muggle encountered a sigil they would become the embodiment of that Sin, gaining immense power, but losing their mind until they were obsessed with only their Sin, they were at most high-level demons. If a wizard or another magical species encountered a Sigil not only would they gain immense power, but they would keep most of their mental state intact, enough to fight rationally and concoct schemes. They were at minimum high-level demons. Albus had lived for a very long time, he also knew of several associations that hunted demons for a living. The classifications of Demons were as follows:

 _Lucifer (God of Demons)_

 _Kings of Hell_

 _Grand Dukes of Hell_

 _Dukes of Hell_

 _Lords of Hell_

 _Knights of Hell_

 _High ranked demons of Hell_

 _Middle ranked demons of Hell_

 _Low ranked demons of Hell_

Albus had only learned later but the purity of a demon's blood also decided how powerful they were within a rank. If a Low ranked demon had more of Lucifer's blood than a Middle-ranked demon, then they were more powerful. Among the kings of Hell, Lilith stood the strongest due to the immense purity of her blood. If they had pure blood they were referred to as Archdemons.

Angels, on the other hand, were ranked as follows:

 _God (creator of everything)_

 _Archangels_

 _Captain_

 _Corporal_

 _Soldier_

They had taken on military ranks as their hierarchy and their power within ranks was decided through the number of wings. Like blood purity, the more wings they had meant the higher the rank above them they could challenge. Angel soldiers with two pairs of wings could fight and defeat Corporals with only a single pair of wings.

A Corporal with two pairs of wings could slay thousands of high ranked demons and Knights of Hell.

Dumbledore himself believed himself to be of the level of an angel soldier with two pairs of wings. That was a generous estimate.

If Angels and Demons were returning to Earth then it was going to take a lot just to keep the planet intact, let alone the people on it alive.

The Holy Sceptre of St Peter had a very basic version of the Angelic smite ability.

However, Albus had a cunning plan, he had acquired from Gellert both the ritual to summon a demon and the ritual to summon an angel. If he proved himself to either of them, he could join their ranks.

With this his plan to defeat Voldemort had gotten a whole lot easier, after all, an Angelic Chosen one could very easily defeat a demonised Voldemort. How best to slip the demonic ritual to Voldemort though?

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **The Magical United States of America**

 **Los Angeles**

A homeless muggle lay dying on the floor of an alley, his life over he had prayed to God for forgiveness.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

*gasp*

The previously dead body rose from the ground and stood up wearily.

He found a crowbar stuck in his gut, eight kilos of steel weighing heavily.

An arm reached down and wrenched the steel rod out, bending it out of shape and letting his guts fall out as well. Satisfied now that the bar was gone the man covered the wound with his hand and there was a flash of white.

His wounds healed the homeless man seemed to be following a set path, inbuilt Psychic navigation, he walked out into the street, his bloody appearance causing everyone to swerve around him. He soon found a church. The priest greeted him happily, "My son, what is your name? What can God do for you?"

The homeless man stood up straight and smiled,

"My name is Cassiel, a soldier of God."

All around the world angels were appearing in the bodies of the recently pious deceased. Of the thousand angels who descended, more than half had been reborn in the Middle East. There were many more martyrs available to the descending angels.

They were all at the rank of a soldier, but their number of wings differed greatly, there as even an Angel with three pairs of wings.

They were the vanguard sent down by heaven to defend against the incoming demons. That was: if they weren't already on Earth.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Magical Sofia**

 **1st December 1994**

The fundamental reason witches and wizards didn't rule the world was lack of numbers, this was proven by the Salem Witch trials. The muggles failed to catch any real wizards and witches, but the point was that their superior numbers allowed them to hunt down and capture the occasional real wizard. If they hadn't been so focused on stupid trials the wizards would never have had time to use magic to escape.

If wizards and witches were revealed to the real world what would happen? They could never live openly, only safe in the fact muggles had no way to discover them.

So, what if muggles were given magic? Every single one of them gained a magical core and could practice spells. You can't persecute the majority; they would become a part of the Wizarding world. Artificial cores size can be regulated, so long as the powerful wizards and witches stayed more powerful there was no chance of the artificial wizards and witches taking over.

Basilisk 3 had been bestowed the honour of finding a way to gift muggles magic. Not because Ares thought everyone deserved magic but because he wanted to rule the world openly. It was always nice to be worshipped by billions instead of millions. World Governments would fall, especially since only some of the newly born wizards and witches would have the ability to express magic without a wand. They would dominate. That was until Ares came along and gifted wands to the populace. He would be seen as a saviour and as he would have conquered the magical world by then he would have complete control of the sources of magical knowledge, with the ability to gain others loyalty by simply tossing them a book.

Although learning how to gift muggles magic was in the very distant future the research centre had made a massive breakthrough. After experimenting on over five hundred magical humans they had learnt how to compress and package magic.

In the middle of a battle when Bulgarian Aurors were running out of magic, no problem, a mana pill and their magic core could recover up to a third. However, it was a bit like a blood transfusion, it was someone else's magic so if you absorb more than you already had in your body the magic would fight back and could be very dangerous, the minimum danger being a limb blowing up.

Still, it was a massive advancement in the field of medical magical study and the comatose wizards and witches producing the mana pills weren't going anywhere. They could produce up to fifteen hundred pills a day, enough for the basilisk task force only. They were building up a stockpile, with a hundred extra pills on average a day, a heavily guarded warehouse had been built underground under the research centre. The research centre itself was under the Auror institute, which despite Auror Tonks beliefs was, in fact, one of the most secure buildings in the world with wards lining every square centimetre.

The mana pills were currently the largest advantage in their war in Hungary. The country had hired thousands of hit wizards to battle the Bulgarian Imperial Auror force. Hungary was losing heavily but it was still a blow to the timetable set by His Majesty. Basilisk 3 had been in the briefing room at Slytherin Fort when the task force had learned they had to take over Eastern Europe by the end of the Tri-wizard tournament.

Hungary was their first major obstacle, if the secret war took too long the ICW may take notice and then Bulgaria would have to back down. They weren't ready to fight MACUSA and their army. With a population nearing four hundred thousand witches and wizards along with policies and rules nearly as strict as Bulgaria's they were a fearsome opponent. That wasn't even including the Indian tribes that practised different magic and were powerful enough that they only needed to co-operate with the Magical Congress of the United States of America without being ruled by it.

Basilisk 3 had started something else as a side project, something he planned to reveal to his Lord when the time was right. While the mana pills were a massive step in the right direction Basilisk 3 believed he could take his research further and expand already existing magical cores up to three times their original size. The problem was it was very unstable at the moment, with a high chance of blowing up due to the magical fluctuations in the core being disrupted for too long while the core expanded. With enough effort, he believed he could devise a way that could expand the cores slowly and overtime to ensure they were able to stabilise every time they grew minutely. However, the process would only work on wizards past their maturity.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Beauxbatons**

 **Saturday 3rd December**

It was a great hulking pyramid of steel, the dwarves were known for craftsmanship, not creativity, and beautifully crafted it was. Looming over the fields around it a sense of something ominous permeated the air.

It was time for the second task, metal element.

Monsieur Jacques Pickard stood up on the carefully set up podium before clearing his throat and beginning,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you will be pleased to know the official second task of the Tri-wizard tournament will now begin. May I present our judges, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Headmistress Maxime Olympe, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff and His Eminence Nicholas Flamel. I once again have the honour to be judging alongside them."

Cheers broke out in the crowd; Sirius was giving last-minute advice to Harry and Narcissa was expressing her devotion to Ares on her knees in the champions private tent. The magical overlord of Bulgaria appeared as Monsieur Pickard began explaining the task.

"All contestants will enter the pyramid at the same time, the aim is to bring back a golden bell from the top of the pyramid. There is a time limit of two hours. There is a special prize hidden in the pyramid in the form of a letter, guaranteeing the holder full points even if they miss the time limit. In this task, you will be allowed to steal fellow opponents' bells, with an award of ten extra points for every bell you successfully bring back outside of the pyramid. You can only take only one bell from the Hall of Resonance in the Pyramid. The main event will begin in five minutes."

The four contestants received last-minute advice and lined up at the start line.

"Go!" Came the cry followed by a bang as a wand let loose sparks.

Ares ran into the first corridor, which was deceivingly bare, with no furniture or decoration. Suspicious he slowed to a halt while Harry and Fleur rushed ahead, Viktor turned to stand next to his liege lord. It didn't take long for the foolish champions to meet their first barrier in the firm of the age-old tripwire. Harry noticed it almost immediately and tried to stop but Fleur continued running and pushed him forwards.

*crash*

Both of them tripped and fell, it was lucky too because crossbow bolts were sent flying through the air which they had previously occupied. If they hadn't fallen, they would have been riddled with crossbow bolts.

Viktor sighed in relief while Ares grinned before he continued onwards, the light of the next room now visible. Fleur and Harry had learned their lesson and were much more cautious now.

The door opened up into a cavern with a pit of snakes covering it from side to side. There was a rickety bridge across, but it looked like it could carry two people at most before collapsing.

"It makes sense, they don't want us working together after all." Harry reasoned.

Fleur scrunched up her face when she realised that if it turned to a fight, she was the weakest one in the group as shown by the first task. The stone suddenly grew upwards rapidly, trapping all the contestants except Ares.

"I'll go on first, you can decide amongst yourselves who gets to follow long after I'm gone,"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

When the champions had entered the Pyramid, a sudden change had occurred on the surface of the four sloped walls. All of them turned see-through, allowing the audience to see what happened inside.

Hermione cringed when Harry fell for the most obvious trap in history, Ron cursed Harry's luck as Fleur fell on top of him. Sirius grinned, Narcissa snorted and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

When Ares trapped the other champions and continued on the audience roared in surprise. What a dirty move!

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, unsure.

Both Viktor and Fleur ignored him, focused on escaping first and securing the last position to cross the bridge.

The Bulgarian Champion was first to escape, using a self-destruct spell and leaving nothing behind but debris. His body was incredibly sturdy, and he seemed to suffer no major consequences from the spell except magic loss. He zipped across the bridge quickly.

Viktor's spell had inadvertently freed Fleur and Harry as well, but as they had guessed earlier the bridge had collapsed.

It didn't take long for the French champion to make her decision, her body started convulsing as she grew scaly white wings and her features grew pointed and avian. Claws grew out of her hands and her eyes turned from blue to yellow. The temperature around her was raised by ten to twenty degrees before she had even summoned fire to her hands. Her transformation wasn't complete because she was only a quarter veela, she looked more like an angelic demon than a birdwoman.

Flapping her wings, she took flight, her magic assisting her as she soared over the pit of snakes. She reached the other side within five minutes but collapsed immediately. Her large chest was heaving heavily as she recovered from using so much magic to support her avian form. After she had recovered, she followed the path leading upwards.

Harry was stuck, he couldn't fly, he wasn't allowed to bring anything except his wand with him and the door to the pyramid had shut behind them. It was then that he realised something, he was a Parseltongue!

 _'Obey me! Make a path!'_

It was like a recreation of when Moses split the sea in the bible. The snakes weren't magical, there was just a lot of them, they were happy to obey his command.

Harry jumped down, wand at the ready, he was still cautious.

As he reached the end of the cavern, he realised there were two doors! One was on the platform above the pit filled with snakes, it was this one that the other champions had used, and the other was built into the snake pit. It seemed to be a hidden passage, accessible only to those with luck on their side.

'Could it be the hidden prize mentioned? If so, I can win!'

Elated at his discovery Harry made to charge ahead before he was reminded of his earlier experience and instead chose to move cautiously but quickly.

It led him through an ordinary passage until he saw the light. Walking out of the dark tunnel he was greeted by forest, fully grown and glorious.

In the distance stood a circle of trees with something in the middle,

'that must be the prize!'

However, there was a forest full of magical creatures between him and the prize, it would take some time.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Meanwhile, Ares had begun the trek up the stairs towards the top of the pyramid. The first indication he had of a trap was the fact the walls lining the staircase disappeared sometimes.

 ***smash***

Two metal crushers smashed into each other before returning to their original positions. They were about two metres wide and six metres high.

 ***smash***

Again, they collided.

If Ares wanted to progress, he needed to avoid the crushers, they were nearly impervious to magic and the only way across was up the stairs.

The Dark lord waited, counting the seconds it took for the crushers to collide and then disappear before they began again.

There was a four-second gap to cross if he ran right after the crushers collided.

He let them return to their positions before he began counting.

4 'run!' thought subconsciously.

3 'faster!'

2 Channelling his magic subconsciously he boosted the muscles in his leg.

1 'Nearly there!'

'phew'

Ares had made it across, the tell-tale ***smash*** resonating behind him.

Looking ahead he was greeted by several more crushers.

"Merlin's balls!"

It felt like it took quite some time, although it was only five minutes, two of which were spent counting how long it took for the crushers to meet in case the timings changed.

Eventually, he made it to the top of the staircase, he was met with two choices, a door, or another staircase. Inside the door was a raging inferno, up the stairs was a mystery.

Continuing up the stairs he was greeted by another hallway, which had a doorway leading to an incredibly bright room.

Ares moved cautiously, having learnt from Harry and Fleur's blunder in the first corridor. He cast a featherlight charm on himself while edging forward. He conjured several metal balls and threw them rolling across the floor.

 ***crash***

A giant gaping pit appeared three-quarters of the way to the opposite door, sharpened spikes at the bottom.

"Lovely!" Ares said staring at where he presumed the audience was watching, making sure to emphasize the sarcasm.

Casting a levitation spell, he jumped well over the pit and came crumbling down, into a second pit, this time with walls made of metal and smeared with oil to stop him from escaping.

"Goblin crotch!"

'Who the fuck puts another fucking pit right behind the first one!' Ares scowled in his mind.

He couldn't climb the walls; levitation charms didn't go higher than a few metres and he couldn't power wash oil.

'Wait! Bloody hell the answer is obvious!'

Ares conjured a box, followed by another, and another and another. He didn't stop until he had filled the entire pit with boxes, stepping onto each new level that was made until he reached the top.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Try and stop me now you fucking dwarves!" Ares cried with glee, within running distance of the door.

 ***crash***

What followed was a very descriptive tale of what the young Dark Lord planned to do with the Dwarven race when he got out of the pyramid.

"Your mother is a (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing (Bleep) lorem ipsum (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Admitumvenium (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) trombone (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) hippopotamus (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Republican (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing Dwarves (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) in a castle far away where no one can hear you (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) soup (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) Mickey Mouse (Bleep) (Bleep) with a stick of dynamite (Bleep) magical (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Alakazam"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Outside**

The audience was at first shocked by Harry's discovery, delighted by Ares avoidance of the crushers and then shocked again. At first, it was because of how dangerous the pit looked. Then it was because Ares jumped straight into another hole, much to Sirius Black's amusement, and proceeded to show off his immense magical reservoir of power as he conjured hundreds of boxes. What followed after 'the unfortunate incident' as it would come to be termed had mothers all over the world covering their children's ears and blushing red from the profanities being spouted from the teenager's mouth.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Viktor had opted to take the same route as Ares, Fleur on the other hand gladly walked into the inferno that the others had avoided. The element of Fire was a part of her nature, she could withstand high temperatures naturally, not to mention with magic assisting her. She only had to walk thirty metres before she reached another door. Only a couple of drops of sweat left her forehead as she entered the cool, dark, damp cave.

There was nowhere to continue, casting a light charm she searched for a way forward. It didn't take long to find some indents in the wall leading upwards. Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the idea of what she was about to do the French veela began her ascent of the cave wall. Halfway up she could feel the heat permeating through the wall from the chamber next door where the inferno raged. It was then that she heard a *rumble*

An enormous boulder that was the width of the chamber was crashing down from above, at the rate it was moving she would be flattened into the cave wall or floor.

She stood no chance of destroying the oversized rock, but thanks to her quick thinking she started destroying the wall with blasting curses, the wall between her current chamber and the previous one was very thin.

Just as the boulder was about to claim her life she jumped through the hole, standing precariously in the hole between the two chambers. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up in horror, another hundred metres of climbing left before she reached the top.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares was not happy, in fact, he was very unhappy. When he had pulled himself out of the final pit Viktor Krum had already reached the start of the corridor, and the Bulgarian champion would not have to suffer ant of Ares challenges because they had all been cleared now. Ares gave up on continuing the conventional way. Putting an entire tenth of his magical power into the Elder wand he launched a blasting curse at the roof.

The ceiling was devastated by the awe-inspiring power of the spell and collapsed in on itself. Luckily Ares had already shielded himself, although it did block Viktor's further path. Conjuring a grappling hook Ares swung it until he had built up momentum and launched it at the ground in the next floor. When he had a secure position, Ares began the short ascent.

Reaching the next floor in record time he lay breathing heavily as he recovered his breath. Unnoticed by everyone the foliage and flowers began withering as if their life energy was being absorbed. As he was resting a rustling began in the bushes, followed by a tremble and then an all-out roar as the ground began to shake.

 ***rumble* *shake***

Equine monsters came bursting out of the foliage. They were Bicorns, the considerably less rare cousin of the Unicorn. They were well known for being violent and eating the husbands of women they kidnapped. Ares was therefore not guilty to eviscerate them. Literally. He was a little pissed off, so he used an old butcher spell that was meant to be used on dead animals but worked well on alive ones as well. It removed all the skin and bones from the meat as well as pulling the organs outside of the body. It wasn't an illegal dark spell because it only worked on livestock and muggles. Wizards and witches with even the remotest willpower and magical core could easily resist the spell.

The Bicorns were not so lucky.

There were only five of them, and after Ares was done all that remained were four piles. One was the meat, the other was organs, another was bones and hooves etc, the final was skin and gristle.

Many people in the audience were sick at the sight. Mostly students.

Although Hermione Granger looked especially mortified, muttering something about a magical RSPCA.

Happy with his artwork a now skipping Ares found himself confronted by magically strengthened pillars that beat the ground in an attempt to stop him passing. It was a doomed attempt, magic spread into every cell in Ares body as time slowed to his perception. To the audience, it looked like the pillars where deliberately curving away from him as he walked through them.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Fleur had reached the top of her climb and pulled herself through the hatch into a room that seemed to be spraying liquid through holes in a glass wall. When a drop of the liquid touched her skin, it turned red and burned.

"Acid! Merde!"

Creating a bubble to coat her body with the moisture in the air she moved hurriedly on, the coating constantly being eroded.

She dodged a few large puddles, random tripwires and blasting curses.

The next chamber she found was ridiculous. Iron jaws of death crunched together every three seconds. The room was twenty by twenty-foot and in the middle was a square that was two by two ft. It was the only safe space in the room and had a ladder leading to the next level.

Fleur realised this was the home run. Transforming she let her wings loose and readied herself. 3, 2, 1 go!

She launched herself towards the middle of the room.

Her hands found the rope ladder and grasped tightly, hugging it close.

Letting the relief sink in she slowly climbed the ladder.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Ares had soon discovered the swimming pool of acid above him when he tried to blast through the ceiling again. He had barely escaped in time before masses of a concentrated acid came gushing out of the hole he had made. Giving up on the hole he had made Ares had continued walking until he reached the original exit. It was a simple staircase, leading to a room that was twenty by twenty-foot. The walls were lined with arrow slits, and not at all surprisingly the moment Ares walked in, conjured shield ready, hundreds of arrows started flying at him, nearing ten miles an hour. In such a small room they would have had a devastating effect on nearly anyone else except Ares whose immense magical power allowed him to create an incredibly sturdy shield.

It wasn't much of a challenge to arrive at the rope ladder and climb it.

He arrived in a gilded room, once again twenty by twenty foot but this time with a pointed tip for a ceiling. In front of him stood four podiums, each with a golden bell. Ares took one and tried to take another, apparently, he couldn't. If he wanted another bell he would have to wait for another champion, as you couldn't take another bell yourself.

At that exact time, Fleur climbed through the hatch, hair dishevelled and dirt from the cave smudged all over her gorgeous face.

Slipping into the shadows Ares cast a disillusionment charm while she was still distracted. He watched as she grabbed a bell cheerfully before letting loose several stunners in succession.

Her instincts were good, she avoided the first two spells but jumped into the third. Knocked out cold Ares pried the bell from her fingers and checked the time. Twenty minutes left. Was it worth waiting for Viktor or Harry? No, it wasn't. Using one-eighth of his remaining power he cast another blasting curse and blew off the tip of the pyramid. The actual pyramid was only 200 metres high, but all of the magical expansion charms made it seem much bigger.

Casting a featherlight charm, a levitation charm and a slow falling charm Ares slid down the pyramid at considerable speed. He had completely bypassed the traps on the way back. They may have started inside the pyramid but there was no rule stating they had to go back through it.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

Viktor Krum was the next to reach the peak, he saw the unconscious Fleur and blown open ceiling before grinning. He immediately grasped the basics of what had happened. He grabbed one of the two remaining bells before copying Ares, after all the charms the Slytherin had used weren't hard to replicate. As a passing thought, he woke up Fleur before escaping.

He too began his descent, although considerably more quickly than Ares, as he waited to apply the slow falling charm till, he reached halfway.

Fleur, now awake, tried to remember what had happened. She was able to conclude that her bell had been stolen. There was only one left.

With a silent apology to Harry Potter, she grabbed the last one and began her descent after her fellow champions.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

With all the bells gone unknown to Harry, he finally arrived at the centre of the trees. What lay before him was a magic circle made of bronze, a relic from when floo powder was a twinkle in Ignatia Wildsmith's eye.

It was not a secret prize. So, Harry did as any logical Gryffindor did, he channelled his magic into the possibly dangerous device that could have become faulty after years of misuse, to take him to an unknown location that could be filled with even more danger. The logical thing to do.

As the pentagonal star lit up with Harry in the centre, a great light came crashing down (Think Bifrost from the Thor movies) which was surprisingly comfortable. When the light disappeared all that lay behind was a broken magic circle, luckily it had done its job one last time.

Harry appeared in the centre of the Pyramid, surrounded by mirrors. A maze to be exact. When Harry looked into the first mirror, he saw himself standing with Hermione and Ron, united and friendly. The second one showed Dumbledore congratulating him, expressing his familial love and a desire for Harry to call him a more familiar term than Professor. The third one showed the Beauxbatons champion doing some very naughty things to him, enough to make the real him blush red. There were hundreds of these mirrors. Harry immediately realised they were weaker versions of the Mirror of Erised, or better known as the Mirror of desire. They were certainly enough to distract him. Whenever he turned a corner, he found himself engrossed in the images displayed. Sirius adopting him, Voldemort accidentally killing himself, Harry killing Voldemort, his parents coming back to life, unlimited popularity and quite a few starring a wide variety of girls he knew, including Hermione much to his shame and guilt. He certainly wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for a while.

It was halfway through another event starring Sirius that he noticed it, a letter in the background, with the Tri-wizard crest on it. He didn't notice it in the next few mirrors he came across, but after he actively started searching for it, he found it again, in another illusion starring a familial Dumbledore.

He started following them, and he felt like he was making progress as he made his way further and further towards the very centre of the maze. There were a few ridiculous traps, designed to take advantage of a lack of focus that Harry only narrowly missed, but it wasn't a tiring journey.

With an almost human-like sigh, the mirror in front of him caved in, revealing a very cramped but bright room. On a single gilded podium sat a letter, the one he had seen in the mirrors previously. Harry reached out and grabbed it, as a familiar feeling of being pulled by his naval occurred.

'portkey' was all he had time to think.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **The Beauxbatons sport grounds**

"Monsieur Potter, welcome back! With that ladies and Gentlemen, the judges may begin. Monsieur Peverell, you were first back with two golden bells, that is ten points for each bell, you are awarded twenty points. No other points will be granted for this challenge, Monsieur Krum, you successfully acquired a single bell, you are awarded ten points, Mademoiselle Delacour you achieved the same thing within the time limit, you receive ten points. Monsieur Potter! You failed to make it back within the allotted time limit, however, you achieved the secret prize and therefore are awarded fifty points." Monsieur Pickard declared.

Hogwarts went crazy with excitement over the revelation, and Monsieur Pickard continued when they had quietened down,

"That leaves Mademoiselle Delacour in the last place with forty-seven points, followed closely by Monsieur Krum who has fifty points. Monsieur Peverell is in second place with seventy points and Monsieur Potter takes a surprise lead with ninety points! The next challenge will be based around the wood element, it will be held in February. I hope you are all looking forward to the Yule Ball!"

The second task was over, three more left. Harry left the crowd, re-joined Ron and Hermione, and they started to walk back around the edge of the sports ground, talking hard; Harry wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. He was very amused to see the recording taken by Lee Jordan of Ares falling into several pits, he was even more amazed when he heard the creative swears that came out with the last fall. Hermione turned red again, even though she had already heard it several times. She had been sick during the task after seeing him dissect the Bicorns so quickly, with such a calm face as well!

She couldn't help but wonder if he had learned the dark spell from his family grimoire, just what kind of spells were hidden in there? Even the famed Nicholas Flamel wanted to look at it.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Hogwarts Express**

The Weasley twins had been devastated when they had failed to enter the tournament, however, that wouldn't stop them celebrating their champion's victory, especially since both first and second place belonged to Hogwarts! Sure enough, when Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Gryffindor compartment it exploded with cheers and yells again. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and one of the older years, who had filmed the entire experience, the most popular magic mirror recording was definitely of Ares as he traversed a certain hallway. The recordings of Harry's reactions to some of the mirror illusions in the maze came a close second.

"Any idea what will be in the third task Harry?" Lee Jordan shouted over the crowd as he passed him a bottle of butterbeer.

"No idea! I think I'm meant to search for clues!" Harry shouted back.

"Learn lots of fire spells, they're most effective against jungle and foliage!"

Hermione pitched in.

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred. Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned. "It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch —" Ron, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed. "Just my little joke, little brother. . .." Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the Beauxbatons kitchens, Fred?" "Yep," said Fred, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a French house-elf. "'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful, even the French ones . . . get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish." "How do you get in there?" Hermione said in an innocently casual sort of voice. "Easy," said Fred, "We asked a darling blonde French girl, she was delighted to get rid of us, she practically urged the house elves to lock us up for some reason!" He stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. "Going to try and lead the French house-elves out on strike now, are you?" said George. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion?" Several people chortled. Hermione didn't answer. "Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" said Fred warningly "They're French, they have enough problems with revolutions, they don't need more rebellions. Bloody frogs and their strikes!" Just then, Ron caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary. "Oh — sorry, poor little brother of ours!" Fred shouted over all the laughter. "I forgot — it was the custard creams we hexed —" Within a minute, however, Ron had moulted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He did not join in the laughing, Ares earlier actions had left him slightly traumatised to the idea of being turned into a bird, of any kind. It had ruined any chance of him becoming a bird Animagus. "Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them — seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

While the Hogwarts entourage bonded over their shared love for victory Ares was in his room with Daphne. They were half-naked on his king-sized bed snogging the life out of each other. Something was invigorating about being a teenager again, Ares thought silently to himself. Ten minutes later they lay breathing heavily, cuddled together beneath the sheets, nothing more than snogging had occurred but there was something nice about sharing a bed. Together they drifted off to sleep.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Mid-December 1994**

 **Magical Paris**

T'was a time of Christmas, the carols resonated throughout the open streets of the Bastille Christmas market. While the muggle Bastille prison was long gone the magical version had simply been converted into a massive shopping centre for magicals. Ares already knew what he wanted to get Daphne as a main present, but it never hurt to buy the contents of Paris to keep a girl happy. Ares had visited an Italian tailor specifically for his dress robes, made of the finest acromantula silk and embroidered with the Peverell family crest. They were designed in Slytherin colours of black with silver and green highlights. Sirius had forced Harry to buy new robes just for the occasion and then given him and Ron advice on how to find a date. With a school of French girls to choose from they were not lacking choice. Perfumes, dresses, necklaces, earrings, and even muggle clothes were all packed up into boxes and couriered to Beauxbatons in preparation for Narcissa and Daphne. Luckily both were very materialistic girls and Ares was a millionaire. Of the millions of galleons in revenue he was making, half was invested in his research lab, which was Cofounded along with the Bulgarian ministry. One quarter was reserved for buying materials for a project Ares was working on and the remaining quarter was for his miscellaneous needs. The Goblins were always on the lookout for the rare ward designs, magical materials, and artefacts needed for the creation of Ares secret project, a Mage Tower! The building would amplify his magical power to godlike levels while he was within ten kilometres of it. It could also serve as a private hideout that he could keep the darker side of him hidden. For the last months since he had arrived a constant feeling had been in the back of his head urging him to kill. Over time it had evolved into being able to send emotions. Ares believed at the rate it was evolving there was a chance it could talk soon, he both dreaded and longed for that day.

He believed it would be a representation of his darker subconscious. Maybe a new point of view would provide him with precious insights into a particular branch of magical research, Black magic, not dark.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **19th December 1994**

"My dear Daphne, Queen of my world, will you do me the honour of going to the Yule Ball?" Ares declared a single coronation in his mouth.

"No," Daphne replied,

"What? Why?" Ares asked confused.

"Not good enough," Daphne answered before walking off with her newest French friends.

20th December 1994

A wreath of roses, two boxes of chocolates and a pear tree later.

"Daphne, my dearest fiancée, will you not attend the Yule ball with me?" Ares asked.

"Boring," said one of the French girls.

Daphne who had been undecided nodded in agreement and left.

'That French bitch needs a hard-long fucking, to replace the stick up her fancy arse.' Snarled the Dark Lord mentally. The girl in question shivered unconsciously.

 **23rd December 1994**

Daphne was getting a little anxious, her newest friend Marie had told her to keep Ares waiting and to make him come to her, but he had ignored her completely for the last couple of days. She would hate herself if she inadvertently ruined their relationship because of nothing other than misplaced pride.

It was then that she saw her fiancée together with a tall buxom dark-haired girl. Walking up to them she could smell something funny,

"Hello, Ares, who is this?" She asked.

"Ah, Daphne, this is Alicia, she helped give me a tour before the first task and even promoted international relations a few times, quite recently in fact," Ares explained with a straight face.

Daphne was a smart girl, but she was still very naïve as to how the world worked, she missed the deliberate insinuations within her fiancée's response.

Daphne nodded,

"Well if that's all, we'll be going, international relations to promote and all," Ares said before Daphne could respond, grabbing Alicia's hand and walking briskly off.

 **24th December 1994**

It happened in the Beauxbatons girl's bathroom. It was a coincidence that both Alicia and Daphne were in the same room.

"Bonjour! Daphne, right? Your friend Ares is very good in bed. I can't wait for him to take to me to the Yule Ball." Alicia said carelessly as she did her makeup,

"He's my fiancée, an important man not for the likes of you and what do you mean to take you to the ball! He's mine!" Daphne replied scathingly.

A small-time French girl getting anywhere other than temporarily into the bed of Prince was unheard of. Daphne was a future queen, there was no way a little tart was going to take that away, even if the other girl was two years older.

"Don't be silly, he chose me after you kept being such a frigid bitch to him both times he's asked. Marie really helped me out! I can't believe you listened to her stupid advice, of course, someone will move on if they feel unsuccessful. See you at the Yule Ball." Alicia replied, finishing up with her makeup.

"Nice try bitch!" Daphne screeched, raising her wand.

The maimed bodies of two French girls were discovered in toilet stalls two days after the Yule ball, both were alive but in deep comas.

 **25th December 1994**

Harry awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day. Wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he opened his eyes and saw something with very large, round, green eyes staring back at him in the darkness, so close they were almost nose to nose. "Dobby!" Harry yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. "What are you doing in France!" "Dobby is sorry, sir!" squeaked Dobby anxiously, jumping backwards with his long fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring him a present, sir! Harry Potter did say Dobby could come and see him sometimes, sir!" "It's okay, I should have known you would somehow turn up," said Harry, still breathing rather faster than usual, it had been rather a shock to learn that Dobby worked for his cousin.

Harry jumped out of his bed and woke Ron up. They were sharing a rather small compartment between the two of them.

"Presents!" shouted Ron, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron and Harry decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present opening. However, first Harry turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to his bed, still looking worried that he had upset Harry. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea cosy.

"Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?" he squeaked tentatively. "Of Course, you can," said Harry. "Er . . . I've got something for you too."

It was a lie; he hadn't bought anything for Dobby at all, but he quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were a reminder from his time with the Dursley's, before he had moved in with Ares and Sirius. The reason they were extra-knobbly was that Harry had been using them to cushion his Sneakoscope for over a year now. He pulled out the Sneakoscope and handed the socks to Dobby, saying,

"Sorry, I forgot to wrap them. . .." But Dobby was utterly delighted.

"Socks are Dobby's favourite, favourite clothes, sir!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Harry's.

"I have seven now, sir. . .. But sir . . ." he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "they have made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they are giving you two the same!"

"Ah, no, Harry, how come you didn't spot that?" said Ron, grinning over from his bed, which was now strewn with wrapping paper. "Tell you what, Dobby — here you go — take these two, and you can mix them up properly. And here's your sweater." He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs Weasley had sent. Dobby looked quite overwhelmed. "Sir is very kind!" he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron. "Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Harry Potter's greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless —" "They're only socks," said Ron, who had gone slightly pink around the ears, though he looked rather pleased all the same. "Wow, Harry —" He had just opened Harry's present, a Chudley Cannon hat. "Cool!" He jammed it onto his head, where it clashed horribly with his hair. Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be — socks.

"Dobby got them from missy's laundry pile, very nice quality! Silky and smooth!" Dobby said happily.

"They're . . . they're really . . . well, thanks, Dobby," said Harry, while resolving to burn them the first chance he got. He most certainly did not want Draco Malfoy's mother's socks! He patted them happily and lay them next to him cautiously.

Harry's other presents were much more satisfactory than Dobby's rather disturbing present. Hermione had given Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland; Ron, a bulging bag of Dung bombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; the Peverell's, a book on elemental fire magic as well as an indestructible gold pocket watch and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harry's favourites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's usual package, including a new sweater (green, with a picture of a Salamander and sword on it — Harry supposed Ron had told her all about the first task), and a large number of homemade mince pies.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

In the end, Daphne had sort of apologised, in her own way. They had agreed to let bygones be bygones. Although Ares had told her very sternly that as a punishment, she wouldn't be getting most of her presents until tomorrow. Daphne hadn't had the heart to disagree. Narcissa had been quite shocked to wake up surrounded by piles of presents, and Ares had made full use of his time-turner to try out some of the lingerie he had bought her. Sirius had not appreciated Ares joke, a bottle of Viagra and a note from a muggle doctor recommending he warn girls about his inability to get it up in the future. The book on the benefits of being a eunuch had been a nice touch from Narcissa.

The girls had all disappeared hours before the Yule ball had started, as had Ares. When he the time for the ball to begin, he walked out in his older form, elegantly dressed in silver and black robes, accompanied by Narcissa who wore a silver gown, that matched perfectly with her eyes, as well as one of the pairs of silver earrings he had given her. They were in the form of teardrops. Ares reappeared as his younger self in silver, black and green robes, accompanied by Daphne who wore a dazzling violet dress that fitted her eyes. Her raven hair was styled into a plat and she also wore silver earrings. (I probably said she was blonde with blue eyes before, well I'm changing that, Ares needs a little diversity, otherwise Fleur, Narcissa and Daphne would all be blonde)

Professor Marie Beauvais had arranged for all the champions to meet outside of the Dining Chamber while everyone sat down in their designated positions. They were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Ares and Daphne were next to Harry and his French date; Harry looked away from them after greeting them, nervous. His eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped. It was Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow — or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling — rather nervously, it was true — but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before. "Hi, Harry!" she said. "Hi, Melanie!" Harry's date was gazing at Hermione in disinterest. When it was time for the procession to enter the hall, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Malfoy looked rather unsure of himself, enough so that he didn't dare to comment on Hermione. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her. Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor Beauvais told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Dining Chamber applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Chamber had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crisscrossing the classical pillars. Ice statues depicting the champions and famous French heroes dominated the space between the pillars. The open-air dining experience was not ruined by the cold, kept at bay by large scale warming charms. There were choirs of wood nymphs serenading the seated students and faculty. The white birchwood tables had changed shape; now they were all round, and each was seating about a dozen people. Harry was extraordinarily glad that Sirius had taught him how to dance, he wasn't amazing, but he certainly wouldn't embarrass himself. Ares walked elegantly alongside Daphne, dwarfing her slightly at his height of six foot while she was five foot eight. He caught sight of Ron alone as he neared the top table and grinned, his hatred for gingers not the least bit diminished. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Monsieur Pickard in dark crimson robes was clapping cheerfully; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Mr Flamel was dressed in red and gold robes, he looked more interested in his book than the ball. When the champions and their partners reached the table, Ares took the initiative to sit next to Nicholas Flamel and opposite Dumbledore.

"Monsieur Flamel, I notice you are reading a book on the magic of the soul, the first volume of 'The secrets of the Sublime' by Peregrine Montegeau. May I ask what has drawn your interest to that particular branch of magic?" Ares began, coaxing Flamel out of his book.

"Indeed, young Peverell, though I'm sure that Montegeau has nothing to say that your family grimoire does not already describe in more detail. I believe Mr Montegeau was an apprentice of a Peverell. Perhaps you have some thoughts to share on the matter? It has always been an interest of mine, at least after I finished the stone." The bookish man replied.

"My dear sir, you do me a disservice, I would never dare to dabble into soul magic without proper supervision. Perhaps if you win our bet, you'll find some of the answers you seek. Or a meeting with my father, I'm sure he would love to debate the specifics with you, in fact, I believe he knows several prominent researchers on the subject." Ares replied, reminding the table of the bet the Alchemist and Dark Lord has made.

Dumbledore and Hermione perked up, 'The Peverell Grimoire contains soul magic! One of the great lost magic branches!'

Dumbledore knew from personal experience how hard it was to find a complete book on soul magic. The book in Nicholas Flamel's hands was bought when soul magic wasn't as rare when the Peverells were still prominent, but it still cost well over ten million Galleons, for a single book.

Albus had only ever read incomplete texts, all ancient families guarded their soul magic preciously. The Peverell's were the originators of Soul magic so it was no surprise that their Grimoire was chock full of priceless secrets but now that it had been indirectly confirmed Dumbledore was even more resolved to acquire at least a copy. Hermione had only read about Soul magic; she had never seen a text explaining what it could do. She only knew that it was incredibly rare and one of the lost branches of magic. The lost branches of magic were all destroyed by various ministries hundreds of years ago to avoid the average wizard messing with more than they could handle. Time magic manuals were what allowed the Unspeakable department to make time turners, but their incomplete manuals meant the time turner could only go back a limited time. If the ministry could find a complete manual there was a chance, they could create time turners that could travel years into the past. Soul magic was another lost branch, but no-one really knew what it could do. Blood magic was the third branch, developed by Vampires, it could also be used by muggles, although if anyone other than vampires, or magical creatures used it life force would be drained in place of magic. The last and most mysterious magic branch was Black magic. It was unknown how you practised it, what it did, how it was channelled and what if any side effects it had. Most people just assumed it was another branch of Dark magic. Most people were wrong.

Hermione was more determined than ever to grasp the Peverell Grimoire and learn the secrets being hidden, she was the brightest witch of her age she had no worries about not understanding it.

Ares picked up a menu and ordered a glass of champagne, along with a Quiche. The French hosts all ordered bouillabaisse.

Viktor Krum was describing Durmstrang to Hermione, much to Ares annoyance he seemed to be getting along with the bitch.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these — though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains —"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy . . . one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them? Madame Olympe has certainly not told us all the secrets her delightful palace contains."

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only a couple of months ago, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon — or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Ares snorted at the thought there was any chance in hell Dumbledore didn't know what the Room of Requirement was. He was sure the old man had searched every inch of Hogwarts at least twice.

Fleur was busy promoting her school to Roger Davies while taking occasional glances at Ares. Luckily for her Davies was too enamoured with her to notice her obvious looks at the other boy. They did not, however, go unnoticed by Daphne.

"Down girl! No need to be defensive! We don't need another Alicia and Marie so soon; people might get suspicious." Ares scolded with a grin.

Daphne blushed a deep red.

Suddenly the orchestra picked up their instruments, all the champions rose to their feet, Harry being dragged by his date.

Ares stood up gracefully and led Daphne onto the dance floor. The Wood Nymph Orchestra struck up a slow, mournful tune; Ares placed a hand around her waist and held the other gently. They glided across the cleared dance floor, Daphne had been taught since childhood and Ares had thirty years of experience on his side as well as Narcissa as a tutor. They danced across the entire floor, Ares kept his eyes on Daphne's, and very soon the audience joined so that the champions were no longer the centre of attention. Although Daphne and Ares gave off a sort of aura that was hard to miss even when mingling with over a thousand people.

Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear as he danced with the large-chested Professor Marie Beauvais.

Ares senior was doing the tango with Narcissa at one point, much to Draco's horror. His French date was impressed by his mother though and much to his shame asked if Lord Peverell was his father.

Harry was doing reasonably well, he at least knew what he was doing as he danced with Melanie, although he eventually had to excuse himself to comfort Ron after he received the stink-eye for the umpteenth time.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of French apple fizz. Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who happened to be dancing nearby. The song soon ended, and Hermione came over and sat down in an empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing. "Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything. "It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks." Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?" Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said. "If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you." Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what —?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You — you're —" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly — who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him in their compartment?"

Harry changed the subject, "So how did you guys meet?"

Ron spoke first, "I s'pose he asked her to come with him while they were both in the library?"

"No! We met in the park built by the Flamel's while we were reading! He said Harry's cousin didn't want him coming near me for some reason and he was curious to find out why." Hermione said indignantly.

"I wonder why Ares told him that?" Harry mused.

Because he didn't want her fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron spat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione snarled.

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with. . .. He's just trying to get closer to Harry — get inside information on him — or get near enough to jinx him —" Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered. "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one —"

Ron changed tack at the speed of light. "Maybe he wants your help figuring out the next task!"

"I'd never help him work out the next task!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that — I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.

"This whole tournament is supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No, it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them. "Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum —"

But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Vere is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice. Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers.

"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum was looking surly again. "Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.

"Made friends with Viktor, have you, Weasley?" Ares joined in, smirking.

Harry sighed; Ares had seen everything. The older boy wasn't going to let this go, he was always saying how ridiculous it was that they fought so often.

Pretending they wanted more drinks, Harry and Ron left the table, edged around the dance floor, and slipped out of the dining chamber. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the park winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large Ice statues. Harry could hear splashing water, from the Flamel fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and Ron set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes

Harry looked around, back up the path, and saw Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies standing half-concealed in a rosebush nearby. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and jerked his head toward them, meaning that they could easily continue that way without being noticed (Fleur and Davies looked very busy to Harry), but Ron, eyes widening in horror at the sight of Fleur, shook his head vigorously and pulled Harry deeper into the shadows behind the reindeer.

Ron seemed mortified that the French veela was getting along so well with the Ravenclaw Captain. He took out a flask that had been remarkably well hidden until now.

"Fire whisky! Fred and George got it for me." Ron explained as he downed it. He offered some to Harry, who took it and drank some. He needed to escape Ron and get back to his date. Luckily the ginger was a lightweight and was soon snoring. Harry cast a warming charm on him and slipped off for the last dance.

When the Orchestra finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the grounds. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Harry was perfectly happy, Melanie had given him a hair raising kiss at the end of the night and all he wanted to do now was preserve the feeling in his mind. He found Ron quickly and woke him up before they made their way back to the entrance hall to meet Professor Dumbledore and head back to the train. A sober Harry and drunk Ron saw Hermione saying good night to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave Ron a very cold look and swept past him down the path towards the train without a backwards glance. Harry and Ron followed her, both eager for bed.

When they arrived Ron and Hermione started having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face. "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger. "Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back; speech slurred. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed into the girls' compartment and to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry. "Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well — that just proves — completely missed the point —" Harry didn't say anything. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now (He could almost hear Ares calling him a coward in his mind) — but he somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much better than Ron had.

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **Ares Compartment**

The silencing charms worked as Felix and Anastasia went at it like rabbits while he received a call. Basilisk 6's face appeared, an intelligence gatherer and the agent in charge of spying on Voldemort.

"My lord, something has gone terribly wrong! The fake Dark Lord has discovered a demon conversion ritual! He has already summoned demons to Earth!"

 **PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN**

 **I can already imagine some of the thoughts going through your heads as you finish reading this chapter. Why did it take so long? Because I failed my exams and must contemplate my future. Not to mention where I'm going to get money from, I think just about everyone can sympathise with that. No, this story is NOT a crossover with Supernatural or even a crossover. Yes, there will be some supernatural elements, but no Winchesters etc. Also, who says angels have to be good. We have enough religious zealots for it be believable that they have a very skewed sense of right and wrong. Sorry if anything offended you. Grow a pair. (Not that there is really anything offensive...)**

 **The last part was very close to canon but that's because I couldn't be arsed to write anything particularly different.**

 **I won nothing; everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Also, a little clue for the next chapter... Professor Marie Beauvais is not who she seems.**

 **Well, you'll find out if I ever get around to writing the next chapter. I give it a couple of months before I remember, another two while I write chapters for my other stories and then I might continue.**

 **Also please point out any mistakes made in earlier chapters that don't fit with this one, information or even spelling mistakes.**


End file.
